Make me fly again
by KitKat2006
Summary: Adventskalender 2007 Katie trifft in der Vorweihnachtszeit unverhofft auf Oliver. Und das hat Folgen, die vor allem Katie nicht so ganz in den Kram passen und für einge Diskussionen mit ihrer Tochter führen, die nicht in allem der Meinung ihrer Mutter ist
1. Vorwort

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Authors Note**

Es ist nicht zu fassen. Wir haben den 29.11.2007, genau 16:35 Uhr und ich habe gerade das letzte Kapitel von meinem Adventskalender fertig gestellt. Ich muß also nur noch hochladen und abwarten, wie er euch gefällt. Er mag vielleicht nicht immer perfekt sein, an einigen Stellen vielleicht auch ein wenig unglaubwürdig, was Gefühle und grundsätzliche Lebenseinstellungen bzw die Entwicklung dieser Dinge abgeht, aber da ich nunmal nur 24 Tage habe, geht es in einigen Stellen halt nicht anders, als ein wenig unglaubwürdig zu werden. Nehmt es mir also bitte nicht übel.

Mir bleibt jetzt also nur abwarten und auf Reviews hoffen. Ab Samstag geht es los. Ich freue mich schon.

**Disclaimer**

Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Allerdings danke ich JKR, dass sie uns mit ihrem Spielzeug spielen läßt und gebe selbstverständlich alles unversehrt wieder zurück. Alle Charaktere waren am Ende dieser Geschichte noch am Leben und konnten 10 Finger, 10 Zehen, 1 Nase und 2 Ohren nachweisen. Und ja, damit meine ich auch George (was die Ohren angeht) und Fred (was das Leben angeht).

**Titel**

Make me fly again

**Hauptcharaktere**

Katie Bell & Oliver Wood

**Nebencharaktere**

Die gesamte Quidditchgang inklusive Lee und einer Hand voll Kleingemüse

**Kapitellänge**

Die ist unterschiedlich. Die ersten beiden Kapitel sind mit 5 und 6 Wordseiten noch ziemlich kurz. Grundsätzlich sind es ab dann aber immer so zwischen 8 und etwa 10 ½ Seiten. Das definitiv längste Kapitel ist das letzte. Das hat 14 ½ Seiten und ich hoffe, dass ihr mit dem Ende der Geschichte zufrieden seid. Ich bin es zumindest.

**Wissenswertes**

Diese Geschichte spielt in der Vorweihnachtszeit, in einem Jahr, in dem Katie etwa 31 Jahre alt ist. Der Rest der Truppe ist ein Jahr älter, Oliver dürfte, wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, 34 sein.

Es gibt insgesamt fünf Kinder in dieser Geschichte, die alle zwischen 9 und 11 Jahren alt sind, was aber nirgends genau erwähnt wird (einzige Ausnahme ist Jenny, aber das werdet ihr ja selber merken). Grundsätzlich ist es so, dass die Jungs die Ältesten in diesem Fünfergespann sind, allerdings gehen alle noch nicht nach Hogwarts, da die 11-jährigen erst nach dem 1. September 11 geworden sind.

Da ich diesen Adventskalender schon Anfang des Jahres geplant habe, sind sämtliche Ereignisse aus HP7 ignoriert worden. Das heißt also, dass alle Fred-Fans sich freuen dürfen, denn Fred ist bei mir noch quicklebendig und so weasleymäßig wie wir ihn kennen. Er ist in dieser Geschichte mit Angelina verheiratet, genau wie George und Alicia miteinander verheiratet sind. Lee ist geschieden, da seine Frau mit einem Franzosen durchgebrannt ist (armer Lee).

Zu Olivers und Katies Familienstand sage ich mal absichtlich nichts, denn darum geht es ja in dieser Geschichte und ihr sollt es selber in Erfahrung bringen.

Die letzte Vorabinfo für diese Geschichte ist, dass sie in Echtzeit geschrieben ist, das heißt, jedes Kapitel spielt an den Tag, der auch in unserer Realität gerade ist. Ich habe mich bemüht, ein wenig Abwechslung in die einzelnen Kapitel zu bringen. Sollte es doch mal ein wenig langatmig werden, bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, in Echtzeit zu schreiben. Diejenigen unter euch, die dies schon mal getan oder zumindest versucht haben, werden es mir nachfühlen können.

**Reviews**

Wie ihr wisst, liebe ich Reviews und freue mich immer irrsinnig darüber, wenn es in meinem Email-Postfach klingelt. Also, denkt dran, es ist Advent. Laßt es ordentlich bei mir klingeln und versüßt mir meine Vorweihnachtszeit.

**Reviewantworten und Authors Notes**

Ihr wisst ja sicher selber, wie hektisch die Vorweihnachtszeit werden kann. Es wird schon schwierig genug sein, regelmäßig ein Kapitel pro Tag hochzuladen. Ich werde es zwar so gut ich kann durchziehen, aber bitte vergebt mir, wenn ich es mal an einem Tag nicht schaffen sollte. Ich lade das Kapitel dann am nächsten Tag mit dem gerade aktuellen Kapitel hoch. Am dritten Adventswochenende wird das ganz sicher vorkommen, da ich an dem Wochenende drei Weihnachtsfeiern und einen Auftritt mit meinem Tanzverein habe (ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich den Auftritt durchstehen soll, denn der ist nach den drei Weihnachtsfeiern). Die Nächte verbringe ich zum Teil nicht zu Hause und kann so am nächsten Tag nicht hochladen. Ihr seid also schon mal vorgewarnt.

Für Authors Notes und Reviewantworten bleibt dann wirklich keine Zeit mehr, was ihr hoffentlich versteht. Ich werde dann zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr mal ein kleines Danke-Kapitel hochladen, wenn ich dazu komme (eventuell in einem ähnlichen Stil wie bei Breaking News).

Ich wünsche euch eine wunderschöne Vorweihnachtszeit, genießt die Weihnachtsmärkte und den Schnee (und schickt mir etwas in den hohen Norden, denn wir haben immer so wenig davon), benehmt euch auf den Weihnachtsfeiern nicht schlechter, als ich es tun würde (:-P) und erreicht vor allem unfallfrei den Tag der Tage, damit der Weihnachtsmann euch nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen muß.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit

**Make me fly again**


	2. Willkommen im Advent

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 1 – Willkommen im Advent**

Die Winkelgasse wirkte düster unter den drohend aufgetürmten Wolkenbergen am winterlichen Himmel. Das Licht, dass aus den Fenstern der vielen Geschäfte auf die gewundene Gasse fiel schaffte es nicht, die vielen Schatten zu erhellen, dabei war es erst früher Nachmittag. Ein scharfer Wind blies um die Ecken und wirbelte altes Laub und Müll durch die Gasse, die sich in den Ecken und Winkeln zwischen den Häusern zu Berge auftürmten.

Die Verkäuferin, die im Schaufenster von Flourish & Blotts saß, dass sie gerade neu dekorierte, sah kopfschüttelnd nach draußen und warf hin und wieder einen skeptischen Blick zum Himmel. Es sah nach Schnee aus. Allerdings würde er bei der Temperatur, die im Augenblick in London herrschte, nicht wirklich liegen bleiben, sondern die versteckt liegende Winkelgasse eher in eine rutschige Matschlandschaft verwandeln. Das würde dann wiederum die Kunden vom kaufen abhalten, was bedeutete, dass sie heute nicht viel zu tun haben würde.

_Immerhin kann ich dann in Ruhe das Schaufenster fertig dekorieren_, dachte sie schulterzuckend und zog einen mittelgroßen Weihnachtsschlitten samt Rentieren, Weihnachtsmann und Geschenkesack aus einen Karton, um in vor dem großen Pappbild einer verschneiten Winterlandschaft aufzuhängen. Vor diesem Schild waren unzählige weiße Kissen aufgetürmt, zwischen denen winzige Tannenbäume standen. Ein paar Tannenzapfen lagen verstreut dazwischen und hier und da schaute ein winziges Eichhörnchen hinter einem Kissen hervor. Vor dieser hügeligen Schneelandschaft lag ein Spiegel auf dem Boden, über den die Verkäuferin leicht durchsichtigen, hellblauen Stoff gespannt hatte, um ihm den Anschein eines zugefrorenen See's zu vermitteln, auf dem sich eine ganze Horde schlittschuhlaufender Kinder tummelte.

Auf den Kissen, die die verschneiten Hügel der Umgebung darstellen sollten, lagen wiederum die Bücher, die der Chef der magischen Buchhandlung in der Vorweihnachtszeit im Schaufenster ausgelegt haben wollte. Da lagen z.B. die neusten Koch- und Backbücher, ein Bastelbuch zum Erstellen echter, fliegender Engel, mehrere Bücher mit Weihnachtsgeschichten für Kinder, die neusten Romane und Krimis für Erwachsene und ein großes Lexikon der Magie. Eigentlich sollte das aktuellste Buch eines berühmten Zauberers ebenfalls hier ausgestellt sein, aber die Verkäuferin hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert, es auch nur in die Finger zu nehmen. Es hatte eine länger andauernde Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und ihrem Chef gegeben, was sie den ausgerechnet gegen „Wer ich bin" von Gilderoy Lockhard haben würde, aber letztendlich hatte sie sich durchgesetzt. Seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr, als sie bei ihm Verteidigungsunterricht hatte und er sich als Betrüger entpuppte, war sie auf ihn nicht mehr sonderlich gut zu sprechen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich schließlich dazu bereit erklärt, den britisch-irischen Quidditchguide als Mittelpunkt ihrer Dekoration auszustellen. Zwar war Quidditch auch nicht mehr unbedingt ihr Lieblingsthema, seit diesem fürchterlichen Tag vor fast zehn Jahren, aber es war das kleinere Übel. Mit Quidditch konnte sie leben, wenn es denn unbedingt sein musste. Mit Lockhard nicht.

„BRRRR! Ist das ein mieses Wetter da draußen.", ertönte eine Stimme von der Eingangstür her, durch die gerade eine weitere Verkäuferin mit einem großen Karton kam. „Da soll man sich nicht wundern, wenn die Kunden ausbleiben. Bei dem Wetter geht doch keiner freiwillig vor die Tür."

„Da hast du wohl Recht.", antwortete ihre Kollegin ihr, die halb hinter der Dekoration versteckt war. „Aber so können wir hier wenigstens in Ruhe umgestalten. Hat doch auch was."

„Mag sein", erwiderte die zweite Verkäuferin und stellte den Karton mitten im Laden ab, um sich die Jacke und die Handschuhe auszuziehen. „Aber ich brauche jetzt erst einen schönen, warmen Kaffee. Diese nasskalte Luft kriecht einem ja überall hin. Soll ich dir auch einen mitbringen?"

„Ja, das wäre super. Danke."

Ein paar Minuten später war die Schaufensterdekoration fertig und beide tranken zufrieden ihren Kaffee.

„Wow! Das hast du wieder mal super hinbekommen, Caitlin.", lobte die andere Verkäuferin ihre Kollegin. „Wie machst du das bloß immer? Wenn ich so was mache, sieht es immer so gewollt und nicht gekonnt aus."

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte die, die mit Caitlin angesprochen wurde. „Scheint irgendwie ein angeborenes Talent zu sein. Meine Freunde haben mich das auch schon immer gefragt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich einfach viel zu viel Phantasie, die irgendwie raus muß."

„Das wäre immerhin eine Erklärung."

„Sag mal Chloe, was ist eigentlich in dem Karton, den wir extra bei der Eulenpost abholen mussten?"

„Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung.", gestand Chloe schulterzuckend. „Aber es muß was ziemlich wertvolles sein, wenn man nach den ganzen Dokumenten geht, die ich unterschreiben musste, um es zu bekommen."

„So viel?", fragte Caitlin verwirrt und warf dem Karton einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Bist du sicher, dass die dir nicht heimlich ein Jahresabo für _Hot Wizards_ angedreht haben?"

„Brauch ich nicht.", grinste Chloe verschmitzt, als ihre Kollegin auf die magische Variante des Playboys zu sprechen kam. „Das habe ich schon."

Caitlin lachte laut auf und verschluckte sich dabei an ihrem Kaffee.

„Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?", grinste sie.

„Weil du mich kennst.", antwortete Chloe ungerührt. „Komm, wir sehen einfach mal nach, was der Big Boss da wieder mal ausgebrütet hat."

Zehn Minuten später sahen sich die Zwei vollkommen verwirrt an. Der Karton war voller Autogrammkarten sämtlicher Puddlemerespieler, Werbegeschenke wie Schreibfedern und Anstecker mit Vereinslogo und allen sieben Spielern aus Pappe zum aufstellen. Und das in Lebensgröße.

„Bist du sicher, dass du den richtigen Karton mitbekommen hast?", fragte Caitlin und sah Chloe zweifelnd an. „Das sieht mir eher so aus, als würde das zu Qualität für Quidditch gehören."

Chloe klappte den Karton noch einmal halb zu, um auf den Adressaufkleber zu sehen.

„Hier steht groß und deutlich: Buchhandlung Flourish & Blotts, Winkelgasse 37, London.", las sie vor. „Das muß für uns sein. Ich frage mich nur, was wir mit dem ganzen Zeug sollen."

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch", erwiderte Caitlin und klappte dann rigoros den Karton zu. „Wir sollten dass mit dem Big Boss abklären und das ganze solange im Karton stehen lassen. Vielleicht ist das ganze wirklich ein Versehen und geht uns gar nichts an."

„Gute Idee.", stimmte Chloe ihr zu. „Der wird schon wissen, was das soll."

Allerdings entging ihr nicht das leichte Zittern in der Stimme ihrer Kollegin und auch nicht die verkrampften Hände, die sich fest um den Kaffeebecher pressten. Sie konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie an ihrer Stelle würde wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren, wenn ihr das passiert wäre, was ihrer Kollegin vor fast zehn Jahren passiert war.

Die beiden Verkäuferinnen warteten an diesem Nachmittag allerdings vergeblich auf ihren Chef, denn dieser ließ sich nicht mehr blicken. Er schickte nur eine Eule, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er leider unerwarteter Weise verhindert wäre, dass er aber vollstes Vertrauen darin hatte, dass seine Angestellten den Laden auch ohne ihn führen konnten. Viel hatten sie allerdings an diesem Nachmittag nicht mehr zu tun. Der Großteil der Zaubererwelt hatte wohl beschlossen zu Hause an den warmen Kaminfeuern zu bleiben und sich nicht durch die nasskalte, sturmdurchpeitschte Winkelgasse von Laden zu Laden zu kämpfen.

Caitlin und Chloe hatten aber so wenigstens alle Zeit der Welt, den Buchladen in eine Weihnachts-Winter-Wunder-Welt zu verwandeln. Den Hauptteil der Arbeit hatte dabei Caitlin, die dies allerdings nicht als Arbeit ansah, sondern unheimlich viel Spaß dabei hatte, den Laden umzugestalten. Chloe reichte ihr die Dinge, die sie brauchte, versorgte sie beide regelmäßig mit frischem Kaffee und bediente die wenigen Kunden, die sich trotz des schlechten Wetters noch in die Winkelgasse verirrt hatten. Und um diese wenigen Kunden ganz besonders dafür zu belohnen, dass die immerhin etwas Geld in die Kasse brachten, gab es zu jedem Einkauf gratis einen warmen Kaffe dazu. Nach und nach schafften die Beiden so eine weihnachtliche Märchenwelt und als Caitlin sich am Abend noch einmal umsah, bevor sie die Ladentür für heute schloss, wußte sie mit Sicherheit, dass ihr Chef am Montag mehr als nur zufrieden sein würde.

Dick in Mantel, Schal, Handschuhe und Mütze gehüllt lief sie schließlich durch die Winkelgasse auf den einzigen Laden zu, in dem noch Licht brannte. Die Glocke bimmelte an der Ladentür, als sie diese aufmachte und sich in die wohlige Wärme von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze flüchtete.

„Brr! Meine Güte. Ist das ein mieses Wetter da draußen.", bibberte sie und schüttelte sich, dass der Schneeregen nur so von ihrem Mantel flog und sich im Eingang des Scherzartikelladens zu einer großen Matschpfütze sammelte.

„He, benehmen Sie sich gefälligst Mrs. Callahan.", ertönte die Stimme von Fred Weasley, der hinter der Ladentheke stand und die Abrechnung machte. „Sonst können Sie sich gleich den Wischmop schnappen und aufwischen. Ich habe hier schließlich nicht umsonst den ganzen Tag gewischt."

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Katie", unterbrach George Weasley seinen Bruder grinsend. „Er hat heute den Wischmop nicht mal angesehen. Den mußte ich heute ständig schwingen."

„Verräter.", grummelte Fred und warf George einen finsteren Blick zu, während Katie in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ich glaube euch zwei Chaoten ehrlich gesagt beide nicht, dass ihr eigenhändig gewischt habt. Ihr habt höchstens den Wischmop eigenhändig verzaubert, damit er es selber erledigt.", antwortete die junge Buchverkäuferin, die bei ihren Kollegen als Caitlin und bei den Kunden als Mrs. Callahan bekannt war, bei ihren Freunden allerdings immer Katie Bell bleiben würde. Egal, ob sie zwischenzeitlich durch Heirat ihren Namen geändert hatte oder nicht.

Fred und George sahen sich verdutzt an und dann beleidigt zu Katie rüber.

„Wieso glaubst du uns eigentlich nie?", fragte Fred sie schließlich.

„Weil ich euch seit 20 Jahren kenne und weiß, dass ihr, was Hausarbeit angeht, nicht wirklich die großen Helden seid.", antwortete Katie.

„OK, du mußt zugeben, Fred, dass das ein überzeugendes Argument ist.", meinte George.

„Yep", nickte Fred. „Da habe ich nichts hinzu zu fügen."

„Braucht ihr noch lange?", fragte Katie die beiden schließlich.

„Nein, wir sind gleich soweit.", meinte George und schloß die Ladentür ab. „Dann können wir zusammen nach Hause flohen."

„OK!"

Knapp zehn Minuten später wirbelten Fred, George und Katie durch das Flohnetzwerk vom Laden der Weasleys zum Haus der Weasleys, wo Katie ihre kleine Tochter abholte und kurz darauf mit ihr in ihre eigene Wohnung nach Hause flohte. Angelina, die nur halbtags im Zaubereiministerium arbeitete, seit sie und Fred glückliche Eltern zweier aufgeweckter Kinder waren, paßte am Nachmittag sowohl auf Katies Tochter auf, wenn diese aus der Muggelschule nach Hause kam, wie auch auf Georges und Alicias Sohn, während Alicia ihrem Job als Heilerin im St. Mungos nachging. Katie war ihrer Freundin ziemlich dankbar dafür, auch wenn es ihr oft genug recht unangenehm war, diese Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen, da ihre Tochter manchmal ein ganz schön anstrengendes Kind sein konnte. Aber dann sagte sie sich, dass, wenn Angelina es mit Fred und George unter einem Dach aushielt, ihre Tochter auch nicht mehr viel zusätzliches Chaos anrichten konnte. Und was hatte sie schließlich für eine Wahl? Als alleinerziehende Mutter konnte sie nicht einfach halbtags arbeiten, wie Angelina oder ganz zu Hause bleiben, wie viele andere Mütter. Schließlich brauchten sie das Geld, dass sie bei Flourish & Blotts verdiente, um sich und ihre Tochter versorgen zu können. Und es waren ja nur noch knapp 2 Jahre, bis ihre Tochter den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen würde und Angelina von dieser Pflicht entbunden war. So lange würde es noch so gehen müssen. Und irgendwann würde sie sich mal richtig groß bei ihren Freunden für diese Hilfe bedanken. Das schwor sie sich jeden Abend wieder, nachdem sie ihre Tochter ins Bett gebracht und ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte.


	3. Ein Sonntag bei den Weasleys

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 2 – Ein Sonntag bei den Weasleys**

Am nächsten Morgen war die Welt wie verwandelt. Der Himmel war nicht mehr grau und trostlos, sondern strahlend blau. Über Nacht war die Temperatur unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken und der Schnee, der am Vortag noch in dicken, drohenden Wolken gehangen hatte, lag jetzt in strahlendem weiß auf Wiesen, Straßen und Häusern.

Katie sah von dieser ganzen Pracht allerdings nichts. Nach einer langen, anstrengenden Woche bei Flourish & Blotts schlief sie tief und fest in den Sonntagvormittag hinein. Lange durfte sie diese Ruhe allerdings nicht genießen, denn um etwa 9 Uhr öffnete sich ihre Schlafzimmertür leise und ihre Tochter tapste auf nackten Füßen und mit einem Teddybär-Schlafanzug bekleidet ins Zimmer, schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an sie. Im Halbschlaf schlang Katie einen Arm um sie und genoß die wohlige Wärme und den unverkennbaren Geruch, der von ihrer Tochter ausging.

„Mum? Bist du schon wach?", fragte diese schließlich leise und schubste Katie leicht an die Schulter, um ihrer Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Mhhhmmm.", knurrte Katie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihr Kopfkissen.

„Mum! Wach auf.", drängte die Kleine sie jedoch weiter.

„Noch fünf Minuten, Jenny. Bitte.", brummte Katie.

„Aber Mum. Es hat geschneit. Überall ist Schnee. Das ist richtig toller Schlittenschnee. Cheryl, Josh und Alex sind bestimmt schon am Schlitten fahren und ich möchte auch gerne mitmachen. Bitte, bitte, Mum. Kann ich heute mit den anderen zusammen Schlitten fahren? Bitte?"

Katie konnte nicht anders. Bei der Begeisterung, die in der Stimme ihrer Tochter mitschwang, glitt ihr ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in die leuchtenden, tiefblauen Augen ihrer Tochter, die sie jetzt bittend ansahen. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in die linke Hand, nachdem sie den Ellenbogen aufgestützt hatte und sah Jenny liebevoll an.

„Woher weißt du denn, dass sie überhaupt zu Hause sind und nicht bei ihren Großeltern? Ihre Oma Molly lädt sie schließlich oft am Sonntag zum Essen ein.", fragte sie die Kleine dann.

„Nein, sind sie nicht.", verneinte Jenny und schüttelte den Kopf. „Cheryl hat gestern erzählt, dass ihre Oma Molly und ihr Opa Arthur zu ihrem Onkel Charlie nach Rumänien sind, wo der mit Drachen arbeitet und ihn da besuchen."

„Na, wenn das so ist, werden sie wohl zu Hause sein.", antwortete Katie und lächelte.

„Darf ich jetzt zu ihnen gehen?", fragte Jenny und sah Katie so bittend an, dass Katie unmöglich Nein sagen konnte.

„OK, aber erst müssen wir Tante Angelina fragen, ob wir überhaupt einfach so bei ihnen einfallen können. Schließlich bist du schon die ganze Woche über bei ihr und vielleicht möchte sie mal einen Tag Ruhe von dir haben.", gab sie dem Betteln ihrer Tochter zumindest teilweise nach.

Als sie später Angelina per Flohnetzwerk kontaktierte, wollte diese jedoch nichts davon hören, dass Katie Jenny zu Hause behielt, wenn Angelina mal ihre Ruhe von ihrer quirligen Tochter haben wollte. Sie forderte Katie dazu auf, ihren Hintern in die Klamotten zu schieben und zu ihnen rüberzukommen. Eine knappe halbe Stunde später purzelten Katie und Jenny aus dem großen Kamin der Weasleys und Jenny schoss gleich weiter nach draußen, wo alle drei Weasleykinder bereits mit ihren Schlitten durch den leicht abschüßigen Garten tobten.

„Sag mal, was sollte der Blödsinn gerade?", fragte Angelina Katie, als sie ihrer Freundin einen Kaffee einschenkte und sich dann wieder zu Katie und Fred an den sonntäglichen Frühstückstisch gesetzt hatte. „Du weißt doch, dass du und Jenny hier immer willkommen seid."

„Naja, wir fallen doch schon die ganze Woche über in euer Familienleben ein.", murmelte Katie leise und rührte in ihrem Kaffeebecher. „Da könnte ich es verstehen, wenn ihr auch mal eure Ruhe haben wollt. Immerhin kann Jenny doch recht anstrengend sein."

„Also, wenn du noch länger so einen Blödsinn von dir gibst, Mrs. Callahan, lege ich dich eigenhändig über's Knie.", mischte sich Fred jetzt ebenfalls ein. „Ihr zwei fallt nicht in unser Familienleben ein. Ihr gehört zu unserer Familie. Genau wie Alicia, George und Alex. Und jetzt sei ruhig und iss. Mund auf."

Mit diesen Worten drückte Fred ihr seine gerade fertig geschmierte Marmeladenbrötchenhälfte in den Mund und Katie hatte alle Mühe, sich dabei nicht zu verschlucken. Angelina grinste sie an und sah dann aus den riesigen Fenstern im Esszimmer raus in den Garten, wo sich gerade Stacy Jordan zu den anderen gesellte.

„Außerdem,", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „wenn Lee schon keine Probleme damit hat, bei uns oder George und Alicia einzufallen, solltest du sie auch nicht haben."

„Hm?", brummte Katie fragend und kaute weiterhin an Freds Brötchen rum. „Wieso? Ist der etwa auch schon wieder da?"

„Ja. Er scheint gerade drüben bei George und Alicia aufgelaufen zu sein. Zumindest ist Stacy gerade hinter den anderen hergesaust."

„Na, wenn das so ist", meinte Katie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und schnappte sich das Marmeladenbrötchen aus Freds Hand.

„He", beschwerte dieser sich. „Wir meinen damit nicht, dass du uns unsere hart erarbeiteten Brötchen klauen darfst."

„Hart erarbeitet. Das ich nicht lache.", lachte Katie und kaute Freds Brötchen seelenruhig zu Ende. „So ein paradiesisches Leben wie du und George kann sich ein Normalsterblicher nur wünschen."

Fred zuckte die Schultern.

„Du hast keinen Grund, dich zu beschweren.", meinte er ungerührt und schmierte sich ein neues Brötchen. „Wir haben dir einen Job angeboten, aber wir waren dir ja nicht gut genug."

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ihr ihr nicht gut genug seid, sondern dass sie an ihrer Gesundheit hängt.", antwortete Angelina für Katie, die ihr einen zustimmenden Blick zuwarf.

„Genauso ist es. Danke Angelina.", nickte Katie und sah wieder zu Fred rüber. „Ich würde wirklich gerne bei euch arbeiten, aber ich stelle mich nicht als Versuchskaninchen für euch zur Verfügung. Spätestens seit eurem Nasblutnougat ist dieser Zug abgefahren."

Fred grinste breit.

„Aber du mußt zugeben, dass dieses Nasblutnougat eine geniale Erfindung ist."

„Definitiv. Aber nur solange ich es nicht essen muß."

* * *

„AUF DIE PLÄTZE ... FERTIG ... LOS!!!"

Mit Schwung stießen sich die fünf Schlittenteams ab und sausten in einem wahren Höllentempo den Abhang hinter dem Weasleyhaus herunter, nachdem Alicia unten das Startsignal gegeben hatte. George und Alex waren gleich in Führung gegangen, dicht gefolgt von Katie und Jenny und Angelina und Cheryl. Lee und Stacy lagen etwa zwei Meter hinter ihnen, nur von Fred und Josh war nichts zusehen.

„Dad, du mußt dich nach vorne beugen und nicht nach hinten.", schrie Josh verzweifelt. „Merlin, wäre ich bloß mit Mum gefahren. Dann wären wir wenigstens über die Startlinie gekommen."

Angelina brach daraufhin in so heftiges Gelächter aus, dass sie nicht sah, wo sie und Cheryl hinfuhren und steuerte geradewegs auf einen Baum zu.

„MUUUUUUUM!!! Der Baum!"

„Huaaach!", rief Angelina erschrocken und zog den Schlitten ruckartig herum.

Unglücklicherweise verlor sie dadurch vollkommen die Kontrolle über den Schlitten und so purzelten sie und Cheryl gleich darauf laut aufschreiend durch den Schnee. Lee und Stacy, die gerade zum überholen angesetzt hatten, waren die Leidtragenden, denn auch sie kamen so vom Kurs ab und kugelten gleich darauf samt Schlitten unkontrolliert den Abhang hinunter.

Inzwischen hatten Fred und Josh es zumindest über die Startlinie geschafft und nur Sekunden später sausten sie mit einem lauten „YIIIIIIEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" an den vier Bruchpiloten vorbei.

Katie und Jenny hingen immer noch dicht an George und Alex, die im Steilflug auf Alicia zuhielten und dabei immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zunahmen.

„Los Mum. Die kriegen wir noch. Mach dich ordentlich schwer.", feuerte Jenny ihre Mutter an und beugte sich soweit vornüber, dass sie fast auf dem Bauch auf dem Schlitten lag.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre, würde ich es machen, Jenny-Schatz.", lachte sie, beugte sich aber ebenfalls noch tiefer über ihre Tochter, um zumindest ein wenig aerodynamischer zu werden.

Gegen die geballte Masse von George kamen sie aber dennoch nicht an, und so sausten sie schließlich als Zweite durch die Ziellinie. Fred und Josh hatten enorm aufgeholt und kamen nur ein paar Sekunden hinter ihnen ins Ziel.

„GEORGE! BREMSEN!"

Verdutzt sah Katie sich um, doch bevor sie selber was von sich geben konnte, war es schon zu spät. Mit einem lauten Schrei hoben George und Alex samt Besen vom Boden ab, als sie am Ende des Auslaufs den kleinen Hügel wieder hochfuhren und über deren Ende hinausschossen. Sekunden später landeten sie in hohem Bogen im familieneigenen Goldfischteich. Hohe Fontänen schossen in den Winterhimmel, wo Vater und Sohn eingetaucht waren, und der Schlitten flog krachend gegen den nicht weit entfernt stehenden Geräteschuppen.

„ALEX!", schrie Alicia erschrocken auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Teich, um ihren vollkommen durchnäßten Sohn aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.

„S-schei-ße, ist d-das ka-kalt.", stotterte Alex zähneklappernd und hüpfte frierend und tropfend von einem Bein auf das andere, bis Alicia ihn mit zwei Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs wieder getrocknet und aufgewärmt hatte.

„Na t-toll", klapperte George vor sich hin und sah Alicia mit blauen Lippen und tropfenden Haaren empört an. „Und w-wer k-kümmert si-sich, u-um mi-mich?"

„Du bist selber Schuld.", antwortete Alicia mitleidlos und reparierte den Schlitten mit einem weiteren Zauberstabschlenker. „Du hättest ja bremsen können. Aber stattdessen ersäufst du lieber unseren einzigen Sohn."

„H-he. Da-das habe i-ich ni-nicht mit A-absi-sicht gema-macht.", beschwerte sich George.

Mit zitternden Fingern zog er schließlich seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt ihn sich über den Kopf. Doch statt sich selber mit dem Wärmezauber zu treffen, erwischte er den Busch neben sich, der gleich darauf lichterloh in Flammen aufging, da die plötzliche Hitze ein wenig zuviel für ihn war. Prustend wandte Katie sich ab und steckte sich eine behandschuhte Hand in den Mund.

„Um Himmel willen, Alicia.", lachte Angelina auf, die inzwischen zusammen mit Cheryl, Lee und Stacy auch im Ziel angekommen war. „Hilf ihm, bevor er noch das Haus in Brand steckt."

Doch Alicia hatte inzwischen selber Mitleid mit ihrem jämmerlich frierenden Ehemann und half ihm schließlich aus seiner Misere. Sekundenbruchteil später war auch er wieder trocken und bekam von George einen dankbaren Kuß auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Kleines Biest.", flüsterte er ihr dabei jedoch leise ins Ohr. „Komm du mir nochmal, dass ich Nachts deine Eisfüße aufwärmen soll. Dann kriegst du das hier wieder."

„He Weasley, das war im Flug eine glatte 10.0.", rief Lee grinsend zu ihm rüber. „An der Landung mußt du aber noch ein wenig üben."

„Idiot!", knurrte George, doch er wäre kein Weasley, wenn er so eine Bemerkung unbestraft auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Lee einen Schneeball mitten im Gesicht. Lee's verdattertes Gesicht war Gold wert und sorgte für schallendes Gelächter unter seinen Freunden und den Kindern, doch lange hielt diese Überraschung nicht an. Blitzschnell hatte er sich gebückt und seinerseits einen Schneeball zu George rüber geworfen. Dieser hatte jedoch damit gerechnet und war rechtzeitig zur Seite weggetaucht. Dadurch traf der Schneeball Angelina am rechten Ohr.

„Au warte, Lee Jordan.", knurrte sie. „Das kriegst du wieder."

Ein paar Minuten später war aus dem einst so friedlichen, winterlichen Garten ein Schlachtfeld geworden. Immer schneller flogen die Schneebälle durch die Luft und immer lauter wurden die Lacher und erschrockenen Aufkreischer, wenn einer der Schneebälle ein Ziel frontal getroffen hatte.

Als sie schließlich müde und durchgefroren wieder ins Haus kamen, dämmerte es schon und es hatte wieder leicht angefangen zu schneien.

In Windeseile hatten die Kinder ihre Jacken ausgezogen und hatten sich vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden gesetzt, um ihre eiskalten Hände, Füße und Gesichter wieder aufzuwärmen. Katie hatte inzwischen einen großen Topf voller heißem Kakao für die Kinder und einen mit dampfenden Glühwein für die Erwachsenen gekocht, während Alicia und Angelina ihre Kühltruhen geplündert und zwei große Familienpizzen in ihre Backöfen geschoben hatten.

„Ich liebe den Winter.", seufzte Jenny eine halbe Stunde verträumt und kaute genüßlich an einem Stück Pizza. „Hoffentlich bleibt der Schnee noch lange liegen."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch.", meinte Lee und grinste Katie von der Seite her an. „Dann kann ich deine Mutter nämlich nochmal so schön einseifen wie gerade eben."

„Träum weiter.", gab Katie zurück und schob sich ebenfalls ein Stück Pizza in den Mund. „Das wird dir nicht nochmal gelingen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", erwiderte Lee gut gelaunt. „Ich erwische dich schon noch mal. Und zwar dann, wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest."

Doch Katie lachte nur. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Deckung bei der nächsten Schneeballschlacht mit Lee nicht so leichtsinnig vernachlässigen würde. Zweimal passierte ihr selten ein solcher Fehler.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, ihr Lieben, das war Kapitel zwei. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und es ist euch wieder eine Review wert.

Ich weiß, ich hatte erwähnt, dass es wohl eher keine Authors Note geben wird, aber ich denke, ich muß hier ein oder zwei Sachen klarstellen.

1. „Make me fly again" ist keine Fortsetzung von „Breaking News", sondern eine vollkommen eigenständige Geschichte. Vergesst also alles, was ihr von da kennt, denn es ist hier nicht relevant.

2. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mit der Namensgebung einige Verwirrung gestiftet habe. Ich dachte, ihr könntet euch denken, warum die Kollegen sie „Caitlin" nennen und ihre Freunde „Katie", aber ich erkläre es euch auch gerne. Sie hat den Vornamen nicht geändert, sondern hieß eigentlich immer Caitlin und Katie ist nur die Kurzform. Also im Klartext: Vor der Ehe hieß sie Caitlin „Katie" Bell, und nach der Hochzeit Caitlin „Katie" Callahan. Eigentlich heißt sie bei mir immer nur schlicht Katie, aber in diesem Fall brauchte ich einen anderen Namen, um ein wenig Verwirrung innerhalb der Geschichte zu stiften, wie ihr noch merken werdet. Und da mir Caitlin halt besser gefällt, als das allgegenwärtige Katherine, heißt sie halt Caitlin. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt etwas klarer geworden und ich entschuldige mich für dieses Verständigungsproblem.

3. Über Katies Mann bzw Jennys Vater werdet ihr im Laufe der Geschichte noch einiges erfahren. Ich werde also über ihn nichts sagen, sondern euch noch ein Weilchen rätseln lassen. So bleibt ihr mir immerhin treu.

4. Bis Morgen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen schönen 1. Advent.


	4. Montage sind Scheißtage

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 3 – Montage sind Scheißtage**

„Jenny! Aufstehen!"

„Och Mum. Nur fünf Minuten noch."

„Du hattest schon fünf Minuten. Steh jetzt bitte auf."

„Mum, ich bin doch noch so müde."

„Du bist selber schuld, Jenny. Du wolltest gestern nicht nach Hause, obwohl du schon längst im Bett hättest sein müssen."

„Aber wir hatten doch so einen Spaß."

„Den habt ihr bestimmt auch heute Nachmittag wieder, wenn du wieder bei Tante Angelina bist. Jetzt steh bitte auf."

„Manno, du bist gemein."

„Tja, das haben Mütter nun mal so an sich. Da kann ich mit leben."

Leise vor sich hinbrummend schlurfte Jenny ins Badezimmer und wusch sich noch immer halb schlafend das Gesicht und die Zähne. Hemmungslos gähnend setzte sie sich an den Frühstückstisch in der Küche und griff ohne richtig hinzusehen nach ihrem Kakaobecher.

Katie war unterdessen damit beschäftigt, für Jenny das Brot zu schmieren. Dies tat sie schon seit Jahren, da die Erfahrung gezeigt hatte, dass das Frühstück viel zu lange dauern würde, wenn Jenny es selber täte. Ohne Jenny zu fragen schmierte sie ein Toastbrot mit Marmelade und eins mit Honig, legte es ihrer Tochter auf das Brettchen und machte sich dann daran, Jennys Pausenbrot zu schmieren.

„Wurst oder Käse, Jenny?", fragte sie, als sie die Butter auf das Vollkornbrot schmierte. Morgens gab es zwar Toast mit süßem Aufstrich, um die Tagesenergie in Gang zu bringen, aber später gab es dann doch ein einigermaßen gesundes Frühstück.

„Wurst.", nuschelte Jenny in ihr Marmeladentoast. „Hast du auch noch Gurke?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich sehe gleich mal nach."

Katie griff nach der Salamipackung, legte zwei Scheiben auf das Brot, schnitt es durch, klappte beide Hälften aufeinander und legte das Brot dann in Jennys Brotdose. Danach stand sie auf und öffnete den Kühlschrank, wo sie tatsächlich noch eine halbe Salatgurke fand. Sie schnitt das erste Stück ab, da es inzwischen leicht eingetrocknet war und schnitt dann mehrere dicke Scheiben ab, die sie Jenny mit in ihre Brotdose legte. Jenny war inzwischen auch mit ihrem Honigtoast fertig und ging in den Flur, um sich ihre dicken Winterstiefel anzuziehen. Dadurch bekam sie nicht mit, wie Katie ihr lächelnd noch einen kleinen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann mit in die Brotdose legte.

'Es ist schließlich Adventszeit. Da muß ab und zu ein wenig Schokolade drin sein.', dachte sich Katie.

Knappe zehn Minuten später stapften die beiden durch den Schnee in Richtung U-Bahn-Station. Es hatte in der Nacht weiterhin geschneit und es war deshalb recht beschwerlich, den Weg auf den noch nicht geräumten Gehwegen zu finden. Jenny war allerdings angesichts der weißen Pracht inzwischen hellwach und kaum zu bremsen. Katie war heilfroh, als sie ihre inzwischen recht aufgedrehte Tochter schließlich an der Grundschule abgeliefert hatte und sich von ihr verabschieden konnte.

Da sie der Meinung war, dass sie sich jetzt wirklich einen Beruhigungskaffee verdient hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Starbucks, das gleich um die nächste Ecke lag, und kaufte sich einen extragroßen Latte Machiatto. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt bog sie kurz darauf in eine abgelegene Seitengasse ab und disapparierte in Richtung Winkelgasse.

Sie tauchte am Apparierpunkt nahe dem Laden von Fred und George wieder auf und ging von dort aus weiter zu Flourish & Blotts weiter. Im Vorbeigehen sah sie noch, dass das Schaufenster von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze inzwischen ebenfalls auf Advent getrimmt war. Allerdings nicht so verträumt und märchenhaft wie im Buchladen, sondern auffällig und leicht chaotisch.

_'Weasleysstil'_, grinste Katie in sich hinein, als sie die Miniaturweihnachtswerkstatt betrachtete, in der noch kleinere Weihnachtselfen ein heilloses Chaos anrichteten, da sie mehrere Weihnachtsspezialscherzartikel herstellten, die sich nicht wirklich miteinander vertrugen. Immer wieder kam es irgendwo zu einer kleineren oder größeren Explosion, bis schließlich ein heftiger Wind durch die Werkstatt fegte, alles wieder auf Ausgangsposition stand und das Chaos von vorne losging. Eins musste man den Zwillingen lassen, Phantasie hatten sie.

Kurz bevor sie durch den Hintereingang den Buchladen betrat, fing es wieder an zu schneien und Katie hatte nach einem Blick zum Himmel das Gefühl, dass es wohl den ganzen Tag so weitergehen würde.

Wie jeden Montag waren heute alle Angestellten von Flourish & Blotts anwesend, denn an diesem Tag fand regelmäßig die wöchentliche Frührunde statt. Hier wurde dann alles besprochen, was in der folgenden Woche anstand. Es wurden Probleme besprochen und Vorschläge gemacht und zusammen ausdiskutiert, was noch Klärung bedurfte. Während dieser Zeit übernahm die Frau von Flourish & Blotts-Chef Edgar Jones die Arbeit im Laden. Da es früher Montagmorgen war, gab es erfahrungsgemäß nicht besonders viel zu tun. Die meiste Arbeit kam erst kurz vor der Mittagspause und am Nachmittag. Auf diese Art konnten alle Angestellten an der Frührunde teilnehmen.

Heute morgen gab es eigentlich nur ein Thema, dass besprochen wurde und das beinhaltete das mysteriöse Paket, dass Chloe am Samstagnachmittag von der Eulenpost abgeholt hatte. Es war tatsächlich für Flourish & Blotts bestimmt gewesen und nicht für Qualität für Quidditch, wie Chloe und Katie am Samstag noch geglaubt hatten. Während allerdings alle ihre Kollegen von der Idee ihres Chefs regelrecht begeistert waren, hatte Katie das Gefühl, dass ihr gerade der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde.

„Eine Autogrammstunde?", flüsterte sie tonlos und sah völlig verwirrt in die Runde.

„Ein Autogramm_tag._", verbesserte ihr Chef sie und strahlte in die Runde. „Mit allen sieben derzeitigen Stammspielern von Puddlemere United. Die Leute werden uns den Laden regelrecht einrennen, um ein Autogramm von jedem Spieler zu bekommen. Und nebenbei kaufen sie uns den Laden leer. Das ist genial."

„Und was kostet uns das?", fragte Chloe jetzt. „Ich meine, wir reden von _sieben_Profispieler, die den ganzen Tag Autogramme schreiben und den Fans zur Verfügung stehen. Das machen die doch nicht völlig umsonst."

„Nein.", gab Edgar zu. „Für die kommt kostenlose Werbung dabei raus und ..."

„Werbung für was?", fragte Laura Warner, eine Halbtagskraft, die nur ab und zu ein paar Stunden bei Flourish & Blotts arbeitete. „Fans haben die doch genug. Wozu brauchen die Werbung?"

„Für das Buch, dass sie rausbringen.", erklärte Edgar.

„Buch? Was für ein Buch?", hakte Chloe verwundert nach.

„Puddlemere United – Eine Erfolgsstory.", antwortete Edgar. „Zum Vereinsjubiläum haben die ihre Vereinsgeschichte mit allen Höhen und Tiefen aufgeschrieben und als Buch drucken lassen. Das wollen die jetzt natürlich unter die Leute bringen. Und was ist da besser als ein Autogrammtag, wo dieses Buch überall ausliegt und jeder es sich ansehen und kaufen kann, wenn es ihm oder ihr gefällt. Und zusätzlich kann man es sich dann auch noch vor Ort signieren lassen. Besser geht es nicht."

„Und was soll dieses Wunderwerk kosten?", fragte jetzt Tom Danes, der ebenso wie Katie und Chloe Vollzeit arbeitete.

„Nun ja, ganz billig ist es nicht.", meinte Edgar nachdenklich. „Soweit ich weiß, soll es um die 20 Galeonen kosten ..."

„_20 Galeonen_?", stieß Chloe überrascht aus und auch alle anderen Angestellten der magischen Buchhandlung sahen Edgar mit großen Augen an. „WOW!"

„Aber dafür stehen da auch einige Jahrhunderte Vereinsgeschichte drin. Außerdem Fotos und Berichte die noch nie veröffentlicht wurden. So gesehen sind 20 Galeonen nicht wirklich viel.", verteidigte Edgar den doch recht hohen Preis.

„Naja, wenn man es so sieht ...", murmelte Tom und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, wo die Schneeflocken inzwischen in immer dichteren Flocken durch die Winkelgasse wirbelten.

„Genau." stimmte Edgar ihm zu und klatschte jetzt in die Hände. „Und deshalb sollten wir jetzt auch zusehen, dass wir die Werbeplakate und die Standfiguren aufstellen. Außerdem sollten wir eine Art Werberegal mit Fotos, Werbeartikeln und dem Puddlemerebuch mitten im Laden aufstellen. Vielleicht sollten wir ein Buch schon aus der Schutzfolie auspacken und so hinlegen, dass man darin blättern kann. Das reizt die Kunden vielleicht noch mehr zum späteren kaufen an, als wenn sie nur das Cover und die Rückseite mit ein bißchen Text zum ansehen haben."

Edgar redete sich immer mehr in Euphorie und auch die anderen Angestellten von Flourish & Blotts beteiligten sich jetzt an der Diskussion, wie man am besten auf den anstehenden Autogrammtag aufmerksam machen konnte. Die einzige, die dies nicht tat, war Katie. Sie hatte, seitdem diese Bombe geplatzt war, kein Wort mehr gesagt und war im Laufe des Gesprächs immer blasser geworden.

„Caitlin? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Chloe sie, der jetzt erst aufgefallen war, wie blass und still ihre Kollegin geworden war.

„Ja, ich ... ich denke ... nein ... nein, ich bin nicht ... entschuldige mich, aber ich muß ... tut mir leid.", stammelte Katie vor sich hin, stand auf und stürzte mit zittrigen Händen und wackeligen Knien auf die Tür zu.

Ihre Kollegen sahen ihr verwundert nach, doch bevor sie Chloe fragen konnten, was denn plötzlich mit Katie los war, rannte diese schon hinter ihrer Kollegin her. Da sie als einzige wußte, was ihre Kollegin vor fast 10 Jahren durchmachen mußte, hatte sie eine Ahnung, was gerade in ihr vor sich ging. Im Stillen verfluchte sie Edgar für die Idee mit dem Autogrammtag und auch sich selber. Und zwar dafür, dass sie so begeistert von dieser Idee gewesen war, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was es für Katie bedeuten mußte, so plötzlich wieder so intensiv mit Quidditch in Berührung zu kommen. Edgar und alle anderen hatten die Entschuldigung, dass sie nichts von Katies Vergangenheit wußten, aber sie selber hatte diese Entschuldigung nicht.

Sie fand Katie schließlich im Flur zu den Toiletten, wo sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden gesunken war. Das Gesicht hatte sie in den Händen verborgen und Chloe konnte hören, wie sie immer wieder tief, doch ziemlich zittrig ein- und ausatmete. Sie hockte sich vor sie hin und legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid, Caitlin. Ich hätte eher daran denken müssen, dass es aus deiner Sicht keine so gute Idee ist, die Edgar da hatte. Ehrlich, es tut mir leid."

Katie sah zu Chloe hoch und lächelte sie unsicher an.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen mußt, Chloe. Edgar konnte es nicht wissen und ..."

„Aber ich wußte es. Und ich hätte eher reagieren müssen."

„Und was hättest du tun wollen? Edgar eine wirklich brillante Idee ausreden? Mit was für einer Begründung denn?"

Chloe sah Katie verdutzt an und zuckte dann verlegen mit den Schultern. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie hätte tun wollen, denn sie hatte Katie schon vor Jahren versprochen, dass sie Katies Vergangenheit für sich behalten würde. Katie wollte das Mitleid nicht, dass ihr immer wieder entgegen schlug, wenn sie doch mal von dem tragischen Tag vor fast 10 Jahren erzählt, was selten genug vorkam. Sie wollte von ihren Kollegen einfach so akzeptiert werden, wie sie ist. Mitleid hatte sie in der Vergangenheit oft genug bekommen und deshalb war auch Chloe, die Kollegin mit der sie die meiste Zeit zusammen arbeitete, die einzige bei Flourish & Blotts, die davon wußte. Und das sollte auch so bleiben.

„Siehst du? Du hättest es nicht vernünftig begründen können.", erwiderte Katie leise. „Und die Idee ist geschäftsmäßig gesehen, wirklich gut. Die Leute werden uns den Laden regelrecht einrennen und die Kasse wird nur so klingeln."

„Also willst du das wirklich mit durchziehen?", fragte Chloe skeptisch. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dir bis einschließlich nächsten Montag Urlaub nimmst? Oder noch besser, dass du dich krankschreiben läßt?"

„Edgar würde im Dreieck springen, wenn ich in der Adventszeit außerplanmäßig Urlaub haben will.", meinte Katie kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich habe mich in diesem Jahr schon viel zu oft krankschreiben lassen, weil ich mich dauernd bei Jenny angesteckt habe. Wenn ich das jetzt schon wieder tue, schmeißt Edgar mich raus. Und du weißt, wie dringend ich diesen Job brauche."

„Der kann dich gar nicht so einfach rausschmeißen. Du bist alleinerziehende Mutter mit einem schulpflichtigen Kind.", erwiderte Chloe rigoros. „Da braucht er schon eine wesentlich bessere Begründung, als hin und wieder mal eine Krankheit oder außerplanmäßigen Urlaub. Außerdem hast du schon genug Überstunden, die du dir anrechnen lassen kannst. Wenn er dich rausschmeißt, hat er eine verdammt gute Arbeitskraft verloren und hat damit ein dickes Problem."

„Diese Überstunden lasse ich mir ausbezahlen, um mir und Jenny ein schönes Weihnachtsfest finanzieren zu können.", erklärte Katie und stand jetzt auf. „Ich schaffe das schon, Chloe. Ganz sicher."

Chloe war immer noch mehr als unsicher, doch sie sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern ging hinter Katie her wieder zurück zu ihren Kollegen, um die Frührunde zuende zu bringen. Auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Kollegen und ihres Chefs reagierten beide nicht und Chloe schüttelte hinter Katies Rücken nur den Kopf, als Edgar zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte. Dieser klappte den Mund wieder zu, zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich dann dem nächsten Punkt an diesem Tag. Chloe schwor sich jedoch in diesem Moment, Katie in der kommenden Woche genau im Auge zu gehalten.

* * *

Trotz ihrer mehrfachen Versicherung Chloe gegenüber, dass es ihr gut gehen würde, war Katie an diesem Tag nicht ganz so bei der Sache wie sonst. Sie spulte ihre Arbeit ab wie ein Roboter und stellte die Pappfiguren der Puddlemerespieler mit Chloe und Laura zusammen auf, ohne überhaupt zu merken, welchen Spieler sie da gerade ins rechte Licht rückte. Danach machte sie sich daran, die Plakate in die Schaufenster und die Eingangstür zu kleben und in einem Schaufenster mehrere Exemplare des neuen Puddlemerebuchs ansprechend anzurichten. Diese hatte sie in einem weiteren Karton gefunden, den Edgar ihr kurz vorher hingestellt hatte. Darunter stellte sie noch ein Schild mit dem Preis und dem Datum, ab dem dieses Buch offiziell verkauft werden würde. Währenddessen bauten Chloe und Laura das Puddlemereregal auf und bedienten die Kunden, die schon nach einer knappen Stunde ein sehr großes Interesse an dem Buch zeigten und nicht wirklich einsehen wollte, dass sie es noch nicht kaufen konnten.

Am späten Nachmittag war Katie heilfroh, dass ihr Arbeitstag vorbei war. Chloe und Laura mußten noch zwei Stunden arbeiten, aber Katie mußte Montags nicht bis Ladenschluß bleiben, wofür sie heute mehr als dankbar war. Völlig neben der Spur apparierte sie schließlich zu Angelina und ließ sich auf die Eckbank in deren Küche fallen.

„Du scheinst einen richtig tollen Tag gehabt zu haben.", war Angelinas ironische Bemerkung, als sie Katie sah.

„Du sagst es.", stimmte Katie ihr zu. „Montage sind eben Scheißtage."

„Wem sagst du das?", erwiderte Angelina, die gerade den Wasserkocher anstellte, um für sich und Katie Tee zu machen. „Im Ministerium ging heute auch alles drunter und drüber. Ich war heute ausnahmsweise mal so richtig dankbar, dass ich nur halbtags arbeite."

„Und statt dann zu Hause deine Ruhe zu haben, hast du ganze fünf Gören am Hals.", lachte Katie leise auf und rieb sich müde die Schläfen.

„Ach die.", winkte Angelina ab. „Die sind doch absolut pflegeleicht, wenn sie was zu tun haben. Nachdem die ihre Hausaufgaben fertig hatten, sind sie nach draußen verschwunden und haben im Schnee getobt. Und seit etwa einer Stunde sind die Mädchen im Wohnzimmer am basteln."

„Und wo stecken die Jungs?"

„Oben in Joshs Zimmer. Irgendetwas hecken die aus, da es verdächtig ruhig da oben ist, aber ich habe im Moment nicht wirklich Lust, nachzusehen, was die zwei treiben. Das erfahre ich noch früh genug."

„Anzunehmen, bei den Vätern.", schmunzelte Katie.

Angelina verdrehte auf diese Bemerkung nur leicht stöhnend die Augen und setzte sich mit zwei dampfenden Teebechern in der Hand zu Katie an den Tisch. Im selben Moment ging die Verbindungstür zum Wohnzimmer auf und Cheryl kam, gefolgt von Jenny und Stacy, hereingestürmt.

„Mummy, hast du noch Kleber?"

„Mum, du bist ja schon da.", rief Jenny überrascht aus und lief zu Katie rüber, um ihr eine Begrüßungsumarmung zu geben.

Katie erwiderte die Umarmung ihrer Tochter und rückte dann ein wenig weiter in die Küchenbank hinein, damit Jenny sich neben sie setzen konnte. Diese ließ sich auch gleich neben ihrer Mutter nieder und erzählte munter drauflos, was sie heute alles erlebt hatte. Nur von der Schule erzählte sie nichts, was Katie doch leicht wunderte. Normalerweise erzählte Jenny immer ein oder zwei kleine Anekdoten von ihrem Schultag. Heute aber mied sie dieses Thema beharrlich.

„Und wie war es heute in der Schule?", fragte sie schließlich neugierig.

Plötzlich wurde es still in der Küche. Jenny sah stumm auf ihre Hände, die sie um ihren Kakaobecher gelegt hatte, den Angelina ihr kurz vorher hingestellt hatte. Auch Stacy und Cheryl waren still geworden und Katie bemerkte, dass sie Jenny merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen.

„Nun komm schon, Jenny.", forderte Angelina sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit auf. „Deine Mutter wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Katie verdutzt und sah fragend zwischen Jenny und Angelina hin und her. „Ist irgendwas passiert? Hast du was angestellt, Jenny?"

Doch Jenny hielt weiterhin den Mund und rutschte nur unruhig auf der Eckbank hin und her. Katie sah Angelina wieder fragend an, die schließlich doch für ihre Tochter antwortete. Oder besser gesagt, die Antwort einleitete. Den Rest sollte Jenny von sich aus erzählen.

„Die Mädchen haben heute die Mathearbeit wiederbekommen, die sie vorletzte Woche geschrieben haben.", erklärte sie und Katie bekam eine Ahnung davon, warum ihre Tochter so still war.

„Und die ist bei dir nicht sonderlich gut ausgefallen, hm?", fragte sie Jenny leise und legte eine Hand auf die Hand ihrer Tochter.

Jenny nickte und nun liefen Tränen über ihre Wange.

„Es ist eine 4. Eine ganz schlechte 4." murmelte sie und fing jetzt leise an zu schluchzen. „Ich habe mir so Mühe gegeben, Mum. Ehrlich. Aber irgendwie habe ich trotzdem nur eine 4 geschrieben. Bitte, sei nicht böse, Mum. Ich lerne auch ganz doll, damit es beim nächsten Mal besser wird."

„He, nicht weinen, Jenny-Schatz.", murmelte Katie leise und zog Jenny auf den Schoß und dann in ihre Arme. „Eine 4 ist doch gar nicht so dramatisch. Das kann immer mal passieren."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jenny und sah Katie nun mit tränenfeuchten Augen an.

„Wirklich.", versicherte Katie ihr. „Naja, es ist kein wirklich gutes Ergebnis, aber du schreibst ja auch nicht dauernd eine 4 in Mathe. Und außerdem, weißt du, was Opa immer gesagt hat, wenn ich mal eine 4 geschrieben habe?"

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Er hat gesagt: Die 4 ist die 2 des kleinen Mannes und das ich es halt beim nächsten Mal besser machen würde.", antwortete Katie.

„Das mache ich auch, Mum.", versicherte Jenny ihr. „Ich lerne ganz doll für die nächste Arbeit. Versprochen."

„Nun, das ist doch ein Wort.", lächelte Katie. „Dann laß uns das Thema Mathe für heute vergessen, in Ordnung?"

„Und du bist wirklich nicht böse?", fragte Jenny sicherheitshalber noch mal nach.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.", antwortete Katie und drückte Jenny noch mal. „Du hast die 4 doch nicht geschrieben, weil du faul warst. In dem Fall wäre ich böse. Aber so nicht. Versprochen."

„OK, dürfen wir dann jetzt noch ein bißchen basteln gehen?"

„Ja, dürft ihr. Aber in spätestens einer halben Stunde gehen wir nach Hause."

„In einer Stunde."

„Eine Dreiviertelstunde?"

„OK"

Und schon waren die Mädchen wieder ins Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd sah Katie ihnen nach.

„Hatte sie wirklich solche Angst, dass ich böse sein würde?", fragte Katie Angelina.

„Und wie.", nickte diese. „Ich konnte es ihr kaum ausreden. Du hast wirklich toll reagiert."

„Was hätte ich den sonst tun sollen? Durch schimpfen lernt sie es auch nicht besser. Wir lernen halt vor der nächsten Arbeit mehr. Dann wird es schon."

„Also, das nenne ich einen Plan.", nickte Angelina und kippte noch mal Tee in die Tassen nach.


	5. Weihnachtsengel und Vanillekipferl

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 4 – Weihnachtsengel und Vanillekipferl**

_ein vollbesetztes Quidditchstadion_

_eine laut jubelnde Fanmenge_

_ein rasantes Spiel_

_ein Quaffle, der von Hand zu Hand geht_

_gegnerische Jäger, die den Weg blockieren_

_ein Klatscher, der aus dem Nichts kommt_

_ein brutaler Treffer an der linken Schulter_

_ein Besen, der außer Kontrolle gerät_

_ein erschrockenes Aufschreien der Fans_

_ein Quidditchfeld, dass rasend schnell näher kommt_

_ein Stadionsprecher der entsetzt nach Hilfe ruft_

_ein dumpfer Aufschlag und dann_

_Dunkelheit_

_abgrundtiefe Dunkelheit_

Schweißnass, am ganzen Körper zitternd und heftig atmend schreckte Katie aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie sich nicht in einem Quidditchstadion, sondern in ihrem eigenen, sicheren Bett befand. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch heftig und sie horchte leise in die Dunkelheit hinein. Jenny schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben, denn im Nebenzimmer war immer noch alles genauso ruhig, wie es um diese Tageszeit sein sollte. Oder besser gesagt, zu dieser Nachtzeit, denn ein Blick auf ihren Radiowecker zeigte ihr, dass es gerade mal viertel nach zwei Uhr morgens war.

Trotzdem schlug Katie jetzt die Decke zurück, knipste das Licht auf ihrem Nachttisch an und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Sie warf sich ihren Bademantel über und ging barfuß in die Küche, wo sie sich ein großes Glas Wasser einschenkte und dann ans Fenster trat. Der Himmel war sternenklar und der Mond strahlte voll und rund direkt auf sie hinab. Die ganze Welt um sie herum lag unter einer dicken Schneedecke und sah absolut friedlich aus.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Ihre Hände zitterten nicht mehr und auch ihr Herz klopfte wieder im normalen Rhythmus. Für einen Moment schloß sie die Augen und atmete nochmal tief durch.

„Es sollte mich nicht wundern, nachdem was heute bei der Arbeit war. Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn dieser Albtraum da geblieben wäre, wo er die letzten neun Jahre über auch war.", murmelte sie leise und trank das Glas in kleinen Schlucken leer. „Ein Jahr davon hat mir definitiv gereicht."

Dann stellte sie das Glas in die Spüle und ging zurück ins Bett. Kurz bevor sie das Licht wieder ausknipste, zog sie die Schublade von ihrem Nachttisch auf und zog unter einem Stapel Zeitschriften ein Foto hervor. Aus einem männlichen Gesicht blitzten ihr die gleichen spitzbübischen, blauen Augen entgegen, die auch im Gesicht ihrer inzwischen fast zehnjährigen Tochter zu finden waren. Das leicht verwegene Lächeln, dass auf den Lippen des Mannes zu sehen war, huschte auch oft über Jennys Lippen. Und auch in der Art, wie er den Kopf beim Lachen leicht zur Seite geneigt hielt, ähnelte er Jenny sehr. Jenny war ihrem Vater wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Die leicht gelockten Haare allerdings hatte sie von Katie. Genau wie ihre Art zu laufen, das helle, glockenähnliche Lachen und das teilweise überschäumende Temperament.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Katie über das Foto. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte dabei über ihr Gesicht.

„Sie ist dir so ähnlich, Damien.", flüsterte sie traurig. „Und du wärst so wahnsinnig stolz auf sie. Sie ist ganz die Tochter, die du dir immer gewünscht hast."

Sie sah noch eine Weile auf das Foto, bevor sie es wieder in die Nachttischschublade legte und das Licht ausknipste. Die Bettdecke bis an die Nasenspitze hoch- und die Knie angezogen lag sie in ihrem mondbeschienenen Bett.

„Ich vermisse dich so wahnsinnig, Damien. Du fehlst mir so.", flüsterte sie noch leise, kurz bevor sie wieder in den Schlaf hinüberglitt.

* * *

Ihre Hoffnung, dass sie die restliche Nacht traumlos durchschlafen konnte, erfüllte sich nicht. Noch zweimal durchlebte Katie in dieser Nacht den schlimmsten Moment in ihrem Leben und erwachte kurz vor dem Weckerklingeln völlig gerädert und übermüdet durch ein lautes Poltern im Badezimmer.

Das Poltern entpuppte sich als Jennys Versuch, ihr Lieblingshandtuch vom obersten Regalbrett des Handtuchregals zu holen. Leider befand es sich ganz unten unter dem Stapel und beim rausziehen zog sie das lose aufliegende Regalbrett gleich mit hinaus. Dieses verfehlte das erschrockene Mädchen nur knapp, dass im gleichen Moment von den restlichen Handtüchern begraben wurde.

Katie konnte nur mühsam eine Schimpftirade unterdrücken, brachte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs alles wieder in Ordnung und jagte dann ihre Tochter, die sich inzwischen das Gesicht abgetrocknet hatte, in ihr Zimmer, damit sie sich anziehen konnte. Währenddessen sprang sie schnell unter die Dusche, putzte sich die Zähne und band sich die Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf zurück. Danach schlüpfte sie in ihre Klamotten und stolperte auf dem Weg in die Küche fast über Jenny, die auf dem Bauch vor der Kommode im Flur lag und nach ihrem Englischbuch angelte, dass irgendwie darunter gerutscht war.

„Herrgott nochmal, Jenny.", fluchte sie nun doch. „Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen, wo du rumliegst?"

„Sorry, Mum.", murmelte Jenny, rappelte sich auf und stopfte ihr Buch in ihre Schultasche.

Katie rauschte weiter in die Küche und schmierte im Blitztempo die Frühstücksbrote für sich und Jenny, wobei ihr erst die Butter, dann das Brettchen und zum Schluß Jennys Honigtoast runterfiel. Natürlich landete das Toast dabei mit der Honigseite auf dem Boden, was Katies Laune noch weiter in den Keller sacken ließ.

Als sie dann auch noch auf dem Gehsteig fast ausrutschte und ihre normale U-Bahn verpaßte, was bedeutete, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, auf die nächste zu warten, da Jenny sonst zu spät zur Schule gekommen wäre, biss Katie kurzfristig frustriert in ihren Schal und unterdrückte so einen lauten Aufschrei. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem sie überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte, schnappte sie Jenny am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her in eine versteckte Ecke in der U-Bahn-Station. Dort ermahnte sie Jenny, sich gut an ihr festzuhalten und disapparierte mit ihr in die kleine Nebengasse, von wo aus sie am Vortag in die Winkelgasse disappariert war. Kurz vor dem Klingeln zur ersten Stunde erreichten sie die Schule, wo Jenny sich im rennen von ihrer Mutter verabschiedete und dann im Schulgebäude verschwand.

Katie hetzte wieder zurück in die Nebengasse und disapparierte in die Winkelgasse, wo sie sich fast noch einmal beinahe auf die Nase legte und genau in dem Moment im Laden ankam, als ihr Kollege Tom vorne die Tür aufmachte. Chloe hatte heute ihren freien Tag, sodass heute Tom und Katie bei Flourish & Blotts Dienst schoben. Nachmittags kam dann Laura noch dazu, da dann meistens mehr los war als Vormittags.

„Na, schöne Frau? Verschlafen?", grinste Tom sie an, als Katie an ihm vorbei in den Flur im hinteren Bereich des Ladens sauste und sich aus Mantel, Mütze, Schal und Handschuhen schälte.

„Nicht wirklich.", rief sie leicht atemlos in den Laden zurück.

„Sondern?", hakte Tom nach.

„Murphys Law.", antwortete Katie knapp, als sie wieder in den Verkaufsraum zurückkam. „Irgendwie ist heute morgen alles schiefgegangen, was schiefgehen kann. Jenny hat das Handtuchregal geschrottet, danach habe ich mir fast den Hals gebrochen, als ich über sie gestolpert bin, weil sie ihr Schulbuch unter der Kommode wegholen wollte und dabei auf dem Bauch quer durch dem Flur lag. Danach gab es noch fallen gelassene Butter und Frühstücksbrettchen, ein Honigtoast mit der Honigseite auf dem Boden und eine verpaßte U-Bahn. Ach ja, und ich bin zweimal fast auf dem Gehsteig ausgerutscht, weil ja in London neuerdings keine Gehsteige mehr vom Schnee geräumt werden. Das war's jetzt aber, denke ich, wenn man mal außer acht läßt, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht wirklich gut geschlafen habe."

„WOW!", staunte Tom und grinste noch breiter. „Und das alles vor neun Uhr morgens. Respekt. Dann hast du ja für heute schon alles abgedeckt."

„Hoffen wir's.", seufzte Katie und machte sich daran, ein Regal wieder vernünftig zu sortieren, dass auf wundersame Weise völlig durcheinander geraten war. Dabei wollte sie allerdings nicht ausschließen, dass sie selber die Ursache für dieses Chaos war, da sie gestern ziemlich neben der Spur lief und so hielt sie vorsichtshalber einen Kommentar zurück.

In Wahrsagen schien Tom allerdings genauso talentiert zu sein, wie Professor Trewlany, denn Katie schaffte es weiterhin in mehr oder weniger unregelmäßigen Abständen irgendein mittelschweres Chaos anzurichten. So schaffte sie es mehrfach, die Standfiguren der Puddlemerespieler umzuwerfen, die ihr irgendwie alle im Weg rumstanden. Sie gab verschiedenen Kunden falsches Wechselgeld wieder und packte einer alten Dame versehentlich einen Ratgeber für das junge Eheglück ein, statt einen Ratgeber für das perfekte Sonntagsfrühstück. Diese tauchte etwa eine Stunde später vollkommen verwirrt wieder auf, da sie der Meinung war, dass sie die falsche Tüte mitgenommen hatte. Katie ließ sie in dem Glauben und packte ihr schleunigst das richtige Buch ein.

Am frühen Nachmittag schaffte sie es dann, mit der Oliver-Wood-Figur den unter der Decke hängenden Adventskranz so unglücklich zu erwischen, dass dieser mit einem lauten knistern und begleitet von heftig beißenden Qualm in Flammen aufging. Leise vor sich hinschimpfend hob sie die Figur wieder auf und stellte sie etwas weniger im Weg stehend wieder auf, während Tom mit dem Zauberstab den lichterloh brennenden Adventskranz löschte. Dabei konnte er sich ein leises Lachen nicht verbeißen.

„Das ist wieder mal typisch für dich, Käpt'n.", grummelte Katie die Figur leise an, sodass Tom sie nicht verstehen konnte. „Wo du in der Nähe bist, habe ich keine ruhige Minute."

Papp-Oliver ignorierte ihr Grummeln jedoch genauso erfolgreich wie sein lebendes Ebenbild es zu Hogwartszeiten schon immer gekonnt hatte, wenn Katie über seine Angewohnheit geschimpft hatte, sie zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten auf das Quidditchfeld zu jagen, um zu trainieren. Er lächelte sie stattdessen weiterhin mit diesem typischen Oliver-Wood-Lächeln an, dass er scheinbar in den vergangenen Jahren noch weiter perfektioniert hatte und blinzelte ab und zu mal mit den Augen in ihre Richtung.

„Na toll.", grummelte Katie weiter. „So weit ist es schon gekommen. Jetzt werde ich schon von Pappfiguren angeflirtet."

Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Kapitän, der eine ekelhaft gute Laune an den Tag legte, griff sie nach den Resten der Adventskranzdekoration, die das Feuer nicht überlebt hatten und ging damit in den Hinterhof, wo sie sie in die Mülltonne knautschte.

* * *

Am Nachmittag sah es in der Weasleyküche, die zu Freds und Angelinas Teil des großen Doppelhauses gehörte, in der die beiden zusammen mit George, Alicia und ihren insgesamt drei Kindern wohnten, aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Ein Schlachtfeld aus Kuchenteig, Zuckerguß, Kuvertüre, mehreren Nußsorten und Puderzucker. Dazwischen flogen überall Rührschüsseln, Teigschaber, Plätzchenformen, Nudelrollen, Backbleche und Backpapier rum. Es sah fast so aus, wie in der Weihnachtswerkstatt im Schaufenster von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze kurz bevor wieder alles auf Anfang lief. Angelina jedoch schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein, während um sie herum die fünf Kinder, von denen lediglich zwei ihre eigenen waren einen Heidenlärm veranstalteten.

„Josh, gib mir mal die Sternchenform."

„Wo ist das Nudelholz?"

„Mum, der Teig ist viel zu klebrig."

„Dann knete halt noch mehr Mehl rein."

„Hat jemand die Walnüsse gesehen?"

„Tante Angelina, das Schokozeug ist alle."

„Ich mache gleich neues."

„Ist noch Kakao da?"

„Mensch Stacy, mach doch die Augen auf. Der steht direkt vor dir."

„Ups!"

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Ich glaube, die Plätzchen im Ofen verbrennen. AUTSCH!!!"

Laut aufheulend hüpfte Alex durch die Küche und fuchtelte wild mit seiner rechten Hand in der Luft herum, an der er sich gerade, bei dem Versuch die Plätzchen im Ofen zu retten, schmerzhaft verbrannt hatte. Angelina brauchte einen Moment, um Georges und Alicias Sohn einzufangen und seine Hand unter dem laufenden Wasserhahn zu halten, wo er schließlich einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß. Danach öffnete sie den Ofen und erkannte, dass es tatsächlich höchste Zeit war, diese Plätzchen zu retten, denn sonst konnten sie es allerhöchstens mit Hagrids berühmt-berüchtigten Felsenkeksen aufnehmen. Sie ließ die Kekse vom Backpapier runter auf ein Handtuch rutschen, dass in der Nähe des leicht geöffneten Fensters auf einem Sidebord als Abkühlstation bereitlag und legte das Blech dann auf den Herdplatten ab, wo sie keinen gefährden konnten. Danach sah sie noch mal zu Alex und brachte die kleine Brandblase mit einem schnellen Zauber zum Verschwinden.

„Paß das nächste Mal bitte etwas besser auf, Alex. Ich kann schließlich nicht überall meine Augen haben. OK?", ermahnte sie ihn noch.

„Ja, Tante Angelina.", murmelte Alex leise, widmete sich aber Momente später dem Teig, der jetzt von Cheryl und Jenny in die richtige Form zum ausstechen gebracht worden war. Dabei kam es zum wiederholten Mal zum Kampf um die beliebtesten Plätzchenformen, den in dieser Runde Jenny, Stacy und Joshua gewannen.

Angelina setzte in der Zwischenzeit einen weiteren Topf Kuvertüre zum schmelzen an, damit die Kinder die gerade abkühlenden Plätzchen wieder mit Schokolade überziehen konnten und schob dann ein weiteres Blech mit ausgestochenen Plätzchen in den Ofen. Anschließend schenkte sie allen Kindern noch einmal Kakao in ihre Becher nach und vergaß dabei auch sich selber nicht. Mit dem Kakaobecher in der Hand lehnte sie sich schließlich an die Küchenzeile und sah dem chaotischen Treiben in ihrer Küche schmunzelnd zu.

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich eine Hexe bin und das nachher alles im Handumdrehen wieder sauber habe.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, während sie an ihrem Kakaobecher nippte. „Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht so gelassen."

Eine Stunde später saßen fünf Kinder erschöpft aber glücklich mit einem großen Teller voller Plätzchen im Wohnzimmer. Neben dem Kamin standen 4 Blecheimer voller Kekse zum mitnehmen bereit. Je einer für Lee und Stacy, Katie und Jenny, George, Alicia und Alex und der letzte Kekseimer blieb für Fred, Angelina, Josh und Cheryl übrig.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Stacy, die gerade ihren sechsten Schokostern vernichtete.

„Schneeballschlacht?", fragte Joshua und schnappte seiner kleinen Schwester den letzten Sternschnuppenkeks vor der Nase weg.

„Josh, das ist unfair. Du hattest schon fünf und ich erst einen.", maulte sie.

„Dann sei halt schneller.", antwortete dieser ungerührt und kaute ohne schlechtes Gewissen an dem umstrittenen Keks weiter.

„Arschloch.", grummelte sie.

„Blöde Kuh.", konterte er.

„Idiot."

„Zicke."

„Nervensäge."

„WAS IST JETZT MIT DER SCHNEEBALLSCHLACHT?", brüllte Jenny laut dazwischen und warf Joshua einen bösen Blick zu, der immer das letzte Wort bei Streitereien haben wollte. Genau wie Cheryl, wodurch so ein hin und her zwischen den beiden schon mal sehr lange dauern konnte.

„Also, ich bin dabei.", grinste Stacy sie an.

„Ich auch. Jungs gegen Mädchen.", schlug Alex vor, rieb sich schon mal siegessicher die Hände und warf Josh einen siegessicheren Blick zu, den dieser ebenso erwiderte.

„Denkt bloß nicht, dass ihr gewinnt.", knurrte Cheryl, der dieser Blick nicht entgangen war. „Wir machen euch fertig."

„Pah! Das glaubt ihr auch bloß.", winkte Josh ab und war schon auf dem Weg in den Flur, um sich seine Winterstiefel anzuziehen.

Im Eiltempo folgten ihm die anderen, teilweise noch an den Keksen kauend und ein paar Minuten später flogen im Weasley'schen Garten die Schneebälle um die Wette.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später, als Cheryl ihren Bruder mit einem Hechtsprung an die Beine in den Schnee geworfen hatte und Jenny ihn, auf seinem Bauch sitzend gehörig mit Schnee einseifte, stolperte Katie blass, erschöpft und müde aus dem Kamin in Angelinas Wohnzimmer. Angelina, die gerade dabei war, einen Schwung frisch abgewaschener Gläser in die Vitrine zurückzustellen, sah überrascht zu ihrer Freundin rüber, da sie diese frühestens in zwei Stunden erwartet hatte. Als sie das blasse Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah, erschrak sie.

„Himmel Katie, was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ja aus wie Binns kurz vor dem abnippeln.", rief sie erschrocken aus.

Katie winkte ab und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, wo sie erleichtert die Augen schloß und ein paar mal tief durchatmete.

„Alles halb so wild.", murmelte sie dann vor sich hin. „Heute ist nur irgendwie nicht mein Tag, das ist alles."

„Ja, Jenny hat schon so was erwähnt.", meinte Angelina nun, sah aber immer noch leicht besorgt zu Katie rüber. „Ihr hattet einigen Stress heute morgen, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe."

„Hmhmmm.", brummte Katie zustimmend. „Der gute, alte Murphy hat sein hässliches Gesicht heute um so ziemlich jede Ecke in meiner Nähe gesteckt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Tom und Laura hatten soviel damit zu tun, mein Chaos zu beseitigen, dass die Kunden sich schon fast selber bedienen mussten. Schließlich hat Tom mich nach Hause geschickt, damit ich mich erholen und morgen wieder voll da sein kann."

„Au weia.", lachte Angelina. „Das hört sich für mich irgendwie nach einem typischen Montag an, statt nach einem normalen Dienstag, den wir heute ja nun mal haben."

„Der Montag war ebenso chaotisch, wie der Tag heute. Auch wenn dabei nicht halb so viel zu Bruch oder in Flammen aufgegangen ist."

„In Flammen aufgegangen?", fragte Angelina verdutzt. „Jetzt sag nicht, du hast den Laden abgefackelt. Das würde ich eigentlich eher meinem Göttergatten und seinem chaotischen Bruder zutrauen."

Jetzt musste Katie doch leicht schmunzeln.

„Ja, das sähe ihnen ähnlich.", antwortetet sie. „Aber keine Sorge. Flourish & Blotts steht noch. Nur der große Adventskranz mitten im Laden hat meine Anwesenheit heute nicht ganz so gut überstanden."

„Dann geht's ja. Obwohl ich die Angewohnheit von eurem Chef, einen Adventskranz mit brennenden Kerzen in einem Laden voller Bücher aufzuhängen, schon ziemlich daneben finde. Da muß ja irgendwann mal so was passieren."

„Sag das nicht mir. Sag das Edgar."

„Lieber nicht. Sonst kriege ich noch Hausverbot. Willst du einen Tee? Die Kinder haben heute auch Plätzchen gebacken."

„Klingt gut. Gerne."

„OK, bin gleich wieder da."

Katie schloß wieder die Augen, doch sie wurde schon eine knappe halbe Minute später aus ihrem Minischläfchen wieder geweckt.

„Mum, du bist ja schon da.", rief Jenny aus, die auf dem Weg von der Toilette zurück in den Garten durch die halboffene Wohnzimmertür ihre Mutter entdeckt hatte. „Müssen wir etwa schon los? Bitte nicht, Mum. Wir haben gerade so viel Spaß."

„Hm?", brummte Katie und musste kurz darauf lächeln, als sie das enttäuschte Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. „Nein, Jenny. Geh ruhig wieder zu den anderen raus. Wir bleiben noch ein Weilchen. Tante Angelina macht gerade Tee für uns. Und ich muß ja auch noch eure Plätzchen probieren. Das dauert noch etwas."

„Danke, Mummy.", jubelte Jenny, fiel Katie kurzerhand um den Hals, drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und sauste an Angelina vorbei wieder nach draußen.

„Ich habe dich lieb, Mum.", rief sie noch einmal, doch im nächsten Moment knallte die Außentür schon wieder zu.

„Ich habe dich lieb, Mum?", schmunzelte Angelina und stellte die Teebecher auf den Tisch, bevor sie nach ihrem Kekseimer griff. „Mit was hast du sie bestochen, dass sie das sagt?"

„Damit, dass sie deinen Sohn und deinen Neffen noch ein wenig weiterärgern darf, während wir hier Tee trinken und ihre Plätzchen probieren.", antwortete Katie lächelnd.

„Na wenn das so ist, ...", erwiderte Angelina und ließ den Satz unbeendet, während sie in den Garten sah, wo die Jungs allerdings gerade wieder im Vorteil waren, da sie sich hinter einem großen Busch in eine strategisch günstige Position gebracht hatten und die Mädchen jetzt heftig unter Beschuss nahmen.


	6. Besen sind zum fliegen da

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 5 – Besen sind zum fliegen da**

Der nächste Tag verlief wieder besser für Katie, auch wenn sie in der vergangenen Nacht wieder durch den altbekannten Albtraum aufgewacht war. Allerdings nur einmal und nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem sie sich wieder beruhigen musste, schlief sie auch bis zum Morgen durch. Sie lieferte Jenny überpünktlich an der Schule ab, da die Gehsteige endlich geräumt waren und konnte noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Starbucks einlegen, wo sie für sich und Chloe je einen großen Becher Latte Machiatto kaufte und dann in die Winkelgasse apparierte. Auch diese war inzwischen vom Schnee soweit geräumt, dass man zumindest von einem Laden in den nächsten kam, ohne sich den Hals zu brechen. Auch hatte es das Ministerium mit fünftägiger Verspätung doch noch geschafft, die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung und -dekoration in der Winkelgasse anzubringen, was für wohlige Gemütlichkeit in der gewundenen Kopfsteinpflasterstraße sorgte.

Chloe war gerade dabei, das Wechselgeld für heute in die Kasse zu zählen, als Katie durch die Hintertür in den Verkaufsraum trat. Als sie die beiden riesigen Starbucksbecher in Katies Hand sah, strahlte sie wie ein Weihnachtsbaum in voller Pracht.

„Caitlin, du bist meine Rettung.", rief sie aus und griff gleich nach einem der Becher. „Was würde ich bloß ohne dich tun?"

„Jämmerlich versagen.", lachte Katie und ging zur Vordertür, um diese aufzuschließen und das Schild von „closed" auf „open" umzudrehen.

Danach schnappte sie sich ein Klemmbrett, Pergament und Flotte-Schreibe-Feder und inspizierte die Regale. Ab und zu diktierte sie der Feder was nachbestellt werden musste und so hatte sie schließlich nach einer guten Stunde die Bestellung für diese Woche fertig. Nachdem sie noch den Stempel von Flourish & Blotts unter die Bestellung gesetzt und unterschrieben hatte, versiegelte sie den Brief und legte ihn neben die Kasse, um ihn der Posteule wieder mitzugeben, wenn diese die Tagespost brachte.

Diese rauschte etwa eine halbe Stunde später durch die Tür, wobei sie fast einem älteren Zauberer sein Toupet vom Kopf gerissen hätte und donnerte in vollem Flug gegen Papp-Oliver, der gefährlich ins schwanken geriet und nur deshalb nicht umfiel, weil eine junge Kundin geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen hatte. Über die heutige Generation der Posteulen lautstark schimpfend verließ der ältere Zauberer die magische Buchhandlung, während im näheren Umkreis von Papp-Oliver sämtliche Kunden in einem Regen aus Briefen untergingen, die die Posteule bei ihrem Zusammenstoß mit Papp-Oliver verloren hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Katie zu dem armen Tier rüber, hob es hoch und begutachtete es.

„Sag mal, du Tiefflieger, hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man die Augen beim fliegen aufmachen muß?", fragte sie die Eule, die jetzt benommen die Flügel flattern ließ und einige Male kläglich fiepte.

Katie setzte die Eule auf der Stange neben der Kasse ab, wo sie immer ein wenig Wasser und Eulenfutter für die Post- und Privateulen bereithielten, die mit Briefen und Bestellungen mehrfach am Tag eintrafen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Chloe die Briefe zusammen gesammelt und auf ein Regalbrett unterhalb des Kassentresens abgelegt, damit sie sie später öffnen konnten. Die Kunden gingen erst mal vor.

Inzwischen hatte die Frau, die Papp-Oliver vor dem Umfallen gerettet hatte Katie um Hilfe gebeten, da sie nach einem ganz bestimmten Buch für ihre Tochter suchte.

„Irgendwie kann ich diese Eule ja verstehen.", lachte die Frau. „Dieser Oliver Wood sieht nun mal einfach umwerfend gut aus."

„Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.", lächelte Katie. „Dass neuerdings aber auch Eulen seinem Charme erliegen, kommt mir aber schon ein wenig komisch vor. Also, wie war das? Es geht um ein Buch über Ballettschuhe?"

„Ja, irgendeine Geschichte über magische Ballettschuhe, die aus einem linkischen kleinen Mädchen eine gefeierte Primaballerina machen. Die Tochter meiner Freundin ist von diesem Buch ganz begeistert, aber ich habe leider den Titel nicht ganz behalten. Wenn ich das Buch sehe, weiß ich aber bestimmt wieder, ob es das richtige ist."

„Na, so schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Lassen Sie uns mal schauen."

Zusammen mit der Kundin ging Katie in die Kinderbuchabteilung rüber und suchte mit den Augen das Regal ab. Sie hatte so eine ungefähre Ahnung, welches Buch die Kundin meinen könnte. Ihre Tochter hatte es vor etwa 2 Jahren ebenfalls regelrecht verschlungen und auch Katie mochte diese Geschichte sehr gerne.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später herrschte in einer Doppelhaushälfte in einem Londoner Vorort helle Aufregung. Um genau zu sein, herrschte diese Aufregung nicht in der gesamten Doppelhaushälfte, sondern konzentrierte sich punktgenau auf ein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. In diesem Zimmer lagen drei Mädchen Weihnachtskekse knabbernd auf dem Bauch und blätterten laut schnatternd durch die aktuelle und noch fast druckfrische Ausgabe der _TeenWitch_. Damit auch wirklich jedes Mädchen alles sofort mitbekam, was es in der Welt der Stars und Sternchen, Teenie-Idole, Mode und Make-Up neues gab, hatten natürlich alle eine eigene Zeitschrift vor sich liegen.

Cheryl las gerade laut aus einem Artikel vor, in dem es über die kommenden Sommertrendfrisuren ging, als sie und Stacy erschrocken zusammenzuckten, da Jenny Cheryl mit einem lauten Aufkreischen unterbrach.

„Oh mein Gott, Oh mein Gott, Oh mein Gott.", stammelte sie und blätterte aufgeregt eine Seite vor und dann wieder zurück. „Das gibt es nicht. Da muß ich unbedingt hin."

„Wo mußt du unbedingt hin?", hakte Cheryl konfus nach.

„Seite 43.", antwortete Jenny knapp, statt eine genaue Antwort zu geben und senkte die Nase tiefer in ihre _TeenWitch_. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass Mum mir nichts davon gesagt hat. Das weiß die doch schon länger. Das ist so unfair."

Hektisch fingen Stacy und Cheryl an, in ihren Zeitschriften zu blättern. Wenn Jenny so ausflippte, mußte es was ganz wichtiges sein. Stacy war schließlich die erste der beiden, die die Seite aufgeschlagen hatte und stieß genau wie Jenny kurz vorher einen lauten Schrei aus.

„Puddlemere gibt einen Autogrammtag bei Flourish & Blotts?", fragte sie aufgeregt und vertiefte sich gleich in den Artikel, der aufgelockert durch Fotos und Zusatzinfos über den Verein und die Spieler über ganze zwei Doppelseiten ging.

„WAS?", stieß Cheryl ungläubig hervor und riss fast ihre _TeenWitch_ entzwei, als sie noch hektischer anfing, die richtige Seite zu suchen. Als sie sie schließlich fand, wurden ihre Augen erst weit vor Erstaunen und fingen dann an, vor freudiger Erwartung zu glänzen. Neugierig sah sie Jenny an, die inzwischen ins lesen vertieft war. „Sag mal, hast du das gewußt? Deine Mum arbeitet doch da."

Jenny schüttelte ohne aufzusehen mit dem Kopf.

„Nein.", brummte sie. „Das habe ich nicht gewußt. Du weißt doch wie meine Mum drauf ist, wenn es um Quidditch geht. Da dreht sie immer völlig ab und schimpft, dass das viel zu gefährlich ist und man es am besten ganz abschaffen sollte und dass ich ja nicht auf die Idee kommen soll, irgendwann mal Quidditch spielen zu wollen, denn dann würde sie mir eigenhändig mit dem Besen den Hintern windelweich prügeln."

„Stimmt.", gab Cheryl zu. „Da ist deine Mum irgendwie völlig schräg drauf."

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum.", meckerte Jenny weiter. „Ich meine, seht euch eure Eltern mal an. Die sind absolute Quidditchfans. Stacys Vater ist sogar Kommentator für Quidditch bei den Canons, wenn die ein Heimspiel haben. Und Tante Alicia und Onkel George lieben es auch. Wie kann ausgerechnet meine Mum dann so dagegen sein?"

Stacy und Cheryl sahen Jenny an, ohne eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu haben. Sie hatten diese Frage schon so oft diskutiert, doch sie waren nie zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen. Katies Quidditchallergie war für die Mädchen, wie auch für die Jungs, immer wieder ein absolutes Rätsel. Katie würgte dieses Thema immer gleich wieder ab, wenn es mal aufkam und auch die anderen Erwachsenen schwiegen beharrlich, wenn sie mal einen von ihnen fragten. Dabei waren sich alle fünf Kinder absolut sicher, dass ihre Eltern alle genau wußten, woran es lag, dass Katie Quidditch so rigoros ablehnte.

So kam es in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder zu mehr oder weniger heftigen Streitgesprächen zwischen Jenny und Katie, denn Jenny war ein Quidditchfan mit Leib und Seele. Sie war, genau wie alle drei Weasleykinder und auch Stacy Jordan, seit Jahren eingefleischter Puddlemere United-Fan und sie sammelte und las alles, was sie über ihren Lieblingsverein und die Puddlemere-Stars in die Finger bekam.

Außerdem war sie mit Fanartikeln inzwischen fast profimäßig ausgestattet, auch wenn sie diese Schätze alle sorgfältig in einem Karton aufbewahrt unter Cheryls Bett vor ihrer Mutter verstecken mußte, da diese sie ihr sonst unter Garantie wegnehmen würde. So konnte sie ihr Puddlemere-T-shirt nur tragen, wenn sie bei Cheryl übernachtete und auch ihr Puddlemere-Schmusekissen kam nur bei diesen Gelegenheiten zum Einsatz. Dazu hatte sie noch einen Schal, auf dem das Vereinswappen und alle Championsjahre aufgedruckt waren, eine große Fahne mit demselben Aufdruck, mehrere Anstecker, die wild blinkten, leuchteten und Anfeuerungen in Leuchtschrift oder sogar lautstark zum besten gaben wenn man sie aktivierte, sowie mehrere Poster, Autogrammkarten (Sonderbeilagen in der _TeenWitch_), Fotos von Spielen, Pokalverleihungen und Galas, die man beim Tagespropheten bestellen konnte, sowie ein komplettes Schmuckset bestehend aus Halskette, Arm- und Fußkettchen, Ring und Ohrringe mit Vereinslogo, dass sie sich über Monate hinweg von ihrem Taschengeld abgespart und schließlich von Cheryl hatte kaufen lassen und auf dass sie unheimlich stolz war, auch wenn sie es fast nie tragen konnte.

Zusammen mit Cheryl, Stacy und den Jungs besaß sie dann auch noch ein fast ein Meter hohes Modell des Quidditchstadions von Puddlemere United inklusive aller Stamm- und Ersatzspieler der letzten drei Jahre und sämtlichem Zubehör, wie Besen, Spielbälle, Trainer, Heiler, Krankenschwestern, Reporter und Fans. Offiziell gehörte dieses Modell den Weasleykindern und Stacy und es war auf dem ausgebauten Dachboden auf Freds und Angelinas Seite aufgebaut aufgebaut, konnte aber auch durch eine Verbindungstür über Georges und Alicias Seite erreicht werden. Diese vier Erwachsenen Weasleys hatten mit Lee zusammen vor ein paar Jahren dieses Modell und zwei Spieler pro Kind gekauft und es ihnen als gemeinsames Weihnachtsgeschenk geschenkt. Dass Jenny auch oft zusammen mit den anderen damit spielte war ihnen bewußt, doch dass Katies Tochter inzwischen auch ein großer Teil der zusätzlichen Figuren und Zusatzbauteile gehörte, die sie von ihrem Taschengeld oder dem Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeld ihrer Großeltern bezahlt hatte, wußten sie nicht und die Kinder hüteten sich davor, dieses Geheimnis zu verraten. Was die Eltern nicht wußte, konnte sie auch nicht zu Ermahnungen reizen.

„Nun ja,", meinte Stacy schließlich langsam. „Es ist sicher keine Antwort auf deine Frage, aber du bist immerhin nicht die einzige mit einer Quidditchhasserin als Mutter."

„Du hast Recht.", grummelte Jenny. „Das ist wirklich keine passende Antwort. Und du hast immerhin noch einen Vater, der dir Quidditch nicht verbietet. Und deine Mum ist sowieso nicht da, sondern gondelt mit irgend so einem eingebildeten Franzosen durch die Weltgeschichte. Die kann dir gar nichts verbieten. Meine Mum kann das schon und das wird sie auch. Die läßt mich nie zu diesem Autogrammtag."

„Vielleicht ja doch.", widersprach Cheryl ihr, glaubte es aber selber nicht, sondern sagte es nur, weil sie es sich so für ihre Freundin wünschte. „Frag sie doch einfach heute Abend danach. Mehr als Nein sagen kann sie ja nicht."

„Du meinst, mehr als Nein sagen und stundenlang über Quidditch meckern kann sie nicht.", verbesserte Jenny sie schlecht gelaunt. „Und das wird sie bestimmt tun."

* * *

„Sind die Mädchen immer noch in Cheryls Zimmer?", fragte Angelina Josh und Alex, die am Küchentisch saßen und „Verjage Dolores" spielten, ein Brettspiel, dass Fred und George entwickelt hatten und bei dem es darum ging, die Dolores Umbridgefigur so kreativ wie möglich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, bis sie schreiend vom Spielfeld rannte.

„Mum, das mußt du doch inzwischen selber wissen.", antwortete Josh seiner Mutter und zog die Peeves-Figur auf dasselbe Feld, auf dem schon eine ganz in rosa gekleidete Figur einer Hexe stand. Peeves begann gleich darauf, die Umbridgefigur mit Wasserbomben zu traktieren. „Die kommen doch erst runter, wenn sie die _TeenWitch_ vorwärts und rückwärts auswendig können."

„Genau.", bestätigte ihr Neffe nun auch seinen Cousin. „Mit denen kann man am Mittwoch doch nie etwas anfangen. Dann sind die genau wie alle anderen Mädchen, die nur kichern, quietschen und albern rumgackern können."

„Die führen sich dann immer auf wie im Hühnerstall. Fürchterlich. BRRRRRRR!!!!!", erklärte Josh nun weiter und schüttelte sich angewidert.

„BRRRRRRR!!!", meinte auch Alex und schüttelte sich genauso.

Angelina hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie sie zusammen mit Alicia und Katie in Hogwarts jeden Mittwoch auf's neue durch die _TeenWitch_ geschmökert und ihre eigenen Idole angehimmelt hatte. Sie konnte ihre Tochter und deren Freundinnen nur zu gut verstehen. Doch sie erinnerte sich auch an die Reaktionen von Fred, George und Lee, die an diesem Tag immer mehr als genervt von allen weiblichen Wesen in Hogwarts waren und sich meistens an diesem Tag in die Bibliothek verzogen hatten, um die Hausaufgaben nachzuholen, die die Woche über durch Streichplanungen, Nachsitzen oder, im Fall von Fred und George, durch Quidditchtraining liegengebliebenen waren.

Leise vor sich hinsummend nahm sie die Wäsche weiter zusammen, die sie gerade aus dem Keller hochgeholt hatte, wo sie zum trocknen gehangen hatten. Dabei sah sie ab und zu recht mißmutig auf das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück, dass an verschiedensten Stellen Schmutzflecken hatte, die auch nach wiederholtem waschen nicht rausgingen und Löcher hatte.

„Sag mal, Josh.", meinte sie jetzt und hielt ein graues T-shirt mit merkwürdigen gräulich-schwarzen Flecken hoch. „Was hast du eigentlich mit diesem T-shirt angestellt? Das habe ich jetzt schon zum fünften Mal gewaschen und die Flecken gehen einfach nicht raus."

„Hm?", brummte Josh und sah fragend zu seiner Mutter rüber, die ihm das T-shirt anklagend hinhielt. „Was fragst du mich denn? Das ist doch Dad's T-shirt."

„Ist es?", fragte Angelina verwirrt und sah verdutzt auf das T-shirt. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und warf es auf den Boden neben dem Mülleimer. „Na, wenn das so ist, will ich lieber nicht so genau wissen, was das für Flecken sind."

„Besser ist das, Tante Angelina.", antwortete Alex ihr altklug. „Meine Mum will auch nie so genau wissen, was Papa und Onkel Fred in ihrem Labor immer so anstellen. Sie meint, solange sie ihre Sachen im Kellerlabor testen und bei ihr oben nichts kaputt geht oder schmutzig wird, ist ihr das alles egal, was die da ausbrüten."

„Deine Mutter ist ja auch eine intelligente Frau, Alex.", grinste Angelina ihren Neffen an, die sich sehr gut vorstellen konnte, dass Alicia bei den Experimenten von Fred und George genauso auf Durchzug stellte. Sie selber tat das auch immer, denn sie beide hatten schon zu Hogwartszeiten feststellen müssen, dass sich die zwei sowieso von nichts abbringen lassen würden, wenn sie erstmal Blut geleckt hatten.

Sie hatte gerade den zweiten Korb voll Wäsche von insgesamt dreien zusammengelegt, als von der Treppe her ein Poltern zu hören war, als wäre eine Horde Hippogreife durchgegangen. Augenblicke später flog die Küchentür auf und krachte mit einem lauten Knall an die dahinterliegende Küchenzeile. Alex fegte erschrocken einen ganzen Stapel Aktionskarten vom Tisch, während Josh nur langsam den Kopf zu den Mädchen drehte und dann die Augen verdrehte.

„Weiber!", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

„Cheryl,", fuhr Angelina ihre Tochter an. „Kannst du die Tür nicht vernünftig aufmachen, wie andere Leute auch? Wir sind hier doch nicht bei den Hottentotten."

„Sorry Mum.", rief Cheryl schnell aus und plapperte sofort weiter. „Mum, darf ich nächsten Montag zu Flourish & Blotts? Bitte, bitte, bitte?"

„Was?", fragte Angelina und sah sich um. Ihre Tochter hatte glänzende Augen und ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung leicht gerötet. Stacy und Jenny sahen ähnlich aus. Irgendetwas war im Busch, soviel war klar. „Was willst du Montag?"

„Zu Flourish & Blotts.", antwortete Cheryl. „Bitte, Mum. Darf ich?"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Cheryl.", versuchte Angelina ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich das Montag überhaupt einrichten kann."

„Du mußt.", fiel Cheryl ihr ins Wort. „Bitte Mum, wir müssen Montag unbedingt zu Flourish & Blotts."

„Wir?", fragte Angelina und erntete dreifaches, heftiges Nicken von den Mädchen. Inzwischen sahen auch Alex und Josh neugierig zu den Mädchen rüber. „Also gut, was ist Montag bei Flourish & Blotts los? Ihr drei habt doch einen bestimmten Grund, warum ihr da ausgerechnet am Montag hin wollt."

„Die ganzen Puddlemerespieler geben da am Montag Autogramme. Den ganzen Tag über und wir wollen unbedingt auch ein richtig echtes Autogramm von denen haben und nicht nur so ein gedrucktes aus der_TeenWitch_."

„WAS?", kam es zweistimmig von der Küchenbank, wo Josh und Alex jetzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Mündern saßen und die Mädchen überrumpelt ansahen. „Die geben wirklich den ganzen Tag über Autogramme?"

„Ja.", antwortete Cheryl knapp und sah ihre Mutter treuherzig an. „Bitte, bitte, Mum. Darf ich?"

„Ja, Mum, bitte.", kam nun auch Josh seiner kleinen Schwester zur Hilfe. „Dürfen wir da hin? Wir haben noch nie ein wirklich echtes Autogramm von einem Quidditchspieler bekommen."

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Angelina nachdenklich.

„Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeee.", bettelte Josh und Cheryl umarmte ihre Mutter heftig um sie so zu überzeugen, ja zu sagen.

„Josh, Cheryl, ich muß das erst mit eurem Vater abklären.", entschied sie schließlich, da sie wirklich nicht so einfach Entscheidungen dieser Tragweite alleine treffen wollte. Immerhin würde es am Montag bei Flourish & Blotts brechend voll sein, wenn wirklich alle Puddlemerespieler da sein würden und das konnte für Kinder in dem Alter schon etwas gefährlich werden.

„Dad sagt bestimmt ja.", sagte Josh zu Cheryl und diese nickte stumm, doch heftig mit glänzenden Augen.

„Und wenn euer Dad ja sagt, sagt meiner auch ja.", meinte Alex jetzt zufrieden.

„Und meiner auch.", schloß Stacy sich der Mehrheit an.

Danach sahen sie jedoch alle leicht betreten zu Jenny rüber, die sich jetzt mit verschränkten Armen und Schmollmund auf einen Stuhl hatte fallen lassen.

„Und meine Mum sagt garantiert nein. Egal was eure Eltern sagen.", knurrte sie beleidigt.

Niemand wußte darauf etwas zu sagen. Auch Angelina nicht, denn auch ihr war klar, dass Katie es Jenny nicht erlauben würde. Quidditch gehörte einfach nicht mehr zu Katies Welt und sie alle mieden dieses Thema, wenn Katie in der Nähe war. Immerhin gab es einen guten Grund, aus dem Katie Quidditch mied, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Ein Grund, über den sie selten bis gar nicht sprach und von dem Jenny nichts ahnte. Und ihren Vater konnte sie schließlich auch nicht um Hilfe bitten, ihre Mutter umzustimmen, denn den hatte sie nie kennen gelernt. Sie hatte nie nach der Ursache für seinen frühen Tod gefragt, da sie es nicht anders kannte, als dass Katie und sie alleine waren. Und da auch Stacy und Lee keine vollständige Familie mehr waren, seit Stacys Mutter mit einem Franzosen durchgebrannt war als Stacy vier Jahre alt war, hatte sie auch nicht wirklich das Gefühl, als ob ihr was fehlen würde, was alle anderen hatten. Doch Angelina fürchtete den Tag an dem Jenny fragen würde. Genau wie Alicia, Fred, George und Lee ihn fürchteten.

Würde Katie ihrer Tochter dann die Wahrheit sagen? Würde sie ihr sagen, dass ihr Vater Quidditchprofi bei den Caerphilly Catapults war und bei einem Ligaspiel durch einen unglücklichen Klatschertreffer abgestürzt und sich das Genick gebrochen hatte? Katie selber hatte damals hochschwanger auf der Tribüne gesessen und alles mitansehen müssen. Sie war so schnell es ihr Bauchumfang zuließ in die Katakomben unter dem Stadion runtergeeilt und hatte nach Damiens Zustand gefragt. Als sie von einem Heiler in einen Nebenraum geführt wurde hatte sie schon geahnt, was er ihr sagen würde. Kurz darauf war sie in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Drei Tage später war Jenny geboren worden und Katie hatte sich geschworen, alles zu tun, um ihre Tochter vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Ihre Tochter würde einen Besen höchstens zum Fegen benutzen oder im Flugunterricht unter Aufsicht. Aber ganz sicher nicht, um Quidditch zu spielen. Kurze Zeit später hatte Katie alles, was auch nur ansatzweise etwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatte aus ihrer Wohnung in ihren alten Hogwartsschrankkoffer verbannt und diesen magisch versiegelt, damit Jenny es nicht in die Finger bekam. Dazu gehörten auch alle Bilder von Jennys Vater, die ihn als Profispieler identifizierten, sei es in vollständiger Quidditchausrüstung oder in Galakleidung für einen der großen Events, zu denen er berufsmäßig oft eingeladen war. Seine komplette Quidditchausrüstung und sein Besen fanden genauso darin Platz, wie Katies Schulbesen und ihr scharlachroter Gryffindorumhang mit „BELL"-Namenszug auf dem Rücken, ihre Schutzausrüstung und sämtliche Fotos aus dieser Zeit und ihre mehr als umfangreiche Quidditchbuchsammlung.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an Quidditch im Hause Callahan und es wäre sicher auch alles wie geplant verlaufen, wenn nicht die Quidditchgene von Damien und Katie bei ihrer Tochter ganz dominant durchgekommen wären und sie nicht mit den Weasleykindern und Stacy Jordan in Berührung gekommen wäre. Doch so war Jenny nun mal zu einem eingefleischten Quidditchfanatiker geworden und Jennys und Katies Welten prallten des öfteren mit Wucht aufeinander.

„Hmpf!", brummte Jenny jetzt und hieb frustriert mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich wette, meine Mutter hat noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen. Wenn sie es nämlich mal getan hätte, würde sie wissen, dass diese Dinger nicht zum putzen, sondern zum fliegen da sind."

Vierfaches zustimmendes Nicken folgte diesem Ausbruch. Nur Angelina sah Katies Tochter nachdenklich an. Sie würde sich in den nächsten Tagen mal mit Alicia zusammensetzen müssen. Denn sie wußte genau, dass Jenny noch nicht aufgegeben hatte und dann würde es wieder einen Riesenärger bei Katie und Jenny geben. Und das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden. Katie hatte damals fast ein Jahr lang unter heftigen Angstattacken und Albträumen gelitten und das wollte sie ihrer Freundin nicht wieder zumuten.

Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass es für diesen Vorsatz schon längst zu spät war, denn Katie sah schon seit zwei Nächten wieder regelmäßig wie ihr Mann in den Tod stürzte.

* * *

**A/N:** So, jetzt dürfte auch für die letzten unter euch klar sein, was genau da damals passiert ist. Einige haben es ja schon geahnt. Oliver hat also nichts mit Jennys Existenz zu tun. Er weiß nichtmal, dass es sie gibt. Auf seinen Auftritt müßt ihr euch übrigens noch bis zum Autogrammtag am Montag gedulden. Bis dahin gibt es noch einen heißen Kampf zwischen Jenny und Katie über die Erlaubnis für diesen Autogrammtag. Ob sie wirklich hin darf oder die anderen ihr die Autogramme mitbringen müssen, werdet ihr dann ebenfalls erfahren.

Ich wollte heute mal die Gelegenheit nutzen, euch meine Stats mitzuteilen. Im Augenblick (also vor diesem Upload) kann ich 11471 Wörter, 5 Kapitel (inklusive Vorwort), 25 Reviews, 668 Hits, 0 c2s, 5 avs und 5 alerts vorweisen. Ich bin richtig zufrieden damit, wie die Geschichte bei euch ankommt und bedanke mich für alle bisher eingetroffenen Reviews. Fühlt euch alle virtuell von mir geknuddelt.

Außerdem bin ich auf einen Fehler hingewiesen worden. Im zweiten Kapitel heben George und Alex natürlich samt Schlitten ab und nicht samt Besen, wie es da steht. Manchmal übersieht man solche Sachen halt, auch wenn man es zig-mal kontrolliert. Sorry.

So, das letzte für heute ist eine Erinnerung an alle, die vielleicht vergessen haben sollten, was morgen für ein Tag ist. Stellt eure Stiefel oder Teller vor die Tür, wenn ihr wollt, dass der Nikolaus euch etwas bringt. Ich selber brauche das nicht. Bei mir hat der Nikolaus das Beschenken dieses Jahr vertrauensvoll in die Hände von meinem Mann gelegt und der hat inzwischen Kinokarten bestellt. Ich gehe morgen Abend „Der goldene Kompaß" ansehen.

Einen schönen 5. Dezember und volle Stiefel oder Teller morgen früh.

Eure KitKat2006


	7. Fünf Kinder auf Abwegen

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 6 – Fünf Kinder auf Abwegen**

„Mum? Darf ich dich demnächst mal wieder bei der Arbeit besuchen? Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr bei euch im Laden."

Jenny saß beinebaumelnd auf ihrem Platz in der U-Bahn und sah ihre Mutter fragend von der Seite an. Katie, die gerade einen älteren Mann beobachtete, der wie wild auf seinem Laptop rumhämmerte und gleichzeitig ohne Punkt und Komma in das Headset seines Handys schnatterte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dass einige Leute nie kapieren, dass es aus einem guten Grund Zeiten gibt, in denen man die Arbeit ruhen lassen soll. Wenn der so weitermacht, macht der spätestens in einem halben Jahr mit einem Herzinfarkt schlapp.", murmelte sie verständnislos vor sich in und sah dann Jenny fragend an. „Entschuldige Jenny-Schatz. Was wolltest du von mir?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob ich dich mal wieder im Laden besuchen kann, weil ich schon so lange nicht mehr da war.", wiederholte Jenny ihre Frage und sah Katie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Wenn Tante Angelina es einrichten kann, kann sie gerne mal wieder mit dir vorbeikommen.", antwortete Katie, die keinen Grund sah, warum Jenny sie nicht einmal wieder im Laden besuchen konnte. Das machte sie schließlich öfter mal und ... Halt! Es gab doch einen Grund. Wenn Jenny die Pappfiguren und die Plakate sah, würde sie keine Ruhe geben, bis sie zu diesem Autogrammtag gehen durfte. Und das würde Katie auf keinen Fall erlauben. Ihre Tochter würde nicht mit Quidditch in Berührung kommen, solange sie das verhindern konnte. „Wie wäre es mit nächsten Mittwoch? Dann kriegen wir wieder neue Waren und du kannst mir helfen, die Preisschilder auf die Bücher aufzukleben und sie in die Regale einzuräumen."

„Mittwoch ist doof. Da haben wir doch ab nächste Woche die erste Probe für das Krippenspiel. Und dann immer Donnerstags und Freitags.", meinte Jenny kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach ja, das Krippenspiel. Da darfst du natürlich nicht fehlen. Immerhin bist du einer der Stars.", meinte Katie lächelnd und strich Jenny die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Jenny war in diesem Jahr der Weihnachtsengel, der den Hirten die Weihnachtsbotschaft verkünden würde und sie war mächtig stolz darauf. Diese Rolle war immer heißbegehrt. Genau wie die Rollen von Maria und Josef, die an zweiter Stelle der Wunschliste standen, gefolgt von den Hirten auf Platz drei. Der Rest der Kinder wurde dann auf die Tiere, die Einwohner von Bethlehem und den Engelschor verteilt, der ganz zum Schluß mit einem Lied das Krippenspiel abschloss.

„Hmmm.", überlegte Katie jetzt, während sie auf das Schild der Station, in die sie gerade einfuhren, sah. Noch drei Stationen, bis sie aussteigen mußten.

„Wie wäre es denn mit Montag?", fragte Jenny jetzt beiläufig.

Zu beiläufig, wie Katie fand. Wußte Jenny etwa, was Montag bei Flourish & Blotts los war? Nachdenklich sah Katie ihre Tochter an. Diese sah sie mit vollkommen unschuldigen Augen an. Genau diesen Ausdruck kannte Katie von Fred und George aus Hogwartstagen, wenn sie versuchten, Professor McGonagall davon zu überzeugen, dass sie absolute Unschuldsengel wären. Es hatte so gut wie nie geklappt. Und es klappte auch heute nicht. Jenny wollte nicht zufällig am Montag zu Flourish & Blotts kommen, sondern mit voller Absicht. Sie wußte, was dann dort los war. Die Frage war nur, woher wußte sie es?

„Nein, Jenny, tut mir leid. Am Montag paßt es mir gar nicht.", verneinte sie Jennys Frage, ohne einen genauen Grund für ihre Ablehnung anzugeben.

„Och, Mum. Warum denn nicht? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dir nicht im Weg stehe. Du wirst fast gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin."

'_Darauf wette ich._', dachte Katie. '_Du wirst wahrscheinlich von einem Puddlemerestar zum nächsten flattern und im siebten Quidditchhimmel schweben. Aber nicht mit mir, Fräulein._'

„Jenny ich habe nein gesagt. Nicht am Montag." Katie blieb beharrlich bei ihrer Entscheidung. „Du kannst mich Mittwoch besuchen, wenn du möchtest und es Tante Angelina paßt, aber nicht am Montag."

„Aber Tante Angelina paßt es am Montag.", murrte Jenny nun doch los.

„Hat sie das gesagt?", fragte Katie nach, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Angelina ihren Kindern das OK für diesen Autogrammtag gegeben hat, ohne dies vorher mit Fred besprochen zu haben. Und der war gestern noch im Laden, als Katie Jenny bei Angelina abgeholt hatte.

„Noch nicht, aber das tut sie bestimmt noch. Cheryl hat gestern gesagt, dass ihre Eltern ihr und Josh bestimmt erlauben, am Montag zu Flourish & Blotts zu gehen.", widersprach Jenny ihrer Mutter schon deutlicher.

„Noch hat sie es aber nicht getan.", widersprach Katie, die sich jetzt keine Mühe mehr gab, zu verbergen, dass sie genau wußte, was Jenny eigentlich wollte. „Und selbst wenn, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich es erlaube. Bei dir bin immer noch ich es, die Entscheidungen trifft und nicht Tante Angelina oder Onkel Fred. Und ich sage nein."

„Das ist so unfair, Mum.", brauste Jenny nun zornig auf und warf Katie einen finsteren Blick zu. „Nur weil du Quid ..."

„Jenny, Muggel anwesend.", warnte Katie ihre Tochter zischend und sah sie streng an.

„Jahaaa. Ich weiß.", fauchte Jenny und schimpfte flüsternd weiter. „Aber nur, weil du Quidditch nicht magst, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich es auch nicht mögen muß. Mum, ich liebe Quidditch und da sind am Montag alle Spieler von Puddlemere und ..."

„Jenny, ich sagte nein.", wiederholte Katie und warf ihrer Tochter ihren strengsten Sei-jetzt-still-oder-du-kriegst-Stubenarrest-bis-Weihnachten-Blick zu, der Jenny dazu brachte, kleinlaut den Blick zu senken. Doch sie hielt trotzdem trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Gut.", meinte Katie zufrieden. „Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören. Du weißt genau, dass Quidditch kein Thema ist, worüber ich mit dir diskutiere, Jenny Callahan. Es ist viel zu gefährlich und gehört verboten und ich will nicht, dass du dich damit beschäftigst."

„Es ist gefährlich und gehört verboten.", äffte Jenny ihre Mutter leise nach, doch Katie hatte es doch mitbekommen.

„Jenny!", warnte sie nochmal und Jenny seufzte schicksalsergeben auf und ließ das Thema fallen. Für den Rest der U-Bahn-Fahrt sah sie stur auf ihre Füße und weigerte sich beharrlich, Katies Anwesenheit überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

* * *

Lee wich einer Hexe mit einem meterhohen Aktenstapel auf den Armen aus, duckte sich unter einem Memoflieger hinweg und schlüpfte im letzten Moment noch seitwärtes mit eingezogenem Bauch durch die sich gerade schließenden Aufzugtüren. Dort drückte er auf den vierten Knopf von oben und wartete, dass ihn der Aufzug auf ebendieser Etage wieder hinausließ. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf die Teenwitch in seinen Händen, die er sich heute morgen bei seiner Tochter ausgeliehen hatte. Stacy hatte ihn gestern Abend gleich mit der Bitte bestürmt, sie am Montag zu dem Puddlemere-Autogrammtag gehen zu lassen und er hatte sie um einen Tag Bedenkzeit gebeten. Er wollte erst wissen, wie seine Freunde bei ihren Kindern entschieden hatten. Grundsätzlich hatte er allerdings bei Stacy nichts dagegen. Und da er an diesem Vormittag sowieso einiges im Zaubereiministerium zu erledigen hatte, hatte er beschlossen, noch kurz bei Angelina reinzuschauen, die halbtags in der Flohnetzwerkregulierung arbeitete. 

Diese saß fluchend über ein Pergament gebeugt und bekam nicht mit, dass Lee gerade ihr Büro betreten hatte. In Lee erwachte kurzfristig der Tunichtgut aus Hogwartszeiten wieder. Er schlich sich grinsend von der Seite an Angelina ran und beugte sich zu ihrem linken Ohr vor.

„BUH!", rief er und sprang im nächsten Moment drei Meter weit zurück. Sicher war sicher. Immerhin handelte es sich bei seinem Opfer um Angelina.

„AAAAAAHHHHH!", brüllte diese und sprang erschrocken auf, wobei sie das Tintenfäßchen umwarf und einen ganzen Stapel Pergamente vom Schreibtisch fegte.

Lee lehnte laut lachend am Türrahmen und hielt sich den Bauch.

„LEE JORDAN!", fauchte Angelina und schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Hattest du vor, mich umzubringens, oder was? Wage das ja nicht nochmal."

„Sorry Lina.", japste Lee und grinste sie breit an. „Aber das war einfach zu verlockend."

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal, was verlockend ist, du Idiot.", knurrte Angelina und brachte ihre durcheinandergewirbelten Pergamente wieder in Ordnung und im gleichen Moment den großen Tintenfleck zum verschwinden. „Und nenne mich nicht Lina. Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht leiden kann."

„Geht klar, Lina.", meinte Lee lässig, woraufhin ihm Angelina noch einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Kapitulierend hob er die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich tu's auch nie wieder."

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Bist du zufällig hier oder wolltest du was von mir?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich was von dir.", antwortete er und hielt ihr die Teenwitch vor die Nase, die auf Seite 43 aufgeschlagen war.

„Oh!", meinte Angelina und griff danach. Mit breitem Siegerlächeln grinste ihr Oliver von dem Hochglanzpapier entgegen. „Darum geht's. Stacy hat dich also auch schon gefragt, hm?"

„Yep!", bestätigte Lee und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl vor Angelinas Schreibtisch. „Und ich bin der allerallerbeste Papa der Welt, wenn ich sie da hin gehen lasse."

„Und? Läßt du sie hin?", fragte Angelina schmunzelnd, denn Fred und George hatten gestern Abend ähnliche Beteuerungen zu hören bekommen.

„Ich habe sie um Bedenkzeit gebeten, weil ich erst noch mit euch darüber sprechen wollte, denn immerhin mußt du dann ja mit den Kindern dahin.", antwortete Lee. „Grundsätzlich habe ich aber nichts dagegen."

„Mhm!", brummte Angelina und blätterte die Seite um. „Bei uns ist es ähnlich gelaufen. Wir haben es Josh und Cheryl erlaubt und soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, darf auch Alex hingehen."

Einen Moment lang war es ruhig in Angelinas Büro, bis Angelina von der Teenwitch aufsah und in Lee's dunkelbraune Augen blickte, die sie nachdenklich musterten.

„Was ist?", fragte sie ihn.

„Jenny.", antwortete Lee knapp. „Katie wird es ihr nicht erlauben."

„Nein.", seufzte Angelina auf. „Aber was sollen wir da machen? Wir können uns schließlich nicht über Katies Erziehung hinwegsetzen."

„Da hast du wohl Recht.", meinte Lee und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Rastalocken, die er seit einiger Zeit wieder trug. „Aber die Kleine tut mir trotzdem leid. Sie ist ein so begeisterter Quidditchfan und so eine Chance gibt es so schnell nicht wieder. Alle sieben Stammspieler auf einen Schlag. Und das für einen ganzen Tag. Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, ob es so etwas überhaupt schon mal gegeben hat."

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Angelina nachdenklich. „Aber wir können ihr ja ein Autogramm von jedem für ihre Schatzkiste mitbringen."

„Das ist aber nur ein schwacher Trost.", meinte Lee ebenfalls nachdenklich. „Bei denen wird es noch ganz schön Ärger geben. Soviel ist sicher."

„Wem sagst du das? Und die zwei haben ein ziemlich ähnliches Temperament und den absolut gleichen Dickkopf."

* * *

„Und? Dürft ihr hin?", fragte Josh und sah in die Runde. Die Weasleykinder, Jenny und Stacy hatten sich in eine Ecke des Spielplatzes verzogen, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Sie hatten schon vor langer Zeit herausgefunden, wo es auf dem Spielplatz und dem Schulhof die richtigen Plätze gab, wo sie von den Muggelkindern nicht belauscht werden konnten. Und diese hatten inzwischen auch gelernt, dass diese fünf ab und zu mal Geheimnisse vor ihnen hatten. Sie versuchten schon gar nicht mehr, sich dazu zu stellen, wenn sie mal wieder die Köpfe zusammensteckten. 

„Ich darf.", meinte Alex und auch Cheryl nickte.

„Mein Papa will erst noch mit Tante Angelina reden, aber wenn die ja sagt, darf ich auch.", antwortete Stacy.

„Das heißt, dass du darfst, weil Josh und Cheryl ja auch dürfen.", schlussfolgerte Alex und Stacy nickte begeistert.

„Ja, sieht so aus.", nickte sie und sah zu Jenny rüber, die noch nichts gesagt hatte, sondern zu einer Gruppe Jungs rübersah, die sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bewarfen. Die anderen vier tauschten stumme Blicke aus, denn sie ahnten, wie Jennys Mutter reagiert hatte.

„Du weißt genau, dass Quidditch kein Thema ist, worüber ich mit dir diskutiere, Jenny Callahan. Es ist viel zu gefährlich und gehört verboten.", machte Jenny die Stimme ihrer Mutter nach, als sie die anderen schließlich doch ansah. Dann stieß sie sich von der Mauer ab, an der sie gerade lehnte und ging langsam auf die Schaukel zu, die gerade freigeworden war.

„Ihr müßt mir unbedingt von jedem ein Autogramm mitbringen.", murmelte sie leise und man konnte ihr anhören, wie traurig sie über das Verbot war. Traurig und vor allem neidisch auf ihre Freunde, die in dieser Beziehung die wesentlich besseren Eltern hatten. Doch sie sah ihre Freunde nicht an, denn sie wollte nicht, dass diese ihre Tränen sahen, die sie jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Aber wir können das doch nicht einfach so zulassen.", meinte Stacy geschockt und sah die Weasleykinder der Reihe nach an. „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Jenny auch mit darf."

„Das werden wir auch.", meinte Josh und sah trotzig zu Jenny rüber, die sich jetzt mit langsamen Schwüngen vor und zurück schaukelte. „Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee. Hört mal, wir werden ganz einfach..."

Vier Köpfe rückten tuschelnd noch näher zusammen, während Jenny sich auf der Schaukel verstohlen die Tränen wegwischte, die ihr jetzt über die Wangen liefen.

„Ich hasse dich, Mum.", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre Tante Angelinas oder Tante Alicias Kind. Oder das von Onkel Lee. Die sind jedenfalls nicht so fies wie du."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.", murmelte Jenny wohl zum tausendsten Mal, seit sie in den Plan der anderen eingeweiht worden war.

„Ist sie auch nicht.", grinste Josh. „Sie ist brillant."

Alex hielt ihm die Hand hin, sodass Josh einschlagen konnte, was Jenny dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Jungs!", brummte sie.

„Willst du nun mit zum Puddlemere-Autogrammtag, oder nicht?", fragte Alex sie und vertrat ihr den Weg.

„Ja, aber meine Mum bei Flourish & Blotts zu überfallen und sie mit alle Mann zu bestürmen ist nicht wirklich eine Idee, die klappt. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Eher flippt sie aus und setzt uns vor die Tür."

„Quatsch. Das ist doch gerade der Witz an der Sache. Wir fragen sie alle zusammen und lassen ihr gar keine Zeit, nein zu sagen. Du mußt einfach am Montag mitkommen dürfen."

* * *

Josh und Alex legten noch einen Zahn zu, während sie durch die Winkelgasse maschierten und Cheryl griff jetzt nach Jennys Arm, da ihre Freundin drauf und dran war, wieder zu verduften. Sie hatten heute nach dem Unterricht ihre erste Krippenspielprobe in der Kirche gehabt, in der sie es aufführen sollten und da alle fünf einen wichtigen Part bekommen hatten und so dabei sein mußten, hatte Angelina ihnen erlaubt, alleine mit der U-Bahn nach Hause zu fahren. Sie hatte ihnen genau aufgeschrieben, wo sie einsteigen und wo sie wieder aussteigen mußten und hatte ihnen Geld für die Fahrkarten mitgegeben. Doch die Kinder hatten die U-Bahn kurzerhand U-Bahn sein lassen und waren in die andere Richtung auf den „Tropfenden Kessel" zumaschiert. Dort waren sie dann fast an Harry und Ginny gescheitert, die im selben Moment aus dem Kamin wirbelten, als sie das Gasthaus betraten. Beim Anblick ihrer Nichte und ihren Neffen mit ihren Freundinnen waren sie im ersten Moment ziemlich überrascht, während die Kinder zu Tode erschrocken waren und schon eine Standpauke fürchteten. Glücklicherweise hatte aber Stacy das Talent ihres Vaters geerbt, im richtigen Moment immer die richtige Antwort parat zu haben und hatte von der Krippenspielprobe gesprochen und davon, dass sie danach zu Fred und George in den Laden kommen sollten, da das der kürzeste Weg ist. 

Harry und Ginny hatten diese Erklärung geglaubt und sie durch den versteckten Zugang in die Winkelgasse gelassen. Danach waren sie in der magischen Apotheke verschwunden, während die Kinder die Winkelgasse runtergelaufen waren. An Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze hatten sie sich rangeschlichen und durch das Schaufenster geblinzelt, um zu prüfen, ob sie ungesehen an dieser gefährlichen Stelle vorbeikamen, doch Fred war gerade ins Hinterzimmer verschwunden, während George einem Kunden am Tresen etwas vorführte. Blitzschnell huschten sie am Scherzartikelladen vorbei und hatten nun schon fast Flourish & Blotts erreicht. Kurz bevor sie den Laden betraten, blieben sie fasziniert stehen und starrten auf das Plakat in der Tür, dass den Autogrammtag ankündigte.

„WOW!", stieß Cheryl hervor. „So ein Plakat muß ich unbedingt habe. Ob die uns die wohl schenken? Nach Montag braucht die doch sowieso keiner mehr."

„Wir können Tante Katie ja mal fragen.", schlug Stacy vor und stieß entschlossen die Tür auf.

Josh und Alex folgten ihr umgehend, doch Cheryl hatte immer noch ihre liebe Müh und Not, Jenny hinter sich herzuziehen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an.", zischte sie Jenny an. „Wir tun das hier schließlich nur, damit du auch zum Autogrammtag darfst."

„Ihr erreicht nur, dass ich bis Weihnachten Hausarrest bekomme.", zischte Jenny zurück und riss sich los. Mit verschränkten Armen blieb sie knappe 2 Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen. Nahe genug also, um im Ernstfall vor ihrer Mutter flüchten zu können, wenn diese ausflippen sollte, weil sie hier waren. Cheryl verdrehte nur stöhnend die Augen und ging hinter den anderen dreien her, die schnurstracks auf Katie zugingen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf einer Leiter stand und Bücher in ein Regal einräumte, die nicht so oft gekauft wurden.

„Ähm, Tante Katie?", sprach Stacy sie schließlich an und setzte ihren Unschuldsengelblick auf, der immer dann zum Einsatz kam, wenn sie etwas von jemandem wollte und der meistens Erfolg hatte.

Katie sah sich überrascht um und ließ dann vor Schreck einen Stapel Bücher fallen, als sie die vier Kinder sah, die eigentlich im Augenblick in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg zu Angelina sein sollten. Alex sprang schnell einen Satz zur Seite, da er sonst vom Lexikon der Koboldaufstände erschlagen worden wäre. Dabei übersah er aber Cheryl neben sich, der er schmerzhaft auf den Fuß trat.

„Au, Alex. Paß doch auf.", heulte Cheryl auf und hüpfte auf einem Bein rum.

Katie war inzwischen von der Leiter runtergeklettert.

„Ich glaube, ich spinne. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Tante Katie, wir sind hier, weil wir dich was fragen wollen.", fing Stacy an.

„Genau, weil wir doch alle am Montag zum Autogrammtag dürfen.", machte Alex weiter, wurde aber gleich darauf von Josh unterbrochen.

„Und weil doch Jenny auch so gerne mit möchte, aber du es ihr nicht erlaubst, wollen wir dich bitten, es ihr doch zu erlauben."

„Bitte, bitte, Tante Katie.", brachte Cheryl es jetzt auf den Punkt. „Bitte erlaube Jenny doch, am Montag auch zu kommen. Bitte."

„Bitte, bitte, bitte.", bettelten jetzt auch Stacy, Alex und Josh im Chor und Katie sah von einem bittenden Kindergesicht ins andere. Nur ein Gesicht fehlte in der Runde. Das von derjenigen, um die es hier ging. Streng sah sie in die Runde.

„Ich habe zwei Fragen an euch,", begann sie. „Erstens, wo ist Jenny? Und zweitens, weiß Tante Angelina wo ihr seid?"

Stumm sahen sich die Kinder an, bis Josh schließlich zu Katie aufsah.

„Mum weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind.", gab er zu. „Wir wollten dich doch nur schnell fragen, ob du es Jenny doch erlaubst und wollten dann gleich nach Hause fahren. Erlaubst du es ihr jetzt? Bitte?"

„Nein, Alex. Ich erlaube es ihr nicht.", antwortete Katie und sah alle Kinder nacheinander an. Alle sahen jetzt schwer enttäuscht aus. Eine Bewegung hinter einer der großen Standfiguren nahe dem Eingang, fiel Katie aus den Augenwinkeln auf. Sie drehte den Kopf in diese Richtung und sah ihre Tochter dort stehen und ängstlich zu ihr rübersehen.

„Jenny, komm sofort hierher.", forderte sie ihre Tochter auf, die daraufhin auch langsam zu ihr rüberkam, jedoch hinter Josh und Alex stehenblieb, die sie spontan wie Bodyguards deckten. „Hatte ich dir nicht heute morgen erst gesagt, dass wir darüber nicht mehr diskutieren werden? Was hast du dir bei dieser Aktion überhaupt gedacht? Was habt _ihr_euch hierbei gedacht? Tante Angelina ängstigt sich zu Tode, wenn ihr nicht pünktlich bei ihr auftaucht. Ihr spinnt wohl."

„Mum, ich wollte doch gar nicht..."

„Tante Katie, Jenny wollte wirklich nicht, dass wir dich fragen.", stand Josh Jenny bei und die anderen nickten bestätigend. „Wir mußten sie richtig dazu überreden und Cheryl hat sie den ganzen Weg über hinter sich herziehen müssen. Bitte sei nicht böse mit ihr. Das ist nur unsere Schuld. Wir wollen doch nur, dass Jenny auch zum Autogrammtag darf."

„Jenny wird nicht zum Autogrammtag gehen und das ist mein letztes Wort.", meinte Katie rigoros. „Ich kann es euch nicht verbieten, aber bei uns ist Quidditch kein Thema. Und jetzt bringe ich euch zu Fred und George in den Laden, damit die euch nach Hause bringen können."

„Oh nein, bitte nicht, Tante Katie.", bettelte Cheryl und sah genauso geschockt aus wie Stacy. Nur die Jungs versuchten Fassung zu bewahren. Auch wenn sie es nur mühsam schafften.

„Das hättet ihr euch halt früher überlegen sollen. Da werdet ihr jetzt durch müssen.", erwiderte Katie. „Ihr wartet hier. Ich hole nur schnell meinen Mantel und dann gehen wir los."

Katie ging schnell in den hinteren Raum und holte ihre Sachen. Dann griff sie nach ein paar Eilbriefen, die sie noch zur Eulenpost bringen mußten und ging wieder nach vorne.

„Chloe, Tom? Ich bringe die Briefe zur Post und liefere auf dem Weg dahin diese fünf Nervensägen hier bei Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze ab."

„Mach das.", antwortete Chloe und grinste die fünf Kinder hinter Katies Rücken frech an. „Aber paß auf, dass sie dir nicht wieder abhauen."

„Das sollen die mal wagen. Dann gibt's richtig Ärger." meinte Katie, schnappte sich Stacy und Josh, die ihr am nächsten standen und rauschte mit ihnen aus dem Laden in die Winkelgasse hinaus, in der ein eisiger Wind wehte und wo es jetzt wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, ihr seid brav gewesen und der Nikolaus hat eich was gebracht. 


	8. Ein Gespräch unter Freunden

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 7 – Ein Gespräch unter Freunden**

„Und? Hast du die fünf Kurzen gestern wieder heil abliefern können?", fragte Tom nach, der schon Feierabend gehabt hatte, als Katie am gestrigen Spätnachmittag wieder in den Laden zurückgekommen war.

„Hör mir bloß damit auf.", knurrte Katie, die gerade das Wechselgeld in die Kasse gezählt hatte und nun zur Tür rüberging, um diese zu öffnen. „Angelina war schon bei Fred und George im Laden und war in heller Panik. Kein Wunder, da die Kinder ja inzwischen eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde überfällig waren. Die haben sich später noch eine ganz gewaltige Standpauke anhören müssen, so wie ich Angelina kenne."

„Naja, das ist natürlich nicht die feine englische Art, dass sie einfach woanders hingehen als abgemacht, aber immerhin haben sie es ja nur gut gemeint.", verteidigte Tom die Kinder halbherzig. „Sie wollten ihrer Freundin einen Gefallen tun. Das kannst du ihnen nicht wirklich übel nehmen."

„Ich nehme ihnen auch nicht übel, dass sie für Jenny kämpfen wollten.", erwiderte Katie. „Ich nehme ihnen übel, dass sie einfach so auf eigene Faust durch London streifen, wenn man ihnen mal vertraut und völlig ignorieren, dass Angelina sich Sorgen machen könnte. Angelina hat sich wer weiß was ausgemalt, was passiert sein könnte."

„Was hätte denn groß passieren sollen?", fragte Tom jetzt beschwichtigend. „Sie hätten sich verlaufen können, aber das ist auch schon alles."

„Verlaufen ist meine geringste Sorge.", murmelte Katie und das meinte sie durchaus genauso wie sie es sagte. Den Kindern drohte nämlich wesentlich mehr Gefahr, als Tom ahnte, denn immerhin waren ihre Eltern alle aktive Mitglieder im Phönixorden und in Dumbledores Armee gewesen und hatten Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute jahrelang bekämpft. Und diese waren zum Teil immer noch auf freiem Fuß und auf Rache aus. Fünf wehrlose Kinder, die alleine durch London streiften waren da ziemlich leichte Beute. Katie dachte mit schaudern an ihre ehemaligen Quidditchgegner aus Slytherin, die allesamt das dunkle Mal trugen und bis auf Malfoy, Flint und Pucey alle noch auf freiem Fuß waren.

„Warum erlaubst du es Jenny eigentlich nicht? Ich meine, was ist denn schon dabei? Du bist doch hier und kannst kontrollieren, dass ihr nichts passiert."

„Dafür habe ich einen sehr guten Grund, Tom. Das kannst du mir glauben.", fuhr Katie ihn jetzt heftiger an als sie eigentlich wollte.

„He, ist ja schon gut. Friß mich doch nicht gleich auf."

„Dann misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen."

„WOW! Kann es sein, dass du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden bist? Was ist denn plötzlich mit dir los? Ich habe doch nur eine einfache Frage gestellt.", fauchte Tom jetzt leicht angefressen zurück.

„Eine Frage, auf die ich keine Lust habe, genauer drauf einzugehen. Und nein, ich bin nicht mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Ich habe nur ziemlich schlecht geschlafen."

Leicht genervt schnappte Katie sich einen Haufen kleine Pergamentblätter, Tinte und Feder und machte sich daran, neue Preisschilder zu schreiben und an die Bücher zu kleben, da ihr schon gestern einige Bücher aufgefallen waren, die noch kein Preisschild hatten. Tom sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und widmete sich dann einer älteren Hexe, die etwas verloren im Laden stand.

Katie dagegen tat ihr Ausbruch schon wieder leid, aber Quidditch war nun mal ein Thema, bei dem sie leicht die Nerven verlor. Zudem hatte sie eine fürchterliche Nacht hinter sich. Der Albtraum war in dieser Nacht mehrfach aufgetreten und sie hatte fast gar keine Ruhe bekommen. Denn kaum hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und lag wieder im Bett, kam der Albraum und schreckte sie wieder laut schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Um halb fünf hatte sie dann völlig gerädert aufgegeben wieder einzuschlafen und hatte sich eine geschlagene halbe Stunde lang unter die Dusche gestellt, um wach zu werden. Danach hatte sie sich einen starken Kaffee gekocht, sich in die Küche gesetzt und im Tagespropheten vom Vortag geblättert.

Sie fühlte sich in den letzten Tagen wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch und hatte das Gefühl, dass es in der Nacht auf Montag noch schlimmer werden würde. Vielleicht sollte sie sich in der Apotheke noch einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf besorgen, denn sonst würde sie am Montag bestimmt eine wandelnde Leiche sein. Zum Glück hatte sie zumindest morgen frei und mußte nicht den ganzen Tag auf Papp-Oliver und seine Kameraden starren, die ihr überall im Weg rumstanden. Und ab Dienstag wäre der Spuk dann ja zum Glück vorbei und sie konnte wieder einigermaßen normal arbeiten. Und vielleicht auch wieder ruhiger schlafen.

* * *

Ruhig war es an diesem Vormittag dagegen nicht, denn um kurz nach elf Uhr betrat Edgar gefolgt von mehreren sehr wichtig aussehenden Zauberern und Hexen den Laden. Katie, die oben auf einer Leiter inmitten des riesigen Adventskranzes saß und diesen neu dekorierte, da eine übereifrige Kundin einen von Papp-Olivers Kameraden umgeschmissen hatte, der daraufhin an den Adventskranz gestoßen und diesen zum zweiten mal innerhalb von ein paar Tagen in Brand gesetzt hatte, sah diese Meute mit skeptischer Miene an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Besuch ziemlichen Stress und zusätzliche Arbeit für sie und ihre Kollegen nach sich zog, denn sie hatte an mehreren Roben das Vereinslogo von Puddlemere United entdeckt. Während sie vergoldete Nüsse und Tannenzapfen, getrocknete Apfel- und Orangenscheiben, Strohsterne, Schleifen und Zuckerstangen in den Kranz hängte, hörte sie mit neugierig gespitzten Ohren zu. Und es gefiel ihr gar nicht, was sie dabei alles mithörte.

„Sag mal, habe ich das gerade richtig gehört?", fragte Laura sie, die gerade zu ihr auf die Leiter geklettert war, damit sie so sprechen konnte, dass keiner mithören konnte, der es nicht sollte. „Haben die allen ernstes vor, den halben Laden umzuräumen?"

„Scheint so.", antwortete Katie leise und ließ einen der Puddlemereleute nicht aus den Augen, der jetzt die Türen in die Hinterzimmer und Lagerräume öffnete und inspizierte. „Im Moment interessiert mich aber eher, was dieser Kerl in unserem Lager sucht."

„Sam, sieh dir den Raum hier mal an.", rief besagter Kerl in diesem Moment und einer der wichtig wirkenden Zauberer kam und sah ebenfalls in das Warenlager.

„Ja.", meinte dieser nickend. „Der Raum ist ideal. Der ist am Montag absolutes Sperrgebiet für alle."

„Sperrgebiet?", fragte Laura verdutzt.

„Für alle?", fragte Katie genauso verwirrt zurück. „Was heißt ‚für alle'?"

Laura sah sie völlig verwirrt an und zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin sich Katie an die beiden Zauberer wandte, die sich immer noch leise miteinander unterhielten.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, meine Herren.", sprach sie die zwei an, die sich erst verwundert um- und dann fragend zu ihr rauf sahen. „Wir kamen nicht umhin, ihre kleine Unterhaltung mit anzuhören und wundern uns jetzt ein wenig. Sie sagten, dass unser Lager am Montag Sperrgebiet für alle wird. Definieren sie bitte ‚für alle'."

„Nun, meine Damen.", fing einer der beiden an und sprach mit einem Tonfall, als müsste er einem dreijährigen Kind erklären, warum der Himmel blau ist und nicht rot. „ ‚Für alle' bedeutet genau das. Zu diesem Raum haben am Montag nur die Sicherheitsleute von Puddlemere United Zutritt, da wir hier drin unsere Überwachungszentrale einrichten werden."

„Ah!", meinte Katie nun und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Aber sicher dürfen die Angestellten von Flourish & Blotts auch noch in diesen Raum, um..."

„Miss, ich glaube, Sie haben gerade nicht richtig zugehört.", unterbrach sie der andere Zauberer. „Mein Kollege sagte gerade, es dürfen nur die Sicherheitsleute von Puddlemere United in diesen Raum. Und da mir nicht bekannt ist, dass Sie dazu gehören, haben Sie am Montag hier drin nichts verloren."

Laura und Katie sahen sich verdutzt an. Wollten die beiden ihnen wirklich verbieten, ihr eigenes Warenlager zu betreten? Das konnten die doch wohl nicht ernst meinen, oder?

„Also erstens heißt das Mrs und nicht Miss.", verbesserte Katie diesen arroganten Wichtigtuer jetzt leicht zornig. „Und zweitens werden Sie oder Ihre Kollegen mich nicht davon abhalten, meine Arbeit zu tun. Wenn sie Ihre Überwachungszentrale dort drinnen einrichten wollen, tun Sie dies. Aber tun Sie es bitte so, dass Sie unsere Arbeit hier nicht behindern. Und damit Sie gleich Bescheid wissen: Ich werde das Lager betreten, wann immer ich will und so oft es nötig sein sollte. Ist das klar und deutlich bei Ihnen angekommen?"

Jetzt sahen die beiden Wichtigtuer verdutzt aus ihren Zaubererroben und wussten im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Als sie es dann aber schließlich doch wussten, redeten sie beide laut durcheinander, sodass man nicht wirklich verstand, was wer sagte. Inzwischen war auch Edgar auf sie aufmerksam geworden und eilte zum Streit schlichten herüber, was gar nicht so einfach war, wie er es wahrscheinlich gedacht hatte, denn inzwischen war auch Tom zu ihnen getreten, der gerade seine Schicht antrat. Nur Chloe stand noch an der Kasse und bediente die Kunden, doch Katie hatte bemerkt, dass auch sie missmutig die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und nicht begeistert von dem anstehenden Sperrgebiet war. Chloe konnte sich zwar im Augenblick nicht in die Diskussion einmischen, doch sie hatte Ohren wie Rhabarberblätter, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen. Dessen war Katie sich sicher.

Es wurde ein langer und nicht sehr harmonischer Arbeitstag bei Flourish & Blotts, dem nur Laura um halb eins rum entkam, da sie Feierabend hatte. Katie, Tom und Chloe kämpften derweil weiter um ihre Rechte an ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Schließlich mussten sie die Kunden bedienen und die Regale wieder auffüllen, wenn sie sich zu sehr leerten, was am Montag durchaus der Fall sein konnte, wenn die ganzen Leute zum Autogrammtag kamen. Und wie sollten sie dies tun, wenn sie nicht in das Warenlager durfte? Das sah schließlich auch Edgar ein, der daraufhin den Puddlemereleuten sagte, dass sie entweder seine Leute in das Lager ließen, wenn es nötig sein sollte oder sie ihre Überwachungszentrale anderswo einrichten mussten. Schließlich einigte man sich darauf, dass zumindest Edgar und eine oder einer seiner Angestellten in das Lager durfte, wenn es nötig war. Für alle anderen war das Lager aber aus Sicherheitsgründen Sperrgebiet, da hier hochempfindliche Überwachungsgeräte und –zauber am Werk waren, die nicht gestört werden durften, wenn die Sicherheit der Spieler gewährleistet sein sollte. Die Wahl fiel auf Katie, was den Puddlemereleuten nicht wirklich gefiel, Chloe und Tom allerdings sehr gut in den Kram passte. Denn wenn jemand sich nicht durch Wichtigtuer beeindrucken ließ, dann war das Katie. Das wussten Tom und Chloe ganz genau.

Als um halb fünf Katies Schicht schließlich zuende war, war sie fix und fertig. Dies lag zum einen daran, dass sie die ganze Woche über schon relativ wenig und wenn überhaupt, recht unruhig schlief, zum anderen daran, dass Edgar und die Puddlemereleute den ganzen Tag über Regale und Pappfiguren hin und herschoben. Und dies war etwas, was die Kunden verärgerte, da sie nichts fanden, die Angestellten verwirrte, da sie genauso wenig fanden, was die Kunden suchten und die Posteulen völlig verwirrte, die mit Volldampf immer wieder in eines der Regale krachten, die durch die Buchhandlung schwebten und mal hier, mal da zum stehen kamen. Als Katie schließlich gehen wollte, fand sie den Ausgang nicht, da dort gerade das Regal mit den Fachbüchern für Hogwartsschüler stand. Kopfschüttelnd zückte sie den Zauberstab und ließ es zur Seite schweben, wo sie es vor dem Regal mit den Kochbüchern abstellte. Fachlich passte es zwar überhaupt nicht zusammen, aber da dahinter inzwischen das Regal mit den Fachbüchern für Heiler, Krankenschwestern und –pfleger, sowie den Büchern über diverse Hausmittelchen stand, war das sowieso völlig egal. Sie verließ schließlich fluchtartig und mit leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen die Buchhandlung, in der es heute zuging, wie in einem Irrenhaus. Erleichtert atmete sie die frostige Winterluft ein und erfreute sich an den Schneeflocken, die wieder in kleinen Flocken leise durch die weihnachtliche Winkelgasse tanzten.

„Ich hoffe, ich erkenne den Laden Montag noch wieder.", murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin. „Tom und Chloe tun mir echt leid, wenn die wirklich morgen noch mal wiederkommen und die Tische aufbauen wollen, wo die Jungs ihre Autogramme dran schreiben sollen. Das gibt Chaos pur. Zum Glück habe ich morgen frei."

Langsam schlenderte sie durch die Winkelgasse und blieb hier und da nachdenklich vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Sie wollte morgen mit Jenny zusammen auf Einkaufstour gehen, damit sie die Geschenke für alle ihre Freunde zusammen bekamen und sie wusste noch nicht so recht, was sie Angelina und Alicia schenken wollte. Vor der Apotheke überlegte sie kurz, ob sie reingehen und sich was gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen holen sollte, aber da die durch die frische Luft schon wieder fast verschwunden waren, verwarf sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Schließlich erreichte sie einigermaßen entspannt den „Tropfenden Kessel" und verschwand von dort aus durch den Kamin zu Angelina um Jenny abzuholen.

* * *

Das erste, was ihr in Angelinas Wohnzimmer entgegenschwappte, war beißender Qualm, begleitet von einem fürchterlichen Gestank, der Katie nur allzu deutlich an Fred's, George's und Lee's Schlafsaal in Hogwarts erinnerte, wenn diese mal wieder ein neues Produkt entwickelten. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war hier vor kurzem eine „Alles-verscheuchende-Nebelstinkbombe" hochgegangen. Hustend und mit tränenden Augen wankte sie tastend durch das Wohnzimmer in die Richtung, in der sie die Terrassentür vermutete. Dabei stieß sie sich das Schienbein an einem der großen Blumenkübel und schubste versehentlich ein kleines Bücherregal um.

An der Terrassentür angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass diese bereits offen stand und sie staunte wieder einmal über die Gedankengänge von Fred und George. Scheinbar waren diese Art von Nebelstinkbomben für den Innenbereich gedacht und so weigerte sich sowohl der Nebel, als auch der Gestank beharrlich, das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Dafür entdeckte sie jetzt aber Angelina, die lautstark mit Alex und Josh schimpfte, die recht verlegen aus der Wäsche schauten und scheinbar gar nicht recht wussten, was sie da gerade im Wohnzimmer gezündet hatten. Die Mädchen dagegen hielten sich etwas im Hintergrund und lachten, dass ihnen die Tränen kamen.

„Habe ich euch beiden nicht schon hunderttausendmal gesagt, dass ihr die Finger von Sachen lassen sollt, von denen ihr nicht wisst, was sie anrichten? Ihr wisst genau, was für eine kranke Phantasie eure Väter ab und zu haben und ich will nicht, dass ihr eins von deren Höllenteilen bei uns _im_Haus losgehen lasst."

„Aber Mum, wir wollten doch nic ..."

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was ihr wolltet oder nicht wolltet. Unser Haus ist scherzartikelfreie Zone. Ist das klar?", fauchte Angelina die beiden Jungs jetzt an, die betreten nickten. Angelina schnaubte noch einmal und drehte sich dann um, wo sie Katie entdeckte. „Oh, hallo Katie."

„Hi.", antwortete Katie amüsiert grinsend. „Sag mal, sind diese Nebelstinkbomben nicht schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit aus dem Sortiment geflogen?"

„Ja, sind sie.", knurrte Angelina mit einem letzten finsteren Blick auf die Jungs, die schleunigst zusahen, dass sie wegkamen. „Und das auch schon vor fast 15 Jahren, weil die Dinger einfach nicht kontrollierbar sind. Ärgerlicherweise haben mein Göttergatte und sein nicht minder verrückter Bruder immer noch mehrere Prototypen von all ihren aussortierten Entwicklungen auf dem Dachboden liegen. Und den Karton haben die Jungs jetzt leider gefunden."

„Oh je.", seufzte Katie schmunzelnd. „Und was machst du jetzt? Dein Wohnzimmer ist ja erst mal wegen Nebels unpassierbar."

„Ich werde wohl bei Alicia einfallen müssen.", seufzte Angelina und machte sich auch gleich, gefolgt von Katie, auf den Weg zur Hintertür von George's und Alicia's Doppelhaushälfte. „Zum Glück komme ich da ja jederzeit rein. Und außerdem hat sie sowieso gleich Feierabend. Wird sowieso mal wieder Zeit, dass wir zu dritt ein wenig zusammen sitzen und tratschen. Das haben wir schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht."

„Da hast du Recht. Sinnlose Tratscherei kann ich jetzt auch ganz gut gebrauchen.", stimmte Katie ihr zu. „Im Laden war heute die Hölle los. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass ich Feierabend habe."

„Wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, kriege ich schon so eine Ahnung.", meinte Angelina und warf Katie einen Seitenblick zu, während sie Alicias Küche betraten. „Du siehst geschafft aus."

„Bin ich auch, Angelina. Bin ich auch."

Eine halbe Stunde später war auch Alicia da und nachdem sie informiert worden war, warum ihre beiden Freundinnen in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen und tratschten, verdrehte sie kurz seufzend die Augen, murmelte was von „Männer, die unbekannten Wesen", holte sich ebenfalls einen Becher Tee und tratschte mit. Wieder einmal ging es um alte Zeiten und schon bald fühlten sich die drei nicht mehr wie erwachsene Frauen und Mütter, sondern wieder wie Hogwartsschülerinnen, die noch nicht viel von der Härte des Lebens wussten. Es wurde viel gelacht und gekichert und bald gesellten sich auch die Mädchen zu den dreien. Nur die Jungs blieben verschwunden. Laut Cheryl hatten sie wohl immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Jenny hatte sich derweil an Katie gekuschelt und schaute sie von unten herauf an.

„Wenn du so guckst, willst du was.", meinte Katie amüsiert. „Also, was ist los?"

„Das weißt du doch.", murmelte Jenny leise und setzte ihren besten Hundebabyblick auf. „Bitte Mum. Die anderen dürfen doch auch alle."

„Arghn!", grummelte Katie. „Wieso frage ich bloß? Es geht immer noch um diesen blöden Autogrammtag, oder?"

Jenny nickte vorsichtig und auch Stacy und Cheryl sahen Katie jetzt bittend an.

„Bitte Tante Katie.", bettelte jetzt auch Stacy. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn Jenny auch ein Autogramm möchte?"

„Mum, bitte.", jammerte Jenny jetzt mit so einem sehnsüchtigen Tonfall, dass Angelina und Alicia sich hilflos ansahen. Sie gönnten es Jenny so sehr, dass Katie ja sagte, aber sie zweifelten beide daran, dass diese es tat. In dem Punkt war Katie eisern. Quidditch kam ihr nicht mehr in die Tüte.

„Jenny, wir haben das schon geklärt und ich habe nicht vor, meine Meinung zu ändern."

„Aber Mum, warum denn? Ich wette Dad würde mir das erlauben. Der hat bestimmt nichts gegen Quidditch gehabt, so wie du. Du bist so gemein.", murrte Jenny und brachte ihren Vater in die Diskussion ein, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie ganz und gar nicht mehr weiter wußte. Katie schloss resigniert die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, als hätte Jenny ihr einen Schlag in den Magen verpaßt.

Jenny war jetzt kurz davor zu weinen und Cheryl wollte gerade zu einem Redeschwall ansetzten, als Angelina ihre Tochter zurückhielt und ihr einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Diese verstummte sofort, da sie bemerkte, dass es ihrer Mutter ernst war.

„Könnt ihr Mädchen uns mal kurz alleine lassen?", fragte Angelina und schob Cheryl schon zur Tür rüber. Stacy lief langsam hinter Cheryl her, die sich verwundert zu ihrer Mutter umsah. Nur Jenny saß noch bei Katie auf dem Sofa und diskutierte leise mit ihrer Mutter. Ein Blick zu Alicia verriet Angelina, dass auch Alicia bemerkt hatte, was Angelina gerade aufgefallen war.

„Jenny, laß uns bitte mal kurz mit deiner Mama alleine.", bat Alicia Katies Tochter nun auch. „Geht in die Küche. Da stehen noch Kekse und ich glaube, da liegt auch noch irgendwo Bastelzeug rum."

„Na gut.", brummelte Jenny und rutschte vom Sofa. Als sie an Alicia vorbeiging, blieb sie aber kurz stehen und sah sie an.

„Bitte, hilf mir, Tante Alicia. Bitte.", flüsterte sie Alicia ins Ohr, bevor sie sich mit Cheryl und Stacy in die Küche verzog. Nachdenklich sah Alicia ihnen nach und wartete, bis die Tür wieder zu war. Dann wandte sie sich Katie zu.

„OK, Katie. Jetzt raus mit der Sprache.", meinte sie und ihre Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Seit wann hast du diese Albträume schon wieder?"

„Welche Albträume?", spielte Katie nicht sehr erfolgreich die Ahnungslose.

„Hör auf, uns für dumm zu verkaufen, Katie.", fuhr Angelina sie an. „Wir sind deine Freundinnen. Und das nicht erst seit gestern. Wir merken, wenn etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Und mit dir stimmt eindeutig was nicht. Du bist in letzter Zeit viel zu müde und abgespannt. Und das liegt nicht an der Arbeit. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen hast du auch nicht ohne Grund. Du bist gerade zusammen gezuckt, als Jenny Damien erwähnt hat, was du eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr in dem Ausmaß tust ... und du tust es schon wieder. Also, seit wann hast du diese Albträume schon wieder?"

Katie merkte, dass die zwei ihr auf die Schliche gekommen waren und sich nicht mit Stress bei der Arbeit abspeisen lassen würden. Dabei hatte sie eigentlich gehofft, es verbergen zu können, bis dieser verrückte Autogrammtag wieder vorbei war und es von selber wieder besser werden würde. Scheinbar hatte sie vergeblich gehofft.

„Seit Montag Nacht.", antwortete sie schließlich leise und ließ jetzt ihre Tränen freien Lauf. Es tat doch gut, endlich darüber reden zu können. Egal was sie gehofft hatte. Alicia war jetzt zu ihr auf das Sofa gerutscht und hatte die Arme tröstend um sie gelegt.

„Und wieso sagst du dann nichts?", fragte Alicia und strich ihr langsam und beruhigend über den Rücken. „Du weißt doch, dass du immer mit uns reden kannst."

„Ich wollte euch nicht damit belästigen und ich dachte, dass ...", versuchte Katie es mit einer Erklärung, aber sie kam nicht weit, denn Angelina schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Belästigen?", wiederholte diese ungläubig. „Herrgott nochmal, Katie. Du belästigst uns damit doch nicht. Wir sind deine Freunde. Wir sind dafür da, dir beizustehen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Belästigen! Ich glaube ich spinne."

„Naja, eigentlich hatte ich gedacht ...", versuchte Katie es nochmal, wurde aber diesmal von Alicia abgewürgt.

„Katie, wir haben dir damals versprochen, dass wir immer für dich und Jenny da sind und dass wir euch helfen, wo wir nur können. Und das gilt auch heute noch.", meinte diese. „Rede mit uns, wenn es dir nicht gut geht und sag uns, wie wir dir helfen können. Dafür sind wir doch da."

„Ich weiß.", schniefte Katie und wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. „Aber ihr tut schon so viel für uns. Jenny ist jeden Nachmittag hier und ihr kümmert euch auch darum, dass ich immer was in meinem Kühlschrank habe, wenn ich es vor lauter Arbeit nicht schaffe, was einzukaufen. Fred, George und Lee sind bei jedem handwerklichen Problem zur Stelle und du, Alicia, bist die beste Privatheilerin, die man sich wünschen kann, wenn man krank ist. Jenny und ich sind in so vielen Dingen so abhängig von euch, dass ich manchmal schon Angst bekomme, was passiert, wenn ich eure Hilfe mal nicht mehr haben sollte. Aus was für Gründen auch immer."

„Du wirst diese Hilfe nicht verlieren, Katie. Niemals.", widersprach Angelina ihr rigoros. „Du und Jenny gehören genauso zu unserer Familie wie Lee und Stacy. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mir ein Leben ohne alle fünf Kinder unter diesem Dach gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Und jetzt sag uns endlich, warum du nicht schon längst was gesagt hast. Wir hätten uns schon längst ganz anders um dich kümmern können, wenn du das getan hättest."

„Ich wollte euch nicht unnötig beunruhigen.", erklärte Katie schließlich und stockte kurz, da sie erwartete, schon wieder unterbrochen zu werden, aber Angelina und Alicia sahen sie nur verdutzt an. Leicht aufseufzend erklärte Katie schließlich weiter. „Versteht ihr? Ich dachte einfach, dass nach diesem blöden Autogrammtag wieder alles beim alten ist. Dass ich diese Albträume eben nur wieder habe, weil ich jetzt zwangsweise wieder mit Quidditch in Berührung komme. Nach Montag ist bestimmt alles wieder normal."

Angelina und Alicia sahen sie zweifelnd an, bis Alicia schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Ich sage es ja ungerne, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es von alleine wieder normal wird.", widersprach sie Katie nachdenklich. „Es hat damals auch lange gedauert, bis du diese Albträume nicht mehr hattest und wenn du jetzt nicht gleich was dagegen tust, quälst du dich wieder wochen- oder monatelang damit rum."

„Alicia hat Recht, Katie.", meinte auch Angelina. „Damals ging es dir auch erst besser, als du diese Gesprächstherapie gemacht hast. Laß es jetzt nicht soweit kommen. Setzt dich mit dem auseinander, was diese Albträume auslöst und verarbeite es."

„Ich will mich aber nicht damit auseinandersetzen.", flüsterte Katie erstickt. „Es tut so weh, an damals zu denken. Immer wenn ich in Jennys Augen sehe, wenn sie von Quidditch spricht, sehe ich das gleiche Funkeln wie in Damiens Augen. Und das tut so weh. Ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Seit Damiens ... seit damals ... ist nichts wirklich passiert, um Quidditch sicherer zu machen und es ist reiner Zufall, dass nichts mehr passiert ist. Und solange das nicht passiert, werde ich Jenny davon fernhalten. Da kann sie noch so viel Theater machen."

„Das ist dein gutes Recht. Trotzdem solltest du dabei nicht vergessen, dass du damit zwar die Symptome behandelst, aber nicht die Ursache.", erwiderte Alicia. „Aber im Augenblick geht es uns um dich und nicht um Jenny. Ich zumindest werde dir jetzt einen vernünftigen Schlaftrank raussuchen, damit du die Erholung kriegst, die du brauchst."

Alicia stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer rüber, um in ihrem Medizinschrank zu wühlen. Angelina sah Katie jedoch noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du einfach mal aufschreiben, was dich quält.", schlug sie vor. „Ich meine, wenn du uns scheinbar nicht belästigen willst, was du definitiv nicht tun würdest, kann es vielleicht helfen, wenn du das tust. Papier ist geduldig und du hättest das Gefühl, etwas loszuwerden. Stell dir einfach vor, du würdest Damien schreiben. Erzähl ihm, was dir Angst macht und warum du Jenny Quidditch so vehement verbietest. Und dann überlege dir, was er antworten würde. Vielleicht hilft es ja wirklich und du findest so sogar einen Kompromiss, der dir und Jenny ins Konzept paßt. Versuche es zumindest."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du damit gar nicht so unrecht.", murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin, während sie nachdenklich auf Alicias Wohnzimmerteppich starrte. „Vielleicht hilft das wirklich. Ich werde es versuchen. Danke für den Tipp."

„Dafür sind Freunde da.", antwortete Angelina lächelnd und Katie lächelte etwas hilflos zurück.

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Angelinas Vorschlag half, ihre Ängste in den Griff zu kriegen, aber sie würde es versuchen. Vielleicht half es ja wirklich, wenn sie regelmäßig mit Damien über seine Tochter „redete". Ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. Um ihrer selbst und vor allem um Jennys Willen.

Als sie Jenny aus der Küche holte, wo die Mädchen gerade Papiersterne aus buntem Alupapier bastelten, entgingen ihr die neugierigen und fragenden Blicke der drei in Alicias und Angelinas Richtung nicht. Genauso wenig, wie die enttäuschten Gesichter der drei Mädchen, als beide Frauen stumm mit dem Kopf schüttelten und dann schnell zu anderen Dingen übergingen. Alicia drückte Katie ein Fläschchen mit „Schlaf-Gut-Trank" in die Hand, mit der Anweisung, sich heute Abend vor dem Schlafengehen ein Schnapsglas voll davon in den Tee zu kippen und zu trinken. Katie versprach, es genauso zu tun, rief Angelina noch ein „Ciao Angelina" zu, die gerade draußen nach den Jungs rief und verschwand mit Jenny durch den Kamin in ihre eigene Wohnung.

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIEBE LEA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!

So, das war jetzt schon das zweite mal, dass ich deinen Geburtstag heute gewürdigt habe. Vielleicht erwische ich dich ja auch noch irgendwann „live" in der Laberbox. Dann bekommst du einen ordentlichen virtuellen Knuddler von mir.

Und an alle anderen: Danke für die Reviews und ein schönes 2. Adventswochenende.


	9. Zwei Engel im Kaufrausch

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 8 – Zwei Engel im Kaufrausch**

Katie erwachte am Samstagmorgen so ausgeschlafen und entspannt, wie schon die ganze Woche über nicht mehr. Alicias Schlaftrank hatte Wunder gewirkt, denn sie war nicht ein einziges Mal schreiend aufgewacht, wie all die Nächte zuvor und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, überhaupt etwas geträumt zu haben.

Sehr viel besser gelaunt als noch am Tag zuvor sprang sie aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer rüber, um zu duschen und in ihre Wohlfühlklamotten zu schlüpfen. Danach ging sie zu Jennys Zimmer rüber, da sie ihre Tochter durch die Ruhe, die noch in der Wohnung herrschte, immer noch im Bett wähnte. Dort fand sie jedoch nur ein verlassenes Bett vor und so drehte sie sich stirnrunzelnd wieder um und ging rüber in die Küche.

Ein überraschtes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie in die Küche trat, denn mit dem Anblick hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. An einem liebevoll gedeckten Frühstückstisch saß Jenny. Vor sich hatte sie ein Blatt Papier und ihre Buntstifte. Als Jenny ihre Mutter erblickte faltete sie das Blatt Papier schnell zusammen und legte ihn auf Katies Platz. Dann sprang sie auf und umarmte Katie so fest sie konnte.

„He, womit habe ich das denn verdient?", fragte Katie lächelnd und drückte ihre Tochter an sich. „Gestern war ich doch noch eine ganz gemeine Mutti."

Doch Jenny schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und schob Katie zu ihrem Stuhl rüber. Danach holte sie den Krug mit Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und wuchtete ihn mit soviel Schwung auf den Tisch, dass der Saft oben rausschwappte. Verlegen grinste Jenny Katie an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, grinste zurück und griff nach dem Brief auf ihrem Frühstücksbrettchen.

„_Für Mutti_", stand dort in Jennys leicht schiefer Kinderschrift drauf und Katie öffnete ihn neugierig. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Jenny sie gespannt ansah.

_Liebe Mutti _

_Ich habe dich ganz doll lieb und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht wieder frage, ob du mich am Montag zum Autogrammtag läßt. Ich möchte das zwar ganz doll, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder weinen mußt. Ich will dich nicht wieder traurig machen, weil ich nicht will, dass du wieder weinst, so wie gestern Abend bei Tante Alicia und Tante Angelina. _

_Ich habe dich ganz doll lieb. _

_Deine Jenny_

Als Katie diesen Brief zuende gelesen hatte, hatte sie Mühe, nicht wieder zu weinen. Jenny hatte also doch mitbekommen, dass sie gestern Abend in Alicias Wohnzimmer geweint hatte. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass man es ihr nicht mehr so ansehen würde, als sie die Küche betrat, aber scheinbar hatte sie sich da geirrt. Jenny hatte es bemerkt und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dabei hatte sie gar keinen Grund dazu, denn sie konnte nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass Katie Ängste und Albträume hatte. Lächelnd sah sie ihre Tochter an, die sie immer noch gespannt ansah.

„Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb, Jenny-Schatz.", sagte sie schließlich und legte eine Hand auf die ihrer Tochter, die diese auf dem Tisch liegen hatte. „Und du bist ganz bestimmt nicht schuld daran, dass ich gestern Abend geweint habe. Ich habe nur die ganze Woche über ziemlich schlecht geschlafen und es war ziemlich stressig gestern bei der Arbeit. Ich war einfach nur fertig und da hilft weinen manchmal ganz gut."

„Und jetzt geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Jenny sicherheitshalber nochmal nach.

„Ja, jetzt geht es mir wieder besser.", nickte Katie. „Tante Alicia hat mir etwas mitgegeben, damit ich gut schlafen konnte. Und diese tolle Überraschung mit dem Frühstück hilft da natürlich auch noch mit. Darum habe ich auch eine Überraschung für dich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zwei heute auf Shoppingtour gehen und Weihnachtsgeschenke für alle unsere Freunde einkaufen gehen?"

Jenny strahlte wie ein Weihnachtsbaum bei diesem Vorschlag. Sie liebte es, wenn Katie mal den ganzen Tag lang für sie Zeit hatte. Und durch London zu streifen und Geschenke kaufen machte bestimmt einen Riesenspaß.

„Den ganzen Tag lang?"

„Den ganzen Tag.", versicherte Katie ihr und griff nach einem Stück Toast. „Wir gehen erst nach Harrods, um uns ein wenig in Einkauflaune zu bringen und dann durch ein paar andere Läden in Muggellondon, essen dann etwas leckeres im „Tropfenden Kessel" und machen dann die Winkelgasse unsicher."

„Das klingt super.", freute sich Jenny.

„Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir einen Plan haben, wie wir den Tag heute verbringen.", meinte Katie zufrieden. „Und jetzt frühstücken wir erstmal richtig gemütlich, damit wir richtig gestärkt für unser Vorhaben sind."

Jenny nickte begeistert und machte sich hungrig über das Frühstück her.

* * *

Etwa dreieinhalb Stunden später schlenderten Katie und Jenny mit Tüten beladen durch Muggellondon. In einem Cafe kaufte Katie für beide einen heißen Kakao zum mitnehmen und beide machten sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station. 

„Also gut, machen wir mal eine Zwischenbilanz.", meinte Katie, als sich die beiden in die recht volle U-Bahn quetschten. „Ich habe für Angelina und Alicia je eine Flasche Wein und beide kriegen noch etwas dazu. Fred und George kriegen den Chemiebaukasten und die Muggelkinderbücher über ... äh ..."

„Experimente und Zaubertricks.", warf Jenny ein, als Katie steckenblieb.

„Richtig. Danke Schatz.", lächelte Katie und sah dann weiterhin nachdenklich ins Leere. „Für Cheryl und Stacy habe ich je ein 100-teiliges Haarschmuckset. Das heißt, mir fehlt noch etwas für Josh, Alex und Lee. Und noch zwei Kleinigkeiten für Angelina und Alicia ... ähm ... und etwas für Mum, Dad, Emma und Jack. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Ich habe für Cheryl ein Muggelmärchenbuch und für Stacy ein Muggelmemoryspiel, weil die beiden doch Muggelsachen so toll finden.", fing Jenny ihre Aufzählung an. „Für Tante Angelina und Tante Alicia habe ich in der Schule ganz tolle Bilder gemalt und für Onkel Fred und Onkel George haben wir alle zusammen ganz viele Schuhkartons bemalt und beklebt, damit die in ihrem Labor im Keller endlich Ordnung halten können. Da sieht es nämlich fürchterlich aus ..."

„Moment mal." Katie wurde hellhörig. „Woher wißt ihr, wie es in dem Kellerlabor aussieht? Das ist doch Sperrgebiet für euch."

„Wir waren ja auch gar nicht da drin.", verteidigte sich Jenny schnell, doch Katie warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ehrlich Mum."

„Und woher wisst ihr dann, wie es da aussieht?", fragte Katie nochmal nach und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit einige Fahrgäste aussteigen konnten.

„Weil Tante Angelina mal mit Onkel Fred und Onkel George geschimpft hat.", erklärte Jenny und fing jetzt an zu kichern. „Tante Angelina hat gesagt, dass es traurig ist, dass Josh und Cheryls Zimmer viel ordentlicher aussehen, als das Kellerlabor und dass sie nicht glauben kann, dass erwachsene Männer chaotischer sind, als ihre eigenen Kinder."

„Na, das wundert mich nicht sonderlich.", meinte Katie trocken. „Ordnung kannten die beiden noch nie. Da ist schon die Mutter von den beiden immer dran verzweifelt."

„Ja, kann sein.", antwortete Jenny und kicherte immer noch ab und zu. „Und darum haben wir auch entschieden, für die beiden etwas zu kaufen, damit die mehr Ordnung halten können. Aber weil Regale und Schränke ja so teuer sind, haben wir uns doch entschieden, was zu basteln. Ein Regal können die sich ja dann auch noch selber kaufen. Dann können die die Kartons dann ja draufstellen."

„Da hattet ihr wirklich eine sehr gute Idee.", lobte Katie ihre Tochter, die sie stolz anstrahlte. „Und Tante Angelina und Tante Alicia sind euch bestimmt auch dankbar dafür."

„Ganz bestimmt.", nickte Jenny. „Aber jetzt brauche ich noch was für Onkel Lee und für Josh und Alex. Und für dich. Kannst du mich nachher mal kurz alleine lassen, Mum? Damit du nicht mitkriegst, was ich dir kaufe."

Jenny sah Katie bittend an und Katie dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich konnte Jenny nicht wirklich viel passieren, wenn sie in der Winkelgasse war. Doch trotzdem hatte sie immer ein ungutes Gefühl, aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit im Phönixorden und der DA.

„Nun gut, aber wirklich nicht lange. Und du bleibst in der Winkelgasse."

„Versprochen."

Kurze Zeit später stiegen Katie und Jenny aus der U-Bahn aus und betraten knappe zehn Minuten später den „Tropfenden Kessel". Dort bestellte Katie sich ein Jägerschnitzel mit Pommes und Salat, während Jenny sich für Spaghetti Bolognese entschied. Dazu gab es für beide einen großen Becher Kürbissaft. Und zum Nachtisch gab es vom Wirt noch einen kleinen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann gratis dazu.

Danach schlenderten beide satt und in bester Shoppinglaune durch die Winkelgasse. Die Tüten, die sie noch umständlich durch Muggellondon getragen hatten, hatte Katie jetzt geschrumpft und in ihre Umhängetasche gesteckt, sodass sie beide ihre Hände frei hatten.

Ihr erster Weg führte in die magische Menangerie. Leisten konnten sich Katie und Jenny eine eigene Eule zwar nicht, da die doch einiges an Futter kosteten. Das Geld für die Weihnachtsgeschenke hatte Katie das ganze Jahr über zurückgelegt und durch Überstunden zusätzlich erhöht. Sie kamen zwar mit dem, was Katie bei Flourish & Blotts verdiente ganz gut aus, aber für Extras wie eine eigene Eule reichte es eben doch nicht. Trotzdem hatten beide immer ihre Freude an diesen und anderen Tieren und ließen es sich an ihren seltenen gemeinsamen Tagen nicht nehmen, in der magischen Menangerie vorbeizuschauen.

Danach gingen sie zur Apotheke rüber, wo Katie für Alicia ein hübsches Flaschenset für Heiltränke kaufte und gleichzeitig ihre eigene Hausapotheke um einige fertige Tränke erweiterte. Jenny bekam vom Apotheker noch einen „Vitamin-C-Winterlolly" in die Hand gedrückt und so wanderte sie zufrieden schleckend weiter. Im Second-Hand-Laden wühlten sie sich durch die Wühltische und hatten ihren Spaß an den verschiedenen verrückten Dingen, die hier noch zum Verkauf angeboten wurden. Hier fanden sie auch ein uraltes Megafon, dass den normalen Text, den man hineinsprach selbstständig um einige Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen erweiterte. Breit grinsend dachte Katie daran, was Professor McGonagall wohl gemacht hätte, wenn Lee dieses Megafon schon in Hogwarts gehabt hätte. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie kaufte das Megafon kurzerhand und hatte somit auch ein Geschenk für Lee.

Als sie aus dem Second-Hand-Laden wieder herauskamen, wurde es Zeit, dass sie zu Gringotts kamen, denn ihr Bargeld ging langsam aber sicher aus. Jenny war hellauf begeistert, denn sie liebte die wilde Fahrt zu den Verließen hinunter und wollte am liebsten gleich noch einmal fahren, wenn sie wieder oben waren. Sie hatte die Kobolde einmal gefragt, ob sie nicht ein Verließ weiter unten bekommen könnten, damit die Fahrt länger dauern würde und diese hatten ihr in ihrer typisch knappen Art erklärt, dass sie ein tieferes Verließ bekommen könnten, wenn sie monatlich mehr Geld einbringen würden. Daraufhin hatte Jenny nichts mehr gesagt, denn sie wußte ja, dass ihre Mutter schon hart genug für das Geld arbeitete, dass sie hatten. Katie hatte damals an ein Verließ gedacht, dass sehr, sehr viel tiefer im Untergrund lag und auf dass sie einst auch zurückgreifen konnten.

Es war Damiens Verließ gewesen. Und da er als Profispieler sehr viel mehr Geld verdiente, als sie es als Buchverkäuferin je könnte, hatte er auch ein tiefer gelegenes und besser gesichertes Verließ bekommen. Da sie damals erst geheiratet hatten, als Katie und Damien von Katies Schwangerschaft erfahren hatten, und es damals sehr vieles zu erledigen galt, um ihrer kleinen Familie ein Zuhause einzurichten, ist schlichtweg vergessen worden, das Testament zu ändern, dass jeder Profispieler abschließen mußte, wenn er einen Vertrag bei einem Profiteam unterschrieb. In Damiens Testament standen somit immer noch seine Eltern als Haupterben. Und da diese Katie nicht sonderlich leiden konnten, da sie immer der Meinung waren, Katie wolle sich ins gemachte Nest setzen, hatten sie es damals schlichtweg abgelehnt, ihr auch nur einen kleinen Teil von Damiens Geld zu gewähren. Sie bekam nur einen Pflichtteil, den sie gleich wieder für Jenny anlegte, um ihr ein Startpolster für ihren Start ins eigenständige Leben nach Hogwarts bieten zu können und hatte sich umgehend auf alle offenen Stellenangebote beworben, die sie im Tagespropheten finden konnte. Damals hatte sie noch die Hoffnung, dass zumindest von den Caerphilly Catapults eine kleine Hilfe kommen würde, aber auch diese Hoffnung platzte, als ihr mitgeteilt wurde, dass es zwar eine Abfindung gab, diese aber nur an Damiens Eltern ausgezahlt werden durfte, da diese auch dort noch als wichtigste Angehörige im Todesfall geführt wurden. Somit gab es auch hier nichts für sie zu holen und sie war heilfroh, als sie knappe vier Monate nach Jennys Geburt bei Flourish & Blotts anfangen konnte. Die einzig positive Geste, die von den ehemaligen Teamkollegen von Damien kam und nicht vom Managment der Catapults, war die Geldspende, die die Spieler angeleiert hatten, als sie von dem verqueren Verhältnis zwischen Katie und ihren Schwiegereltern gehört hatten. Somit konnte Katie zumindest die Zeit bis zu ihrem ersten Arbeitstag überbrücken. Sie war den Spielern sehr dankbar deswegen, aber kurze Zeit später war hauptsächlich durch ihr Bestreben der Kontakt abgebrochen.

Diese Zeiten waren aber schon lange her und Katie hatte gelernt, mit ihrem nun sehr viel begrenzteren monatlichen Einkommen auszukommen. Zu ihren Schwiegereltern hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr und das beruhte auch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Für Jenny hatten sie sich nie interessiert und für diese gab es daher nur einen Opa und eine Oma. Und das waren Katies Eltern, die ihrer einzigen Enkelin jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen und nur bei Katies absoluten Quidditchverbot nicht in die Erziehung ihrer Tochter hineinpfuschten.

Nachdem sie wieder an der Erdoberfläche angelangt waren, schlenderten Katie und Jenny weiter durch die Winkelgasse, bis Jenny schließlich stehenblieb und mit unsicherem Blick zu Katie sah.

„Mum?", fragte sie schüchtern und blickte zu einem Laden zu ihrer Linken rüber.

Katie folgte dem Blick ihrer Tochter und stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie standen genau vor dem Schaufenster von Qualität für Quidditch und damit vor dem einzigen Laden in der Winkelgasse, den Katie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten hatte.

„Josh will doch so gerne einen Übungsschnatz haben. Kann ich ihm nicht einen kaufen?", fragte Jenny bittend und sah Katie mit flehenden Augen an. „Ich will auch ganz bestimmt nichts für mich. Versprochen. Und es dauert auch nicht lange. Bitte, Mum."

„Na gut.", gab Katie schließlich nach, da sie froh war, dass Jenny den ganzen Tag noch nichts von dem Autogrammtag gesagt hatte und so der Tag recht friedlich verlaufen war. „Aber wirklich nur kurz. Und du kaufst wirklich nur Geschenke für die anderen. Sobald ich etwas von dem Zeug da drinnen in deinem Zimmer finde, wandert es in die Mülltonne. Verstanden?"

Jenny nickte und war im nächsten Moment schon im Laden verschwunden. Langsam ging Katie hinterher und konnte ein leichtes Zittern in den Händen nicht unterdrücken, als sie die Türklinke runterdrückte und den Laden betrat. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert in den Jahren, seit sie zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war. Einige Regale waren umgeräumt worden und andere Gesichter sahen ihr von den Plakaten entgegen. Aber sonst war alles wie immer, wenn man mal vom Warenbestand absah, der sich in den Jahren natürlich geändert hatte und der neusten Mode und Entwicklungen angepaßt war.

Jenny stand vor einem Regal mit Übungsbällen und probierte unterschiedliche Schnätze aus. Dazu betrat sie eine 2x2-Meter große Glaskabine, ließ den Schnatz frei und fing ihn geschickt wieder aus der Luft auf. Katie staunte nicht schlecht über das Geschick ihrer Tochter, von dem sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Wie oft hatte Jenny wohl in den letzten Jahren heimlich Fangübungen gemacht? Sie mußte unbedingt nochmal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden, bevor sie nach Hogwarts ging, damit sie bloß nicht auf die Idee kam, sich um einen Platz im Team zu bewerben. Harrys Stunts und Unfälle standen ihr dabei viel zu deutlich vor Augen.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Katie drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau von knapp über zwanzig. Ein Blick auf ihr Namensschild sagte Katie, dass sie Gina hieß und wohl hier arbeitete.

„Nein, danke.", antwortete Katie. „Ich warte nur, bis meine Tochter weiß, welchen Schnatz sie für einen ihrer Freunde kaufen will."

„Ach, das ist Ihre Tochter?", fragte Gina und sah zu Jenny rüber, die gerade mit einem neuen Schnatz in die Übungskabine verschwand. „Sie müssen sehr stolz auf sie sein. Sie hat Talent."

„Ja, scheint so.", murmelte Katie und war froh, dass Gina in diesem Moment von einem anderen Kunden angesprochen wurde und sie nicht weiter darauf eingehen mußte. Sie schlenderte weiter durch den Laden und blieb schließlich vor einem Regal stehen, auf denen fast lebensechte wirkende Figuren von Profispielern standen, die man in einem danebenstehenden Stadionmodell Probefliegen lassen konnte. Sie wunderte sich, wie viele der Figuren sie noch wiedererkannte, obwohl sie schon seit Jahren nichts mehr mit diesem Sport zu tun hatte. Es waren alles Spieler, die schon vor zehn Jahren gespielt hatten. Auch Oliver war darunter und Katie juckte es trotz ihrer Abneigung gegen Quidditch gewaltig in den Fingern, ihren ehemaligen Kapitän mal wieder fliegen zu sehen.

Ein schneller Blick zu Jenny rüber zeigte ihr, dass ihre Tochter immer noch gewissenhaft nach dem richtigen Schnatz für Josh suchte und sie nicht beachtete. Also nahm sie Mini-Oliver vom Regal und stellte ihn in das Stadion. Kurz darauf flog er auch schon in weiten Kreisen durch das Stadion und kam schließlich vor den Torringen zum Halt. Hin und herschwebend schien er dort zu warten und so suchte Katie kurzerhand das Regal nach einem Jäger ab, der gegen Oliver antreten konnte. Eine ganze Weile sah sie den beiden Figuren beim spielen zu und ließ hin und wieder ihren Blick über das Regal schweifen. Sie wollte gerade zu Jenny rübergehen und sie zur Eile antreiben, als ihr Blick auf etwas fiel, was ihren Magen zu Eis gefrieren ließ.

In einer kleinen Vitrine standen Figuren von Spielern, die schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Profiliga spielten, aber trotzdem noch begehrt waren. Und eine dieser Figuren war ihr nur zu bekannt. Mit wackeligen Knien und zitternden Händen trat sie näher an die Vitrine heran. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Direkt vor ihr stand ihr Mann – ganze zehn Zentimeter groß. Genauso, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Mit strahlenden, blauen Augen und einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, was ihren Magen immer zum Salto schlagen veranlaßt hatte – und es auch jetzt noch tat.

„Damien.", flüsterte Katie geschockt und sah wie gebannt auf die Figur.

„MUM!", brüllte Jenny in diesem Moment durch den Laden und Katie wurde aus ihrer Starre gerissen.

Sie schüttelte das lähmende Gefühl ab und sah zu Jenny rüber. Diese stand mit einem Arm voller Sachen vor dem Kassentresen und sah wartend zu ihr rüber. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf Jennys Beute und ging langsam zu ihr. Trotzdem konnte sie einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zur Vitrine mit den ehemaligen Profispielern rüber nicht verhindern. Und so fiel ihr Blick auf ein Schild, dass an der Vitrine hing.

_Je Figur 15 Galeonen_

'_Du bist ganz schön teuer, Damien._', dachte sie noch, doch dann war sie schon bei Jenny, die sie treuherzig anlächelte.

„Hatten wir nicht was abgemacht, junge Dame?", fragte sie Jenny und sah diese mit mütterlicher Strenge an.

„Die sind nicht für mich, Mum.", antwortete Jenny mit einem Blick auf die vier Quidditchkalender, die sie zusätzlich zu dem Übungsschnatz in der Hand hielt. „Die sind für Cheryl, Stacy, Josh und Alex."

Mit erhobener Augenbraue sah Katie Jenny an, doch diese lächelte immer noch völlig unschuldig. Bis Katie schließlich aufseufzend nach ihrem Portmonee griff und Jennys Ausbeute bezahlte. Zu Katies Mißfallen gab es auch in diesem Laden in der Weihnachtszeit kleine Geschenke für Kinder und so sah sie zähneknirschend zu, wie die Verkäuferin namens Gina Jenny einen Taschenkalender mit sämtlichen Quidditchspieldaten, Spieler- und Stadioninfos in die Hand drückte. Diese strahlte mit der gerade aufgeflackerten Weihnachtsbeleuchtung in der Winkelgasse um die Wette und steckte den Kalender so schnell ein, dass Katie keine Chance hatte, zu widersprechen.

„Mußte das sein, Jenny?", fragte Katie sie jedoch, sobald sie wieder in der Winkelgasse standen und auf Weasleys wizarding Wheezys zugingen.

„Och Mum", murrte Jenny. „Den gab es doch völlig umsonst als Geschenk. Und wenn ich schon nicht zu dem Autogrammtag darf, ..."

„_Darüber_will ich ganz und gar nicht mit dir reden. Da wird nichts von.", würgte Katie das Thema gleich wieder ab, bevor Jenny es richtig in Gang bringen konnte.

„Ganz sicher nicht?", versuchte Jenny es trotzdem zaghaft und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Schaufenster von Flourish & Blotts rüber, wo die Werbeplakate für den Autogrammtag riesengroß und unübersehbar hingen. „Bitte, Mum. Ich frage danach auch nie wieder nach irgendwas, was mit Quid ..."

„Jenny, nein.", antwortete Katie, die jetzt stehengeblieben war und Jenny streng ansah. „Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören, sonst gibst du den Kalender wieder ab. Ist das jetzt ein für alle mal klar?"

Jenny nickte stumm und sagte den ganzen Weg über zu Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze kein Wort mehr, aber ihre gute Laune, die sie den ganzen Tag über gehabt hatte, war verflogen. Auch Katies gute Laune hatte einen Dämpfer bekommen. Und so endete dieser vorher fröhliche Einkaufstag nicht ganz so fröhlich wie erhofft.

* * *

Am Abend, als Jenny schließlich im Bett war, setzte Katie sich an den Küchentisch und setzte Angelinas Vorschlag in die Tat um. Sie schrieb einen Brief an Damien und erzählte ihm von ihren Ängsten und Sorgen um Jenny. 

_Lieber Damien,_

_es fällt mir nicht leicht, diesen Brief zu schreiben, aber Angelina meinte, dass es mir helfen würde, meine Ängste und Albträume unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Also versuche ich es zumindest. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Angelina, oder? Sie ist diejenige, die dir an unserem Hochzeitstag angedroht hat, dich eigenhändig zu entmannen, wenn du mich je unglücklich machen solltest. Du hast ihr in der Kirche während unserer Trauung die ganze Zeit über unsichere Blicke zugeworfen. Um ehrlich zu sein, es hat mich damals schon amüsiert, wie klein du plötzlich warst. So gar nicht mehr der große, selbstsichere Quidditchstar. Ich wusste in diesem Moment ganz sicher, dass ich mich immer auf meine Freunde verlassen konnte, wenn ich sie je brauchen sollte. Was ja auch leider viel zu schnell der Fall war. Aber ich schweife ab. Ich wollte dir von meinen Ängsten und Albträumen erzählen. Von den Albträumen, die lange Jahre nicht mehr da waren und die ich fast schon vergessen hatte. Jetzt sind sie wieder da und ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht so langsam wieder den Verstand verliere. _

_Es ist der Traum, den ich damals schon hatte. Der, in dem du ... na ja, du weißt schon. Ich träume diesen einen Moment im Caerphilly – Falcons - Spiel immer und immer wieder. Immer wieder hoffe ich, dass es diesmal gut geht, aber es endet jedes Mal gleich. Es ist dieser fürchterliche Moment, der uns getrennt hat und ich wache jedes Mal schreiend und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf. Das einzig gute daran ist, dass Jenny nichts davon mitbekommt oder zumindest bis jetzt nichts davon mitbekommen hat. Und ich bete wirklich jeden Abend, dass das auch so bleibt. Denn wie sollte ich es ihr auch erklären? Sie weiß ja nichts von damals. Ich habe ihr nie erzählt, was du beruflich gemacht hast. Bitte sei mir deswegen nicht böse, Damien, aber ich will einfach nicht, dass unsere Tochter sich mit diesem Sport beschäftigt. Ich habe einen so wahnsinnig hohen Preis dafür bezahlt und will ihn nicht noch einmal bezahlen müssen. Darum habe ich alles, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat aus unserer Wohnung verbannt. Auch sämtliche Bilder und Auszeichnungen von dir. _

_Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir das. Nur die Bilder, die dich nicht mit Quidditch in Verbindung bringen, sind geblieben. Sie hat bisher nicht danach gefragt, wo du gearbeitet hast und solange sie das nicht tut, komme ich auch nicht in die Verlegenheit, lügen zu müssen. Wenn ich ihr nämlich sage, dass du Quidditchprofi warst, werde ich gar nicht mehr gegen ihren Fanatismus für Quidditch ankommen. Denn wenn unsere Tochter eins von uns geerbt hat, Damien, dann sind es unsere Quidditchgene. Und genau da liegt auch der Grund für meine wiedergekehrten Albträume. Du musst dazu wissen, dass ich inzwischen schon lange bei Flourish & Blotts arbeite und dort findet am Montag ein Autogrammtag sämtlicher Puddlemere-Spieler statt. Und ausgerechnet diese Mannschaft ist Jennys Lieblingsteam. Davon lässt sie sich auch nicht abbringen. Egal was ich versuche, um ihr Quidditch auszureden. Natürlich will sie jetzt auch zu diesem Autogrammtag und kann nicht verstehen, dass ich es ihr nicht erlaube. Was ich irgendwie auch wieder verstehen kann, denn ich habe ihr nie den Grund für meine Abneigung gegen Quidditch erzählt. Ich habe immer vorgehabt, es ihr später zu erklären, wenn sie alt genug ist, es wirklich zu begreifen. Aber wann ist sie alt genug? _

_Sie wird im Februar 10 Jahre alt und ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass sie zu jung ist für diese Wahrheit. Vielleicht wird sie in meinen Augen immer zu jung dazu sein, denn ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich mich hinter dieser Entschuldigung vor dem Moment drücke, an dem ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen muß. Aber ich schweife schon wieder vom Thema ab. Es geht hier nicht darum, wann ich ihr die Wahrheit über dich erzähle, sondern was ich mit diesem verflixten Autogrammtag mache. Ihre Freunde dürfen alle hin und natürlich ist sie enttäuscht, dass sie es nicht darf. Aber weißt du, ich habe einfach Angst, dass ich diesen Tag nicht durchstehe. Ich meine, ich habe Quidditch und alles, was dazu gehört in den letzten Jahren so verdrängt und jetzt werde ich mit voller Wucht damit konfrontiert. Es ist so schon schwer genug, diesen Tag zu überstehen und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, ob es so viel besser geht, wenn ich sehe, wie Jenny mit Begeisterung von einem Puddlemerestar zum anderen flattert und sich Autogramme holt. Und wie dadurch ihre Quidditchbegeisterung noch weiter wächst. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, was ich meine, Damien. Ich will einfach nicht, dass Jenny irgendwann auch spielt. Ich habe einmal jemanden durch diesen Sport verloren, den ich mehr als alles andere geliebt habe. Und Jenny bedeutet mir mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Sie auch noch zu verlieren, würde ich nicht durchstehen. Selbst wenn ihr nichts passieren sollte und wenn alle sagen, dass seit deinem Unfall damals nie wieder etwas in der Art passiert ist, wird die Angst immer da sein. Und die würde mir langsam aber sicher den gesunden Menschenverstand rauben. Darum blocke ich von vorne herein alles ab, was auch nur im entferntesten mit Quidditch zu tun hat und gerate dadurch immer wieder mit unserer Tochter in Streit. _

_Damien, bitte hilf mir. Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Ich weiß, dass Autogramme niemanden umbringen, aber wenn ich hier klein beigebe, verliere ich meine Argumentationsgrundlage. Dann wird Jenny immer wieder diesen Tag als Argument bringen, wenn ich wieder mal zu etwas, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat, nein sage. Und irgendwann wird sie dann auch spielen wollen. Was soll ich machen? Bin ich vielleicht wirklich zu ängstlich? Wo hört berechtigte Sorge auf und wo fängt Überängstlichkeit an? Ich möchte doch nur, dass unsere Tochter gesund und glücklich aufwächst, aber im Moment geht das eine nur auf Kosten des anderen. Nun, vielleicht kriege ich ja noch eine Eingebung, wie ich mit Jenny ins Reine komme. Angelina hatte zumindest ein kleines bisschen Recht. Ich glaube zwar immer noch nicht, dass ich die Albträume ohne Alicias Schlaftrank besiege, aber zumindest habe ich jetzt das Gefühl, dass ich mit meinen Ängsten um Jenny nicht mehr so alleine dastehe._

_Danke für's zuhören, Schatz. Schlaf gut, wo immer du jetzt auch bist._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Katie_


	10. Familiensonntag

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 9 – Familiensonntag**

Als Katie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte wieder von Damien geträumt, doch diesmal war es nicht jener verhängnisvolle Tag, der sie für immer getrennt hatte, sondern der Tag, an dem sie ihm erzählt hat, dass sie schwanger sei. Damien hatte sie laut jubelnd im Kreis herum gewirbelt und ihr schließlich einen langen und sehr liebevollen Kuß gegeben. Eine Weile hatten sie sich danach tief in die Augen gesehen, bis Damien ein spitzbübisches Grinsen um die Mundwinkel huschte.

„_OK, eine Position für mein Privatteam ist schon besetzt. Fehlen nur noch sechs. Das sollte doch zu schaffen sein. Oder was meinst du, Schatz?"_

Katie hatte daraufhin nur gespielt frustriert aufgeseufzt und die Augen geschlossen.

„_Ich habe nicht vor, ein Haus voller Quidditchnarren zu versorgen, Damien Callahan."_

„_Du wirst es nicht verhindern können. Wir geben beide eine Menge Quidditchgene weiter und alleine die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater Profispieler ist, wird unsere Kinder schon den Schubs in Richtung Quidditch geben."_

„_Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht werden aus unseren Kindern auch ganz normale Ministeriumsangestellte, Hogwartsprofessoren oder sonst irgendwas ruhiges und sicheres."_

„_Wie langweilig." _

„Langweilig vielleicht, Damien. Aber definitiv sicher.", murmelte Katie an diesem Sonntagmorgen leise vor sich hin, sah aus dem Fenster und zog die Bettdecke bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot gleich noch ein Stückchen höher. „Aber so wie es aussieht hast du wohl doch recht gehabt. In Jenny stecken leider viel zu viele Quidditchgene."

„MUM!!!"

Grummelnd zog Katie die Füße näher zum Bauch und machte sich unter ihrer dicken Decke so klein wie möglich. Es war einfach noch viel zu früh, um Mutter zu sein. Im Moment wollte sie einfach nur Katie sein – und ein wenig davon träumen, wie es gewesen wäre, wäre sie jetzt noch Ehefrau statt Witwe.

„MUUUUUM!!!" Mit Wucht flog Katies Schlafzimmertür auf und krachte mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand. Unter der Decke biss Katie entnervt in eine Ecke der Bettdecke, während über der Decke Jenny zog und zerrte. „Komm endlich da raus, Mum. Es ist schon halb 12 und wir wollen doch heute bei Oma und Opa essen."

„Was?" Erschrocken steckte Katie den Kopf unter der Bettdecke hervor und sah Jenny mit zerzaustem Kopf an. „Wie spät ist es?"

Jenny saß auf den Knien auf ihrem Bett und grinste sie verschmitzt an. _'Damiens Lächeln'_, dachte Katie und versuchte vergeblich, die Sehnsucht nach Damien in sich zu unterdrücken. „Gleich halb 12."

„Oh Mist. Wir sollten doch spätestens um 12 Uhr da sein.", entfuhr es Katie, warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. „Wieso hast du mich denn nicht früher geweckt?"

Leise Muffelgeräusche und heftiges Bettdeckengeraschel ertönte hinter Katie, als Jenny sich aus der Bettdecke ihrer Mutter zu befreien versuchte. Als sie es schließlich wieder ans Tageslicht geschafft hatte, sah sie leicht finster zu ihrer Mutter rüber, die sie mit vor dem Mund gepresster Hand ansah.

„Das war gemein.", knurrte sie und schlug mit der Faust in die Bettdecke.

„Entschuldige, Schatz.", erwiderte Katie mühsam beherrscht, doch lange schaffte sie es nicht, sich zusammen zu reißen. Laut lachend stand sie schließlich vor dem Bett und sah auf ihre recht zerzaust aussehende Tochter hinunter. Dieses Lachen brach erst ab, als ihr ein Kissen entgegen flog und rückwärts stolpern ließ.

„He, nicht frech werden, kleines Fräulein.", warnte Katie Jenny grinsend. „Sonst werfe ich zurück."

„Kannst du doch gar nicht.", gab Jenny breit grinsend zurück und streckte dabei übermütig die Zunge heraus. „Du triffst mich nie."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", murmelte Katie leise und dachte flüchtig an lange, harte Wurfübungen mit Oliver. Bei Wind und Wetter. Bei jeder Jahreszeit. Wenn es eins gab, das sie im Schlaf beherrschte, dann war es werfen und treffen. Unter allen Bedingungen. Diese Erfahrung machte heute auch Jenny, doch Katie mußte trotzdem neidlos anerkennen, das auch Jenny nicht schlecht darin war, ihre Chancen zu nutzen.

* * *

Eine Stunde später kamen sie zwar völlig aus der Puste, aber mit rosigen Wangen, strahlenden Augen und kichernd wie eine ganze Horde Schulmädchen bei Katies Eltern an. Nach ein paar Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab hatte Katie sich und Jenny ausgehfertig gezaubert und war mit ihr zu einem versteckten Platz in der Nähe von ihrem Elternhaus appariert. Von dort aus hatten sie ein Wettrennen bis zur Haustür gemacht, bei dem derjenige der Sieger war, der als erstes auf die Klingel drückte. Jenny hatte diesen Wettlauf gewonnen, aber nur, weil Katie auf dem rutschigen Schnee, den das nasskalte Tauwetter mit sich brachte, ausgerutscht war und sich wild mit den Armen rudernd in eine Pfütze gesetzt hatte.

„Sag mal, was hast du es denn so eilig, Kleine?", hörte Jenny eine Stimme hinter sich, die sie vor lauter Lachen fast überhörte. „Wo brennt's denn, dass du Sturm klingelst?"

Heftig lachend und breit grinsend drehte Jenny sich um und sah ihren Onkel Jack in der Tür stehen.

„Hallo Onkel Jack. Ich habe ...", fing Jenny an, doch da hatte sie schon der nächste Lachanfall übermannt. Jack sah sie leicht verwirrt an und sah dann die Einfahrt hoch, da er seine Schwester vermisste. Als er sie schließlich tropfnass die Einfahrt hochlaufen sah, verstand er die Erheiterung seiner Nichte auf einen Schlag und stimmte dröhnend in ihr Lachen mit ein.

„Ja, lacht ihr nur.", knurrte Katie und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sehe aus, wie ein zerrupfter Knuddelmuff und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun, als zu lachen."

„Sorry, Kitty-Darling.", lachte Jack und nahm sie schmunzelnd in die Arme. „Aber mal ganz ehrlich, du würdest auch lachen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich." seufzte Katie theatralisch auf, zwinkerte Jenny zu, die inzwischen an ihrem Onkel und ihrer Mutter vorbei ins Haus geschlüpft war, schob Jack eine handvoll Schnee in den Kragen und duckte sich blitzschnell unter seinem Arm weg, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„ARGH!!! Du verdammtes Biest.", brüllte Jack erschrocken auf und hüpfte und sprang wie verrückt im Flur herum, wobei er heftig an seinem Pullover und T-shirt zog und zerrte, damit der Schnee möglichst schnell unten heraus rutschte. „Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege ..."

Katie grinste nur und zwinkerte Jenny spitzbübisch zu.

„Glück gehabt. Eigentlich war das für dich bestimmt.", flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Ich hoffe du hilfst mir, wenn er versucht, sich zu rächen."

„Mache ich.", kicherte Jenny. „Versprochen."

Im Wohnzimmer trafen sie auf Katies Eltern und auf ihre ältere Schwester samt Mann. Ihre Eltern begrüßten ihre jüngste Tochter und ihr bisher einziges, und deshalb heißgeliebtes, Enkelkind herzlich. Ihre Schwester warf ihr nur einen geringschätzigen Blick zu, während ihr Schwager nichtmal das für nötig hielt.

„Hallo Spaßbremse", sprach Katie Emma schließlich an und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Hast du immer noch nicht beim lieben Gott angerufen, dass er dir deine fehlende Portion Humor vorbeischickt?"

Jenny kicherte leise vor sich hin, als sie das hörte und drückte sich ein wenig enger an ihren Opa, um es zu verbergen. Emma und Richard hatten es trotzdem gehört und verzogen das Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr.

„Nicht nur, dass ihr zwei zu spät kommt, nein, ihr macht auch noch einen Heidenaufstand, wenn ihr endlich da seid und reißt völlig geistlose Sprüche.", kam es angesäuert von Emma. „Du solltest dich besser endlich mal darum kümmern, dass deine Tochter Manieren lernt. Dann wüßte sie nämlich, dass es nichts zu kichern gibt."

„Entschuldige, Euer Hochwohlgeboren." erwiderte Katie spöttisch. „Ich weiß sehr wohl wie ich meine Tochter zu erziehen habe. Vielen Dank auch. Und ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich den Humor bekommen habe, den du verweigert hast. Hallo Dad. Tut mir leid, das wir etwas zu spät sind."

„Halb so wild, meine Kleine." brummte Katies Vater gutmütig und nahm seine Jüngste in die Arme. „Aber du bist nicht die einzige, die ihren fehlenden Humor abbekommen hat. Jack hat auch eine gehörige Portion davon erwischt.", flüsterte er ihr leise zu, sodass Katie sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

* * *

Katie und Jack waren schon als Kinder unzertrennlich und das komplette Gegenteil von Emma gewesen. Emma war immer die kontrollierte, ältere Schwester gewesen. Eine Hufflepuff wie sie im Buche steht. Immer treu, hilfbereit, aber andererseits immer lieber im Hintergrund stehend, wenn es mal etwas wilder zuging. Sie war die ruhige große Schwester, die immer lieber in Büchern las und vor sich hinträumte, statt sich mal gehen zu lassen und ordentlich feierte. Ihre giftige Zunge versteckte sie vor der Welt und ließ sie nur ihr eigenes Leben leben, wenn sie in Katies oder Jacks Nähe war, die auch meistens der Grund waren, warum eben diese Zunge ein Eigenleben besaß.

Katie und Jack waren deshalb beide mehr als überrascht, als Emma nach Hufflepuff sortiert wurde. Beide haben sie, wegen ihrer spitzen Zunge, eher in Slytherin gesehen und diese Einstellung bestätigte sich nur noch, als sie schließlich selber nach Hogwarts kamen und die Slytherins mit eigenen Augen sahen. Sie waren beide davon überzeugt, dass Emma eine Undercover-Slytherin im Feindgebiet war und hatten sich in ihren eigenen Häusern eingehend nach weiteren Undercover-Slytherins umgesehen. Aber das einzige, was Katie fand, war ein Undercover-Ravenclaw in Gestalt von Percy Weasley, der ein Jahr nach ihrer eigenen Einschulung eine Komplizin in Gestalt von Hermine Granger bekommen hatte.

Katie und Jack dagegen waren ein Bündel an Energie gewesen. Sie konnten nie stillsitzen, hatten sichtlich Mühe, sich auf so banale Dinge wie Hausaufgaben und Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Sie hatten nur durch ihr Talent, alles in sich aufzusaugen, wie ein nasser Schwamm, was ihnen im Unterricht erzählt wurde, die Schulzeit mit relativ guten Noten abgeschlossen. Die meiste Zeit haben sie im Freien verbracht, hatten mit Freunden Unfug getrieben und hatten insgesamt mehr Einträge in ihrem Strafarbeiten- und Nachsitzregister, als sämtliche Bells dieses Jahrhunderts zusammen. Ihre ganz große Liebe aber galt dem Quidditch, wo sie beide regelrecht süchtig nach waren. Und gerade die Tatsache, dass sie sich in verschiedenen Teams als Jäger immer wieder gegenüber standen und sich das Leben schwer machten, machte dieses Hobby so interessant für sie. Mehr als einmal teilten sie sich benachbarte Betten im Krankenflügel und mußten sich Belehrungen über den Wahnsinn und die Gefährlichkeit ihres Hobbys von Emma anhören, die sie in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Als Katie und Damien geheiratet hatten, war Jack außer sich vor Begeisterung gewesen, dass sein Schwager Profispieler war. Emma war dagegen entsetzt und hatte den ganzen Tag über beleidigt geschmollt und dem ganzen ein schlimmes Ende prophezeit. Als es schließlich zu Damiens verhängnisvollen Absturz kam, war Jack der einzige, den Katie von der Familie an sich ranließ. Das Verhältnis zu Emma war jahrelang überhaupt nicht vorhanden und hatte sich bisher nur langsam wieder auf „lauwarm" erwärmt. Die meiste Zeit über gingen sie sich aus dem Weg, und wenn sie sich trafen, dann nur im Elternhaus.

Vor diesem Hintergrund ging das Gespräch beim Mittagessen auch relativ stockend und reserviert vonstatten.

„Du siehst ein wenig gestresst aus, meine Kleine.", meinte Katies Mutter, als sie nach der Soße griff, die vor Katie stand.

„Das liegt an der Arbeit.", erwiderte Katie. „In der Vorweihnachtszeit geht es bei uns immer recht chaotisch zu. Und wenn dann noch Sonderveranstaltungen dazu kommen, ist bei uns im Laden die Hölle los."

„Sonderveranstaltungen?", hakte ihre Mutter nach. „Was denn für Sonderveranstaltungen?"

„Öhm ... naja ... eine Vorstellung.", stotterte Katie und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Eine Buchvorstellung mit Autogrammstunde."

„Ehrlich?", mischte sich Emma ein und sah Katie neugierig an. „Was denn für ein Buch? Und von wem?"

„Nichts, was dich interessieren dürfte.", gab Katie kühl zurück.

„Ach ja? Woher willst du wissen, was mich interessiert?", erwiderte Emma und sah sie mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Du interessierst dich ja absolut nicht für mein Leben."

„Nun, ich habe nicht wirklich Zeit dafür, mich für dein wohlgeordnetes Leben zu interessieren, Emma.", zischte Katie und sah ihre Schwester über dem Schweinebraten hinweg finster an. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin eine alleinerziehende Mutter mit einem Vollzeitjob und habe nicht wirklich viel Freizeit."

„Nun, da bist du ja selber dran Schuld. Aber du wolltest ja unbedingt einen Qu ..."

„EMMA!", unterbrach Jack seine ältere Schwester mit einem so drohendem Ton, dass Jenny erschrocken die Gabel aus der Hand fiel. Dadurch spritzte die Kartoffel-Soßen-Pampe quer über den Tisch und auf Richards schneeweißes Hemd, was ihr einen giftigen Blick ihres Onkels einbrachte. Allerdings ignorierte sie diesen völlig, da sie noch immer viel zu verdutzt über die drohende Art ihres sonst immer so lustigen Onkel Jack war.

„Es reicht, Emma.", meinte er drohend zu ihr und warf Katie einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, die urplötzlich blass geworden war. „Dieses Thema wirst du nicht ansprechen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Kinder, Kinder. Nun beruhigt euch doch.", mischte sich jetzt Katies Vater schlichtend ein. „Laßt uns doch über was anderes sprechen. Wie war es in Neuseel ..."

„Du solltest dich bei Katie entschuldigen.", ignorierte Jack seinen Vater in dem Bemühen, das Thema zu wechseln und etwas über Jacks Zeit in Neuseeland zu erfahren, wo dieser zur Zeit als Journalist arbeitete.

„Wofür?", gab Emma pikiert zurück. „Dafür, dass ich die Wahrheit sage? Ich habe ihr gleich gesagt, dass dieser Kerl der völlig Falsche für sie ist."

„Emma, es reicht.", meinte nun auch Katies Mutter mit einem leichten Seitenblick auf Jenny, die irritiert von einem zum anderen sah. „Das Thema wollen wir hier heute nicht durchsprechen. Entschuldige dich bei Katie und dann laß uns das Thema wechseln."

„Das braucht sie nicht.", meinte Katie mühsam beherrscht. „Ich lege keinen Wert drauf. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, Emma, es ist die Vorstellung eines Buchs über die Vereinsgeschichte von Puddlemere United. Und wenn es dich wirklich so interessiert, kannst du ja morgen gerne vorbei kommen und dir von jedem Spieler ein Autogramm abholen. Sie werden nämlich alle da sein."

Einen Augenblick war es still im Raum. Alle starrten Katie besorgt und mit offenem Mund an. Richard war der erste, der die Sprache wiederfand.

„Na, wenn das so ist, kann man ja nur hoffen, dass du soviel Verstand hast, Jenny nicht in dieses Chaos zu lassen.", meinte er und faltete seine Serviette sorgfältig zusammen. „So eine Menschenmenge ist viel zu gefährlich für ein so kleines Mädchen."

„Ich denke, ich weiß selber am besten, wie ich meine Tochter erziehe, und was ich ihr zutrauen kann, Richard.", zischte Katie ihren ungeliebten Schwager an. „Wenn du irgendwann mal selber Kinder haben solltest – falls du überhaupt weißt, wie du das anstellen sollst – kannst du sie gerne nach deinen Maßstäben erziehen."

Jack schlug blitzartig die Hand vor den Mund, als er Katies Seitenhieb auf Richards vorhandene oder nicht vorhandene ehelichen Aktivitäten hörte, doch er konnte ein abgewürgtes Grunzen nicht verhindern. Und auch Katies Vater fand plötzlich das Vogelhaus vor der Terrassentür unglaublich interessant. Richard dagegen fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass du sie ...", er wies mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf Jenny, die sich kaum traute, sich zu rühren. „... allen ernstes morgen da hin gehen läßt? In dieses Chaos und Gewühl? Zu diesen Irren, die nichts produktives machen, sich auf den Besen die Hälse brechen und dafür Unsummen in den Rachen geworfen bekommen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Doch, Richard.", schleuderte Katie ihm entgegen, die inzwischen kaum noch realisierte, was sie sagte. „Genau das ist mein Ernst. Und es geht dich absolut nichts an, was ich meiner Tochter erlaube und was nicht. Also halte dich bitte zukünftig mit deinen Bemerkungen zurück. Kapiert?"

Jetzt war es Jenny, die ein unkontrollierte Aufjauchzen mit der Hand vor dem Mund erstickte und mit großen Augen zu ihrer Mutter aufsah. Sie wagte es kaum, sich zu rühren und sie war sie nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie gerade richtig gehört hatte. Hatte ihre Mutter wirklich gesagt, dass sie morgen zum Autogrammtag durfte? Leise Hoffnung keimte in ihren Augen auf.

„Einmal die Finger verbrannt und immer noch nichts gelernt.", seufzte Emma kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht mußt du dir ja erst zweimal die Finger verbrennen, bevor du was lernst."

„EMMA!!!", kam es dreistimmig von Katies Eltern und Jack, die daraufhin besorgt zu Katie rübersahen.

Diese saß inzwischen nicht nur leichenblass, sondern auch heftig zitternd auf ihrem Stuhl, denn sie hatte gerade realisiert, was sie gesagt hatte. Und was Emma mit ihrer Bemerkung andeuten wollte. Sie spürte Jennys Blick wie Dolche in sich bohren und ihr wurde auf einen Schlag speiübel. Blitzschnell schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund, schob den Stuhl zurück, der laut polternd umkippte, und stürzte zur Toilette.

Jenny sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ihre Oma den Stuhl zurückschob und aufstehen wollte, doch ihr Onkel Jack hinderte sich daran.

„Laß mich das machen, Mum.", bat er und warf Emma und Richard einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Das habt ihr prima hinbekommen. Gratuliere."

* * *

Würgend und keuchend hing Katie über der Toilettenschüssel. Ihr war immer noch speiübel, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich krampfhaft an der Toilettenschüssel fest, während sie mit der anderen irgendwie versuchte, die halblangen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu halten. Hinter sich hörte sie die Tür aufgehen und an den Schritten erkannte sie Jack. Sie hörte, wie er den kleinen Eckschrank öffnete. Dann rauschte Wasser ins Waschbecken.

„Hier bitte", meinte er leise und hielt ihr einen nassen Waschlappen hin, den sie ihm dankbar abnahm und sich den Mund abwischte. Danach drückte er ihr einen Zahnputzbecher voll Wasser in die Hand und sie trank einen Schluck, gurgelte und spuckte das Wasser in hohem Bogen in die Toilette. Das wiederholte sie mehrmals, bis sie den ekeligen Geschmack wieder los war.

„Danke", murmelte sie so leise, dass Jack sie fast nicht hören konnte.

„Komm", meinte er und zog seine Schwester vorsichtig auf die Beine. Sie schwankte leise und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Geht's wieder?"

Katie nickte schwach. „Einigermaßen"

„Weißt du was? Wir gehen jetzt frische Luft schnappen. Dann geht es dir gleich wieder besser. Es hat inzwischen wieder angefangen zu schneien. Also ist es auch nicht mehr ganz so ekelig da draußen.", schlug Jack vor und Katie nickte nur stumm.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatten sie die Runde um den Dorfteich fast beendet und Katie hatte wieder etwas Farbe bekommen. Tief durchatmend bleib sie stehen und schloß kurz die Augen.

„Was habe ich darin gerade bloß getan, Jack?", fragte sie ihn schließlich immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Etwas, was du nicht getan hättest, wenn du in dem Moment rational gedacht hättest.", antwortete Jack ehrlich. „Der Seitenhieb zu Richard war brillant, aber ich glaube kaum, dass die Erlaubnis für Jenny zum Autogrammtag geplant war, stimmt's?"

„Nein" Katie schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen.

„Dachte ich mir.", murmelte Jack leise und zog Katie eine brüderliche Umarmung. „Jenny war viel zu geschockt über deine Worte. Und ihr Blick war viel zu hoffnungsvoll."

„Bei uns hängt deswegen seit ein paar Tagen der Haussegen gewaltig schief.", murmelte Katie dumpf in Jacks Jacke. „Jenny quengelt rum, dass sie da hin will, aber ich ... ich weiß nicht, Jack ... Emma hat ja irgendwie recht. Ich will mich nicht nochmal verbrennen."

Jack atmete tief durch. Er hatte das Kinn auf Katies Kopf gestützt und starrte blicklos ins Leere.

„Weißt du, Kitty, ich glaube, in dem Punkt hast du nicht so ganz recht. Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass sie spielt und das ist auch dein gutes Recht, nach allem, was passiert ist. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, hier geht es nicht ums spielen, sondern nur um ein paar Autogramme. Es sind harmlose Fotos mit ein paar harmlosen unleserlichen Hieroglyphen drauf. Die tun keinem weh." Langsam schob er Katie ein wenig vor sich weg, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Geh ein paar Kompromisse ein. Komm Jenny ein wenig entgegen, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie irgendwann aus Trotz ihr Glück herausfordert. Du wirst sie nicht immer kontrollieren können. Spätestens in Hogwarts wird sie ihren Dickkopf durchsetzen, wenn du weiterhin so blockst."

„Du willst, dass ich ihr erlaube sich für ihr Hausteam zu bewerben?", fragte Katie entsetzt und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. „Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Nein, Kitty.", widersprach Jack und zog sie wieder näher an sich. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich will nur, dass du ihr ein wenig entgegen kommst. Mach ihr klar, dass du nicht willst, dass sie Quidditch spielt, weil du es definitiv für zu gefährlich hältst. Aber erlaube ihr andererseits, sich dafür als Fan zu interessieren. Autogrammkarten, Poster und Fanartikel tun nicht weh, Kitty."

„Besen und Klatscher aber.", murmelte Katie leise und blinzelte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. „Und sie bringen Leute um."

„Dann halte sie von Besen und Klatschern fern, aber erlaube ihr den Rest.", erwiderte Jack leise. „Mach es euch beiden ein wenig leichter und gehe endlich einen Kompromiss ein. Ganz kannst du sie nie davon fernhalten. Dazu hat sie viel zu sehr von dir und Damien. Ihr beide habt ihr hauptsächlich Quidditchgene vererbt."

Katie lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. Genau das hatte sie Damien gestern erst geschrieben.

„OK, vielleicht hast du recht.", gab sie schließlich leise zu.

„Gut", meinte Jack und lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu. „Dann laß uns wieder nach Hause gehen und deiner Tochter die gute Nachricht überbringen."

„Du wirst ihr absoluter Lieblingsonkel sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass du mich davon überzeugt hast, sie wirklich gehen zu lassen.", lächelte Katie zurück.

„Na, ich habe ja auch nicht wirklich Konkurrenz.", grinste Jack auf Katie hinunter.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen zweiten Advent. Genießt die Kekse und esst einen für mich mit. Ich kann sie nämlich heute nicht so recht genießen. Mein rechter oberer Backenzahn bringt mich um.

Falls ihr einen Knuddler an Jack oder einen Tritt in den Hintern für Emma und Richard hinterlassen wollt, sagt das dem blauen Knopf da unten. Ich werde es dann entsprechend weiterleiten.

Bis morgen, ihr Lieben. Danke für eure vielen Reviews und bleibt mir weiterhin treu.


	11. Autogrammtag

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 10 – Autogrammtag**

Die magische Buchhandlung Flourish & Blotts platzte aus allen Nähten. Überall drängten sich aufgeregte Puddlemerefans um die verteilt stehenden Tische, an dem je ein Spieler saß und geduldig Autogramme schrieb, sich fotografieren ließ, Autogramme schrieb, mit den Fans scherzte, Autogramme schrieb, Werbegeschenke verteilte und Autogramme schrieb.

Katie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich Jenny gerade befand und sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht in dem Chaos zu Schaden kam. Sie machte sich inzwischen leichte Vorwürfe, dass sie ihrer Tochter doch erlaubt hatte, zu dieser Autogrammstunde zu kommen. Sie hätte sich durchsetzen müssen und nicht so nachgiebig sein dürfen. Schließlich hatte sie seit Jennys Geburt alles getan, um sie von Quidditch fern zu halten, wie sie es sich seit diesem schrecklichen Tag damals vor fast zehn Jahren geschworen hatte. Aber wie sollte sie das schaffen, wenn sie die meiste Zeit mit den Weasleykindern und Stacy Jordan verbrachte, die alle eingefleischte Puddlemerefans waren? Es war ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen, aber sie war entschlossen, diesen Kampf weiter zu kämpfen.

Wenn sie es vielleicht auch nicht schaffen würde, Jenny ihre Fanverehrung für die Profiteams auszutreiben, so würde sie jedenfalls nicht ruhen, wenn es darum ging, Jenny davon abzuhalten, selber einen Besen außerhalb des überwachten Erstklässlerflugunterrichts zu besteigen. Und vor allem würde sie alles tun, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich für das Hausteam zu bewerben. Ihre Tochter würde nicht Quidditch spielen. Dafür würde sie sorgen. Sie hatte diesem Sport vor Jahren einen sehr hohen Preis bezahlen müssen. Noch einmal würde sie nicht zahlen.

„Whoa! Meine Güte! Hier ist ja was los.", hörte Katie plötzlich Angelina neben sich sagen, als sie sich wieder mal hinter den rettenden Kassentresen gerettet hatte. „Wie haltet ihr das bloß aus?"

„Gar nicht.", antwortete Katie ohne sie anzusehen. Sie war gerade viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt einen Riesenstapel Bücher in eine Tüte zu verpacken, den Chloe ihr zugeschoben hatte. „Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie wir auch noch Bücher in Geschenkpapier einpacken sollen, wenn ich es kaum schaffe, sie in die Tüten zu stecken, damit schnellstmöglichst der nächste Kunde bezahlen kann."

"Macht doch einen Extratisch zum Verpacken auf.", schlug Angelina vor. Dorthinten neben den Reiseführern und Bildbänden am Eingang wäre noch Platz dafür."

„Und wer soll das machen? Du siehst doch, dass wir hier alle Hände voll zu tun haben."

„Wie wäre es mit Laura oder Tom? Wo stecken die eigentlich gerade?" Suchend sah Angelina sich im Laden um, konnte Katies Kollegen in dem ganzen Chaos absolut nicht finden."

„Die werden wohl irgendwo hier sein und Fragen beantworten, Bücher raussuchen und beraten. Die haben auch keine Zeit zum Bücher einpacken.", seufzte Katie, schob einen neuen Stapel Bücher in eine Tüte und händigte ihn lächelnd einer jungen Mutter mit drei halbwüchsigen Kindern aus.

„CAITLIN? WIR BRAUCHEN NACHSCHUB IM KINDERBUCHREGAL!", dröhnte Toms Stimme von halblinks zu ihr rüber.

„Na toll. Wie soll ich denn bei dem Chaos hier noch Nachschub besorgen?", murmelte Katie vor sich hin, wurde aber gleich darauf von Angelina zur Seite geschubst.

„Geh schon. Ich übernehme solange hier.", wies sie ihre Freundin an und griff schon nach einer Tüte und einem Bücherstapel.

„Danke, Angelina."

„Ach was. Ist doch kein Thema.", winkte diese ab. "Nun hol schon Nachschub für Tom, bevor er in Panik gerät."

„OK", meinte Katie und schlüpfte hinter den Tresen weg. „WELCHES REGAL, TOM?"

„26, 27 und 30"

„BIN GLEICH DA!"

„DANKE!"

Im Slalomlauf manövrierte Katie sich durch die Menschenmassen. Dabei wurde sie von vielen ungeduldigen Fans angeschnauzt, was ihr denn einfiele, sich so unverschämt vorzudrängeln. Stumm deutete sie auf ihr Namensschild an ihrem Pullover und ließ die teils verschämt rot anlaufenden Fans links liegen. Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, bis zum Warenlager vorzudringen, schloß sie die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich kurz mit geschlossenen Augen an die Tür und atmete tief und erleichtert durch.

„Miss, hier ist Sperrgebiet."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen wieder und warf dem grimmig aussehenden Puddlemere-Sicherheitsmann einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich denke, dieses Thema haben wir schon ausdiskutiert.", gab sie nicht besonders freundlich zurück. „Und jetzt lassen Sie mich einen Moment durchatmen und den Nachschub raussuchen, bevor ich mich wieder in dieses Irrenhaus wage, in das sie meinen Arbeitsplatz verwandelt haben."

* * *

„Können Sie das für mich unterschreiben?" 

„Aber sicher doch. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Jenny"

Überrascht sah Oliver auf und stützte den Arm auf dem Tisch ab, als er das etwa zehnjährige Mädchen sah, die mit strahlenden Augen und einem spitzbübischen Lächeln vor ihm stand.

„Jenny, soso.", schmunzelte er amüsiert vor sich hin und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich kenne, Jenny. Verate mir mal, woher kennen wir zwei uns? Bist du eine meiner Exfreundinnen, die ich nicht wiedererkenne? Das wäre nämlich wirklich peinlich, weißt du?"

Das Mädchen vor ihm kicherte und warf ihren beiden Freundinnen neben sich ein breites Grinsen zu.

„Oder kann es vielleicht sein, dass du heute schon mal da warst?", grinste Oliver jetzt die Mädchen vor ihm an. „Das wievielte Autogramm ist das jetzt, Jenny?"

„Das siebte.", gab die Kleine verschmitzt zu und strahlte ihn an. „Aber von dem allerbesten Quidditchspieler auf der ganzen Welt kann man nie genug Autogramme haben. Wissen Sie, was die wert sind? Wenn ich die verkaufe, kann ich mir vielleicht sogar das Puddlemere-Buch kaufen."

Oliver lachte laut auf und warf seinem Leibwächter neben sich ein Grinsen zu.

„Na, das kann ich natürlich nicht zulassen, dass du das Geld für das Buch nicht zusammen bekommst." Mit Schwung setzte Oliver seinen Namen auf eine der Autogrammkarten und drückte ihn Jenny in die Hand. „Aber danach solltet ihr drei vielleicht erstmal meine Kollegen abklappern, bevor euch die anderen Fans was antun, weil ihr dauernd wieder bei mir auftaucht."

„Wir haben schon von allen Autogramme.", antwortete die Kleine mit der kakaofarbenen Haut und den Schokoladenaugen. „Und hier wird uns keiner was antun, denn dann fliegen die raus."

„Genau.", erwiderte das dritte Mädchen und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Jennys Mama arbeitet nämlich hier."

„So, tut sie das?", fragte Oliver und schrieb auch Jennys Freundinnen noch je ein Autogramm, bevor er Jenny wieder ansah. „Wenn das so ist, kennst du dich doch sicher hier aus und kannst mir bestimmt verraten, wo hier die Toilette ist, oder?"

„Na klar.", antwortete Jenny und hüpfte vor lauter Aufregung, ihrem großen Idol einen Gefallen tun zu können, von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Na dann, auf geht's.", meinte Oliver und sah seinen Leibwächter bittend an. Dieser nickte und Oliver verdrückte sich schnell mit seinen drei kleinen Fremdenführerinnen, bevor es zu große Proteste aus der Fanmenge gab.

„Gönnt ihm eine Viertelstunde Pause, Leute.", hörte er seinen Leibwächter hinter sich. „Ihm platzt sonst die Blase und dann fällt er beim nächsten Spiel aus. Wollt ihr das verantworten?"

Oliver schmunzelte vor sich hin und quetschte sich hinter einem Regal lang und von da aus durch eine Tür, durch die Jenny gerade verschwunden war. Ein kurzer Blick zum Kassentresen ließ ihn stutzen. War das nicht Angelina Johnson, die da stand und Bücher in Tüten verpackte? Oder verwechselte er sie nur mit seiner ehemaligen Jägerin?

„Die Toilette ist hier.", holte Jenny ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Danke.", bedankte sich Oliver lächelnd und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch wieder hinter sich schloß, drehte er sich nochmal zu den drei Mädchen um. „Glaubt ihr, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich hier irgendwie einen Becher Kaffee bekommen könnte?" Heftiges dreifaches Nicken war die Antwort darauf. „Super. Ihr seit meine Lebensretter. Es dauert nicht lange. Bin gleich wieder da. Nicht weglaufen." Heftiges Kopfschütteln folgte darauf und Oliver schloß leise lachend die Tür hinter sich. Fans von dieser Sorte liebte er ganz besonders.

* * *

„He, was macht ihr denn hier? Wieso steht ihr hier rum, wenn da draußen die großen Stars sind?", hörte er kurz darauf eine ungeduldige Jungenstimme durch die Tür. 

„Was interessieren uns denn die, wenn der größte Star von allem gerade hier auf dem Klo sitzt?", kam die Antwort von einem der Mädchen.

„Was?" Eine weitere Jungenstimme dröhnte dumpf durch die Tür. „Wieso? Wer sitzt denn da?"

„Oliver Wood", antwortete Jenny und Oliver mußte sich schwer konzentrieren um bei der würdevollen Ernsthaftigkeit die in ihrer Stimme zu hören war, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Wollt ihr uns verarschen?"

„Nein, Oliver Wood sitzt auf diesem Klo und will gleich noch einen Kaffee. Weiß einer von euch, ob es noch Kaffee gibt?"

„Wahnsinn.", kam die staunende Antwort von einem der Jungs. „Die Klobrille lasse ich mitgehen und lasse sie mir vergolden."

„Eine vergoldete Klobrille auf der Oliver Wood gesessen hat. Sowas hat nicht jeder."

Jetzt war es mit Olivers Beherrschung vorbei. Laut lachend wusch er sich die Hände und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm standen jetzt fünf Kinder von etwa 10 Jahren, von denen hauptsächlich die Jungs ihn erst verdutzt, dann aber verschmitzt ansahen.

„Schreiben Sie uns ein Autogramm auf die Klobrille? Das wäre ein wirklich tolles Geschenk.", bat einer der Jungs ihn und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm wage bekannt vorkam. Viel zu unschuldig, als das er wirklich unschuldig sein konnte. Aber er konnte nicht recht einordnen, woher er ihn kannte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut beim Chef von Flourish & Blotts ankommt, Jungs.", erwiderte Oliver und zwinkerte den Kindern zu. „Aber ihr könnt mir in meiner Kaffeepause Gesellschaft leisten, wenn ihr wollt."

„OK, ist schließlich auch nicht übel.", meinte der Junge und zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. Schon wieder so eine Geste, die Oliver meinte zu kennen.

„Hier geht's lang.", meinte Jenny und lief voraus zu dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie schon öfter mal auf ihre Mutter gewartet hat.

Als sie dort ankamen, merkte Oliver, dass er nicht ganz alleine mit seinem Miniatur-Leibgarde war, denn sein Jägerkollege Liam O'Leary stand mit einem Becher Kaffee an der Fensterbank gelehnt und unterhielt sich mit Connor Carpenter, einem der anderen Jäger. Als Oliver und die Kinder eintraten sahen sie ihn überrascht an.

„He Woody, wen hast du dir denn da angelacht?", meinte Liam schmunzelnd und sah die Kinder der Reihe nach an, die die Aufregung, gleich drei der großen Stars kurzfristig für sich alleine zu haben, kaum verbergen konnten.

„Das ist meine persönliche Crew aus Fremdenführern, Leibwächtern und Kaffeeengeln.", antwortete Oliver und griff erleichtert nach einem Becher und der Kaffeekanne, die er auf dem kleinen, wackeligen Tisch erspäht hat.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch.", knurrte Connor und warf Cheryl und Alex ein verstecktes Zwinkern zu. „Wir müssen uns selber durch die Menge hierhin vorkämpfen und der große Star hat eine komplette Crew organisiert."

„Wer hat, der hat.", antwortete Oliver mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken und setzte sich auf einem verkehrt herum gedrehten Stuhl. Die Arme hatte er dabei auf die Rückenlehne abgestützt und die Augen geschlossen. „Heiliger Merlin, ist das ein Irrenhaus da draußen. Die geschlossene Abteilung im St. Mungos ist nichts dagegen."

„Mhmm.", brummte Liam und warf Connor einen Seitenblick zu, der Oliver neugierig musterte. „Aber trotzdem hast du alle Zeit der Welt, die Verkäuferinnen hier im Auge zu behalten."

„Oder besser gesagt, eine bestimmte Verkäuferin.", verbesserte Connor seinen Kollegen.

Oliver riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte? Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Du weißt genau, was das heißen soll.", antwortete Connor und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Du hast es auf die kleine Brünette abgesehen."

„Ich habe gar nichts.", erwiderte Oliver und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee. „Sie kommt mir nur bekannt vor, dass ist alles."

„Ja, sicher.", spottete Liam und grinste Connor an. „Die Ausrede habe ich auch jedesmal, wenn ich eine hübsche Frau zu lange anstarre."

„Sie kommt mir wirklich ...", fing Oliver an zu protestieren, winkte allerdings ab, als er merkte, dass keiner seiner beiden Kollegen ihm glaubte. „Glaubt doch was ihr wollt."

„Sicher doch. Davon wirst du uns nicht abringen, Woody.", grinste Liam und wandte sich dann Josh zu, der neben ihm auf einem Stuhl saß und den Keksvorrat im Alleingang zu vernichten schien. „Und du, junger Mann, gibst mir jetzt einen Keks ab? Alleine essen macht nämlich dick."

Erschrocken sah Josh sich um, hielt Liam jedoch die Keksschüssel hin und grinste ihn an, als er das Zwinkern in den Augen des Puddlemerestars sah.

„Und jetzt erzählt mal, wer ihr seid, warum ihr euch hier so gut auskennt und warum ihr Quidditch so toll findet.", forderte er die fünfköpfige Kinderschar auf, die sogleich wild durcheinander schnatterten und die Kaffeepause der drei Profispieler zu einem sehr amüsanten Ereignis machten.

* * *

„Sag mal, hast du die Kinder irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Katie Angelina im Vorbeigehen. Angelina hatte sich inzwischen nützlich gemacht und hatte eine Einpackstation nahe dem Ausgang errichtet, an der sie mit ein paar Bekannten, die sie in der Menge getroffen und gleich eingespannt hatte, Bücher in Geschenkpapier einpackte und mit bunten Schleifen versah. 

„Nein", gab Angelina nicht sehr besorgt zurück und knotete die Schleife, an der sie gerade arbeitete, fest. „Die werden hier schon irgendwo sein. Sie wissen schließlich, dass sie den Laden nicht verlassen dürfen."

„Trotzdem kann ich sie nirgends sehen und Chloe, Laura und Tom haben sie auch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen.", erwiderte Katie mit einem kleinen Hauch Panik. „Ich mache mir Sorgen Angelina. Du kennst unsere Vergangenheit und bei den vielen Leuten, die hier heute ein und aus gehen ..."

Angelina sah Katie nachdenklich an und reckte dann den Hals, um sich im Laden umzusehen.

„Hmm, hast du hinten schon nachgesehen? Vielleicht machen sie gerade Kakaopause oder sowas?"

„Bei einem Laden voller Quidditchprofis?", fragte Katie skeptisch.

„Naja, die Hälfte der Tische ist gerade leer.", überlegte Angelina . „Soweit ich das sehe, fehlen Liam O'Leary, Connor Carpenter und unser herzallerliebster Sklaventreiber. Die machen wohl gerade Kaffeepause. Vielleicht sind die Kids da und freuen sich an einer Privataudienz."

„Das fehlt gerade noch, dass die denen den letzten Nerv rauben, wenn die einen Moment Ruhe wollen.", stöhnte Katie genervt auf. „Na warte. Die können was erleben."

„Katie, warte." Angelina bekam Katie gerade noch so am Arm zu fassen. „Selbst wenn es so ist, ist es nur recht und billig. Oliver hatte mit uns auch nie Mitleid, wenn er uns durch die Trainingseinheiten geprügelt hat."

„Aber da könne doch Liam O'Leary und Connor Carpenter nichts für.", widersprach Katie.

„Angelina zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Mitgefangen, mitgehangen würde ich sagen. Und fünf Fans sind erträglicher als fünfhundert, selbst wenn es sich um unsere Kinder handelt. Soviel sind nämlich mindestens hier."

„Meinst du?", fragte Katie und sah sich nachdenklich um. „Also wenn wirklich soviele hier sind, muss Unser Big Boss den Laden magisch vergrößert haben. Soviel passen hier nie und nimmer ..."

„CAITLIN!!! WO BLEIBEN DIE BÜCHER?"

Grummelnd verdrehte Katie die Augen.

„Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, wenn ich heute Abend zu Hause bin.", meinte sie zu Angelina.

„CAITLIN!!!"

„JA, JA. IMMER MIT DER RUHE. BIN JA GLEICH DA!!!"

Im Slalom und mit drei schwankenden Kisten voller leichtgezauberter Bücher bahnte Katie sich einen Weg durch die hysterische Fanmenge. Angelinas belustigtes Lachen klang ihr dabei in den Ohren, doch sie war froh, dass diese ihr und ihren Kollegen einen Haufen Arbeit abgenommen hatte und ignorierte es.

* * *

Abends war Katie völlig geschafft und bekam von dem übermütigen Geschnatter der fünf Kinder kaum was mit. Angelina schien dagegen Nerven wie Stahl zu haben, denn sie hörte sich geduldig jede einzelne Geschichte aufmerksam an und schien auch nicht durch drei- bis vierfache Wiederholungen aus der Ruhe zu bringen sein. Als sie nach einem langsamen, verschneiten Spaziergang quer durch die Winkelgasse zum tropfenden Kessel wieder ins warme kamen und die Kamine in Sicht kamen, war Katie schon kurz vor dem Schlafwandlerstadium. 

„Mum?"

Jenny stubste Katie leicht an und diese zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ja Jenny? Was gibt's?"

„Darf ich die Autogramme mit nach Hause nehmen?"

Verwirrt sah Katie ihre Tochter an.

„Ja sicher. Was willst du denn sonst damit machen? Verschenken?"

„NEIN!", schrie Jenny entsetzt auf und drückte die Hand besitzergreifend auf die Jackentasche. „Aber ich dachte, weil du ja Quidditch eigentlich nicht magst, könnte ich sie doch Cheryl mitgeben, damit sie nicht bei uns zu Hause rumliegen."

„So ein Quatsch.", widersprach Katie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe es dir doch schließlich erlaubt, also darfst du sie auch mitnehmen. Aber sie bleiben in deinem Zimmer, okay."

„Okay.", nickte Jenny und umarmte Katie ganz feste. „Danke Mum."

„Nichts zu danken, Jenny-Schatz. So eine Rabenmutter bin ich ja nun auch nicht.", murmelte Katie leise und fing ein anerkennendes Nicken von Angelina auf. „Na komm. Auf nach Hause. Ich bin völlig erledigt. Ciao Angelina. Ciao Kinder."

„Tschüß Katie. Schlaf gut. Bis morgen Jenny."

„Bis morgen, Tante Angelina.", erwiderte Jenny und stieg winkend in den Kamin.

Zu Hause angekommen fanden die beiden einen liebevoll gedeckten Tisch mit geschmierten Broten und einer Isolierkanne mit heißem Kakao vor. Daneben stand eine Karte auf der ein Weihnachtsengel mit weißem Kleid und goldenem Heiligenschein und Flügeln abgedruckt war. Katie griff danach und drehte sie um.

_Ihr seid bestimmt völlig fertig, wenn ihr zu Hause seid. _

_Laßt es euch schmecken. _

_Euer persönlicher Weihnachtsengel._

„Mum?"

„Mhmm?"

„Der Weihnachtsengel hat die gleiche Schrift wie Tante Alicia."

Katie schmunzelte und streichelte Jenny über's Haar.

„Ja, wir haben eben einen ganz persönlichen Weihnachtsengel. Komm, laß uns was essen und dann ab ins Bett. Ich habe einen Riesenhunger und bin fix und fertig."

„Ich auch.", meinte Jenny und hüpfte auf das Wohnzimmersofa. Danach sprang sie jedoch nochmal auf, rannte zu ihrer Jacke in den Flur und wühlte eine Weile darin rum. „Das hier soll ich dir geben, wenn wir alleine sind, Mum.", meinte sie schüchtern und hielt Katie mit skeptischem Blick eine Autogrammkarte entgegen. „Ich habe nicht danach gefragt. Er hat sie mir einfach so gegeben. Ehrlich."

Überrascht griff Katie nach der Autogrammkarte und ein müdes Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie Oliver erkannte.

_Für Caitlin, die eine ganz reizende, kleine Tochter hat. _

_Oliver Wood._

„Du sollst nicht vergessen sie umzudrehen, hat er gesagt.", kaute Jenny undeutlich durch ihr Wurstbrot.

Fragend hob Katie die linke Augenbraue und sah ihre Tochter an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem nächsten Wurstbrot. Neugierig drehte sie die Autogrammkarte um. Quer über nützliche und nicht so nützliche Infos von sich selber hatte er noch etwas geschrieben.

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mal einen Kaffee mit mir trinken würden. _

_Ich melde mich bei Ihnen. Bitte versetzen Sie mich nicht._

Aufstöhnend verdrehte Katie die Augen. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

„Was schreibt er denn Mum?"

„Nichts, was dich was angeht. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir."

* * *

**A/N: **Tja, das gab noch keine persönliche Begegnung zwischen Katie und Oliver. Aber ich kann euch garantieren, dass es sie morgen gibt. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diesen kurzen Aufschub. Immerhin habe ich Oliver jetzt mit ins Spiel gebracht und es wird richtig interessant. Das kann ich euch schon mal versprechen. 

Bis morgen, ihr Lieben. Und wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews.


	12. Ein Geschenk von einem Star

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 11 – Ein Geschenk von einem Star**

Mit dem Klingeln kamen Katie und Jenny an der Grundschule an. Hastig umarmte Jenny ihre Mutter nochmal und drückte ihr einen recht feuchten Kuß auf die Wange.

„Du bist eine Supermutti. Danke, dass ich gestern zum Autogrammtag durfte."

„Bedanke dich lieber bei Onkel Jack, Jenny-Schatz.", erwiderte Katie schmunzelnd, aber innerlich doch sehr gerührt von den Worten ihrer Tochter. „Der hat mich am Ende davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht ganz so streng mit dir sein sollte, was diesen Autogrammtag angeht."

„Ich weiß.", nickte Jenny heftig. „Deshalb kriegt er auch von jeder Autogrammkarte eine ab. Glaubst du, das freut ihn?"

„Das freut ihn bestimmt.", lächelte Katie, die in Gedanken den überraschten Blick ihres Bruders sah, wenn er die Autogrammkarten samt einer Dankeschönnachricht von seiner Nichte sah. „Aber jetzt ab in die Schule. Du willst doch nicht zu spät zum Matheunterricht kommen."

Katie lachte, als Jenny eine Schnute zog, sich dann aber doch umdrehte und auf die Eingangstür zurannte, als sie Stacy dort erblickte, die heftig winkte. Lee hatte sich inzwischen zu Katie gesellt.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Callahan. Gut geschlafen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein.", antwortete Katie und drehte sich zu Lee um. „Mich haben nicht sehr willkommene Träume wachgehalten."

„Verstehe.", nickte Lee und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Was hältst du von einem richtig schönen Frühstück? Ich lade dich ein."

„Wie könnte ich da nein sagen.", lachte Katie auf und schlang gut gelaunt einen Arm um Lee's Hüfte.

„Wann mußt du heute arbeiten?"

„Von 11 bis Ladenschluß."

„Na, dann haben wir ja noch eine ganze Weile Zeit. Ich könnte da noch ein paar Tipps und Hilfestellungen für Weihnachtseinkäufe gebrauchen.", meinte Lee und grinste frech zu ihr rüber.

„War ja klar, dass da ein Haken bei ist, wenn du so spendabel bist.", grinste Katie und erntete dafür einen Stubser von Lee's Hüfte.

„He, nicht unverschämt werden, Süße. Sonst überlege ich es mir noch mit der Einladung und lasse auf deinen Namen anschreiben."

„Das wagst du nicht.", drohte Katie schmunzelnd.

„Aber sicher doch.", erwiderte Lee und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. „Du solltest mich doch nach 20 Jahren soweit einschätzen können, dass du weißt, wann ich bluffe und wann nicht."

Katie warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Seitenblick zu, schluckte eine Erwiderung darauf jedoch lieber herunter. Lee nickte zufrieden.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Und jetzt erzähl mir endlich, was Oliver dir für eine geheimnisvolle Nachricht auf die Autogrammkarte geschrieben hat. Ich muß doch auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge sein, wenn ich nach der Weihnachtspause wieder kommentieren muß."

Völlig überrumpelt blieb Katie stehen und starrte ihn an.

„Woher ... woher weißt du davon?"

Lee verdrehte die Augen und sah Katie fragend an.

„Meinst du die Frage ernst? Ich habe eine Tochter, die mit deiner Tochter sehr eng befreundet ist, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Sweetheart. Also rück raus damit. Was steht darauf?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Lee Jordan.", erwiderte Katie und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Und jetzt komm. Du schuldest mir ein Frühstück, wenn ich richtig informiert bin."

„Was denn, ist es dir peinlich, was er geschrieben hat?"

„Nein."

„Warum sagst du es mir dann nicht?"

„Weil es dich nichts angeht."

„Aber ich bin dein Freund."

„Und du hast ein viel zu loses Mundwerk, sobald ein Quidditchmegafon in der Nähe ist. Ich habe nicht vor, dass du einem Haufen wildfremder Menschen erzählst, was Oliver mir geschrieben hat."

„Hat der dir einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht oder warum stellst du dich so an?"

„WAS?" Ein zweites Mal blieb Katie ruckartig stehen und drehte sich zu Lee um, der sie unverschämt und mit einem anzüglichen Augenbrauenwackeln angrinste.

„Oder hat er dir seine unsterbliche Liebe gestanden? Soweit ich informiert bin, hatte er dich immer ganz besonders im Blick, wenn ihr auf dem Feld wart."

„Ich glaube, du halluzinierst.", widersprach Katie kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Leugne es soviel du willst, Katie. Dadurch kannst du aber die Tatsachen nicht verändern. Er hat schon damals was für dich übrig gehabt. Also, was stand jetzt auf der Autogrammkarte?"

„Lee Jordan ist eine Nervensäge."

„Hmm, das könnte sogar stimmen ..."

„Na bitte."

„... wenn er mir die Karte geschrieben hätte."

„Lee, du gehst mir auf die Nerven."

„Dazu sind Freunde da, Darling."

* * *

Um viertel nach elf kam Katie völlig aus der Puste durch den Haupteingang von Flourish & Blotts gehetzt.

„Hey, na da sieh mal einer an. Sie kommt ja doch noch. Wir hatten dich schon vermisst.", grinste Tom sie gut gelaunt an.

„Sorry Leute.", erwiderte Katie mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich wollte wirklich pünktlich sein, aber... MIST!!" Laut polternd vielen die inzwischen hintereinander aufgereihten Pappfiguren der Puddlemere-Spieler wie Dominosteine um. „... Merlin nochmal. Daran ist nur Lee schuld. Wenn er nicht unbedingt auf das größte Format bestanden hätte, dann wäre das hier nicht passiert."

Leicht angefressen schmiss Katie Jacke, Schal, Handschuhe, Umhängetasche und eine große Pappröhre von etwas mehr als einem Meter Länge auf den Kassentresen und machte sich daran, die Figuren wieder aufzustellen. Das stellte sich als nicht wirklich leicht heraus, denn diese hatten sich inzwischen ziemlich ineinander verhakt.

„Was bitte kann denn Lee dafür, wenn du mit deinem Zeug hier um dich haust?", hörte sie Tom's Stimme hinter sich. „Das macht dann 6 Galeonen und 17 Sickel. Danke. 1 Galeone und 3 Sickel zurück. Einen schönen Tag noch und schöne Feiertage."

„Vielen Dank, junger Mann. Ihnen auch.", bedankte sich eine ältere Kundin, in dessen Stimme Katie leichte Belustigung hören konnte. „Und vielleicht sollten sie ihrer Kollegin mal helfen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie das alleine schaffen würde."

„Natürlich.", versicherte Tom ihr und zog im nächsten Moment schon an Connor Carpenters linkem Bein, um Katie bei dem Vorhaben, die junge, zierliche Sucherin Linda Grey zu entwirren, behilflich zu sein.

„Ich war ... jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, du blödes Ding ...", fauchte sie Papp-Linda an, doch diese strahlte nur weiterhin ihr Siegerlächeln und bewegte sich freiwillig keinen Millimeter. Aufstöhnend pustete Katie sich eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich war mit Lee einkaufen. Wir sind uns an der Schule über den Weg gelaufen und er hat mich sozusagen mit einem kostenlosen Frühstück geködert."

„Und darauf bist du reingefallen?", hakte Tom nach und stellte Papp-Liam kurzfristig kopfüber an eine Stützsäule, die mitten im Laden stand. „Das kann doch nur im Chaos enden. Ich meine, wir reden hier doch immerhin von _Lee Jordan_, oder?"

„The one and only. Ha! Ich hab's doch gesagt, dass ich dich besiege, Lady.", bestätigte Katie und zog mit einem Ruck Papp-Linda aus dem Chaos. Während sie weitersprach drehte sie sich langsam in die Runde, um eine geeignete Stelle für die Figur zu finden. „Und nein, ich bin nicht wirklich darauf reingefallen. Ich war auf einiges gefasst, aber da ich nur mit Lee, und nicht zusätzlich noch mit Fred und George unterwegs war, dachte ich, dass ich die Sache im Griff hatte. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

„Ui!", entfuhr es Tom, der gerade ein kleines Duell mit den beiden Treibern auskämpfte. „Und was hat dich zu dieser Einsicht gebracht? Einen Moment, gute Frau. Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen."

„Ich habe zugelassen, dass er in ein dreistöckigen Muggelspielzeugladen geht.", antwortete Katie mit Grabesstimme.

Tom lachte daraufhin so lautstark los, dass sich einige Kunden in der Nähe verwundert umsahen. Dabei lies er die beiden Papp-Treiber wieder fallen, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zum Kassentresen rüber, wo sich inzwischen eine kleine Schlange gebildet hatte.

„Ja, lach du nur, aber das war erst der Anfang vom Untergang." Katie hatte inzwischen die einzige Jägerin im Puddlemere-Team, Julia Owls, entwirrt und lehnte sie hinter dem Kassentresen an die Wand. „Das schlimmste war, dass es vor dem zweiten Eingang an der Rückseite, durch den ich ihn dann irgendwann rausbekommen habe, eine Krippenszene gab, wo sich Passanten als Josef und Maria verkleiden und fotografieren lassen konnten. Lee war gleich Feuer und Flamme und bevor ich wußte was los war, stand ich im Maria-Outfit zwischen einem echten Ochsen und einem Schaf mit Verdauungsproblemen und mußte in eine Kamera grinsen."

„Das klingt nach einem richtigen Bibelabenteuer.", meinte ein gutgelaunter Mittfünfziger mit angegrautem Haarkranz, der gerade die neuste Ausgabe des berühmten Krimi-Autoren Jonathan Evil auf den Tresen legte.

„Glauben Sie mir, das war es auch.", seufzte Katie. „Achtung!!! Bücken!!!"

Wie von einem Katapult abgeschossen, kam ein Schwarm Posteulen durch die Tür und landete punktgenau direkt vor Katie auf dem Tresen, die gleich begann, ihnen ihre Last abzunehmen.

„Und wie ging's dann weiter?", hakte Tom nach, dem man ansehen konnte, dass er ein böses Ende ahnte.

„Naja, der Fotograf hat gemeint, dass Lee nicht so schüchtern sein und seine Freundin ruhig in den Arm nehmen soll.", erzählte Katie ihre Geschichte weiter und sortierte Bestellungen, Rechnungen, Anfragen, Werbung, Mahnungen und sonstige Post nebeneinander auf den Tresen. „Ach ja, und wenn es uns nichts ausmachen würde, wäre auch ein Kuß nicht schlecht. Und macht uns das was aus?"

„Dir vielleicht schon, aber Lee?", grinste Tom und zwinkerte dem gut gelaunten Kunden an, der sich inzwischen lässig an den Tresen gelehnt hatte, um die Geschichte zu Ende zu hören.

„Du sagst es.", gab Katie zu. „Lee machte es gar nichts aus. Er war völlig in seinem Element und hat mich geschnappt, nach unten gebeugt und mir einen dieser Herz-Schmerz-Super-Romantik-Küsse auf den Mund gedrückt, bei dem jede Frau mit Nackenverstauchungen und Gleichgewichtsproblemen zu kämpfen hat. Und als wenn das nicht reichen würde, ist er auch noch auf den Hinterlassenschaften dieses dämlichen Schafs ausgerutscht und so sind wir schreiend über die Krippe ins Stroh gepurzelt. Die Menschenmenge um diese „Wahnsinnsattraktion" sind in brüllendes Gelächter ausgebrochen und ich habe nur nach dem Mauseloch zum verkriechen gesucht. Aber das ist natürlich nie da, wenn man es mal braucht."

Jetzt war auch bei Tom und den Kunden kein halten mehr. Fröhliches Gelächter hallte durch Flourish & Blotts und zog aus der regennassen und grauen Winkelgasse noch weitere Leute an, die das Gelächter neugierig gemacht hatte.

„Ich hoffe, davon gibt es ein Foto.", keuchte Tom und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Das muß ein phantastischer Schnappschuß sein."

„Gibt es. Leider.", nickte Katie und warf der Papprolle, mit der sie die Figuren vor einigen Minuten umgehauen hatte, einen bösen Blick zu. „Lee wollte natürlich das größte Format, was es gibt. Das war dort zum Glück nur in 20x30 Zentimeter zu haben, aber kaum dass wir in der Winkelgasse waren, hat er es auf 1x2 Meter vergrößert, dieser Mistkerl."

„Na also. Dann mal raus damit. Das wollen wir jetzt sehen.", meinte Tom und machte eine auffordernde Geste.

Auch von den Kunden kamen zustimmende Worte und so blieb Katie schließlich kaum etwas übrig, als das Riesenposter auszupacken. Sie war ja selber gespannt darauf, wie es in dem Format aussah und ganz so böse, wie sie tat, war sie Lee gar nicht. Der Vormittag hatte Spaß gemacht und sie von ihren nächtlichen Alpträumen abgelenkt. Humor besaß sie eine ganze Menge, denn wenn sie ihn nicht hätte, wäre sie wohl kaum mit den drei größten Hogwarts-Chaoten ihrer Zeit befreundet. Das Poster sorgte für große Heiterkeit bei Flourish & Blotts und zog eine ganze Menge Kunden an. Katie merkte zwischen Lachen, Pappfiguren sortieren, verkaufen und Bestellungen schreiben kaum, wie die Zeit verging und ehe sie sich versah, ging schon die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung draußen in der Winkelgasse an.

* * *

Langsam schlenderte Oliver durch die weihnachtlich beleuchtete Winkelgasse. Es hatte inzwischen zu regnen aufgehört. Das halbdunkle Dämmerlicht machte es ihm leichter, relativ unerkannt zu bleiben. Er liebte seine Fans zwar und ihm war klar, dass er seine rasante Karriere zu einem Großteil den Fans zu verdanken hatte, aber manchmal wollte er einfach nur er selber sein und nicht nur der große Quidditchstar, um den sich die Teams im In- und teils auch im Ausland die Köpfe einschlugen. Inzwischen war er nach ein paar Teamwechseln wieder bei seinem persönlichen Lieblingsteam Puddlemere United gelandet und er hatte nicht vor, so schnell wieder zu wechseln. Puddlemere war eine Lebensphilosophie und die Fans waren eine ganz besondere Fangemeinde. Das hatte ihm der Tag gestern wieder einmal klar gemacht. Nirgends hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt, wie dort und das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er vor 3 Jahren wieder bei Puddlemere gelandet war.

Der Autogrammtag war anstrengend gewesen, aber er hatte andererseits auch einen Riesenspaß gemacht. Wieder einmal hatte er von mindestens drei Dutzend Frauen unzählige Küße und Heiratsanträge bekommen, von denen einige sogar seine Mutter sein könnten, wie er schmunzelnd festgestellt hatte. Einige wollten sogar ein Kind von ihm. Die Tatsache, dass er außer ein paar Kurzzeitbeziehungen, wenn man sie denn überhaupt Beziehung nennen konnte, seit Jahren eingefleischter Single war, machte ihn dabei natürlich besonders begehrenswert. Trotzdem war er realistisch genug, nicht auf die Angebote einzugehen. Diese Frauen sahen ein Idealbild in ihm, mit dem der wirkliche Oliver Wood nicht ganz mithalten konnte. Deshalb hatte er auch meistens Freundinnen, die nicht unmittelbar aus der Quidditchszene kommen. Ein paar waren auch dabei, die mit Quidditch gar nichts anfangen konnten und ihn nichtmal erkannt hatten. Dies war es, was diese Frauen in dem Moment so besonders machte, denn hier mußte er wirklich erobern und nicht mit dem Finger schnippen. Lange hielten diese Beziehungen allerdings nie, denn keine dieser Frauen war bereit, ihren Freund mit tausenden Fans zu teilen oder ihn teils tagelang nicht zu sehen, weil er sich auf ein wichtiges Spiel vorbereiten mußte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren auch von Frauen aus dieser Kategorie ferngehalten, aber gestern war sein Interesse wieder geweckt worden.

Anfangs war es nur die kleine Jenny und ihre Freunde gewesen, die ihm den ganzen Tag über immer wieder um ein Autogramm gebeten hatten. Er hatte bemerkt, wie sie von einem Tisch zum nächsten flatterten, nur um am Ende doch wieder bei ihm aufzutauchen. Ein paar mal hatte er sie mit der Verkäuferin mit dem brünetten Pagenschnitt und den faszinierenden grünen Augen reden sehen, von der er später herausgefunden hatte, dass sie Jennys Mutter ist. Ein wenig hatte es ihn schon gewundert, denn außer der Haarfarbe, hatte er keine Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen feststellen können. Wahrscheinlich kam die Kleine nach ihrem Vater und dies war ein Gedanke, der ihm irgendwie nicht behagte. Denn seine Kollegen hatten recht. Diese junge Frau interessierte ihn wirklich mehr als nur flüchtig. Scheinbar hatte dies auch einer ihrer Kollegen mitbekommen, der ihm schließlich einen Zettel zugeschoben hatte.

Nachdenklich fuhr er mit der Hand in die Tasche und zog diesen Zettel heraus, während er in der Ferne Flourish & Blotts schon aus dem dämmrigen Grau auftauchen sehen konnte.

_Sie heißt Caitlin, hat eine 9-jährige Tochter und ist Single. Viel Erfolg._

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie er gestern bei seiner dritten Kaffee- und Toilettenpause diesen Zettel durchgelesen und einen Plan gefaßt hatte. Er würde diese unbekannte Caitlin zu einem Kaffee einladen und nicht aufgeben, bis sie zumindest einmal zugesagt hatte. Hintenrum hatte er Jenny nach ihrer Mutter ausgehorcht und erfahren, dass ihre Mutter Quidditch scheinbar wie die Pest mied und damit nichts zu tun haben wollte, doch gerade das machte sie noch interessanter für ihn. Bei diesem Gesprächen mit Jenny hatte er auch herausgefunden, dass die Tochter der schönen Unbekannten scheinbar das an Quidditchvernarrtheit mitbekommen hatte, was ihrer Mutter nach der Aussage ihrer Tochter fehlte. Ihr größter Traum war es, irgendwann selber mal zu spielen, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon angedroht, ihr die Erlaubnis für Quidditch in Hogwarts nicht zu geben. So ganz konnte er es zwar nicht verstehen, denn warum sollte die Tochter etwas meiden, nur weil die Mutter es nicht mochte, aber das war nunmal ihre Entscheidung und er konnte und durfte sich da nicht einmischen. So leid es ihn auch für die kleine Jenny tat. Trotzdem hatte er ihr etwas versprochen und dieses Versprechen würde er einhalten. Und es war zusätzlich ein glaubhafter Grund, um ihre Mutter in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Eine Stunde noch, dann ist endlich Feierabend.", raunte Katie Laura fröhlich zu, die drei Stunden Tom abgelöst hatte. „Ich glaube, ich bringe jetzt endlich diese Pappmannschaft nach hinten, damit die uns nicht länger im Weg rumsteht."

„Mach das.", nickte Laura ihr zu und sortierte weiter die Bücher an die richtige Stelle zurück, die die Kunden einfach irgendwo hingelegt hatten, nachdem sie sich kurzfristig noch umendschieden hatten. „Werden die eigentlich wieder abgeholt oder müssen wir die entsorgen?"

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Katie, zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach Linda Grey. „Aber wenn wir die entsorgen müssen, sollten wir das vielleicht irgendwann nachts machen, denn sonst werden wir wohl von irgendwelchen Puddlemerefans wegen Gotteslästerung gelyncht."

Lauras Lachen kam nur dumpf hinter einem Regal hervor. „Wahrscheinlich."

Dreimal war Katie schon mit einem Puddlemerestar durch die Hintertür verschwunden, als die Klingel über der Tür einen neuen Kunden ankündigte. Sich nicht weiter darum kümmernd, da Laura ja irgendwo im Laden war, griff Katie nach Liam O'Leary und schob ihn mit den Beinen voran durch die Tür. Nachdem sie ihn im hinteren Lager auf seine flach auf dem Boden liegenden Kollegen gestapelt hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in den Laden, um sich den nächsten zu schnappen. Sie wollte gerade nach Papp-Oliver greifen, als sie von hinten angesprochen wurde.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Caitlin?"

Ihre Hände zuckten von Papp-Oliver zurück und im umdrehen pustete sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, bin ich. Was kann ... ich ... für Sie tun?", stotterte Katie, die sich auf knapp einem Meter dem leibhaftigen Gegenstück der Pappfigur gegenüber sah, die sie gerade ins Lager bringen wollte. Oliver lächelte sie mit seinem, ihr nur zu bekannten, Siegerlächeln an.

_'Heiliger Merlin. Bitte mach, dass er mich nicht erkennt. Ich habe zwar nichts gegen ihn, aber ich will diesen ganzen Quidditchwahnsinn nicht wieder.'_

„Mr. Wood.", spielte sie die freudig überraschte Angestellte von Flourish & Blotts. „Haben Sie gestern etwas bei uns vergessen oder führt Sie etwas anderes so schnell schon wieder zu uns?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ihretwegen hier.", antwortete Oliver und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Katie zuckte leicht zusammen. „Meinetwegen?"

„Ja, ihretwegen.", bestätigte Oliver. „Ich habe ihrer Tochter gestern etwas versprochen. Genauer gesagt, habe ich ihr versprochen, ihr etwas zukommen zu lassen und ich wollte Sie bitten, es ihr zu geben."

„Oh!", war alles, was Katie darauf zu sagen wußte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Laura den Kopf um ein Regal stecken und fragend die Augenbrauen heben. Sie war definitiv in Hörweite, wie Katie mit einem unguten Gefühl feststellte. Warum sie dieses Gefühl hatte, wußte sie selber nicht.

Oliver hatte inzwischen in die Tasche gegriffen und hielt ihr einen kleinen, recht flachen Umschlag hin, auf denen die Worte „Für Jenny von Oliver" standen. Katie griff danach und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Mr. Wood, ich ...", fing sie an, aber Oliver hob die Hand und unterbrach sie.

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie es nicht annehmen können. Ich habe Ihrer Tochter mein Wort gegeben. Bisher habe ich immer alle meine Versprechen gehalten und ich habe nicht vor, es heute zu ändern."

Oliver merkte, dass Katie unschlüssig auf den Umschlag sah und ihn unsicher in den Händen drehte. Ohne es selber zu bemerken, griff er nach ihren Händen und zwang sie so, sie still zu halten. Ihm entging nicht, dass sie zusammen zuckte und ihm die Hände entriss, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und leichte Verwunderung machte sich in ihm breit. Was für einen Grund hatte sie, so zu reagieren?

„Caitlin?", meinte er leise und erreichte damit zumindest, dass sie ihn ansah. „Es sind keine Freikarten oder sonstwas, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat, falls das Ihre Sorge ist. Jenny hat mir erzählt, dass Sie Quidditch rundheraus ablehnen und ich werde mich bestimmt nicht über Ihre Erziehung hinwegsetzen. Ich kann es zwar nicht verstehen, aber ich akzeptiere es. In dem Umschlag ist nur eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit, die für Jenny aber eine kleine Geschichte hat. Bitte, geben Sie es ihr."

„Es hat ganz sicher nichts mit Quidditch zu tun?", hakte Katie sicherheitshalber nochmal nach.

„Ganz sicher nicht.", bestätigte Oliver und sah ihr so treuherzig in die Augen, dass Katie sich nur mit Mühe ein freundschaftliches Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

„In Ordnung. Dann werde ich es ihr geben." Katie steckte den Umschlag in ihre hintere Hosentasche und sah Oliver dann wieder an. „Sie wird sich bestimmt mehr darüber freuen, als über alle meine Weihnachtsgeschenke zusammen."

„Es ist wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit.", erwiderte Oliver und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Über ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke freut sie sich ganz bestimmt mehr."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", murmelte Katie leise. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Also, wenn sie mich schon so fragen", meinte Oliver und klopfte sich innerlich selber auf die Schulter, dass er das Gespräch so erfolgreich in die richtige Richtung gelenkt hatte. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einlade und Sie mir noch ein wenig von Jenny und ihren Freunden erzählen? Die fünf haben einen wirklich bleibenden Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen."

„Ich hoffe, einen positiven.", gab Katie zurück, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Lauras heftiges Nicken versuchte sie bestmöglichst zu ignorieren.

„Natürlich einen positiven.", nickte Oliver und lächelte sie an. „Also, wie ist Ihre Antwort? Gehen wir zusammen einen Kaffee trinken?"

Lauras Nicken und das auffordernde Gefuchtel mit den Händen wurde immer stärker zu ignorieren und Katie war heilfroh, dass Oliver mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und das nicht mitbekam.

„Also ... ich ... ich will Sie wirklich nicht ... beleidigen, aber ... Ich meine, ich bin wirklich erfreut über die Einladung, verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, aber ...", stotterte Katie und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst dafür. _'Blöde Kuh. Jetzt hält er dich garantiert für völlig bescheuert, wenn du so rumstotterst. Was ist los? Das ist doch nur Oliver. Dein völlig verrückter und manchmal nicht ganz zurechnungsfähiger ehemaliger Quidditchkäpt'n.'_ „Ich muß noch arbeiten und danach muß ich Jenny abholen. Ich habe heute wirklich keine Zeit dafür. Tut mir wirklich leid."

Oliver sah sie ein klein wenig enttäuscht an, doch dann zuckte er lässig mit den Schultern.

„Nun gut. Wenn Sie heute keine Zeit haben, dann vielleicht morgen?"

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht recht. Ich denke eher nicht."

„Schade, aber vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich ja nochmal.", meinte Oliver schließlich und machte Anstalten zu gehen, wie Katie mit Erleichterung feststellte. Ganz sicher würde sie es sich nicht nochmal überlegen. Nicht, dass sie was gegen Oliver hatte, aber Oliver bedeutete Quidditch und wenn Jenny herausbekam, dass sie mit ihm was unternahm, und sei es nur einen harmlosen Kaffee trinken, würde ihre Mauer noch weiter bröckeln, als sie es in den letzten Tagen schon tat. „Ich komme morgen kurz vor Feierabend einfach nochmal vorbei und frage Sie. Sie arbeiten doch morgen, oder?"

„Ja, tut sie." mischte Laura sich jetzt ein und warf Katie einen Blick zu, der ganz klar sagte '_Was machst du da? Bist du irre? Warum sagst du nein, wenn Oliver Wood dich zu einem Kaffee einladen will? Verstehst du nicht, was das bedeutet? OLIVER WOOD!!!' _

„Gut", nickte Oliver, warf Laura ein Lächeln zu, das sie dazu veranlaßte, einen mehr als schwärmerischen Blick aufzusetzen, und nickte Katie zum Abschied zu. „Bis morgen, die Damen. Und einen schönen Feierabend."

„Danke!", schaffte Laura es gerade noch zu sagen, bevor Oliver aus dem Laden verschwunden war.

Katie hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu Papp-Oliver umgedreht, um ihn nach hinten zu bringen.

„Wehe du sagst morgen nein, Caitlin.", hörte sie Laura mit drohendem Unterton hinter sich sagen. „Weißt du, was ich für so eine Einladung geben würde?"

„Dann gehe du doch mit ihm Kaffee trinken, wenn du so wild darauf bist.", gab Katie zurück. „Ich halte dich bestimmt nicht auf."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber leider fragt er mich ja nicht.", seufzte Laura. „Und dich fragt er und du weißt es nichtmal zu würdigen."

„Doch Laura, ich weiß es zu würdigen.", gab Katie zurück und schubste mit der Hüfte die Tür zum hinteren Teil des Gebäudes auf. „Aber ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich nein gesagt habe."

„Na, dann hoffe ich, dass es gute Gründe sind."

„Sind es, Laura. Das kannst du mir glauben."

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn das so schnell geklappt hätte, oder? Die Frage wäre allerdings gewesen, was ich dann bis Weihnachten noch geschrieben hätte. Also seit nicht allzu traurig, dass Oliver heute einen Korb bekommen hat. Vielleicht hat er ja beim nächsten Mal mehr Glück.

Zum Schluß habe ich noch einen guten Rat für euch. Geht regelmäßig zum Zahnarzt und laßt bei der Zahnpflege die Zahnseide nicht aus. Dann habt ihr nämlich nicht das Problem, dass ich jetzt habe. Das Jahr 2008 fängt für mich mit mindestens 4 - 5 Zahnarztbesuchen an. Professionelle Zahnreinigung, Löcher stopfen, alte Amalganfüllungen ersetzen, usw. Mir graut es jetzt schon davor. Vor allem, weil ich vor Spritzen eine Wahnsinnspanik habe. Laßt es also nicht soweit kommen und besucht den Onkel Doktor regelmäßig.

Bis Morgen

PS: Oliver flüstert mir gerade zu, ihr sollt ihm die Daumen drücken, dass sie morgen zusagt. ;-)

* * *


	13. Der Traum vom fliegen

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 12 – Der Traum vom fliegen**

Lustlos saß Jenny am Mittwochmorgen auf ihrem Stuhl und baumelte mit den Beinen. Sie mochte die Mittwoche nicht. Zwar war es der einzige Tag ohne Matheunterricht und sie hatte schon nach der fünften Stunde frei, aber dennoch war dieser Tag definitiv der längste Schultag der ganzen Woche, fand Jenny. Stacy und Cheryl gaben ihr da unumwunden recht, während Josh und Alex diese Ungeduld als „typisches Weibergetue" abtaten. Heute war es definitiv noch schlimmer, denn die Mädchen platzten vor Ungeduld. Beim Autogrammtag hatten sich nämlich nicht nur Fans, sondern auch eine ganze Menge Journalisten in der Menge rumgetrieben und zwei davon waren definitiv von der _TeenWitch_ gewesen, wie sie am Namensschild erkannt hatten, die alle Journalisten trugen. Vielleicht hatten sie das unwahrscheinliche Glück und sie konnten sich selber auf einem der Fotos sehen, und sei es auch nur am Rand. Ganz sicher aber gab es richtig gute Fotos von ihren Idolen.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass wir erst die zweite Stunde haben.", flüsterte Stacy Jenny zu und Jenny nickte ungeduldig. Was ihre Englischlehrerin vorne erzählte bekam sie gar nicht recht mit.

Cheryl, die auf der anderen Seite von ihr saß, malte gelangweilt Strichmännchen auf ihren Block. Sie hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Jenny und Stacy die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Neugierig sah sie zu ihnen rüber. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Jennys Block, aus dem etwas halb heraus gerutscht war.

„Jenny", flüsterte sie leise, doch Jenny reagierte nicht, weshalb sie es nochmal ein wenig lauter versuchte. „Jenny"

„Cheryl, hier wird nicht geflüstert.", ertönte aber statt Jennys leise Stimme Mrs. Garbers Stimme von vorne. „Paß bitte auf."

„Ja, Mrs. Garber. Entschuldigung.", murmelte Cheryl halblaut vor sich hin und sah wieder in ihr Buch, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie gerade waren. Als sie wieder aufsah, sah sie Josh, der mit Alex zusammen schräg rechts vor ihr saß. Er grinste sie an und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Joshua, das gilt auch für dich.", ermahnte Mrs. Garber ihn und Joshs Kopf ruckte rum, um seine Lehrerin mit einem entwaffnendem Weasleylächeln anzulächeln.

Jetzt war es an Cheryl zu grinsen und ein Blick rüber zu Jenny und Stacy zeigte, dass auch ihre Freundinnen schadenfroh grinsten. Mrs. Garber war unterdessen zum Thema zurückgekehrt, das irgendetwas mit Weihnachtsbräuchen aus aller Welt zu tun hatte. Sie schien abgelenkt genug, um Cheryl noch einen weiteren Versuch starten zu lassen. Diesmal beließ sie es aber dabei, Jenny anzustupsen. Diese sah daraufhin fragend zu ihr rüber und Cheryl zeigte mit ihrem Bleistift auf Jennys Block.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Jenny sie gerade noch verstehen konnte.

Irritiert sah Jenny auf ihren Block und sah ein Blatt Papier halb heraushängen. Neugierig, da sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, zog sie es heraus. Ein Umschlag kam zu Tage, an den ein Zettel geheftet war, auf dem sie die Handschrift ihrer Mutter erkannte.

_Ich habe keine Ahnung,was es hiermit auf sich hat, aber er hat gesagt, dass du es schon wüßtest und ich es dir nur geben brauche. _

_Paß gut auf in der Schule und bis heute Abend. _

_Ich habe dich lieb, meine Große._

_Kuß Mama_

Jetzt erst recht neugierig geworden, zog Jenny den Zettel unter der Büroklammer hervor, mit der er an den Umschlag geheftet worden war. Was sie darunter allerdings entdeckte, ließ sie überrascht aufkeuchen. Auch Cheryl hatte überrascht die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und Stacy hatte beim kippeln auf den Stuhlbeinen glatt das Gleichgewicht verloren und war mit lauten Getöse hinten über gekippt.

Ruckartig standen die drei Mädchen im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Mrs. Garber hatte ihre Lesebrille von der Nase genommen und sah finster zu den dreien herüber.

„Stacy, ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du nicht kippeln sollst. Das hast du jetzt davon.", schimpfte sie, doch gleichzeitig schwang ein leicht besorgter Unterton in ihrer Stimme mit. „Hast du dir weh getan oder mußt du zur Schulschwester?"

„Nein", antwortete Stacy und strich sich die langen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie sich wieder aufrappelte. „Nicht so schlimm. Geht schon."

„Na, dann setz dich wieder hin und lass das kippeln ab jetzt sein.", meinte Mrs. Garber und lächelte sie jetzt doch an. „Du siehst ja, wohin das führt."

„Ja, Mrs. Garber.", antwortete Stacy zerknirscht und setzte sich wieder hin. Diesmal auf allen vier Stuhlbeinen.

„Jenny, liest du jetzt bitte weiter?"

„Ähm ... ich ... ich weiß nicht so recht, wo wir sind, Mrs. Garber.", stotterte Jenny und lächelte ihrer Lehrerin verlegen an.

„Dann solltest du lieber ein wenig mehr aufpassen und ein bißchen weniger mit Stacy und Cheryl flüstern. Zum reden sind die Pausen da."

„Ja, Mrs. Garber. Entschuldigung."

„Wir sind bei _'Weihnachten in Norwegen'_.", erklärte Mrs. Garber ihr.

„Und ... ähm ... welche Seite?", fragte Jenny leise nach, was dazu führte, dass in der Klasse Gelächter ausbrach und Jenny knallrot anlief.

Mrs. Garber schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Seite 57. Und wenn ich euch drei nochmal ermahnen muß, brumme ich euch eine Strafarbeit auf. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Mrs. Garber.", antworteten die drei Mädchen einstimmig, was Josh und Alex zu schadenfrohem Gelächter veranlaßte.

„In Ordnung.", meinte Mrs. Garber und warf jetzt den beiden Jungs einen mahnenden Blick zu, woraufhin diese sofort verstummten. „Dann lies jetzt bitte weiter, Jenny."

„In der Vorweihnachtszeit veranstalten alle Arbeitgeber ein Julebord, ein Weihnachtsessen. Elegant gekleidet genießt man gutes Essen und der Alkohol fließt gerne reichlich. Obwohl der 24. Dezember in Norwegen bis um 16 Uhr ein gesetzlicher Arbeitstag ist, schließen die Läden meist frühzeitig. Am Abend wartet dann das traditionelle Weihnachtsmahl bestehend aus Schweine- oder Lammrippchen mit Kartoffeln, norwegischem Sauerkraut und Steckrüben."

„Danke Jenny. Cheryl, liest du bitte weiter?"

„Auch in Norwegen kommt dem gemeinsamen Fernsehen in den frühen Stunden des Heiligabends ein besonderer Stellenwert zu. Viele Norweger empfinden keine Weihnachtsstimmung, bevor sie nicht das tschechische Märchen Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel geschaut haben. Wenn Kinder anwesend sind (und sie im letzten Jahr artig waren), stattet der Julenissen einen Besuch ab, sonst werden die Geschenke unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt und vom jüngsten Anwesenden verteilt. Viele, auch unregelmäßige, Kirchgänger besuchen die Gottesdienste."

„Und den letzten Absatz liest Stacy jetzt bitte."

„Der 25. Dezember ist in Norwegen ein ruhiger und stiller Tag, während am 26. Dezember Kinos, Bars und Nachtclubs voll mit Partygästen sind, die Weihnachtskekse und Süßigkeiten genießen. Auch fette und wohlschmeckende Speisen kommen dazu. Kinder verkleiden sich als Julebukk und verlangen Bonbons, nach dem gleichen Muster wie amerikanische Kinder an Halloween. Die Weihnachtszeit endet jeweils am 6. Januar."

Das Klingelzeichen erlöste die Kinder für's erste davon, noch mehr Weihnachtsbräuche aus aller Welt vorlesen zu müssen. Wie der Blitz griff Jenny nach dem Umschlag, schnappte sich im rausrennen ihre Jacke und sauste zu ihrer bevorzugten Ecke auf dem Schulhof, wo sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Stacy und Cheryl waren ihr dabei dicht auf den Fersen.

„Was die nur wieder haben.", meinte Alex kopfschüttelnd zu Josh.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte dieser und verdrehte dann die Augen. „Aber es ist Mittwoch. Da sind die immer komisch."

„Hast recht. Komm, wir gehen zu John und David. Die wollten die Mädchen mit einer Schneeballschlacht überfallen."

„Sehr gut. Ich habe mit Violette noch eine Rechnung offen."

* * *

Als Angelina die Kinder am Mittag abholte, waren vor allem die Mädchen völlig außer Rand und Band. Allerdings tat sie es mit der normalen Aufregung über die neue _TeenWitch_ ab und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Auf der U-Bahn-Fahrt bis zum Tropfenden Kessel waren es deshalb auch nur Josh und Alex, die sie über ihre Erlebnisse über den heutigen Schultag aufklärten, da die Mädchen immer wieder die Köpfe zusammensteckten und kichernd miteinander tuschelten. Selbst beim Essen hörte das nicht auf und so langsam riss den Jungs der normalerweise recht stabile Geduldsfaden. 

„Könnt ihr euch nicht wie normale Menschen benehmen und aufhören wie die Hühner zu gackern?", fauchte Josh und knallte seinen Löffel so heftig in seine Nudelsuppe, dass es nur so spritzte.

„Josh, mit dem Essen wird nicht gespielt.", ermahnte Angelina ihren Sohn, doch der löffelte schon grummelnd weiter und ignorierte seine Mutter völlig.

„Ihr macht mich ganz krank.", grummelte er vor sich hin. „Sonst seid ihr schon so unerträglich wenn es Mittwoch ist, aber heute flippt ihr völlig aus."

„Genau", pflichtete Alex ihm bei und warf der kichernden Mädchengruppe neben sich ebenfalls einen finsteren Blick zu. „Und alles nur, weil er Jenny dieses Armband geschenkt hat. Ihr glaubt doch wohl selber nicht, dass das wirklich das echte Armband ist, von dem er erzählt hat? Das ist doch bestimmt nur eine billige Kopie, die er irgendwo gekauft hat."

„Ach du hast doch gar keine Ahnung.", fuhr Cheryl ihn an und Jenny und Stacy nickten. „Natürlich ist das echt. Das sieht man doch, so alt wie das aussieht."

„Was für ein Armband?", fragte Angelina. „Hast du etwa einen Verehrer Jenny?"

Als Antwort bekam sie heftiges Gekicher der Mädchen und ein simultanes Augenverdrehen und Aufstöhnen der Jungs.

„Was ist?", lächelte Angelina und wurde jetzt wirklich neugierig. „Ist das so ein Geheimnis?"

„Ihr Verehrer ist über 30 Jahre alt und stinkreich.", muffelte Alex, was dazu führte, dass Angelina sich verschluckte.

„Wa ... was?", hustete sie und sah Alex geschockt an. „Was sagst du da?"

„Ich sagte ...", versuchte Alex zu wiederholen, aber er kam gar nicht dazu, da Angelina die Mädchen jetzt streng fixierte.

„Cheryl, Jenny, Stacy! Von wem ist das Armband?"

„Von Oliver Wood, Mum.", antwortete Cheryl und warf den Jungs einen bitterbösen Blick zu, weil sie ihr Geheimnis verraten hatten.

„Ja, sicher.", erwiderte Angelina. „Und ich bin der Weihnachtsengel persönlich. Also, von wem ist dieses Armband und wie kommt ihr dazu, von fremden Leuten etwas anzunehmen? Wisst ihr denn nicht, wie gefährlich sowas sein kann? Her damit. Sofort."

„Aber Mum", protestierte Cheryl empört. „Es ist wirklich von Oliver Wood. Er hat es Jennys Mum in einem Umschlag gegeben, weil er es doch am Autogrammtag versprochen hat, und die hat Jenny den Umschlag in den Block gesteckt."

„Cheryl, verkauf mich nicht für dumm.", ermahnte Angelina ihre Tochter streng. „Wir wissen alle ganz genau, was Jennys Mum von Quidditch hält und sie würde Jenny nie etwas in einen Block legen, was auch nur ansatzweise mit Quidditch zu tun hat oder von einem Quidditchspieler kommt. Jenny, gib mir jetzt bitte das Armband. Ich will nicht nochmal danach fragen müssen. Ist das klar?"

Jenny hatte Angelina noch nie so streng erlebt und beeilte sich daher, das alte Stoffarmband von ihrem Handgelenk zu lösen. Mit zitternden Händen und ängstlichem Blick reichte sie es Angelina, die es an sich nahm und ohne es anzusehen in die Hosentasche steckte.

Die anderen vier Kinder hatten sich währenddessen ratlose Blicke zugeworfen. Sie verstanden nicht so ganz, warum Angelina so reagierte. Es war doch nur ein harmloses Armband. Was konnte daran denn schon so gefährlich sein? Stacy war es schließlich, die den Mut hatte, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Es mag aussehen, wie ein harmloses Armband, aber vielleicht ist es das gar nicht, Stacy. Ich habe selbst mal erlebt, wie ein Collier, auf dem ein schwarzmagischer Fluch lag, eine Freundin von mir fast umgebracht hat. Sie hat monatelang im St. Mungos gelegen und lange wußte keiner, ob sie überlebt. Ich habe damals sehr große Angst um diese Freundin gehabt und ich will nicht, dass sowas nochmal passiert. Nicht, so lange wir nicht wissen, ob Jennys Mum diesen Umschlag wirklich in Jennys Block gelegt hat zumindest."

Jetzt fand auch Jenny ein klein wenig Mut wieder.

„Heißt das, dass du mir das Armband zurückgibst, wenn Mum dir heute Abend sagt, dass sie mir den Umschlag wirklich in den Block gelegt hat, Tante Angelina?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

„Ja Jenny.", antwortete Angelina und lächelte sie an. „Wenn es wirklich so gewesen ist, bekommst du das Armband wieder. Versprochen. Aber bis dahin behalte ich es. Einverstanden?"

Jenny nickte nur und löffelte schweigend ihre Suppe aus.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Kinder in die beiden Kinderzimmer und machten die Hausaufgaben, wie sie es jeden Tag taten. Je schneller sie damit fertig waren, umso schneller konnten sie spielen, denn Angelina bestand darauf, dass sie diese Pflicht gleich erledigten. Sie gaben sich heute extra große Mühe, um Angelina nicht wieder zu verärgern, denn der Schreck über die Armbandsache steckte ihnen noch in allen Gliedern. Außerdem wollten die Mädchen möglichst schnell ihre _TeenWitch_ haben, die Angelina ihnen wie jeden Mittwoch schon gekauft hatte.

Angelina hatte inzwischen das Geschirr in das Spülbecken gestellt, wo es sich nach einem Schwung mit ihrem Zauberstab selbst reinigte und griff nachdenklich in die Hosentasche. Mit spitzen Fingern hielt sie das Armband fest und betrachtete es eingehend. Dabei entfuhr ihr ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen, denn dieses Armband kam ihr wirklich sehr vertraut vor.

„Merlin, jetzt sag nicht, dass dies wirklich dein Armband ist, Käpt'n?", flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin. „Nun, das haben wir gleich."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Halter an ihrem Gürtel und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, wobei sie das Armband leicht mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs antippte. Ein geisterhafter Schatten entstieg dem Armband und auf Angelinas Gesicht, machte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen breit. Vor ihr wabberte der große, glänzende Hogwartspokal wie dickflüssiger Nebel hin und her. Darüber schwebten die Worte '_Noch ist nichts verloren! Wir geben nicht auf! Fred, George, Harry, Angelina, Alicia und Katie!'_

Es war wirklich das Armband von Oliver Wood, welches ihm das Team nach dem völlig verkorksten Spiel gegen Hufflepuff geschenkt hatte, um ihn aus seinem völligen Stimmungstief zu holen. Katie hatte dieses Armband, dass sie vor Ewigkeiten mal als Freundschaftsband bekommen hatte, gespendet. Sie wußte nicht mal mehr, von wem es war, also hatte sie beschlossen, dass es für die gute Sache herhalten konnte. Es war geradezu verrückt, dass es auf diese Art und Weise wieder zu ihr zurück kam. Trotzdem konnte Angelina es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass sie Jenny dieses Armband in einem Umschlag in den Block gelegt hatte. Das paßte irgendwie nicht zu Katie. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch gar keine Ahnung, was sie Jenny da gegeben hat und hatte nur den Umschlag weitergeleitet. Das würde allerdings bedeuten, dass sie mit Oliver persönlich gesprochen haben mußte. Und zwar gestern, denn wenn er dieses Armband am Montag dabei gehabt hätte, hätte er es Jenny ja auch gleich geben können. Und Katie hatte dies mit keinem Wort erwähnt, was Angelina schon ein wenig seltsam vorkam.

Sie beschloss, ihrer Freundin heute Abend mal etwas genauer auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Außerdem war da noch die Frage, wie Oliver überhaupt dazu kam, gerade dieses Armband zu verschenken. Irgendetwas steckte dahinter und sie beschloss, dies rauszufinden. Aber jetzt hatten erstmal die Mädchen Vorrang. Das Armband würde sie Jenny gleich zurück geben, da es wirklich völlig harmlos war. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss, wobei sie selbstverständlich nicht vergaß, die aktuelle_TeenWitch_ mitzunehmen.

* * *

Im Mädchenzimmer ging es schon lebhaft zu, denn die Jungs hatten sich inzwischen rübergeschlichen und veranstalteten eine wilde Kissenschlacht, solange die Mädchen noch einigermaßen ansprechbar waren. Viel zu schnell würde dies nämlich vorbei sein, da das Grauen in Form der _TeenWitch_ bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. 

Mit einem Ruck riss Angelina die Tür auf und bekam gerade noch so das Kissen zu fassen, das ihr entgegen geflogen kam. Lauter Applaus brauste ihr entgegen.

„Wahnsinn Mum! Wie hast du es denn geschafft dieses Kissen noch zu fangen?", fragte Josh bewundernd und auch die anderen vier sahen sie beeindruckt an.

„Tja", erwiderte Angelina und ein leicht verschmitztes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Alte Jägerreflexe. Sowas verlernt man so schnell nicht."

„Jägerreflexe?", fragte Josh verwirrt. „Was denn für Jägerreflexe? Sag bloß, du hast mal Quidditch gespielt."

Angelina lachte und wuschelte Josh durchs Haar, was diesem gar nicht gefiel und bei den Mädchen für spöttische Grinser sorgte. Sie reichte den Mädchen ihre Zeitschriften, die gleich darüber herfielen, und setzte sich dann auf Cheryls Bettkante.

„Ja, ich habe mal Quidditch gespielt.", antwortete sie, woraufhin den Kindern überrascht die Kinnlade runterklappte.

„Ehrlich?", hauchte Cheryl verwundert.

„Ehrlich.", nickte Angelina und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Allerdings nur in der Schule. Ich wäre auch nie gut genug gewesen, um Profi zu werden. Aber für das Gryffindorteam hat es gereicht."

„Ist ja cool.", meinte Alex bewundernd.

„Weißt du, was noch viel cooler ist, Alex?", fragte Angelina ihn, doch Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Oliver Wood war jahrelang mein Kapitän."

Im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers ertönte lautes Getöse, als Stacy mit einem der Stühle umkippte.

„Das ist jetzt schon das zweite mal heute.", murmelte Josh leise vor sich hin. „Wenn das nochmal passiert, bricht sie sich noch das Genick."

Stacy hörte jedoch gar nicht darauf, sondern sah Angelina mit offenem Mund an.

„Ist ja toll.", flüsterte sie und strahlte Cheryl an. „Deine Mum hat mit Oliver Wood zusammen Quidditch gespielt."

„Warum hast du das denn nie gesagt, Mum?", fragte Cheryl sie neugierig, die auf dem Boden hockte und in ihrer Zeitschrift blätterte, und rutschte näher an ihre Mutter ran.

„Ihr habt ja nie gefragt.", erwiderte Angelina und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„War Dad auch in dem Team?", fragte Josh jetzt neugierig.

Angelina nickte. „Ja, er war Treiber in dem Team und ist im selben Jahr ins Team gekommen wie ich." Sie sah schmunzelnd zu Alex rüber. „Genau wie deine Eltern, Alex. Deine Mum war auch Jägerin und dein Dad und Onkel Fred waren die besten Treiber die Hogwarts je gehabt hat."

„Das ist ja genial.", rief Stacy jetzt laut aus und sah Alex, Josh und Cheryl strahlend an. „Eure Eltern haben in Hogwarts Quidditch gespielt. Kein Wunder, dass ihr so große Quidditchfans seid."

„Und dein Vater war Kommentator.", meinte Alex und grinste dann zu Jenny rüber. „Und ich wette, deine Mum hat die Besen poliert. Irgendwo muß sie ja ein wenig Quidditch aufgefangen haben, damit aus dir ein solch fanatischer Fan werden konnte."

Angelina sah bei dem Kommentar ein wenig unbehaglich zu Jenny rüber, da sie definitiv nicht vor hatte, von Katies Rolle im Team zu sprechen, doch Jenny streckte Alex nur gut gelaunt die Zunge raus und sah dann Angelina an.

„Ihr kennt also alle Oliver Wood persönlich?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

„Ja", nickte Angelina und zog das Armband aus der Tasche. „Und ich habe mir das hier gerade nochmal genauer angesehen, Jenny. Es ist wirklich das Glücksarmband von Oliver Wood und es ist völlig harmlos. Du kannst es gerne wiederhaben."

„Danke, Tante Angelina." Jenny strahlte vor Begeisterung, fiel Angelina freudig um den Hals und gab ihr einen dicken Kuß auf die Wange. Angelina lachte nur und gab ihr ebenfalls einen Kuß.

„Glücksarmband?", fragte Cheryl neugierig. „Wieso Glücksarmband?"

„Naja, es gab da mal ein Jahr, in dem er und das Team eine ganze Menge Glück gebraucht haben, um den Pokal noch zu gewinnen.", erklärte Angelina und erzählte den Kindern dann die Geschichte von dem missglückten Hufflepuffspiel und wie es dazu kam, dass sie Oliver das Armband geschenkt haben. Wie schon vorhin verschwieg sie den Kindern Katies Rolle bei dem ganzen und die Kinder fragten auch nicht nach dem Namen der anderen Jägerin und des ebenfalls namenlosen Suchers. Zwar hätte Harry bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sie seinen Neffen, seiner Nichte und ihren beiden Freunden erzählt hätte, dass er dieser Sucher war, doch dann hätten sie bestimmt auch nach der dritten, noch unbekannten Jägerin gefragt. Und um das zu vermeiden, verschwieg sie auch Harry.

„So", meinte sie schließlich, als sie mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war. „Und jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache. Wie kommt Jenny wirklich zu diesem Armband?"

„Also, weißt du Mum.", fing Cheryl an zu erzählen und warf einen Blick in die Runde, um sicher zu gehen, dass es okay ist, wenn sie davon erzählte. „Wir sind ja am Montag öfter mal bei Oliver Wood gewesen und haben nach einem Autogramm gefragt. Und wir haben ihm auch gezeigt, wo die Toilette ist und wo er Kaffee und Kekse bekommen kann, wenn er Pause machen will."

„Genau", bestätigte Stacy nickend. „Und dann hat er gefragt, wie lange wir schon Quidditchfans sind, wen wir am liebsten mögen und ob wir auch mal spielen wollen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind und auf welcher Position wir spielen wollen."

„Und dann haben wir ihm alle erzählt, wo wir gerne spielen wollen.", erzählte Cheryl weiter, als Stacy nach Luft schnappte. „Nur Jenny hat ab da nichts mehr gesagt, weil ja ihre Mum ihr das nicht erlauben will und da hat er sie gefragt, warum sie denn so still ist und ob sie nicht spielen will. Und Jenny hat ihm dann erzählt, dass sie ganz furchtbar gerne spielen will, aber ihre Mum ihr das nicht erlauben will, weil sie Quidditch für zu gefährlich hält."

„Und da hat er gesagt, dass sie ganz fest weiter daran glauben soll, auch wenn es jetzt so aussieht, als ob es keinen Ausweg gibt.", übernahm Stacy wieder das Gespräch. „Er hat gesagt, dass er auch schon oft in so einer Sackgasse gewesen ist und dass er dann doch noch Erfolg gehabt hat."

„Ja,", meinte jetzt Jenny leise und sah auf das Armband, an dem sie jetzt mit der anderen Hand rumspielte. „Und er hat mir versprochen, dass er mir etwas schenkt, was ihm mal gehört hat und was mir Glück bringen wird. Ich mußte ihm nur ganz fest versprechen, dass ich niemals aufgebe und darum kämpfe, wenn ich es wirklich will. Und das habe ich getan. Und darum hat er mir auch das Armband geschenkt."

Jenny sah jetzt auf und sah Angelina direkt an, die plötzlich sehr ernst aussah. „Glaubst du, er hat recht, Tante Angelina? Muß ich wirklich nur ganz fest daran glauben und weiterkämpfen? Glaubst du, dass meine Mum es mir dann wirklich irgendwann erlaubt?"

Angelina fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht wohl in ihrer Haut und sie wünschte sich, nicht darauf antworten zu müssen. Doch fünf Paar hoffnungsvolle Kinderaugen sahen sie fragend an, von denen ein Paar einen so flehenden Ausdruck hatten, dass ihr das Herz zusammen krampfte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jenny.", antwortete sie schließlich leise. „Ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen, was in ein paar Jahren sein wird. Das ist alleine die Entscheidung deiner Mum."

„Dann werde ich wohl nie spielen dürfen.", flüsterte Jenny tonlos und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Angelina legte den Arm um Jenny und zog sie dicht zu sich heran.

„Weißt du, Jenny. Manchmal öffnen sich Türen, von denen man nie etwas wissen wollte, die aber zu etwas führen, was einem trotzdem großen Spaß macht.", murmelte sie leise in Jennys Haarschopf. „Du mußt nicht unbedingt spielen, um dem Quidditch nahe zu sein. Sie dir Onkel Lee an. Er sitzt sicher und wettergeschützt in seiner Kommentatorenkabine und fühlt sich dabei pudelwohl. Vielleicht wirst du ja seine Nachfolgerin in Hogwarts. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass du genauso fantastisch ein Quidditchspiel kommentieren könntest wie er."

„Meinst du?", murmelte Jenny leise.

„Ganz sicher.", nickte Angelina und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Du bist nicht auf den Mund gefallen, hast das Herz auf dem richtigen Fleck und hast genug Wissen über Quidditch, um eine fantastische Kommentatorin zu werden."

„Und du meinst, das wird Mum mir nicht verbieten?"

„Nein, und wenn ich deiner Mum persönlich dafür den Kopf zurecht rücken muß. Sie hat zwar gar nicht so unrecht damit, dass Quidditch ein recht gefährlicher Sport ist, aber die Kommentatoren sind völlig sicher. Denen passiert nichts."

„Danke, Tante Angelina. Vielleicht mache ich das wirklich, auch wenn es nicht so toll ist, wie selber zu spielen. Es ist besser als gar nichts."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, meine Kleine. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit eurer _TeenWitch_ und gehe wieder runter. Josh, Alex, wollt ihr mitkommen und mir helfen oder hierbleiben?"

„Wir kommen mit.", meinten beide und beeilten sich, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Denn egal was Angelina ihnen zu arbeiten gab, war um Welten besser, als drei kichernde Mädchen mit je einer _TeenWitch_.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, habe mich etwas vertan, was meine Storyline angeht. Heute gab's weder Katie noch Oliver. Dafür gibt es aber morgen weder Jenny, noch Angelina und die Kids und dafür umso mehr Katie und Oliver (ich habe gerade nachgesehen). Und auch Katies Bruder hüpft wieder mal ins Bild. Ich kann euch allerdings sagen, dass Oliver es heute wieder versucht hat und wieder mal abgeblitzt ist. Armer Kerl. Warten wir einfach mal ab, ob er morgen mehr Glück hat. 

Bis Morgen.

PS: Diese Seite spinnt heute völlig rum. Ich versuche schon seit 11 Uhr, dieses Kapitel hochzuladen. Manchmal verstehe ich diese Seite einfach nicht.


	14. Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 13 – Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann**

Jack sah seine kleine Schwester nachdenklich an, die da nicht sehr begeistert auf ihrem Teller rumstocherte. Irgendetwas bedrückte sie und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Was ist los, Kitty? Kein Hunger?"

Katie seufzte und stocherte mit der Gabel in dem kleinen Erbsenhaufen auf ihrem Teller.

„Nicht wirklich.", gestand sie. „Dabei wollte ich noch vor einer Stunde nichts lieber, als endlich Feierabend haben, um meinen herzallerliebsten Kollegen entwischen zu können."

„Au weia. Das hört sich nach Stress bei der Arbeit an.", bemerkte Jack und Katie hörte deutlich die ungestellte Frage in diesen Worten. Doch statt zu antworten schnaubte sie nur, spießte einige Erbsen auf die Gabel und steckte diese appetitlos in den Mund. Jack legte daraufhin selber sein Besteck weg und sah Katie aufmerksam an. „Was in denn los, Katie? So unmenschlich sind deine Kollegen doch gar nicht."

„Eigentlich nicht.", meinte sie, als Jack nach seinem Glas griff. „Allerdings sind sie im Moment nicht unbedingt auf meiner Seite."

„Nicht? Auf wessen Seite sind sie denn dann?", fragte er und setzte das Glas an, um einen tiefen Schluck zu trinken.

„Auf Oliver Woods.", knurrte Katie mit Grabesstimme.

Jack verschluckte sich so heftig, dass Katie erschrocken aufsprang und ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte

„Meine Güte, Jack. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn und sah in mit großen Augen an.

„Ja ... ja, ich glaube schon.", hustete Jack und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann sah er Katie fragend an, die inzwischen wieder auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber saß. „Sag mal, habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Deine Kollegen sind nicht auf deiner Seite, sondern auf _Oliver Woods_?"

„Ganz genau."

„Und was bitte schön hat gerade der mit dem zu tun, worum auch immer es bei dieser Sache geht?"

„Eine ganze Menge.", brummte Katie. „Er hat sich nämlich seit ein paar Tagen in den Kopf gesetzt, mich zum Kaffee trinken einzuladen und taucht seitdem jeden Tag im Laden auf."

„Ah, okay, so langsam verstehe ich, denke ich.", meinte Jack, dem jetzt ein Schmunzeln um die Mundwinkel lief. „Laß mich raten, wie die Geschichte weitergeht. Du lehnst treu und brav jeden Tag ab und deine Kollegen halten dich für vollkommen übergeschnappt, weil man so einem heißbegehrten Kerl wie Oliver Wood doch keinen Korb gibt."

„Volltreffer.", bestätigte Katie und stützte seufzend den Kopf auf die aufgestützten Hände.

„Darf man fragen, warum du ihm ständig Körbe gibst?", fragte Jack vorsichtig. „Ich meine, klar ist der Kerl manchmal ziemlich anstrengend. Das wissen schließlich alle, die in schon zu Hogwartszeiten kannten, aber so schlimm, dass man nicht mal einen harmlosen Kaffee mit einem alten Schulfreund trinken kann, ist er doch nun auch nicht."

Katie seufzte wieder, schwieg jedoch beharrlich.

„Katie?" Jack griff über den Tisch und zog Katies Handgelenke auf den Tisch runter, wodurch er sie zwang, den Kopf anzuheben und sie anzusehen. „Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, weiß er, wer du bist?"

Stumm schüttelte Katie den Kopf und sah ihren Bruder unglücklich an. Jack sah genauso stumm zurück, bis Katie die Stille schließlich zu unangenehm wurde.

„Ich will gar nicht, dass er erfährt, wer ich bin, Jack."

„Und warum nicht? Was ist so schlimm daran, ihm zu sagen, dass du die kleine, freche Katie bist, die ihn jahrelang in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, weil sie sich nichts so leicht gefallen lassen hat, was er sich im Training so ausgedacht hatte?"

„Ich bin das nicht mehr, Jack.", antwortete Katie leise und starrte auf die Tischplatte. „Ich bin nicht mehr die Katie, die er mal gekannt hat. Die Katie die ich jetzt bin, ist ihm genauso fremd, wie Chloe oder Laura damals auch, als ich bei Flourish & Blotts angefangen habe. Er würde es nicht begreifen, dass ich mit Quidditch nichts mehr zu tun haben will und genau aus diesem Grund würde auch mit uns nichts funktionieren. Weder eine aufgewärmte Freundschaft, noch ..."

„Noch was?", hakte Jack nach, als Katie stockend abbrach. „Eine Beziehung?"

Katie nickte stumm und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich langsam in ihr hochkämpften, wie immer, wenn Damien irgendwo unsichtbar im Raum stand.

„Katie, es ist 10 Jahre her. Mir ist klar, dass es Dinge gibt, die man sein Leben lang nicht vergißt, aber du kannst dich nicht dein ganzes restliches Leben lang verkriechen. Himmel, du bist 32 Jahre alt und nicht im Rentenalter. Damien hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich so quälst. Das wissen wir beide.", beschwor Jack sie. „Katie, niemand zwingt dich, eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, aber es würde dich auch genauso wenig jemand dafür verurteilen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es gerade gut, dass es wieder ein Quidditchspieler ist. Du meidest das Thema wie die Pest und ich habe das jahrelang mit angesehen, weil es anfangs vielleicht die richtige Entscheidung war, um ein wenig zur Ruhe und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber vielleicht ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass du dich deiner Vergangenheit stellen mußt."

„Aber ich will nicht, Jack.", fuhr Katie ihn heftig an und entzog ihrem Bruder mit einem Ruck ihre Handgelenke. „Dieser verfluchte Sport hat mir einmal alles genommen. Ich will das nicht ein zweites Mal durchmachen."

„Nicht alles, Kitty", erwiderte Jack leise und verfiel automatisch auf den Kosenamen zurück, mit der nur er sie ansprechen durfte. „Du hast eine wunderbare Tochter, auf die du mehr als stolz sein kannst. Damien ist jeden Tag bei dir, auch wenn du seine Gegenwart in Jenny immer wieder zu ignorieren versuchst. Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Quidditch hast du doch nie ganz aus deinem Leben verdrängen können. Dafür sorgt schon eure Tochter, die in der Beziehung viel zuviel von ihren Eltern hat."

Katie liefen jetzt leise Tränen über die Wangen und Jack hob die Hand, um sie ihr fort zu wischen.

„Gibt dir eine neue Chance, Kitty.", bat er sie leise. „Sperr dich nicht mehr so krampfhaft gegen alles, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat. Das tut dir auf Dauer nicht gut. Und gib Oliver beim nächsten mal keinen Korb, wenn er fragen sollte. Du mußt ja nicht gleich mit ihm was anfangen und du mußt ihm auch nicht unbedingt sagen, wer du wirklich bist, wenn du das nicht möchtest. Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe für ein kleines bißchen Selbstschutz. Aber komm ihm ein wenig entgegen. Teste aus, ob die Berührung mit der Quidditchwelt wirklich so schmerzhaft ist, wie sie jetzt scheint. Und wenn es wirklich so ist, dann zieh dich wieder zurück. Ich zumindest bin mir sicher, dass es dir nur gut tut, wenn du dem ganzen wieder ein wenig näher kommst. Und vielleicht wirst du es dann in Zukunft auch mit Jenny ein wenig leichter haben. Was meinst du?"

„Mal sehen.", flüsterte Katie unsicher. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Na bitte.", meinte Jack lächelnd. „Das ist doch immerhin schon ein Teilerfolg. Und jetzt laß uns bezahlen. Wir haben schließlich noch einen Termin beim Weihnachtsmann und der wartet nicht ewig."

Jetzt lächelte auch Katie wieder, wenn auch leicht unsicher und knappe zehn Minuten später wanderten die zwei durch die weihnachtliche Wintergasse, um die restlichen Weihnachtseinkäufe für die Familie und vor allem für Jenny zu besorgen.

* * *

Die Temperaturen waren um ein ganzes Stück gefallen und inzwischen hatte es auch wieder angefangen zu schneien. Katie hatte ihre unglückliche Stimmung inzwischen gänzlich verloren und schlenderte zusammen mit Jack durch die vielen kleinen Läden der Winkelgasse. Dieser mied das Thema vom Mittagessen wohlweislich, obwohl er keinesfalls ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seiner mehr als offenen Worte hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Katie nur ein wenig Starthilfe brauchte und die hatte er ihr mit diesen Worten geben wollen.

Innerhalb der nächsten drei Stunden hatten sie einen riesigen Berg an Tüten und Tasche angehäuft. Das meiste davon würde Jenny unter dem Weihnachtsbaum wiederfinden, doch auch für ihre Eltern hatten sie ein paar schöne Geschenke gefunden. Sogar für Emma und Richard hatten sie etwas gekauft, auch wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten waren, denn ganz so groß war die Spendierfreudigkeit auf Katies Seite dann doch nicht, wenn es um ihre Schwester und deren Mann ging. Erst recht nicht, nach dem was diese sich am letzten Sonntag wieder geleistet hatten.

Um kurz nach drei verabschiedete Jack sich, da er noch mit einem alten Schulfreund verabredet war, den er lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und Katie schlenderte alleine weiter. Zwar war das Schneetreiben inzwischen heftiger geworden und die Temperaturen waren mehr als eisig, doch nach der unruhigen Nacht und dem hektischen Vormittag im Laden genoß sie die frische Luft mehr, als sich an den Temperaturen zu stören.

Nachdem Jack gegangen war, war sie noch bei Madame Malkins vorbeigegangen und hatte sich nach einem hübschen Kleid umgesehen, denn sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, beim Weihnachtsessen bei ihren Eltern gut auszusehen. Natürlich würde sie sich nicht so ein teures und maßgeschneidertes Kleid leisten können, wie ihre Schwester, aber da legte sie auch gar keinen Wert drauf. Solange sie sich selber hübsch genug darin fand, konnte es ruhig von der Stange sein.

Von dort aus schlenderte sie ziellos weiter. Sie hatte jetzt alles erledigt, was sie erledigen wollte und wollte jetzt nur noch ein wenig den Weihnachttrubel aus der anderen Perspektive erleben, als aus der einer gestressten Verkäuferin. Ohne es selber zu merken, wanderte sie auf Qualität für Quidditch zu und bemerkte dies erst, als sie die Ladentür schon in der Hand hatte.

Einen Moment lang sah sie erschrocken in ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in der Ladentür, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Vielleicht hatte Jack recht. Vielleicht mußte sie sich wirklich wieder ein wenig öffnen, um nicht völlig wahnsinnig zu werden. Und es war ja schließlich nicht so, als würde jemand sie hierbei beobachten. Entschlossen trat sie schließlich ein.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Leicht erschrocken sah Katie sich um und erkannte Gina, die junge Verkäuferin vom letzten Besuch bei Qualität für Quidditch, wieder.

„Nein.", erwiderte sie und lächelte das junge Mädchen freundlich an. „Ich sehe mich hier nur ein wenig um."

„Natürlich.", meinte Gina. „Kein Problem. Wenn Sie trotzdem noch Hilfe brauchen, fragen Sie mich ruhig."

„Mache ich.", versicherte Katie ihr. Gina nickte ihr nochmal freundlich zu und wandte sich dann an eine ältere Dame, die ein wenig verloren in der Gegend rumstand.

Katie wandte sich wieder dem Regal mit den Jägerhandschuhen zu, vor dem sie nachdenklich gestanden hatte. Wie oft hatte sie in ihrer Jugend hier gestanden und sich die neusten Modelle angesehen. Meist mit Jack zusammen, aber auch oft mit Angelina und Alicia, denn sie alle waren natürlich der Meinung, dass gute Ausrüstung der halbe Sieg ist. Sehr zum Leidwesen der Eltern, die jedes Jahr neue, oft teure Jägerhandschuhe und andere Ausrüstungsteile kaufen mußten. Im Hause Bell hatte am Ende der Saison meist Katie den größeren Erfolg, auch wenn es nicht jedes Jahr zum Pokalsieg reichte. Oft genug aber mußte sie sich Jack und seinem Team geschlagen geben, wenn es zum direkten Vergleich kam.

Nach und nach hatte Katie, ohne es zu bemerken, ein Paar Jägerhandschuhe, einen Feder- und Tintenfasshalter im Quaffledesign, ein Quidditchmemory der aktuellen Saison und einen Plüschquaffle für Kinder in einen der kleinen Einkaufskörbe gelegt. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse kam sie an der Vitrine mit den teureren Quidditchfiguren vorbei und blieb nachdenklich stehen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie einen Entschluß gefasst und sah sich suchend nach Gina um, die sie auch gleich entdeckte und zu ihr herüber kam.

„Haben Sie ein Frage zu diesen Figuren?", fragte sie und lächelte ihr freundliches Verkäuferinnenlächeln, dass Katie selber in Perfektion beherrschte.

„Ja.", antwortete Katie und sah erst Gina und dann die Figuren in der Vitrine wieder an. „Ich würde gerne eine von denen kaufen. Könnten Sie mir die Vitrine aufschließen?"

„Natürlich. Welche soll es denn sein?" Während sie sprach hatte Gina schon den Zauberstab gezückt und mit einem komplizierten Schlenker die Vitrine geöffnet.

„Die von Damien Callahan.", antwortete Katie mit leicht belegter Stimme.

„Gute Wahl.", erwiderte Gina, die Katies merkwürdige Stimmung nicht zu bemerken schien. „Ein verdammt guter Spieler. Schade, dass ich nie das Glück hatte, ihn live zu erleben. Mein Chef hat ihn oft spielen sehen und ist immer noch ein Riesenfan von ihm. Er meint, ein Jägertalent wie Damien Callahan gibt es nur ein paar mal in einem Jahrhundert."

„Ja, ein Talent war er wirklich.", meinte Katie leise. Gina hatte inzwischen den Mini-Damien heraus geholt und hielt ihn Katie hin, wobei sie diese nachdenklich ansah.

„Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, aber haben Sie ihn mal spielen sehen? Sie sind ein paar Jahre älter als ich und es könnte durchaus möglich sein."

„Ich habe ihn spielen sehen.", antwortete Katie und ein erinnerungsseeliges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Mehrfach sogar. Und ihr Chef hat recht. Er war ein absolutes Ausnahmetalent."

Mit diesen Worten sah Katie auf, nickte Gina nochmal dankbar zu und ging zur Kasse rüber. Dort legte sie noch eine Tüte mit Fruchtgummi-Quidditchbällen zu ihren Errungenschaften und bezahlte. Ein paar Minuten später stand sie wieder auf der Straße und sah kopfschüttelnd auf die Tasche mit dem knalligen Logo von Qualität für Quidditch runter.

„Dich soll einer verstehen, Caitlin Callahan.", meinte sie ehrlich erstaunt über ihr eigenes Handeln. „Laß dich bloß nicht von deiner Tochter mit diesem Zeug erwischen, sonst kracht's ganz gewaltig."

Mit einem Schwenk hatte sie die auffällige Tüte klein gezaubert und hatte sie oben in die Tüte von Madame Malkins gelegt, damit sie einigermaßen außer Sicht war. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon, um sich bei einem großen Becher Kakao wieder aufzuwärmen.

* * *

Immer noch leicht verwirrt über ihren plötzlichen Anfall von Erinnerungsseeligkeit, doch irgendwie auch hochzufrieden mit sich und der Welt, saß sie eine halbe Stunde später an einem Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Eissalons und trank genüßlich die letzten Schlucke Kakao aus. Sie dachte gerade darüber nach, ob sie noch einen Becher bestellen sollte, als die Kellnerin schon mit einem dampfenden Becher bei ihr auftauchte und ihn vor ihr abstellte. Verdutzt sah Katie sie an.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie am richtigen Tisch sind?", fragte sie die Kellnerin. „Ich habe das nämlich nicht bestellt."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Das hat der Gast dort drüben bestellt und läßt ihnen schöne Grüße ausrichten. Sie sollen es sich schmecken lassen."

Überrascht und neugierig sah Katie sich in die Richtung um, in die die Kellnerin gezeigt hatte und sah zu ihrem Erstaunen niemand geringeren als Oliver dort sitzen. Dieser lächelte sie an und stand dann auf, um zu ihr rüber zu kommen. In Katie machte sich eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Aufregung und Panik breit und sie wußte im ersten Moment nicht so recht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, wenn er sie erreicht hatte. Wollte sie, dass er blieb oder wollte sie ihn höflich aber bestimmt abweisen, wie die letzten Male schon?

„Sie hätten mir sagen können, dass Sie lieber Kakao statt Kaffee trinken. Dann hätte ich Sie gleich dazu eingeladen.", meinte Oliver, als er schließlich vor ihr stand. Katie sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an und wußte immer noch nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. „Darf ich mich denn jetzt zumindest zu Ihnen setzen, wenn wir uns schon so zufällig über den Weg laufen?"

„Naja, ich kann Sie ja schlecht wieder wegjagen, wenn Sie schon meinen Kakao bezahlen.", meinte Katie schließlich und schob mit dem Fuß einen der Stühle so, dass Oliver sich setzen konnte. Dieser nahm die Einladung auch gleich an und stellte seine eigene Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Sieht nach Weihnachtseinkäufen aus.", meinte Oliver und nickte zu den vielen Tüten rüber, die auf einem der anderen Stühle lagen und standen. „Ist das alles für Ihre Tochter?"

„Ja, ich hatte heute einen Termin beim Weihnachtsmann.", meinte Katie schmunzelnd und sah ebenfalls zu ihrem Tütenberg rüber. „Und der größte Teil ist wirklich für Jenny. Ein paar Sachen sind aber auch für mich und meine Eltern und Geschwister."

„Dann hätte ich Sie also gar nicht erwischt, wenn ich jetzt noch bei Flourish & Blotts reingeschaut hätte?", meinte Oliver mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Nein, das hätten Sie wohl nicht."

„Na, dann bin ich wirklich froh, dass ich hier sozusagen über Sie gestolpert bin.", erwiderte Oliver und schmunzelte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern an. Eine Weile musterte er sie schweigend und Katie wurde unruhig. Er hatte sie doch hoffentlich nicht erkannt, oder? „Warum wollten Sie eigentlich nicht mit mir was trinken gehen, Caitlin? Mache ich Ihnen etwa Angst?"

„Nein.", seufzte Katie und starrte nachdenklich in ihren Becher, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah. „Ich habe es nicht so mit Quidditch, wissen Sie. Und da bin ich nicht wirklich wild darauf, mit jemandem wie Ihnen auszugehen. Und sei es nur, um etwas trinken zu gehen."

„Ja, sowas erwähnte Ihre Tochter schon.", nickte Oliver. „Allerdings kann ich das ehrlich nicht begreifen. Wie kann man Quidditch nicht mögen? Es ist doch so ein herrlicher Sport. Ihre Tochter ist zumindest verrückt danach."

„Ja, leider." Katie sah, wie Oliver leicht fragend die Augenbraue hob und sie weiterhin ansah. Sie gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich halte nicht viel von Quidditch, weil es ein viel zu gefährlicher Sport ist, Mr. Wood und für die Sicherheit der Spieler auch nach viel zu vielen Unfällen nicht wirklich was getan wird. Ich werde meiner Tochter jedenfalls nicht erlauben, dass sie sich wegen eines Haushaltsgeräts den Hals bricht."

Oliver zuckte bei dem Wort „Haushaltsgerät" sichtbar zusammen, was Katie einerseits amüsierte und andererseits vollkommen egal war. Sie meinte jedes Wort so wie sie es gesagt hatte. Und wenn er damit ein Problem hatte, konnte er ja gehen. Sie würde ihn bestimmt nicht aufhalten.

„Ich merke schon, das ist ein Thema, was wir besser meiden sollten.", trat Oliver schließlich wohlweislich den taktischen Rückzug an. „Erzählen Sie mir doch lieber ein bißchen mehr von sich. Arbeiten Sie schon lange bei Flourish & Blotts?"

„Seit fast 10 Jahren.", antwortete Katie nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

„Wirklich?" Oliver sah sie jetzt ehrlich erstaunt an. „Wieso habe ich Sie dann nie dort gesehen?"

„Das fragen Sie mich?", fragte Katie zurück und konnte jetzt ein leises Lachen nicht verhindert. „Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu unscheinbar für verwöhnte Augen wie Ihre."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Nun, dass eine einfache, kleine Verkäuferin nicht mit Models und reichen Erbinnen mithalten kann, wie sie in Ihren Kreisen als Freundinnen üblich sind."

„Autsch!", meinte Oliver darauf und sah Katie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an. „Der Hieb hat gesessen. Ich gebe ja gerne zu, dass meine Welt eine recht oberflächliche Welt ist, aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich selber nicht so oberflächlich bin, wie es nach außen hin scheint. Und ich frage mich wirklich, wie ich jemanden wie Sie all die Jahre übersehen konnte. Geben Sie es zu, Sie haben sich immer hinter eins der Regale geflüchtet, wenn ich in den Laden gekommen bin."

„Sie haben ein viel zu großes Selbstbewußtsein, als Ihnen gut tut, Mr. Wood.", gab Katie zurück und grinste ihn über ihren Kakaobecher hin an. „Ich habe es nun wirklich nicht nötig vor Ihnen zu flüchten. Ich bin Ihnen durchaus gewachsen."

„Ach ja? Beweisen Sie es."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, beweisen Sie es.", wiederholte Oliver und hielt Katies Blick jetzt unbeirrt fest. „Gehen Sie ein paar Stunden lang mit mir aus - einen Nachmittag oder einen Abend – und beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie mir wirklich gewachsen sind."

„Sie glauben mir nicht, dass ich Ihnen gewachsen wäre?", fragte Katie zurück, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Sie wollte nicht mit Oliver ausgehen. Eine halbe Stunde hier und jetzt war noch zu schaffen, aber ein paar Stunden am Stück, war ihr dann doch zuviel.

„Nein.", antwortete Oliver. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mir gewachsen wären. Das haben Sie gerade eben immerhin selber gesagt."

Katie stutzte einen Moment und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Doch schon kurz darauf verstand sie, was Oliver meinte.

„Ich habe gemeint, dass ich nicht mit den Frauen in ihrer Welt mithalten kann, Mr. Wood.", meinte sie selbstbewußt. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht mit Ihnen aufnehmen kann. Sie würden sich wundern, wie sehr ich Ihnen gewachsen wäre, wenn es drauf ankommt."

„Dann beweisen Sie es.", wiederholte Oliver seine Herausforderung. „Lassen Sie uns am Samstag ein paar Stunden am Stück miteinander verbringen. Spazieren gehen, reden, Kakao trinken und was uns sonst noch so einfällt. Und dann sehen wir ja, ob Sie mir gewachsen sind."

Unschlüssig sah Katie Oliver an und wußte nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Es juckte ihr gewaltig in den Fingern, Oliver zu beweisen, dass sie es durchaus mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Doch würde sie es wirklich schaffen können, ihn mehrere Stunden auf Abstand zu halten und ihr Geheimnis bewahren zu können? Da war sie sich nicht so sicher. Ihr Sicherheitswall war ihr wichtig. Wichtiger sogar, als ihr Stolz. Zumindest im Moment.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Wood. Ich muß Samstag arbeiten und danach habe ich auch noch eine Tochter, um die ich mich kümmern muß.", machte sie schließlich einen Rückzieher.

„Bis Samstag werde Sie doch wohl regeln können, dass Ihre Tochter ein paar Stunden Abends bei einer ihrer Freundinnen bleiben kann, oder nicht?" Oliver merkte, dass Katie versuchte, sich ihm zu entwinden, doch so schnell wollte er sie nicht gehen lassen. „Ich hatte zumindest das Gefühl, dass sie gerne bei denen ist und auch öfter mal dort übernachtet. Die Kinder haben es nebenbei erwähnt. Ihre Tochter akzeptiere ich also nicht als Ausrede, Caitlin. Da muß schon was besseres her."

„Nun, wie wäre es dann damit, dass ich nach einem langen Arbeitstag fix und fertig bin?", unternahm Katie den nächsten Versuch.

„Das bin ich auch.", erwiderte Oliver. „Ich habe am Samstag mehrere Pressetermine, ein mehrstündiges Training und eine garantiert stinklangweilig und ewig dauernde Taktikbesprechung. Wir haben also die gleichen Voraussetzungen."

Beinahe hätte Katie bei der Ironie dieser Worte laut aufgelacht. Ausgerechnet Oliver Wood fand stundenlange Taktikbesprechungen stinklangweilig? Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Schließlich war er der Meister ewig langer Taktikbesprechungen.

_'Mag sein, aber diese Taktikbesprechungen hat er selber vorgebetet und mußte nicht zuhören und Interesse heucheln', _flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

'_Tja, dann weiß er halt mal, wie das so ist und hat vielleicht im Nachhinein ein wenig Verständnis für sein armes, gequältes Team', _antwortete eine andere Stimme darauf und Katie hatte jetzt erst Recht Mühe, Ernst zu bleiben.

„Also?", hakte Oliver nach, als Katies Schweigen zu lange andauerte. „Kneifen Sie oder nehmen Sie meine Herausforderung an?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", gab Katie statt einer Antwort zurück.

„Nein.", antwortete Oliver grinsend. „Ich werde Samstag Abend auf jeden Fall bei Ihnen im Laden auftauchen. Packen Sie warme Kleidung und feste Schuhe ein. Sonst habe ich Sie im handumdrehen kopfüber im Schnee."

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", brummte Katie in ihren Kakaobecher, da sie sich ziemlich überrumpelt vorkam.

Oliver jedoch grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Er war sich sicher, dass der Samstag Abend ein sehr amüsanter Abend war und dass er Caitlin in Windeseile klar gemacht hatte, dass sie ihm absolut nicht gewachsen war. Immerhin war er ein Profihüter und sie nur eine Buchverkäuferin. Allerdings eine ziemlich attraktive. Und wer wußte schon, wo so eine Schneeballschlacht, die ihm vorschwebte, am Ende hinführen konnte.

* * *

**A/N:** Na bitte, es geht doch. Und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass ihr jetzt alle denn Samstag kaum erwarten könnt, oder? 


	15. Spurensuche

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 14 – Spurensuche**

Mit einem häßlichen Geräusch riß der Klettverschluß an Olivers linken Unterarmschoner ab, als er diesen mit einem Ruck aufriß.

„MIST!", schnaubte er und warf den abgerissenen Klettverschluß wütend auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht solltest du nicht ständig so grob mit deiner Ausrüstung umgehen. Dann hält sie auch länger.", meinte Liam und unterdrückte dabei ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Laß deine Energie lieber im Training raus."

„Oder bei deiner neusten Angebeteten.", mischte Connor sich ein und versuchte genauso angestrengt, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Hat sie sich denn nun gestern endlich dazu herab gelassen, mit dir ein paar Stunden zu verbringen oder hast du dir den dritten Korb eingehandelt?"

Unterdrücktes Gelächter klang durch den Umkleideraum von Puddlemere United, als Oliver schnaubend den ramponierten Unterarmschoner in seinen Schrank schmiss. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um die Gesichter von Liam, Connor und den anderen zu sehen. Seit Tagen machten seine Kollegen sich einen Spaß daraus, dass die junge Buchverkäuferin von Flourish & Blotts sich so sträubte, mit ihrem sonst in Frauenangelegenheiten so erfolgreichen Hüter auszugehen.

„Wir haben gestern eine richtig schöne Zeit bei Fortescues gehabt.", brummte er schließlich und schälte sich aus dem Rest seiner Schutzausrüstung.

Connor starrte mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue seinen Rücken an.

„Sie hat zugesagt? Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Bist du sicher, dass du uns hier nicht was vorflunkerst?"

„Wir sind uns da zufällig über den Weg gelaufen."

„Aha!" Connor grinste jetzt und auch Liam hatte sich jetzt lässig an seinen Schrank gelehnt und sah Oliver fragend an.

Oliver drehte sich nun doch um und warf einen finsteren Blick in die Runde.

„Was heißt hier _'Aha'_? Wir haben uns eine ganze Weile recht nett miteinander unterhalten."

„Sie wird insgeheim froh gewesen sein, als du dich wieder verzogen hast."

„Macht es euch eigentlich Spaß, so auf mir rumzuhacken?"

„Naja, wenn du uns soviel an deinen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen in Sachen_Caitlin_ teilhaben läßt, muß du dich nicht wundern, wenn wir die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen und uns einen Spaß daraus machen.", erwiderte Liam grinsend.

„Das merke ich mir.", knurrte Oliver, der jetzt nur noch in Boxershorts da stand und nach seinem Duschzeug griff. „Ich erzähle euch nie wieder was."

„Wage es ja nicht.", protestierte Connor und schnappte ebenfalls nach seinem Duschzeug. „Uns interessiert das Privatleben von unserem Star. Besteht denn wenigstens die Chance, dass du sie wiedersiehst oder hast du sie jetzt völlig verschreckt?"

Liam brach in lautes Gelächter aus, als er die Tür zum Duschraum aufstieß, was ihm einen weiteren finsteren Blick von Oliver einbrachte, den er grinsend und mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken beantwortete.

„Nicht dass es euch zwei Nervensägen was angeht, aber wir haben uns für Morgen Abend verabredet.", antwortete Oliver mit gespielter Arroganz.

„Ach ja? Und wo soll es hingehen?"

„Das werde ich euch auch noch gerade auf die Nase binden. Ihr wärt glatt im Stande und taucht da auf."

„Würden wir nie wagen."

„Ja sicher. Ihr würdet sowas nie wagen.", wiederholte Oliver spöttisch und drehte die Dusche auf. „Und morgen friert die Hölle zu."

Daraufhin lachten Liam und Connor lediglich und verschwanden kurz darauf selber hinter dicken Wasserdampfschwaden im Duschraum von Puddlemere United.

* * *

Als Oliver eine Stunde später das Puddlemerestadion verließ, waren seine Gedanken schon wieder bei Caitlin und Jenny. Dabei war es nicht hauptsächlich die Mutter, die ihm die größten Rätsel aufgab, sondern die Tochter. Sicherlich, er mochte die junge, rätselhafte Buchverkäuferin, doch ihre Tochter war es, die in seinem Unterbewußtsein etwas wachgerüttelt hatte. Irgendwas war da an der Kleinen, was ihm merkwürdig vertraut vorkam.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, was ihm so vertraut vorkam. Vielleicht war es die Art, wie die Kleine sich durch die Menschenmengen bei Flourish & Blotts geschlängelt hat, ganz so, als weiche sie unsichtbaren Gegnern aus. Spielerisch und elegant tänzelte sie um die Leute rum, duckte sich reflexartig unter Armen hysterischer Fans hinweg, die in ihrer Begeisterung keine Rücksicht auf Verluste nahmen und verlor bei keinem dieser Manöver ihren Autogrammkartenberg und ihren Fotoapparat aus den Armen, die sie fest an sich drückte.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Art, wie sie den Kopf neigte, die Nase kraus zog und sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf kratzte, wenn sie in einer Ecke stand und zusammen mit ihren Freunden überlegte, auf welchen seiner Kollegen sie sich als nächstes stürzen sollte. Oder es waren ihre blitzenden Augen und ihr strahlendes Lächeln, wenn er ihr ein Autogramm mit persönlicher Widmung in die Hand drückte oder sie für ein Foto in den Arm oder auf den Schoß nahm.

Oliver wußte wirklich nicht, warum ihm Jenny so merkwürdig vertraut vorkam, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dies heraus zu bekommen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Jennys Vertrautheit etwas mit dem merkwürdigen Verhalten ihrer Mutter in Bezug auf Quidditch zu tun hatte. Irgendetwas paßte bei der ganzen Sache nicht zusammen, das ahnte er tief in seinem Unterbewußtsein. Erst recht, als er gestern in einer von Caitlins unzähligen Tüten und Taschen eine verkleinerte Tüte von Qualität für Quidditch gesehen hatte, als er sich zu ihr setzte. Schließlich hatte Jenny am Montag noch behauptet, ihre Mutter meidete Quidditch wie die Pest und auch gestern hatte sie vehement dagegen protestiert, dass Jenny sich auf irgendetwas einließ, was mit Quidditch zu tun hatte. Wieso also hatte sie dann eine prall gefühlte Tüte von Qualität für Quidditch in einer der anderen Tüten versteckt?

Diesem Geheimnis wollte er auf die Spur kommen. Schon allein um Jenny zu helfen, die ihn zumindest mit ihrer Quidditchvernarrtheit an sich selber in dem Alter erinnerte. Die Kleine war Quidditch pur und so wie er sie am Montag kennen gelernt hatte, eine geborene Jägerin. Er hatte ihr deutlich angesehen, wie todunglücklich sie war und wenn er ihr irgendwie helfen konnte, würde er es tun. Niemand, der Quidditch von ganzem Herzen liebte sollte unglücklich sein. Und wenn er nebenbei auch noch das Herz der geheimnisvollen Mutter erobern konnte, war ihm das nur recht. Jennys Zustimmung hatte er als Profispieler sicherlich.

Jetzt stand aber erstmal ein paar neue Unterarmschoner im Vordergrund, wenn er morgen keinen Anschiss von seinem Trainer riskieren wollte. Mit aufgesetzter Kapuze und hochgezogenem Schal schob er sich durch die dämmerige, beleuchtete und nach seinem Geschmack viel zu volle Winkelgasse auf Qualität für Quidditch zu und hoffte wider besseren Wissens, dass es dort nicht ganz so voll sein würde.

An der Ladentür konnte er gerade noch so verhindern, dass er mit einer aufgeregten Schar kleiner Kinder zusammenstieß, die wie übersprudelnder Champagner aus der Tür purzelten und sich kaum darum scherten, dass ihre Mutter laut hinter ihnen her schrie, sie sollen gefälligst warten. Oliver warf sie ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon im Gewühl der Winkelgasse verschwunden.

Oliver betrat kopfschüttelnd den Laden und schwenkte gleich nach links rüber, wo er sich halb hinter einem hohen Regal vor der Kundenhorde im Laden verbergen konnte. Mit einer Hand schob er die Kapuze zurück, wickelte sich mit der anderen Hand den Schal vom Hals und sah sich um.

* * *

„Stacy, wo ist Josh?"

„In der Kabine, Tante Angelina. Er hat mal wieder die Schnätze entdeckt."

„Mum, kann ich diese drei Figuren haben?"

„Kannst du sie dir denn leisten?"

„Nein, mir fehlen vier Sickel. Leihst du mir die?"

„Cheryl, wenn ich dir jedes mal vier Sickel leihen mußt, wenn du dir Nachschub für euer Modell kaufst, bin ich in einem Jahr bankrott."

„Jenny, gibt es diese Schiedsrichterfigur auch noch mit schwarzen Haaren? Die Blonde hier sieht irgendwie aus, als hätte sie nicht alle Borsten im Besen."

„Alex, beherrsche dich mal ein bißchen in deiner Ausdrucksweise."

„Aber Alex hat doch recht, Tante Angelina. Die sieht wirklich doof aus."

„Trotzdem brüllt man solche Vergleiche nicht quer durch einen überfüllten Laden."

„MUM!!! KANN ICH DIESEN SCHNATZ HABEN!!!"

„NEIN!"

Alex, Cheryl, Stacy und Joch sahen Jenny vollkommen entgeistert an, während Angelina Mühe hatte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Jenny hatte ihr, bevor sie den Laden betreten hatten, hektisch flüsternd beschworen, Josh bloß keinen Übungsschnatz zu kaufen, da sie ihm einen zu Weihnachten schenken würde. Angelina hatte sie beruhigt und geantwortet, dass Josh heute sowieso keinen von ihr bekommen hätte.

„Was hast du denn da zu entscheiden?", fragte Josh Jenny jetzt, die inzwischen eine Schnute zog und sich über ihr vorschnelles Mundwerk ärgerte.

„Ich habe gar nichts zu entscheiden, aber ich kenne die Diskussionen, die du immer mit Tante Angelina anzettelst, wenn du mit ihr über einen Übungsschnatz streitest.", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Bei uns sind das zumindest nur harmlose Diskussionen.", meinte Josh altklug. „Wenn du mit deiner Mutter über Quidditch anfängst, muß man jedesmal Angst haben, dass einer von euch richtig explodiert."

„Blödmann"

„Jenny, Josh. Hört auf zu streiten."

„Aber Jenny hat doch Recht, Mum. Josh ist ein Blödmann. Zumindest im Moment. Warum muß er auch anfangen, Jenny an ihre Mutter und ihre Quidditchallergie zu erinnern."

„Trotzdem ist das kein Grund, dass Jenny ihn beleidigen muß, Cheryl."

„Kriege ich jetzt den Schnatz, Mum?", hakte Josh nochmal nach und setzte seinen besten Bettelblick auf. Zu seinem Leidwesen war seine Mutter jedoch zu 99 Prozent immun für dieses spezielle Weasley-Talent.

„Nein, Josh. Zumindest nicht heute."

„Och Mum. Bitte.", maulte Josh.

„Ich sagte nein, Josh.", wiederholte Angelina und sah Josh fest an. „Und jetzt lege den Schnatz wieder weg und sieh zu, dass du dich endlich entscheidest, was du von den Modellsachen haben willst. Ich will hier nicht den ganzen Tag zubringen."

Josh schnaubte verärgert und stapfte missmutig zum Schnatzregal zurück, um dein Schnatz, den er in der Hand hielt, wieder zurück in das Regal zu legen. Dabei trat er Jenny im vorbeigehen auf den Fuß.

„Vielen Dank, du Zicke.", zischte er ihr zu.

„Du hättest ihn sowieso heute nicht bekommen.", zischte sie zurück, doch innerlich jubelte sie, denn Josh hielt genau den Schnatz in der Hand, den sie letzte Wochen für ihn gekauft hatte.

„Vielleicht ja doch.", flüsterte er ärgerlich und schmiss den Schnatz sauer in den Korb auf dem dritten Regalbogen von unten.

„Träum weiter."

„Jetzt hört endlich auf zu streiten, ihr zwei.", fuhr Alex dazwischen. „Ihr seit schlimmer als ein altes Ehepaar."

Zwei Paar Augen sandten umgehend Todesblicke auf ihn ab, doch Alex tat dies Schulterzuckend ab.

„Außerdem solltest du deiner Mum besser zuhören, Josh.", meinte er nur. „Sie hat nur gesagt, dass du ihn _heute_ nicht kriegst. Vielleicht hat haben sie und dein Dad ihn dir schon zu Weihnachten gekauft."

„Ja, da könntest du recht mit haben.", überlegte Josh, dessen Stimmung sich plötzlich wieder deutlich verbesserte. „Dann kann ich mein Geld für Modellsachen ausgeben und bekomme ihn trotzdem. Da hast du ja nochmal Glück gehabt, Jenny. Ich werde dich wohl doch nicht verprügeln müssen."

„Als ob du das könntest, Trottel.", fauchte Jenny zurück, doch Josh und Alex waren inzwischen zu den anderen zum Bereich für Modellsachen verschwunden und hatten ihre Worte gar nicht mehr gehört.

Nicht recht wissend, was sie jetzt mit sich anfangen sollte, sah Jenny sich um. Sie hatte sich einen neuen Jäger für ihr Team ausgesucht und ein paar kleinere Ersatzteile ausgesucht, die sie in Stacys Einkaufskorb gelegt hatte, damit Angelina nicht erfuhr, dass es eigentlich ihre Sachen waren und wartete jetzt nur darauf, dass die anderen Kinder sich entschieden hatten. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein großes Regal direkt neben der Ladentür und sie glaubte zu halluzinieren, als sie Oliver Wood dahinter stehen sah.

* * *

Auch Oliver hatte Jenny und ihre Freunde inzwischen entdeckt. Es war auch nicht weiter schwierig, bei dem Geschrei, dass ihr Freund da gerade veranstaltet hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass der Kleine nur ein Weasley sein konnte, denn er hatte den weasley'schen Dackelblick sofort erkannt. Angelina hatte also tatsächlich Fred geheiratet. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie beglückwünschen oder bemitleiden sollte, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihr Leben nicht einen Tag lang langweilig war.

Die kleine Cheryl schien auch ihr Kind zu sein, aber bei dem anderen Jungen war er sich nicht so sicher. Er hatte zwar auch einen unverkennbaren Weasey-Touch, aber er hatte nicht die milchkaffeefarbene Haut, die ihn als Angelinas Sohn kennzeichnete. Seiner Meinung nach gehörte eher das andere Mädchen – Stacy, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte – noch zu ihr.

„Dann ist der andere Junge bestimmt Georges Sohn.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Nur wie paßt Jenny in die Truppe?"

Er beschloß, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte, wenn er Angelina in ein Gespräch verwickelte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Als er sah, dass Jenny ihn entdeckt hatte, legte er verschwörerisch den Finger auf die Lippen und nickte zu Angelina rüber. Jenny nickte und kicherte leise in sich hinein. Langsam schlich Oliver sich weiter an Angelina heran, bis her direkt hinter ihr stand. Dann piekte er ihr mit beiden Fingern in die Seite.

Angelina sprang aus dem Stand einen halben Meter in die Luft und machte mit ihrem erschrockenen Aufschrei einer Todesfee locker Konkurrenz. Stacy und Cheryl neben ihr quiekten nicht minder erschrocken bei dem plötzlichen Lärm und Josh konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass Alex rückwärts in eins der Regale stolperte.

„Wow, Johnson. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du immer noch so empfindlich in dem Bereich bist.", meinte Oliver und grinste sie an, wie er es in Hogwarts schon immer getan hatte, wenn er sich diesen Spaß mit ihr erlaubt hatte.

„_Oliver Wood_!", knurrte Angelina und blitzte ihn aus ihren fast schwarzen Augen finster an. „Wie oft muß ich dir noch sagen, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mich so überfällst?"

„Du kannst es noch zig mal sagen, Angelina-Darling.", schmunzelte er vergnügt. „Aber bringen wird es nichts. In der Beziehung bin ich vollkommen taub. Du bist einfach zu herrlich anzusehen, wenn du so loslegst."

„Idiot.", knurrte sie.

„Nanana", tadelte Oliver sie. „Benimm dich, Angelina. Du mußt dieser Rasselbande schließlich ein gutes Beispiel geben."

„Genau, Tante Angelina.", meinte Jenny kichernd. „Ich durfte schließlich auch nicht sagen, dass Josh ein Blödmann ist."

„Siehst du?", meinte Oliver und Angelina hob kapitulierend die Arme.

„OK, OK. Ihr habt ja recht.", meinte sie und sah Oliver dann neugierig an. „Gut siehst du aus, Käpt'n. Die Profiliga scheint dir zu bekommen."

„Danke. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Und wie geht's dir so?"

„Bestens.", antwortete sie und sah sich zu den Kindern um, die Oliver alle begeistert anstrahlten. „Den halben Tag lang arbeite ich im Ministerium und den Rest des Tages bin ich fünfach-Mutti."

„Ich sehe es.", schmunzelte Oliver. „Aber die gehören doch nicht alle zu dir und Fred, oder?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich immer noch mit Fred zusammen bin?"

„Weil ich ein Weasley-Grinsen erkenne, wenn ich eins sehe.", antwortete Oliver und warf einen Blick zu Cheryl, Josh und Alex rüber. „Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass ... Alex?" Alex nickte, als Oliver ihn fragend ansah. „...dass Alex nicht zu dir und Fred gehört. Er ist Georges Sohn, stimmt's?"

Angelina nickte.

„Interessante Beobachtungsgabe.", lobte sie ihn. „Und du hast recht. Josh und Cheryl sind Freds und meine Kinder. Alex ist von George und Alicia."

„George und Alicia?" Oliver sah sie überrascht an. „Du bist nicht die einzige, die sich auf das _Abenteuer Weasley_ eingelassen hat?"

„Wie du siehst, nicht.", lachte Angelina. „Alicia ist meine Kampf- und Leidensgenossin und das ist auch mehr als gut so. Alleine würde ich die beiden nicht lange ertragen können."

„Was durchaus verständlich ist.", lachte nun auch Oliver und sah dann zu Stacy rüber. „Und was ist mit ihr? Ich könnte irgendwie schwören, dass sie auch zu dir gehört."

„Warum?", fragte Angelina ihn neugierig. „Wegen der Hautfarbe?"

„Naja, irgendwie schon, auch wenn's ein wenig blöd klingen mag."

„Nicht blöd, sondern logisch.", widersprach Angelina. „Aber bei Stacy liegst du falsch. Die gehört nicht zu mir, sondern zu Lee."

„Lee? OK, dann war das mit der Hautfarbe gar nicht so verkehrt gedacht."

„Definitiv nicht."

„Und zu wem gehört dann Jenny?", fragte er und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu auffällig nachhakte. „Kenne ich ihre Eltern auch?"

„Ihr Vater lebt nicht mehr.", antwortete Angelina leise, damit die Kinder es nicht unbedingt hörten, die sich wieder in die Modellsachen vertieft hatten. „Und ihre Mutter müßtest du eigentlich kennen. Sie ist Verkäuferin bei Flourish & Blotts."

„Ja, stimmt.", meinte Oliver und tat, als erinnerte er sich wieder. „Sie heißt Caitlin, oder? Caitlin ... irgendwas mit C ..."

„Callahan", half Angelina ihm. „Caitlin Callahan."

„Genau, Callahan." Oliver sah zu den Kindern rüber und plauderte wie beiläufig weiter. „Kennst du sie schon lange?"

„Naja, ein paar Jahre schon.", antwortete Angelina. „Wieso?"

„Nur so.", meinte Oliver und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wundere mich nur ein wenig. Von allen anderen Kindern kenne ich die Eltern persönlich und auch Jenny erinnert mich irgendwie an jemanden, aber der Name Caitlin Callahan sagt mir nichts."

„Tja, da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wen du alles so kennst.", meinte Angelina, der das Thema plötzlich zu heiß wurde und deshalb beschloß das Thema zu wechseln. „Und was führt dich bei dem Trubel hierher?"

„Kaputte Unterarmschoner die ich ersetzen muß, weil mir sonst morgen der Boss auf's Dach steigt.", antwortete Oliver mit übertriebener Leidensmiene. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie der hochgehen kann. Da wird einem Angst und Bange bei."

„Erwarte von mir nicht, dass ich dich jetzt bemitleide, Käpt'n.", schmunzelte Angelina. „Jeder erntet halt das, was er sät."

„Das hat man nun davon, dass man ein Erfolgsteam wollte.", murrte Oliver gespielt gekränkt.

Angelina zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich an die Kinder.

„Habt ihr alles? Wir müssen so langsam weiter."

„Aber wir gehen doch noch Kakao trinken bei Fortescues, oder Mum?", fragte Josh nach.

„Ja, aber nur, wenn ihr jetzt langsam fertig seid.", bestätigte Angelina.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich euch einlade?", fragte Oliver sie.

„Nein. Von mir aus gerne.", antwortete Angelina und half Stacy, ihren recht übervollen Korb zur Kasse zu tragen. Wieviel Taschengeld bekam Stacy denn neuerdings, dass sie sich soviel leisten konnte?

„OK, gib mir fünf Minuten für die Unterarmschoner, dann bin ich bei euch."

„Ich gebe dir 10 Minuten.", lachte Angelina. „Er wird nämlich ein Weilchen dauern, bis wir bezahlen können, wenn ich mir die Schlange da so ansehe."

„Gut, dann bis gleich."

Wie der Blitz war Oliver im hinteren Bereich des Ladens verschwunden, wo die teuereren Profisachen verkauft wurden. Angelina überlegte allerdings, wie sie Oliver davon abhalten konnte, weiter Fragen über Jennys Herkunft zu stellen.

* * *

**A/N:** Also wirklich! Manchmal frage ich mich, wie blind man sein kann. Oliver kann einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Da stößt er praktisch mit der Nase auf die Lösung und erkennt sie immer noch nicht. Er ist also selber Schuld, wenn er von den anderen weiter im Dunkeln gelassen wird. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal seine kleinen grauen Zellen etwas in Gang setzen. Oder was meint ihr? 


	16. Gewinner und Verlierer

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 15 – Gewinner und Verlierer**

Das erste, was Katie am Samstagmorgen sah, als sie hinter Jenny aus dem Kamin von Fred und Angelina wirbelte, war eine fliegende Keksdose, die hinter Fred herflog und der sie gerade noch so mit einer recht akrobatischen Verrenkung ausweichen konnte. Als nächstes flog ihr ein Blumentopf inklusive Weihnachtsstern, sowie das gerahmte Hochzeitsfoto von Fred und Angelina entgegen. Das Hochzeitsfoto flog dicht neben ihrem rechten Ohr gegen die Wand, wo es in unzählige Teile auseinanderflog, während sie den unschuldigen Weihnachtsstern gerade noch so vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal bewahren konnte.

Lautstarker Jubel schlug ihr bei dem Fang entgegen, während im gleichen Moment Fred an ihr vorbeirannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

„Hallo Katie, Tschüß Katie. Hab's leider eilig. Die Pflicht ruft. Bis später."

„WAGE ES JA NICHT, JETZT ZU VERSCHWINDEN, FREDERICK NICODEMUS WEASLEY, ODER ICH DREHE DIR DEN HALS UM!!!"

„Kannst du ja gar nicht, wenn ich nicht da bin.", erwiderte Fred halblaut, sodass nur Katie es mitbekam, die ihm amüsiert dabei zusah, wie er eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und in dem Moment die Flucht ergriff, als Angelina mit einem mörderischen Glimmen in den Augen, ins Wohnzimmer platzte.

„Ich fasse es nicht.", fauchte sie zornbebend. „Erst jagt dieser Idiot mir die halbe Küche in die Luft und dann verdrückt er sich einfach so. Der soll mir bloß nicht so schnell wieder unter die Augen kommen."

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Angelina.", schmunzelte Katie und stellte den Blumentopf auf den Kaminsims.

Angelina schnaubte nochmal verärgert, schloß dann kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann wesentlich ruhiger ihrer Freundin zu.

„Hallo Katie. Sorry für das hier gerade, aber Fred war ..."

„... wieder einmal einfach nur Fred.", beendete Katie den Satz und grinste Angelina an. „Mir brauchst du das nicht erklären, Angelina. Ich kenne deinen Mann nicht erst seit gestern."

„Gott sei dank. Was glaubst du, wie peinlich mir solche Szenen sind, wenn sie jemand beobachtet, der uns nicht so gut oder so lange kennt.", seufzte Angelina und winkte dann ab. Sie explodierte zwar recht schnell, aber sie kam auch ebenso schnell wieder runter. „Naja, in solchen Momenten bin ich immer heilfroh, dass wir den ein oder anderen nützlichen Zauber beherrschen und das Trümmerfeld nicht auf Muggelart wieder aufräumen müssen. Ich glaube, wenn das nicht so wäre, hätte ich Fred schon vor Jahren umgebracht."

„Tante Katie, das war ein Wahnsinnsfang gerade mit dem Blumentopf.", platzte es jetzt aus Josh heraus und Alex, Cheryl und Jenny nickten heftig. „Und wie du der Keksdose ausgewichen bist, war einfach genial. Du würdest eine Mordsjägerin abgeben. Ganz sicher."

Katie starrte ihn verdutzt an, während Angelina Josh einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. Diesem wurde jetzt erst richtig bewußt, was er da gerade zu Katie gesagt hatte und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Entschuldige, Tante Katie. Ich ... ich wollte nicht ...", stotterte er und lief knallrot an.

„Schon okay, Josh.", winkte Katie ab und lächelte ihn an. „Ich flippe schon nicht aus. Keine Sorge. Und danke für das Lob. Ich muß dir zustimmen. Da war ich wirklich recht reaktionsschnell."

Josh grinste nochmal und drehte sich dann zu den anderen Kindern um.

„Kommt ihr mit hoch? Wir haben schließlich noch was vor."

„Klar", nickte Jenny und war schon halb auf dem Flur. „Aber was ist mit Stacy? Kommt die heute nicht?"

„Doch, die kommt etwas später, weil sie noch bei ihrer Oma vorbei müssen.", antwortete Alex. „Onkel Lee muß da noch irgendwas erledigen."

Viel mehr konnten Katie und Angelina von der Unterhaltung der Kinder nicht hören, denn der Rest ging in vierfachem heftigen Trampeln auf der Treppe unter, die die Vier gerade im Blitztempo hochpolterten.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte Katie sich von der Tür ab und sah Angelina an, die gerade die Einzelteile des zerstörten Hochzeitsfotos hochhob.

„Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Angelina?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Natürlich, das weißt du doch.", antwortete Angelina und sah Katie fragend an. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Naja, wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass ich Jenny heute Abend etwas später abhole? Ich muß da noch ein paar Sachen erledigen und in der einen Stunde zwischen Feierabend und normaler Abholzeit schaffe ich es bei dem ganzen Vorweihnachtstrubel einfach nicht."

Katie hatte kein wirklich gutes Gewissen dabei, Angelina nicht den wahren Grund für diese Bitte zu sagen, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass Angelina erfuhr, dass sie heute Abend eine Art Date mit Oliver hatte. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass ihre Freunde mehr in eine Sache reininterpretierten, als da wirklich dran war.

„Sicher, ist kein Problem.", versicherte Angelina ihr, die nun die unzähligen Einzelteile auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand brachte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du sie heute Nacht ganz hier läßt und dir mal einen schönen, entspannten Abend nur für dich alleine gönnst? Gönn dir ein Bad, mach dir was leckeres zu essen, mach eine schöne Flasche Wein auf und verkrieche dich mit einem Haufen schnulziger Liebesfilme auf's Sofa. Du hast dir viel zu lange keinen Abend nur für dich gegönnt."

„Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.", seufzte Katie verträumt.

„Dann ist das abgemacht.", machte Angelina Nägel mit Köpfen. „Jenny bleibt heute Nacht bei uns."

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?", vergewisserte Katie sich nochmal. „Du hast auch so schon die Hände voll zu tun, um Freds Trümmerfeld wieder aufzuräumen und den ganzen Tag auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Da kann ich dir Jenny doch nicht auch noch Nachts aufhalsen."

„Du halst sie mir nicht auf. Ich habe es dir angeboten und die Kinder wird es freuen.", widersprach Angelina ihr. „Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus. Jenny ist zwar lebhaft, aber sie ist wohlerzogen und macht keine unnötigen Schwierigkeiten, wo sie nichts zu suchen haben. Also mache dir keinen dicken Kopf und genieße deinen Tochter-freien Abend."

„Du bist ein Schatz, Angelina.", meinte Katie und umarmte Angelina dankbar. „Und du hast recht. Einen schönen, ruhigen Abend könnte ich wirklich mal wieder gebrauchen."

„Mir mußt du das nicht sagen.", lachte Angelina auf. „Allerdings solltest du dich jetzt langsam auf die Socken machen, wenn du nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kommen willst. Du hast noch ganze achteinhalb Minuten Zeit."

„Was? Oh verflixt. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Tom bringt mich um, wenn ich ihn an einem Samstagmorgen mit dem ganzen Trubel alleine lasse.", rief Katie erschrocken aus. „Tschüß Angelina und danke nochmal."

„He, wofür sind Freunde da?", antwortete Angelina, doch Katie war schon in einem grünen Feuerwirbel verschwunden.

* * *

Auf dem großen Dachboden der Weasleys ging es an diesem Vormittag hoch her. Schließlich war heute nicht irgendein Tag, sondern Spieltag der Miniliga. Jeden Samstag traten zwei Teams im Modellstadion gegeneinander an, um den begehrten ersten Platz der Miniliga und den noch begehrteren essbaren Schokoladenpokal von einem halben Meter Höhe zu gewinnen.

Fred, George und Lee persönlich hatten den Spielplan entworfen und die sich selbst aktualisierende Tabelle entwickelt, die vollkommen selbstständig die Ergebnisse aus dem Stadion einfing und in die Wertung mit einbrachte.

Heute standen sich die beiden Spitzenteams der Liga gegenüber. Joshs „Fliegende Falken", die derzeit den zweiten Platz der Liga inne hatten, schickten sich an, Jennys „Feurige Drachen" vom Platz an der Sonne zu vertreiben. Beide Teams trennten nur wenige Treffer voneinander, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Sieger des heutigen Spiels auch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die Tabellenspitze übernehmen würde.

„Warum muß eigentlich Onkel Lee heute arbeiten?", fragte Jenny Cheryl, die Beine baumelnd auf einem alten Küchentisch saß und ihr zusah, wie sie ihre Spieler aus ihrer Kiste holte. „Ich dachte, der hat schon Urlaub."

Cheryl zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, der mußte für irgendjemanden einspringen."

„Ja, für Chuck Lancaster.", meinte Alex breit grinsend. „Der hat ungewollt die Bekanntschaft mit der neusten Ausgabe von Dads Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien gemacht, die er für seine Nichte zu Weihnachten gekauft hat und liegt jetzt mit falschen Drachenpocken und einem dicken Hals im St. Mungos."

Heftiges Lachen war die Antwort darauf, denn sie alle kannten die Produkte aus Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze nur zu gut und wußten, von welchen Sachen sie selber besser die Finger lassen und sie nur anderen unterjubeln sollten. Diese spezielle Version der Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien gehörte definitiv dazu, denn sie gehörte zu den wenigen im Sortiment, die mit einem Zeitzauber versehen waren und erst nach 48 Stunden ihre Wirkung verloren.

Um kurz vor 11 polterte Stacy die Treppe hoch und platzte schließlich vollkommen außer Atem durch die Tür am Ende der steilen Bodentreppe.

„Komme ich zu spät?", keuchte sie vornüber gebeugt und hielt sich den Bauch, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Quatsch.", widersprach Alex. „Wir fangen doch nicht ohne dich an. Die Teams machen sich noch warm."

„Gut.", keuchte Stacy. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich das beste Spiel von allen verpasse. Und das alles nur wegen meiner schrulligen Oma."

„Schrullig?", fragte Cheryl verdutzt. „Ich denke, du magst deine Oma?"

„Tue ich ja auch, aber manchmal nervt sie einfach nur.", meinte Stacy und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Heute war sie doch tatsächlich der Meinung, dass sich ein Ghul in ihrem Keller eingenistet hat und Dad und ich sind seit 8 Uhr durch sämtliche versteckten Winkel und Unmengen an Chaos gekrochen um den „Ghul" zu finden, damit meine Oma nicht noch knatschiger wird, als sie ohnehin heute schon ist."

„Und?", grinste Jenny, die gerade einen ihrer alten Jäger gegen den neuen eintauschte, den sie gestern gekauft hatte. „Habt ihr ihn gefunden."

„Ja.", stöhnte Stacy in komischer Verzweiflung. „Omas „Ghul" war ein halb aufgeplatztes Heizungsrohr, aus dem der Dampf rauszischte und dabei ein paar alte Konservendosen immer wieder gegen einen vollkommen kaputten Schrank gepustet hat. Dad hat das Heizungsrohr einfach wieder repariert und der „Ghul" war verschwunden."

Amüsiertes Gekicher war die Reaktion der anderen Kinder auf diesen Bericht. Die Geschichten von Stacys leicht seniler Oma waren immer wieder eine willkommene Abwechslung.

„Sie wollte einfach nicht kapieren, dass es gar kein Ghul war, sondern nur ein kaputtes Heizungsrohr.", erzählte Stacy weiter. „Immer wieder hat sie sich bei Dad bedankt, dass er den "Ghul" vertrieben hat, also haben wir schließlich auch so getan, als ob es wirklich nur ein Ghul war. Schließlich muß Dad heute noch arbeiten."

„Gegen wen spielen denn die Canons heute?", fragte Josh sie.

„Gegen die Kestrals.", antwortete Stacy.

„Na, hoffentlich gewinnen die Canons das.", meinte Cheryl. „Dann nehmen die nämlich den Kestrals die Punkte weg und Puddlemere hat ein wenig Abstand zu denen und bleiben an der Spitze."

„Träum weiter.", meinte ihr Bruder grinsend. „Das sind immerhin die Canons, für die Onkel Lee da kommentiert. Die sind zwar Champions, aber eben nur Champions im verlieren."

„Aber Onkel Ron ist ein großer Fan von den Canons.", warf Cheryl ein. „Und Onkel Harry auch."

„Das heißt trotzdem nicht, dass sie gewinnen.", antwortete Stacy trocken und zauberte eine große Tüte Schokoladenkekse wie aus dem Nichts unter ihrem Pullover her. „Hier, die sind von meiner Oma. Ich soll euch welche davon abgeben."

„Spitze.", freute sich Jenny. „Ich liebe Schokoladenkekse. Mit Schokoladenkeksen macht es noch mehr Spaß zu gewinnen."

„Du? Gewinnen?", spottete Josh und warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Du gewinnst heute nicht. Ich mache dich platt."

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", antwortete Jenny streitlustig. „Bist du bald soweit? Von mir aus können wir anfangen."

„Von mir aus auch.", bestätigte Josh und stellte seinen Hüter als letzte seiner Figuren auf den Rasen.

„OK, dann macht euch bereit.", mischte sich Alex in die Unterhaltung der beiden ein, der heute die Bälle und den Schiedsrichter freigab. „Auf los geht's los. LOS!"

Wie der Blitz hatten sowohl Josh als auch Jenny ihre sieben Spieler nacheinander auf den Kopf getippt und sie somit zum Leben erweckt. Alex hatte dasselbe beim Schiedsrichter getan und hatte dann die Klatscher und den Schnatz freigelassen. Mit spitzen Fingern hielt er jetzt den Quaffle etwa 30 Zentimeter über den im Stadion kreisenden Jägern und ließ ihn fallen. Augenblicklich stürzten sich alle sechs Jäger auf ihn und ein furioses Spiel nahm seinen Lauf.

* * *

Während auf dem Dachboden der Weasleys Jenny und Josh ihre Teams zu Höchstleistungen antrieben, kämpfte Katie sich zusammen mit Tom durch den vorletzten Samstag vor Weihnachten. Nach der Mittagspause stieß auch Laura zu ihnen, wodurch Katie endlich Zeit hatte, die aufgelaufenen Bestellungen zu erledigen.

Mit einem großen Becher Kakao und einem Teller voller Lebkuchenherzen verzog sie sich in das kleine Büro neben dem Lager und wühlte sich durch unzählige Bestellformulare, füllte Listen aus, kontrollierte den Bestand und verschickte ein gutes Dutzend Eulen an die verschiedenen magischen Buchverlage in ganz Großbritannien.

Als sie um kurz vor sechs wieder in den Laden kam, hatte der größte Ansturm nachgelassen, aber noch immer waren mehr Kunden im Laden als an einem gewöhnlichen Tag. Ein Blick zu Tom rüber sagte ihr, dass dieser an der Kasse ganz gut alleine fertig wurde und so beschloss sie, Laura beim Auffüllen der geplünderten Bücherregale zu helfen.

Sie hatte gerade das fünfte Buch in eins der Regale gestellt, als die Türglocke einen neuen Kunden verkündete. Sie sah sich zu dem Kunden um, um zu erkennen, ob er oder sie ihren Rat benötigte, doch sobald sie ihn sah, hatte sie Mühe, ein Augenverdrehen zu verhindern.

„Ich glaube, da ist Kundschaft für dich, Caitlin.", rief Tom zu ihr rüber, der sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Auch Laura hatte sich breit grinsend hinter ein Regal geflüchtet. Nicht allerdings ohne ihr ein „Wehe du sagst heute wieder nein." zuzuraunen.

„Danke, Tom.", gab sie übertrieben freundlich zurück und wandte sich Oliver zu.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete er und trat ein wenig dichter auf sie zu, sodass nicht alle im Laden etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekamen. „Meiner Meinung nach haben wir nämlich heute eine Verabredung zum Kräftemessen. Oder irre ich mich da?"

„Absolut nicht.", erwiderte Katie. „Allerdings werden Sie sich noch ein Weilchen gedulden müssen, da ich noch nicht Feierabend habe."

„Also, von mir aus, darfst du gerne schon gehen.", flüsterte Tom ihr zu, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand. „Ich habe da kein Problem mit und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Laura da was gegen hat. Und dem Big Boss werden wir nicht verraten, dass du eher verschwunden bist."

„Na bitte.", meinte Oliver zufrieden und warf ihr eines seiner strahlenden Quidditchstarlächeln zu. „Dann auf zu großen Taten."

Katie gab sich geschlagen, doch ein Augenverdrehen konnte sie sich jetzt doch nicht mehr verkneifen. Während Tom Oliver ein kumpelhaftes Zwinkern zuwarf, welches Oliver mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen beantwortete, holte sie ihren Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe von hinten. Kurz darauf stand sie in der weihnachtlich beleuchteten Winkelgasse und sahen zu einem frostklaren, sternübersäten Abendhimmel hoch.

„OK, und wo geht's jetzt hin?", fragte sie Oliver ohne ihn anzusehen und zwängte die zweite Hand in den Handschuh.

„Wie wäre es mit einem der Weihnachtsmärkte in Muggellondon?", schlug Oliver vor. „Da erkennt mich so leicht niemand und wir können uns ungestört miteinander unterhalten."

„Ein Weihnachtsmarkt in Muggellondon?", antwortete Katie amüsiert. „Und wie wollen Sie da beweisen, dass Ihnen eine kleine Buchverkäuferin nicht überlegen ist? Etwa im Glühwein-Wetttrinken?"

„Warum nicht?", gab Oliver gut gelaunt zurück und ging in Richtung Apparierpunkt davon. „Ich wette, ich würde Sie da ohne Probleme besiegen."

„Ist ja auch kein Kunststück.", meinte Katie trocken und folgte ihm. „Sie können den Alkohol ja auch in wesentlich mehr Körpermasse umsetzen als ich."

„Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, dass ich dick bin?", fragte er sie mit einem übertrieben bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein.", antwortete Katie. „Damit will ich sagen, dass Sie bestimmt 25 Zentimeter größer sind als ich und wesentlich mehr Muskelmasse haben."

„Berufskrankheit", gab Oliver jetzt mit Leidensmiene zurück. „Das passiert den meisten in meiner Branche irgendwann."

Katie sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an – ein Blick, den Oliver herausfordernd zurückgab – und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Inzwischen waren sie am nächstgelegenen Apparierpunkt angekommen und sie sah in fragend an.

„Gut, verraten Sie mir, zu welchem Weihnachtsmarkt Sie wollen oder muß ich alle nacheinander abklappern, bis ich Sie wiedergefunden habe?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich an mir festhalten und ich uns beide dorthin appariere?", fragte Oliver sie und hatte Mühe, bei dem entrüsteten Blick, den sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf, ernst zu bleiben. „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Caitlin. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich meine gute Erziehung nicht vergesse, um die Situation auszunutzen."

„Wieso sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, wo Sie hin wollen?", fragte Katie zurück.

„Weil ich genau weiß, wo ich uns hinapparieren will.", antwortete Oliver. „Schließlich können wir nicht einfach mitten auf dem Markt aus dem Nichts auftauchen, oder?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnten sie nicht, da gab sie ihm recht. Und zu einem Ort zu apparieren, den man nur aus Beschreibungen kannte, war zu gefährlich. Es würde ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Oliver die Führung beim Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren zu überlassen, wenn sie sich nicht völlig zersplintern wollte.

„Also gut.", gab sie schließlich nach. „Aber ich warne Sie. Ein Fingerzucken in die falsche Richtung und ich werde ungemütlich."

„Ich habe Ihnen mein Wort gegeben, Caitlin. Und ich bin jemand, der sein Wort hält. Kommen Sie schon her. Ich beiße nicht und tue Ihnen auch sonst nichts an. Ich bin schließlich kann Unmensch."

'_Also darüber läßt sich streiten. Ich erinnere mich an viel zu viele unmenschliche Trainingseinheiten mit dir._', ging es Katie durch den Kopf, als sie dicht an ihn heran trat und spürte, wie er die Arme um sie schlang und sie näher an sich zog. Unwillkürlich versteifte sie sich.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Caitlin.", flüsterte Oliver dicht neben ihrem Ohr und im nächsten Moment spürte Katie, wie er mit ihr zusammen aus der Winkelgasse disapparierte und hinter einem Baum am Rand eines kleinen Parks wieder auftauchte.

Neugierig sah sie sich um und sah in einiger Entfernung einen kleinen Platz, wo sich verschiedene Holzhütten um einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum drängten. Lichterketten hingen kreuz und quer über dem Platz und leise Weihnachtsmusik tönte zu ihnen rüber, die von einem herrlichen Nostalgie-Pferdekarussel kam.

„Wow! Das ist ja richtig toll hier.", meinte Katie beeindruckt.

„Ich freue mich, dass es Ihnen hier gefällt.", meinte Oliver und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Kommen Sie. Ich habe noch nichts gegessen und ich rieche die Champignonbude bis hierher."

Katies Magen grummelte auf den Vorschlag zustimmend. Sie warf Oliver einen verlegenen Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern und stakste unbeirrt weiter durch den teils wadenhohen Schnee auf die Buden zu. Mehrmals kam Katie leicht ins Rutschen und sie war heilfroh, dass Oliver sie festhielt und auffing, wenn sie wieder mal ins Schwanken geriet.

An der Champignonbude stillten beide den größten Hunger und gönnten sich zum Nachtisch eine schokoladenüberzogene Banane, die es am Nachbarstand gab. Dann schlenderten sie weiter, sahen sich die verschiedenen Angebote der anderen Buden an, kauften ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Freunde und Familienangehörige und fanden sich schließlich an der Glühweinbude wieder, um sich aufzuwärmen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben noch etwas zu klären, Mr. Wood.", meinte Katie und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem heißen Glühwein.

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen, Caitlin.", meinte Oliver. „Und ich habe Ihnen heute schon zig mal gesagt, dass Sie mich zumindest Oliver nennen sollen, wenn Sie schon auf das „Sie" bestehen."

„Gut.", gab Katie schließlich in dem Punkt doch nach, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, eine kleine Barriere zu bewahren. „Dann eben Oliver. Also, Oliver, wann klären wir, dass ich Ihnen wirklich gewachsen bin? Und vor allem, wie klären wir das?"

„Warten Sie's ab, Caitlin. Ich habe da schon so eine Idee."

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Das dürfen Sie auch sein.", grinste Oliver und Katie wüßte nur zu gerne, was sich gerade in seinen Kopf tat.

Eine Viertelstunde später wußte Katie, was sich in Olivers Kopf getan hatte, denn kaum dass sie ihren Glühwein ausgetrunken hatten, hatte er sie wieder an die Hand genommen, sie aus dem Buden- und Lichterkettengewühl zurück in den mondbeschienenen Park gezogen und hatte sie zu einer zünftigen Schneeballschlacht herausgefordert.

Bevor Katie wußte, wie ihr geschah, hatte er ihr schon drei Schneebälle entgegen geschleudert. Den vierten warf er in die Zweige über ihr, was dazu führte, dass ein eisiger Schneeschauer auf sie niederging, der sie schlagartig aus ihrer benommenen Verwunderung heraus holte.

Mit grimmiger Miene griff sie in den Schnee und formte ihrerseits einen Schneeball. Wenn Oliver eine Schneeballschlacht wollte, sollte er eine kriegen. Sie mochte zwar kein Quidditchprofi sein, wie er, aber schließlich war er nur ein Hüter, während sie zumindest in ihrer Jugend eine ganz brillante Jägerin gewesen war. Sie wußte, wie man täuschte, auswich und vor allem, wie man todsichere Treffer erzielte.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ging Oliver in einem Schneeballhagel unter und wich immer weiter zurück. Katie kam bis auf wenige Meter an ihn heran und warf zufrieden einen übergroßen Schneeball mehrfach in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf.

„Und? Wer ist hier jetzt wem gegenüber überlegen?", fragte sie ihn schmunzelnd.

„Ich Ihnen, Caitlin.", grinste Oliver und kam ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen.

Katie sah ihn mit skeptisch hochgezogener an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Oliver ihr einen Schneeball entgegen geworfen. Blitzschnell wich sie nach rechts hin aus, doch bevor sie überlegen grinsen konnte, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und kugelte den kleinen Abhang runter, auf den sie Oliver raufgejagt hatte.

Siegesgewiss grinsend rutschte Oliver halb auf den Füßen, halb auf dem Po hinter ihr her und kam gleichzeitig mit ihr auf etwa einem Drittel Höhe des Abhangs zum Stillstand. Katie lag mit dem Kopf nach unten auf dem Rücken im Schnee. Der Schal hatte sich aus ihrem Mantelkragen gelöst und lag über ihrer linken Gesichtshälte, während Katie hustend und prustend einen ganzen Haufen Schnee ausspuckte.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schob sie sich den Schal aus dem Gesicht und wollte sich aufrappeln, doch da machte Oliver ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Blitzschnell war er über ihr und drückte ihr die Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf in den Schnee.

„Sehen Sie?", grinste er zufrieden auf sie herunter. „Ich bin Ihnen haushoch überlegen, Caitlin. Sie sollten nie die Deckung vernachlässigen, wenn noch der Hauch einer Chance besteht, dass der Gegner nicht endgültig besiegt ist."

'_Und laßt ja nicht zu früh die Deckung sausen. Solange Potter den Schnatz nicht gefangen hat, sind die Slytherins nicht endgültig besiegt._'

Katie schnaubte und sah in mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Was? Wollen Sie mir etwa widersprechen?", fragte Oliver sie schmunzelnd.

„Allerdings.", erwiderte Katie und bevor Oliver darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie damit wohl meinen konnte, hatte Katie die Knie angezogen und hatte Oliver damit einen kräftigen Schubs gegen den Po verpaßt. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei purzelte Oliver kopfüber über sie hinweg das letzte Drittel den Abhang runter und blieb am Ende seitwärts in einer hohen Schneewehe stecken.

Katie hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und klopfte sich zufrieden den Schnee von Mantel und Hose.

„Tja, Oliver. Wie Sie sehen sollte man die Deckung erst dann vernachlässigen, wenn der Gegner wieder auf dem Boden ist. Bis dahin kann noch alles passieren."

„Hmpf!", knurrte Oliver mit finsterer Miene und schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren und Manteltaschen, doch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. „Das war ein unfairer Spielzug nach dem Abpfiff. Ich hatte Sie schon besiegt."

„So?" Katie hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Der Meinung bin ich nicht. Ich denke eher, wir haben beide unsere Vorteile genutzt und der Kampf endet in einem Unentschieden."

Oliver sah sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an und gab sich dann geschlagen.

„Na gut. Ich will ja nicht so sein.", meinte er und hielt ihr zum Zeichen des „Friedens" die Hand hin.

Katie schlug ein, doch Oliver holte noch zu einem letzten Schlag aus, indem er sie ruckartig an sich zog und sie mit dem anderen Arm umschlang. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und konnte sich gerade noch mit der freien Hand an seiner Brust abstützen, als sie vorwärts stolperte.

„Aber eins muß ich mal loswerden, Caitlin.", meinte er leise und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Viel zu tief für Katies Geschmack, aber trotzdem konnte sie die erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. „Sie haben sich fantastisch geschlagen. Ich habe selten jemand mit so guten Reflexen und so einer guten Trefferquote gesehen wie Sie."

* * *

**A/N: **Tja, man soll halt immer dann aufhören, wenn es am schönsten wird, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge. Ich habe euch hier nicht um einen Kuß betrogen. Den hat der arme Oliver leider nicht bekommen. Aber immerhin ist er bei seiner Ms. Unbekannt schon mal ein Stück weiter gekommen und das ist doch auch schon was.

Morgen würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht mit einem Kapitel rechnen. Ich habe heute Abend Weihnachtsfeier vom Verein und morgen einen Tanzauftritt (tierisch blödes Timing. Ich frage mich, wie gut 20 Leute auf der Bühne wirken, wenn sie am Abend vorher ordentlich gefeiert haben.). Dasfür gibt es dann am Montag zwei Kapitel auf einmal. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das.

Bis Übermorgen und einen schönen (nicht ganz so verkaterten) 3. Advent.


	17. Kleine Stars auf flinken Kufen

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 16 – Kleine Stars auf flinken Kufen**

Als Katie am nächsten Morgen um kurz nach 10 Uhr aus dem Kamin von Fred und Angelina wirbelte, zog sie reflexartig den Kopf ein. Doch diesmal flogen ihr keine Keksdosen oder Blumentöpfe entgegen. Auch der Bilderrahmen mit dem Hochzeitsfoto ihrer Freunde stand auf dem Regal, wo er hin gehörte. Stattdessen klangen fröhliche Stimmen und Gelächter aus der Küche.

Als Katie die Tür zur Küche öffnete hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sich die Zeit schlagartig um 20 Jahre zurück gedreht und sie wäre unvermutet im Fuchsbau gelandet, doch schon im nächsten Moment war sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit.

„Mum!"

Jenny hüpfte strahlend von ihrem Stuhl und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Danke dass ich bei Cheryl schlafen durfte.", flüsterte sie Katie ins Ohr. „Onkel Lee hat Stacy auch erlaubt, bei Cheryl zu schlafen, als sie ihn gefragt hat. Wir hatten soviel Spaß miteinander."

„Das freut mich, mein Schatz.", flüsterte Katie zurück und drückte ihre Tochter an sich. „Ich hoffe nur, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich dich damit so überfallen habe und es dir nichtmal selber gesagt habe."

„Gar nicht.", widersprach Jenny heftig. „Tante Angelina hat doch erklärt, dass ihr das ganz spontan abgemacht habt. Und du weißt doch, wie gerne ich bei Cheryl oder Stacy schlafe."

„Ja, das weiß ich.", lachte Katie und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie wieder auf ihren Platz zwischen Cheryl und Alex rutschte.

Lee winkte ihr zu und klopfte auf einen Stuhl neben sich.

„Hi Kates. Komm, setzt dich. Wir warten alle nur auf dich."

„Danke." Mit einem allgemeinen Winken in die Runde setzte sie sich zwischen Lee und Alicia an den riesigen Küchentisch.

„Rührei, Toast oder Pfannkuchen?", fragte Angelina sie, die am Herd mit einer Pfanne rumhantierte, in der gerade ein Pfannkuchen brutzelte, den sie gleich darauf auf Georges Teller gleiten ließ.

„Ähm ... Rührei und Toast, bitte.", entschied sie und grinste Angelina verlegen an. „Sorry, aber ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

„Kein Problem.", lachte sie. „Ich bin an Mammutportionen gewöhnt, schließlich habe ich oft genug zwei Weasleys und einen Jordan am Tisch sitzen."

„Hey!", protestierten die drei einstimmig und warfen ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Was können wir denn dafür, dass du so gut kochen kannst?", fragte Fred sie und warf Angelina eines seiner entwaffnenden Lächeln zu, während die Kinder in heftiges Gekicher ausgebrochen waren.

„Sieht so aus, als herrscht hier wieder eitler Ehefriede.", raunte Katie Alicia zu ihrer linken zu, die sich daraufhin fast an ihrem Tee verschluckte.

„Ja, sieht so aus. Schließlich kann Fred ja nicht jeden Tag ihre geheiligte Küche demolieren, oder?", kicherte Alicia und warf einen Blick zu Angelina rüber, die gerade einen halben Karton voller Eier in die Pfanne gleiten ließ.

„Er kann schon. Aber er wäre wirklich besser beraten, es nicht zu tun.", kicherte Katie leise zurück, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Wer hätte in Hogwarts gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Angelina mal zur perfekten Mutter und Ehefrau mutiert, die es liebt, eine wilde Horde Kinder zu hüten und den Kochlöffel zu schwingen?"

„Ich bestimmt nicht.", meinte Alicia, die nun auch wieder ernst geworden war. „Sie war immer die, die unbedingt Karriere machen wollte und sich so ein Leben wie sie es jetzt führt, sterbenslangweilig vorgestellt hat. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie so zufrieden ist. Schließlich brauche ich Alex dann Nachmittags nicht zu Fremden geben, die auf ihn aufpassen, oder meinen Job aufgeben."

„Du sagst es.", stimmte Alicia ihr zu und hob ihren Teebecher. „Ein „Hoch!" auf Angelina."

Katie hob ebenfalls ihren Becher und auch Lee, der die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, stieß mit seinem Kaffeebecher mit an. Angelina hatte inzwischen das Rührei fertig, während Fred ihr seinerseits in Windeseile zwei Honigtoasts und eins mit Kirschmarmelade geschmiert hatte. Hungrig fiel Katie darüber her.

„OK Leute, was machen wir heute?", fragte George und sah fragend in die Runde.

„Irgendetwas, wo wir uns an der frischen Luft mal so richtig austoben können.", schlug Alicia vor. „Ich komme bei der ganzen Arbeit in letzter Zeit viel zu selten nach draußen."

„Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Spaziergang durch den Wald?", fragte George und erntete damit ungläubige Blicke sowohl von den Kindern, wie auch von den Erwachsenen.

„Wie langweilig.", murrte Josh und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er mit einem Spaziergang im Wald definitiv nicht einverstanden war.

„Langweilig?", wiederholte George zutiefst beleidigt. „Wie kannst du einen Spaziergang durch einen schönen, verschneiten Wald langweilig finden, Josh? Vor allem, wenn man dabei ganz nebenbei eine richtig zünftige Schneeballschlacht anzetteln kann."

Ein teuflisches Grinsen lief über Georges Gesicht, als er seinen Neffen über den Tisch hinweg ansah und auch auf dessen Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.

„Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich, Onkel George?", antwortete er. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du so langweilig wie Onkel Percy wirst."

„He, keine Beleidigungen am frühen Morgen, junger Mann."

Brüllendes Gelächter dröhnte durch die Küche, denn es war nicht etwa George, der Josh auf diese Art und Weise zurechtwies, sondern Angelina, die mit drohend erhobenem Kochlöffel vor ihrem Sohn stand. Josh zog erschrocken den Kopf ein, doch ein verschmitztes Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ich habe noch eine bessere Idee.", meinte Lee schließlich, als sich die allgemeine Belustigung wieder einigermaßen gelegt hatte. „Was haltet ihr von einem Eishockeyspiel auf dem Kristallsee?"

„Superidee, Dad", strahlte Stacy ihn an. „Wir können Kinder gegen Erwachsene spielen. Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Aber wir sind einer mehr als ihr.", warf Katie ein. „Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig unfair ist?"

„Ganz und gar nicht.", grinste Jenny Katie an. „Ihr seid ja schon ein paar Tage älter und nicht mehr ganz so beweglich wie wir. Da gleicht ein Spieler mehr bei euch das ganze wieder aus."

„Oh, vielen Dank auch.", knurrte Katie schmunzelnd und warf mit einer zusammen geknüllten Serviette nach ihrer Tochter. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass deine alte Mutter noch ganz fit auf den Beinen ist, Jenny Callahan."

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe.", grinste Jenny und die anderen Kinder nickten heftig und warfen ihrerseits grinsende Seitenblicke auf ihre Eltern.

„Ich glaube, ihr werdet nachher euer blaues Wunder erleben, ihr Rotzlöffel.", meinte Lee und zog Stacy spielerisch die Ohren lang. „Wir werden euch schon zeigen, was wir können."

* * *

„TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!"

Lautstark jubelnd und übermütig den Eishockeyschläger über dem Kopf wirbelnd flitzte Stacy über die spiegelglatte Eisfläche des Kristallsees. Cheryl, Jenny, Josh und Alex flitzten hinter ihr her und Sekunden später kugelte ein Knäul aus Armen, Beinen und Eishockeyschlägern über das Eis.

„LEE!", brüllte Alicia lachend zu Lee rüber, der mit leidender Miene auf dem Bauch vor dem improvisierten Tor aus zwei großen Ästen lag. „Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass dich deine Tochter ausgespielt hat. Hör endlich auf, dich von ihren Kulleraugen beeindrucken zu lassen."

„Genau.", stimmte Fred ihr grinsend zu. „Wozu haben wir im Gegensatz zu dem Kleingemüse einen Torwart, wenn er sich die Bude vollballern läßt?"

„Die würden mir nicht die Bude vollballern, wenn ihr bessere Verteidiger wärt, du Pfeife."

„Wir sind perfekt.", widersprach George. „Wir landen nur noch bei jedem dritten Angriff auf dem Hosenboden."

„Ich bin beeindruckt, George.", gab Lee zurück und brachte sich selber wieder auf die Beine.

„Das solltest du auch, Lee. Das solltest du auch."

„Und ihr solltet euch langsam mal wieder auf das eigentliche Thema des Tages konzentrieren, Jungs.", mischte sich Katie in das Gespräch ein. „Die Zeichen stehen schon wieder auf Sturm."

Tatsächlich hatten die Kinder sich inzwischen den Puck wieder erobert und stürmten Haken schlagend auf das nur mittelmäßig geschützte Tor und die brüchige Verteidigung ihrer Eltern zu. Doch diesmal hatten sie die Rechnung ohne Angelina gemacht. Als Cheryl einen Rückpaß an Jenny spielte, fing Angelina den Puck auf halbem Weg ab.

Ein verstecktes Nicken und Kopfrucken zu Alicia links hinter ihr, die das gleiche Zeichen an Katie weitergab, die jetzt rechts neben Angelina aufgetaucht war, und die Kinder waren im Blitztempo ausgespielt. Lediglich Alex hatte es noch zwischen die herannahende Mütterschar geschafft und gleitete jetzt rückwärts auf das eigene Tor zu, ohne den Puck aus den Augen zu lassen.

Blitzschnell gaben Katie, Alicia und Angelina den Puck untereinander weiter, dass Alex fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht von Alicia, als sie zum Schlag ausholte, dabei den Puck lediglich blitzschnell auf Angelina abspielte. Diese ignorierte ihn jedoch und brach nach links aus, was Katie, die sich inzwischen hinter sie geschlichen hatte, die Möglichkeit zum blitzschnellen Zuschlagen gab.

Unhaltbar für Alex flog der Puck durch die beiden Äste, denn dieser hatte sich voll und ganz auf seine Mutter konzentriert, die jetzt im Pulk mit Katie und Angelina jubelte. Sein ungläubiger Blick fing den mehr als zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters ein.

„Tja, Sohn.", grinste er Alex an. „Da bist du platt was?"

„Wahnsinn", platzte es aus Josh heraus und auch die anderen Kinder, die inzwischen bei ihrem kurzzeitigen Torwart angekommen waren sahen verwirrt zu ihren Müttern rüber, die sich gegenseitig abklatschten und auch von Fred, Lee und George Glückwünsche einsteckten. „Wie, bei Merlins grüner Unterhose, haben die das denn geschafft?"

„Betriebsgeheimnis", grinste Alicia, und auch Katie und Angelina grinsten verschwörerisch.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, dass die einen ihrer alten Quidditchtricks aus Hogwarts rausgesucht haben.", flüsterte Cheryl den anderen zu. „Allerdings frage ich mich dann, wieso die so perfekt mit Tante Katie zusammenspielen konnten."

„Du sagst es.", nickte Jenny. „Das ist völlig unmöglich. Meine Mum und Quidditchtricks ist genauso wahrscheinlich, wie Schnee in der Sahara."

Stacy brach in Gelächter aus bei dem Vergleich und auch die anderen fielen kurz danach mit ein. Trotzdem konnte Jenny sich nicht daran hindern, ihre Mutter während der restlichen Spielzeit genauer zu beobachten. Und was sie da sah, brachte sie mehr durcheinander, als dass sie Antworten fand.

* * *

„Wie hoch haben wir jetzt eigentlich verloren?", fragte Lee, der neben Katie herlief und die große Sporttasche mit der kompletten Ausrüstung trug. Sie war zwar magisch wesentlich leichter gezaubert worden, aber trotzdem nahm sie noch einigen Platz weg.

„Ich glaube 21: 13.", antwortete Katie und zog Cheryl gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg, bevor sie einem Fahradfahrer unter die Räder kam. „Merlin, hat der keine Augen im Kopf?"

„Scheinbar nicht.", meinte Lee kopfschüttelnd und seufzte dann. „21:13. Und das obwohl wir wesentlich erfahrener sind als unser Mini-Meute und einen mehr im Team hatten. Das ist wirklich erbärmlich."

„Erfahrener im Eishockey? Bestimmt nicht.", meinte Katie lachend. „Die sind mehr auf dem Eis als wir."

„Ja, aber wir haben mehr Erfahrung als Team.", widersprach Lee. „Wir haben uns schon als Team durch Hogwarts geschlagen. Gegen Slytherins, verrückte Verteidigungs-Professoren, Snape, Filch und seine wandelnde Klobürste, Peeves und sogar gegen Todesser. Warum also schlagen uns dann unsere eigenen Kinder? Wir hatten im Gegensatz zu denen sogar einen festen Torwart."

„Naja, du mußt schon zugeben, dass unser Torwart nicht unbedingt ein Held auf der Position war.", meinte Katie grinsend.

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin halt kein ..." _Oliver Wood_, sprach er lautlos den Satz zu Ende.

„Leider" Katie nickte. „Und darum müssen wir jetzt auch bluten und du darfst die Tasche mit der Ausrüstung tragen."

Lee nickte und hielt Katie die Tür auf. Der Rest der Truppe hatte den magischen Tempel mit dem großen, gelb leuchtenden „M" bereits gestürmt und diskutierten inzwischen, ob sie lieber das Big-Mäc-Menü, ein Happy Meal oder eines der derzeitigen Spezialangebote wollten.

Schließlich einigte man sich auf etwas von allem mit viel Extra-Ketchup und Extra-Mayonnaise und machten sich dann dran, in einer Ecke vier Tische zusammen zu schieben, damit sie genug Platz hatten.

Heißhungrig fielen sie schließlich über ihre Ausbeute her und hatten einen Heidenspaß dabei, sich durch die verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten der Muggel zu schlemmen.

„Also, ich muß mal sagen.", mampfte Fred mit dicken Backen. „Die Muggel haben schon was auf dem Kasten. Sowas hätte es früher mal im Fuchsbau geben sollen."

„Jaaah!", schwärmte George genießerisch. „Dad wäre begeistert gewesen."

Alex, Josh und Cheryl prusteten ihre Cheeseburger über den Tisch, was ihnen einen schrägen Blick ihrer Väter einbrachte, die genau in der Bröckchenflugrichtung saßen. Sie kannten die Muggelverrücktheit ihres Großvaters nur zu genau. Die Geschichten über Opa Arthur waren genauso beliebt, wie Geschichten über Stacys Oma Gloria oder Jennys Tante Emma und Onkel Richard.

„Und eure Mutter wäre die Wände hochgegangen bei dem ungesunden Zeug.", meinte Katie und biß herzhaft in ihren McChicken.

„Gut möglich.", grinste Lee. „Aber stell dir erstmal Percys Reaktion vor."

Jetzt gab es auch bei den Erwachsenen kein halten mehr und den Kindern blieb nur noch der blitzschnelle Rückzug unter den Tisch, um den fliegenden Bröckchen zu entgehen.

„Es ist zum verzweifeln.", jammerte Josh und sah die Leute am Nachbartisch von seinem Platz unter dem Tisch mit mitleiderregender Miene an. „In allen besseren Restaurants in der Gegend sind wir schon rausgeflogen und haben Hausverbot. Wenn die uns jetzt hier auch noch rausschmeissen, werden wir jämmerlich verhungern müssen."

Stacy, Cheryl, Jenny und Alex spielten die Show mit und es brauchte nur Sekunden, bis auch die Gäste am Nebentisch lachend herausplatzten.

„Hmpf! Warum nimmt uns eigentlich niemand ernst?"

„Weil man dich einfach nicht ernst nehmen kann, Josh.", antwortete Jenny und grinste ihn an. „Sogar deine Quidditchspieler sind eine einzige Witznummer."

Josh warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, doch er hielt wohlweislich den Mund. Die deutliche Niederlage vom Vortag schmerze noch immer und er wollte Jenny so wenig Angriffspunkte für Verbalattacken geben wie möglich.

„Sagt mal, zählt ihr die Bodenfliesen oder was macht ihr da unten?", fragte George in diesem Moment und beugte sich zu den Fünfen runter.

„Nein.", antwortete Alex und kroch mit den anderen unter dem Tisch wieder hervor. „Wir retten uns nur vor euren Tischmanieren."

* * *

„In Ordnung.", meinte Fred und sah in die Runde. „Zur Auswahl steht „Der goldene Kompaß", „Mr. Magorium's Wunderladen" und „Bee Movie - Der Honigkomplott"."

„Vergiß das mit den Bienen.", winkte Cheryl ab. „Wir sind zwar noch Kinder, aber so klein sind wir nun auch nicht mehr."

Heftiges Nicken unterstützte diese Aussage.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr wollt?", meinte Alicia überrascht. „Die Vorschau war doch klasse."

„Jahaa.", meinte Alex gelangweilt. „Aber die Geschichte ist stinklangweilig. Da ist gar nichts los. Nur eine Biene, die ein paar lustige Sachen erlebt. Ich will was mit Action oder was vernünftiges zum lachen."

„Also, in „Der goldene Kompaß" ist schon einiges los.", überlegte Katie.

„Ging es in „Mr. Magorium's Wunderladen" nicht um einen magisch lebendigen Spielzeugladen?", fragte Angelina.

„Ja", meinte Alicia.

„Also, ich denke, es wäre schon lustig, sich mal anzusehen, wie Muggel sich Magie vorstellen. Oder was meint ihr, Kinder?"

„Ja", kicherte Stacy. „Das wird bestimmt lustig.

„Also gucken wir „Mr. Magorium's Wunderladen"?", fragte Lee und erntete ein allgemeines Nicken. „Sehr gut."

Katie grinste ihn von der Seite her an. Die Kinder waren inzwischen vorangestürmt und hatten eine Schneeballschlacht untereinander angezettelt.

„Dir geht es doch nur um die hübsche Hauptdarstellerin."

„Hey, ich mag Natalie Portman nunmal.", verteidigte sich Lee. „Sie ist eine tolle Schauspielerin."

„Die zufällig auch noch ganz gut aussieht."

„Eifersüchtig, Kitty-Kat?"

„Ich? Nicht im geringsten.", gab Katie zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Du kannst dich mit Natalie Portman soviel vergnügen, wie du willst. Vorausgesetzt sie läßt dich."

Lee sah sie eine Weile stumm von der Seite her an.

„Und ich glaube, du bist doch eifersüchtig.", meinte er todernst. „Gib's zu. Du stehst auf mich. Ich kann es dir gar nicht mal verübeln. Ich bin schließlich ein wahnsinnig attraktiver Kerl, auch wenn ich absolut nichts dafür kann. Weiß du, das ist uns Jordans so angeboren."

„OH MERLIN! Mädels rettet mich."

In gespielter Panik drängte Katie sich zwischen Angelina und Alicia und hakte sich bei ihnen ein. Diese quittierten Katies und Lee's Geplänkel mit amüsiertem Gelächter.

„Müssen wir euch im Kino auseinander setzen oder könne wir euch beiden vertrauen, dass ihr nichts anstellt?", fragte Angelina sie grinsend.

„Angelina, wir reden hier von _Lee_.", antwortete Katie in einem Ton, als wäre damit alles gesagt. Und scheinbar reichte Angelina das und auch Alicia nickte zustimmend.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich habe heute nur drei Dinge zu sagen:

Erstens: Ich hatte eine sehr tolle Weihnachtsfeier und auch der Auftritt hat geklappt (allerdings waren wir alle froh, als wir endlich wieder von der Bühne runter und nach Hause auf's Sofa konnten, um den letzten Rest Blutalkohol loszuwerden ;-) )

Zweitens: Danke an die Rumtreiberin, die den Kristallsee für mich gefunden bzw getauft hat (es war entweder Sina, Theresa oder Jean. Ich bin mir da nicht mehr so ganz sicher)

Drittens: Habt ihr eigentlich mal gemerkt, dass sich da zwischen Jenny und Josh was zu entwickeln scheint? Wären die zwei älter, würde ich sagen, die sind ständig versteckt miteinander am flirten. Ist mir beim schreiben gar nicht so aufgefallen.


	18. Die Folgen einer Schneeballschlacht

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 17 – Die Folgen einer Schneeballschlacht**

„HAAAATSCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Heftiges Niesen war in der Klasse zu hören. Ein Niesen, dass die Urheberin selber überraschte, denn sie sah recht erschrocken aus der Wäsche. Aus der Reihe vor ihr war dagegen leises Gekicher zu hören.

„Gesundheit Jenny.", meinte Mr. Tanner, der sich ebenfalls erschrocken von der Tafel umgedreht hatte und jetzt lächelnd zu Jenny rübersah.

„Danke", nuschelte Jenny und schnaubte in ein Taschentuch, dass Stacy ihr zugesteckt hatte. Dabei warf sie über den Rand des Taschentuchs einen bösen Blick zu Alex und Josh vor ihr, die immer noch Mühe hatten, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Joshua, Alexander, paßt bitte auf. Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, dass ihr lieber kichert, statt aufzupassen?"

Josh und Alex zuckten erschrocken zusammen, sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an und prusteten dann unterdrückt wieder los. Mr. Tanner warf noch einen strengen Blick in ihre Richtung, aber bevor er was sagen konnte, hatte Cheryl ihr Mathebuch geschnappt, ausgeholt und es ihrem Bruder von hinten auf den Kopf gehauen. Joshs Aufschrei ging in einem weiteren gewaltigen Nieser von Jenny unter.

„Cheryl! Was soll denn das?"

Mr. Tanner wurde jetzt wirklich ärgerlich. Cheryl sah ihn entschuldigend an, warf jedoch ihrem Bruder und ihrem Cousin ihrerseits einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Entschuldigung Mr. Tanner, aber Josh ist selber schuld. Wenn er Jenny gestern nicht kopfüber in den Schneehaufen geworfen hätte, müßte sie heute nicht so niesen."

„Das liegt bestimmt nicht an mir.", widersprach Josh jetzt vehement. „Wenn Stacys Dad beim Eishockeyspielen besser aufgepaßt hätte, hätte er Jenny nicht zum Rand abgedrängt und sie wäre nicht ins Eis eingebrochen."

„Das waren nur ihre FüßE, du schrumpfköpfiger Schnarchkackler.", fauchte Cheryl. „Du hast sie vom BAUCH bis zum HALS in den Schneeberg gedrückt."

„Das ist doch völliger Quatsch.", brauste Josh auf, doch mehr konnte er nicht von seiner Verteidigungsrede hervorbringen, denn inzwischen stand Mr. Tanner vor ihm und sah ihn wirklich verärgert an.

„Jetzt ist Schluß, Joshua.", mahnte er Josh streng und warf auch Cheryl einen strengen Blick zu, die gerade eine triumphierende Miene aufsetzte, diese jedoch ganz schnell wieder verlor. „Und du auch, Cheryl. Ich möchte von euch beiden bis übermorgen die Aufgabe 4 sehen. Uns zwar komplett. Von Block A bis Block F."

„Was?", rief Josh entsetzt und auch Cheryl riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Aber wir haben doch schon Aufgabe 3 als Hausaufgabe aufbekommen. Da bin ich ja den ganzen Tag bei."

„Das ist deine eigene Schuld, Joshua. Wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst und auf Warnungen nicht reagierst, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dir eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Aufgabe 4, komplett, bis übermorgen. Und du auch Cheryl. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Kleinlautes Nicken kam von den Weasley-Geschwistern und während Mr. Tanner wieder nach vorne ging, warfen sie sich gegenseitig finstere Blicke zu. Jenny hatte allerdings inzwischen einen Zettel gezückt, hatte ein paar Zeilen draufgekritzelt, ihn Stacy hingehalten, die genickt hatte und schob ihn ihr zu. Neugierig las Cheryl ihn sich durch und kurz darauf umspielte ein zufriedenes Grinsen ihre Mundwinkel.

_Danke für deine Hilfe. Stacy und ich helfen dir mit der Strafarbeit._

_Jenny_

Blitzschnell hatte sie eine Antwort gekritzelt.

_Danke. Josh ist echt blöd, aber er hat nur Alex als Hilfe und der ist in Mathe auch kein Genie._

Knappe fünf Minuten später klingelte es und die Schüler drängten sich so schnell raus, als wäre Mathe eine ansteckende Krankheit. Im Gewühl konnte Jenny allerdings Violette hören, die mit ihrer Freundin Debby flüsterte.

„Schrumpfköpfiger Schnarchkackler? Was ist das denn?"

Stacy stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen aus, während Cheryl von hinten in Josh rumpelte, der genauso erschrocken stehen geblieben war.

„Großartig, Cheryl.", zischte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du kannst dir schon mal eine Zelle in Askaban reservieren lassen. Welche hättest du denn gerne? Mit Dementoren als Türwache oder ohne?"

„Auf jeden Fall weit weg von dir.", gab Cheryl schlagfertig zurück. „Denn du bist gerade genauso dabei das Gesetz zu brechen wie ich."

Darauf wußte Josh nichts zu erwidern und zog beleidigt mit Alex ab, der das ganze Gezanke der beiden bisher nur stillschweigend mit angehört hatte.

* * *

Der Montag ging relativ ruhig zu bei Flourish & Blotts, weshalb Katie und Chloe beschlossen, dass Laura am Nachmittag zu Hause bleiben konnte, wenn sie wollte. Laura nahm das gerne an, da sie noch eine Menge zu erledigen hatte.

Um kurz vor fünf kam schließlich ein hübscher Rauhfußkauz elegant durch die Tür gesegelt, drehte eine Runde durch den Laden und landete dann vor Katie auf einem hüfthohen Weihnachtsbaum, der bedenklich ins schwanken geriet. Sowohl Chloe als auch Katie sahen ihn verwundert an, denn Rauhfußkäuze waren relativ selten und wurden schon gar nicht als Botenvögel für Bestellungen oder andere Postlieferungen verwendet. Sie gehörten eher zu den Privateulen der besser verdienenden Zaubererschaft. Dieses Exemplar gehörte zu den besonders schönen und mußte ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben.

„Nanu? Wer bist du denn?", fragte Chloe das Tier, wurde jedoch völlig ignoriert, denn der Kauz hielt Katie jetzt seinen linken Fuß hin, an den eine kleine Pergamentrolle befestigt war. Auf Chloes Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. „Ich glaube, ich ahne was."

„Ich auch.", murmelte Katie und band die Pergamentrolle los. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick drauf und fand ihre Ahnung bestätigt. Olivers Handschrift kannte sie nur zu gut. Kopfschüttelnd steckte sie den Brief in die Robentasche, gab dem Kauz ein paar Eulenkekse und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Chloe warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Willst du ihn gar nicht lesen?"

„Nein. So wichtig kann das nicht sein, dass es nicht bis nach Feierabend Zeit hat." Katie sah sich um und sah den leicht enttäuschten Blick auf Chloes Gesicht. „Es geht doch gar nicht darum, dass ich ihn lese. _Du_willst doch nur wissen, was drinsteht."

Chloe grinste verschmitzt.

„Ist das so verwunderlich? Immerhin kriegt man nicht alle Tage Briefe von einem Star. Und dann auch noch so einem gut aussehendem. Komm schon, mach ihn auf. Du mußt ja nicht alles verraten, was drin steht. Nur das, was jugendfrei ist."

„_Chloe!_", rief Katie empört aus, doch auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Was glaubst du, was wir Samstag gemacht haben? Hemmungslos übereinander herfallen?"

„Was weiß ich?" Chloe zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Du erzählst ja nichts."

„Wir waren auf einem Muggel-Weihachtsmarkt und haben anschließend eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltet."

„Und? Wer hat gewonnen?"

„Ich, obwohl er der Meinung ist, dass ich zum Schluß zu unfairen Mitteln gegriffen habe."

„Wieso? Was hast du denn gemacht?"

„Ihn kopfüber in eine Schneewehe gesteckt." Aus welcher Position sie dies getan hatte, verschwieg sie jedoch. Chloe mußte ja nicht alles wissen.

Chloe sah Katie ungläubig an, diese zuckte unschuldig die Schultern, grinste dann jedoch und in ihre Augen trat ein verschmitztes Funkeln. Das reichte Chloe aus, um in heftiges Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Ist nicht war.", lachte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du halbe Portion hast Oliver Wood kopfüber in eine Schneewehe gesteckt? Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?"

„Hebelwirkung.", erklärte Katie lachend. „Sowas wirkt Wunder."

Keine der beiden Frauen hatte den Kauz beobachtet, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und jetzt wieder direkt vor Katie auf einem Bücherstapel landete. Dabei stieß er einen lauten Schrei aus und ruckte heftig mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Umhangtasche, in die Katie den Brief verstaut hatte.

Katie sah ihn erschrocken an und legte dann den Kopf schief. In ihrem Gedächtnis regte sich etwas und sie stieß ein leicht genervtes Stöhnen aus.

„Hat er dich beauftragt, auf eine Antwort zu warten?"

Dies hatte Oliver schon der Eule immer aufgetragen, die er in der Schule gehabt hatte. Und die damalige Eule hatte die irritierende Angewohnheit, ablehnende Antworten zu erkennen und zu ignorieren, wenn Oliver sie zu einem Sondertraining oder einer ungeplanten Taktikbesprechung in die Unkleidekabine zitierte. Keiner aus dem Team hatte je herausgefunden, wie er die Eule dahingehend trainiert hatte, aber es war ihnen allen völlig unmöglich gewesen, zu behaupten, sie hätten die Eule nicht bekommen, geschweige denn, sie negativ zu beantworten.

Der Kauz breitete die Flügel aus, flatterte ein paar mal damit und schien mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Katie verdrehte seufzend die Augen und zog schließlich den Brief aus der Tasche.

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, oder?" Der Kauz schüttelte sich und Katie nahm dies als Zeichen den Brief wirklich öffnen zu müssen. Öffnen und scheinbar auch in Olivers Sinne zu beantworten, wenn der Kauz genauso trainiert war, wie Olivers Schuleule.

_Liebe Caitlin,_

_ich möchte mich nochmal bei Ihnen für einen wirklich netten Abend bedanken. Auch wenn Sie bei der Schneeballschlacht zum Schluß nicht mit sonderlich fairen Mitteln gekämpft haben, habe ich den Abend doch genossen. Ich würde ihn gerne wiederholen, wenn Sie mir die Gelegenheit dazu geben. Was halten Sie von einem netten Abendessen heute Abend? Ich kenne eine wirklich gute Pizzeria in Mayfair, von der ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass Sie Ihnen gefällt._

_Bitte sagen Sie zu. Sie würden meinen Tag wirklich entschieden verbessern. Das Training heute war die Hölle und auf der Taktikbesprechung im Anschluß hatte ich wirklich Mühe, nicht einzuschlafen._

_Geben Sie Belle die Antwort mit. Sie wird solange warten._

_Oliver_

Katies Augenbrauen waren unter ihrem Pony verschwunden, als sie dem Kauz einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. Belle? Olivers Eule heißt Belle? Hatte Oliver in den vergangenen Jahren seine Vorliebe für französische Namen entdeckt? Oder für sprechende Namen? Denn der Rauhfußkauz war wirklich eine Schönheit. Oder sollte der Name gar einen völlig anderen Ursprung haben? Hatte er etwas mit ... nein, das war viel zu weit hergeholt. Oder etwa doch nicht?

Leicht konfus schüttelte sie den Kopf, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können. Die Frage war nicht, ob sie mit ihm Essen gehen wollte, denn sie ahnte irgendwie, dass der Kauz eine Ablehnung erkennen und sich weigern würde, sie mitzunehmen. Die Frage war, was machte sie mit Jenny heute Abend, wenn sie mit Oliver Essen ging? Denn wenn sie ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war, wollte sie gerne mit Oliver essen gehen.

„Schwesterherz, du mußt mir unbedingt helfen."

Überrascht fuhr Katie herum und sah Jack auf sie zustürzen, der ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und sich ratlos am Kopf kratzte.

„Jack! Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Naja, ich brauche da ganz dringend ein Geschenk für jemanden, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihr kaufen könnte. Du mußt mir unbedingt helfen."

„_Ihr?_", wiederholte Katie und warf Jack einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Kann es sein, dass du mir da was verschweigst?"

„Öhm ... naja, weißt du ..." Jack sah auf einen imaginären Punkt hinter ihrem Kopf und wackelte unsicher von den Haken auf die Zehenspitzen und wieder zurück.

Katie lachte und winkte ab.

„Laß stecken, Brüderchen. Du mußt nichts erzählen, was du nicht willst. Du brauchst also ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für deine Freundin und hast keine Ahnung, was ihr gefallen könnte. Und ich soll das jetzt richten, hm? Na gut. Dann erzähl mal, was sie so mag. Oder was sie auf keinen Fall mag."

„Also ... sie ist eigentlich eher der bodenständige Typ.", erklärte Jack nachdenklich. „Sie steht nicht auf dieses typische Schmuck-Glitzerzeug und ist auch sonst nicht so der Girlie-Typ. Sie erinnert mich eigentlich unheimlich an dich. Deshalb brauche ich auch deine Hilfe. Was würdest du dir von jemandem wünschen, den du erst ein paar Wochen kennst, der aber auch mehr ist, als einfach nur ein guter Freund?"

„Sehr gute Frage.", gab Katie zurück. „Bis wann brauchst du das Geschenk? Reicht es, wenn ich es dir in zwei oder drei Tagen vorbei bringe?"

„Das reicht vollkommen.", antwortete Jack erleichtert. „Hauptsache ich habe es bis Weihnachten und ich weiß vorher, was ich ihr da schenke, damit ich nicht zu überrascht bin, wenn sie es öffnet."

„OK, dann besorge ich dir was.", nickte Katie. „Gibt es irgendein Preislimit?"

„Nein, aber es sollte auch nicht zu teuer sein. Nicht dass sie es nicht annehmen will. Hier, das müßte reichen, um was schönes zu kaufen." Jack drückte Katie einen kleinen Beutel in die Hand, den Katie kurz in der Hand wiegte und dann zustimmend nickte.

„Ja, ich denke, davon könnte ich was nettes kaufen.", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich kaufe dir was nettes, womit du sie beeindrucken kannst."

„Danke. Wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, sag Bescheid, okay?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, wäre da schon was, was du für mich tun könntest, Jack."

Katie warf Jack einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Klar, was ist es?"

„Würdest du heute Abend auf Jenny aufpassen?", fragte sie ihn. „Das heißt, falls du noch nichts vorhast. Sonst muß ich jemand anderen fragen."

„Nein, das ist kein Problem. Was hast du denn vor, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Darfst du", lachte Katie und grinste dann ebenso verlegen, wie Jack vorhin. Diesem entfuhr daraufhin ein Pfiff und ein wissendes Grinsen.

„Nein!", meinte er überrascht. „Jetzt sag bloß nicht, du hast ein Date?"

Katie nickte schweigend.

„Mit wem?"

„Oliver", antwortete sie leise. „Aber er hat immer noch keine Ahnung, wer ich wirklich bin. Irgendwie ... ich weiß nicht, aber ..."

Jack legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie.

„Ist schon okay.", meinte er verständnisvoll. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Geh es langsam an und habe einfach Spaß heute Abend. Die Hauptsache ist, du gehst diesen Schritt endlich. Wann soll ich da sein?"

„Wäre sieben Uhr okay für dich?"

„Kein Problem."

„Und Jack?"

„Ja?"

„Erzähle es bitte noch keinem, okay?"

„Ich schweige wie ein Grab."

Jack grinste Katie verschwörerisch zu und Katie konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Auf Jack konnte sie sich halt immer verlassen.

* * *

„Was? Habe ich irgendwas zwischen den Zähnen?", fragte Katie überrascht, als Oliver plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite neigte und sie skeptisch ansah.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich versuche nur gerade heraus zu finden, wer Sie sind."

„Bitte?"

„Naja, Sie wissen eine ganze Menge von mir, was ja auch nicht wirklich schwierig ist, denn bis auf meine Unterhosengröße kann man ja auch so ziemlich alles in der Regenbogenpresse nachlesen.", meinte er achselzuckend und widmete sich wieder seiner Pizza. „Allerdings weiß ich so gut wie gar nichts von Ihnen, außer dass sie eine wirklich süße Tochter haben, bei Flourish & Blotts arbeiten, Quidditch nicht zu mögen scheinen – was ich immer noch nicht wirklich verstehen kann, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf – und dass sie bei Schneeballschlachten gerne mal betrügen. Ansonsten sind Sie ein völliges Rätsel für mich, Caitlin."

„Ich betrüge nicht bei Schneeballschlachten.", empörte sich Katie und drohte Oliver gespielt mit ihrem Löffel.

„Oh doch, das tun Sie", lachte Oliver. „Und Sie wissen schon, dass es mit einem Messer besser wirken würde, oder? Ein Löffel macht mir nicht wirklich Angst."

„Hmpf", schnaubte Katie und widmete sich wieder ihren Spaghettis, bevor sie Oliver fragend ansah. „Was genau wollen Sie denn wissen, Oliver?"

Überrascht hob Oliver eine Augenbraue.

„Würden Sie mir wirklich ehrliche Antworten auf meine Fragen geben?"

„Warum denn nicht?", antwortete Katie schulterzuckend.

„Weil ich bisher immer das Gefühl hatte, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Sie wirklich kenne. Es war immer so, als würden Sie eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich aufbauen, die Sie mit allen Mitteln verteidigen wollen."

Katie schwieg einen Moment und starrte nachdenklich auf ihre Spaghettis. Dann sah sie allerdings auf und bemerkte, dass Olivers Augen sie ruhig musterten.

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, über die ich nicht reden will.", meinte sie schließlich leise. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie nichts fragen dürfen, um mich besser kennen zu lernen, Oliver. Erwarten Sie nur nicht, dass ich Ihnen auf _alle_ Fragen eine Antwort gebe."

„Das ist ihr gutes Recht.", nickte er. „Ich hatte schließlich kein Verhör vor. Ich mag Sie nur und würde Sie wirklich gerne besser kennen lernen."

Katie nickte und rollte eine weitere Portion Spaghettis auf ihre Gabel.

„Nun gut. Dann fragen Sie. Was interessiert Sie denn am meisten?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert mich am meisten, ob Sie auch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind.", gab er zu. „Ich glaube nämlich, dass wir altersmäßig gar nicht so weit auseinander sind, und wenn Sie wirklich in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind, wundert es mich, dass ich Ihnen da nicht zumindest einmal über den Weg gelaufen bin."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Katies Lippen und jetzt war sie es, die den Kopf zur Seite neigte und Oliver ansah.

„Ich war in Hogwarts. Um genauer zu sein, ich war ein Jahr über Harry Potter, was heißen müßte, dass ich ... drei Jahre unter Ihnen war."

„Sie waren wirklich in Hogwarts?", meinte Oliver verblüfft. „Ich muß blind gewesen sein. In welchem Haus waren Sie?"

„Was schätzen Sie?"

„Das ist jetzt fies.", schmunzelte er. „Als nächstes muß ich dann noch begründen, warum ich Sie so und nicht anders eingeschätzt habe, und das könnte peinlich werden oder Sie im schlimmsten Fall beleidigen."

„No risk, no fun.", grinste sie. „Kommen Sie schon, Oliver. Sie sind doch sonst auch kein Freund von Feigheit, wenn man dem glauben kann, was meine Tochter so über sie erzählt."

„Nicht nur fies, sondern auch hinterlistig." Auch aus Olivers Schmunzeln war jetzt ein breites Grinsen geworden, als er Katie abschätzen ansah. „Allerdings glaube ich trotzdem nicht, dass ich heute ein Date mit einer ehemaligen Slytherin habe. Dazu sind sie zum Großteil viel zu nett."

„Oh, vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache. Also, weiter im Text. Theoretisch könnten Sie eine Hufflepuff sein.", fuhr er fort. „Sie kümmern sich um ihre Tochter, ihre Freunde und auch um ihre Kollegen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen und man kann sich auf Sie verlassen."

Katie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Woher wissen Sie das denn?"

„Ihr Kollege ist eine sehr verlässliche Quelle und hat mir oft genug gesagt, dass ich nicht aufgeben soll."

"Tom, du alte Klatschtante.", schimpfte Katie halb empört, halb belustigt. „Ich glaube, den muß ich mir mal vorknöpfen."

„Tun Sie das. Und grüßen Sie ihn von mir.", lachte Oliver. „Aber eine Hufflepuff sind Sie auch nicht. Dazu sind Sie einfach zu stur und das kennt man von Hufflepuffs eigentlich nicht."

„Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment."

„He, ich habe nichts anderes behauptet." Oliver hob abwehrend die Arme. „Dann bliebe eigentlich nur Ravenclaw. Intelligent genug dafür sind Sie zumindest."

„Und wieso nicht Gryffindor?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und griff zu seinem Weinglas.

„Nein, wären Sie eine Gryffindor, _würde_ ich mich an Sie erinnern. Dann wären Sie mit Katie Bell in einem Jahrgang gewesen und hätten mich öfter mal schreiend aus ihrem Schlafsaal gejagt, wenn ich Katie zum Training aus dem Bett geholt habe." Oliver wurde von leicht unterdrücktem Lachen geschüttelt. „Ich wundere mich immer noch, dass ich das all die Jahre über überlebt habe. Die zwei Jungsschlafsäle waren ja schon nicht ohne, aber meine Mädels wach zu kriegen und ihren Schlafsaalmitbewohnerinnen lebendig zu entkommen, war schon eine Kunst für sich."

Katie hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Auch sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an solche Momente. Es waren nicht sie, Alicia und Angelina gewesen, die wirklich gefährlich für Oliver waren, sondern ihre Freundinnen, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht unnötig aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden. Die denkwürdigste Begegnung zwischen Oliver und ihren Freundinnen war der Tag gewesen, als Leanne ihm stinksauer eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gejagt und in Carolines Schrank gesperrt hat, bevor sie wieder ins Bett geklettert war und weiter geschlafen hatte. Katie war daraufhin breit grinsend in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter gegangen und hatte ihren Teamkameraden Bescheid gesagt, dass sie wieder ins Bett gehen sollten, da das Training ausfallen würde, da ihr Kapitän leider nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung war, um zu trainieren.

Auch sie griff jetzt zu ihrem Weinglas und sah Oliver über den Rand hinweg neugierig an.

„Ihre Eule heißt Belle.", meinte sie und ließ in ihren Worten deutlich die nicht ausgesprochene Frage mitklingen.

„Ja", meinte Oliver und sah nachdenklich in sein Weinglas. „Benannt nach einer wahren Schönheit."

Diese Antwort war nicht die, die Katie erwartet hatte, denn sie machte sie nicht wirklich schlauer. Als sie das Restaurant schließlich verließen, waren sie in ziemlich gelöster Stimmung. Oliver hatte noch mehrere Fragen gestellt, von denen sie lediglich ein paar nicht beantwortet hatte, was er stillschweigend akzeptiert hatte. Hinter ihr Geheimnis war er trotzdem nicht gekommen und Katie fragte sich wirklich ernsthaft, ob er nicht doch in seiner Karriere ein paar Klatscher zuviel an den Kopf bekommen hatte. Denn eigentlich hatte er mehr als nur oberflächlich an ihrem Geheimnis gekratzt.

Bis zum Tropfenden Kessel gingen sie zusammen, um von dort aus via Flohnetzwerk nach Hause zu kommen. Bevor sie das für Muggel nicht sichtbare Gasthaus betraten, griff Oliver nach Katies Hand und brachte sie so dazu, stehen zu bleiben und ihn fragend anzusehen.

„Ich mag Sie wirklich gerne, Caitlin.", meinte er leise und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Problem mit Quidditch haben und ich kann es leider nicht ändern, dass ich Quidditchprofi bin. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, ich möchte es nicht ändern, denn Quidditch ist mein Leben. Was auch immer der Grund dafür ist, lassen Sie bitte nicht zu, dass er immer zwischen uns steht. Geben Sie mir zumindest eine Chance, ihr Freund zu werden, wenn Sie zu mehr nicht bereit sind."

Katie schloß tief durchatmend die Augen.

'_Hilf mir, Damien. Was soll ich tun? Ich mag ihn ja, sehr sogar, aber ich habe Angst. Noch einmal ertrage ich es nicht, durch die Hölle zu gehen._'

Aber Damien antwortete ihr nicht. Alles, was sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah, waren seine faszinierenden Augen, die sie vom ersten Moment an gefesselt hatten und mit denen Jenny es immer schaffte, sie weich werden zu lassen – wenn es nicht gerade um irgendwas Quidditchmäßiges ging.

Sie öffnete die Augen schließlich wieder und spürte Olivers hoffnungsvollen Blick auf sich.

„Ich mag Sie auch, Oliver, aber ... es ist nicht so leicht. Es gibt da etwas ..." Hilflos sah sie ihn an und schloß wieder die Augen. Damiens Augen waren wieder da und diesmal sahen sie sie sorgenvoll an. Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr sie. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Als sie in Olivers Augen sah, die sie immer noch warm und ehrlich ansahen, traf sie eine Entscheidung. „In Ordnung. Ich habe nichts gegen eine Freundschaft, aber mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht geben, Oliver. Zumindest im Moment noch nicht."

Oliver nickte zufrieden und drückte ihre Hände, doch Katie meinte, auch einen leichten Hauch von Enttäuschung in seinem Blick zu sehen. Sie erwiderte den Händedruck und lächelte ihn an.

„Jenny wird außer sich sein, wenn sie hört, dass ihre Mum mit ihrem Helden befreundet ist.", grinste sie unsicher.

„Ja, das kann ich mir denken.", grinste Oliver zurück. „Wir sollten mal was zusammen unternehmen. Ich würde Jenny gerne wiedersehen. Was halten Sie davon?"

„Ja, können wir machen.", nickte Katie. „Ich muß nur mal schauen, wann es am besten paßt. Vor Weihnachten ist es bei uns immer ein wenig hektisch und da kriege ich tagsüber schlecht frei. Und Abends wird es zu spät für sie."

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Lassen Sie uns das neue Jahr abwarten. Dann geht es bei uns allen etwas ruhiger zu."

Katie nickte und öffnete schließlich die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel. Am Kamin lächelte sie Oliver noch einmal zum Abschied zu und verschwand dann durch den Kamin. Dabei achtete sie sorgfältig darauf, dass sie leise genug sprach, damit er die Adresse nicht mitbekam.

* * *

**A/N: **Naja, zumindest hat Oliver erreicht, dass er sich nicht mehr jedes Treffen hart erarbeiten muß. Aber seine Blindheit ist langsam wirklich nicht mehr zum aushalten. Katie hat ihn ja praktisch mit der Nase drauf gedrückt, ihr richtiger Name ist sogar gefallen, und er bringt 1 und 1 immer noch nicht zusammen. Der scheint nicht nur blind, sondern auch eine völlige Niete in Mathe zu sein. :-( 


	19. Kleine Mäuse, große Wirkung

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 18 – Kleine Mäuse, große Wirkung**

„Wir hatten eine verdammt gute Hinrunde in dieser Saison, meine Herrschaften, und wenn das nächstes Jahr so weiter geht, werden wir uns wohl den Pokal zum dritten Mal in Folge holen. Ich bin stolz auf euch."

Oliver schmunzelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Ja, der Trainer konnte wirklich stolz auf sie sein. Sie hatten einen richtig guten Lauf gehabt und das Glück war zudem auf ihrer Seite. Am Samstag hatte es _die_große Sensation der Saison gegeben, als die Canons die Kestrels regelrecht überrannt und ihnen so wichtigen Boden in der Puddlemereverfolgung weggenommen hatten. Connor und Liam hatten spontan eine Sammlung für einen riesigen Präsentkorb unter den Teammitgliedern gestartet und diesen Präsentkorb dann höchstpersönlich im Canonsstadion abgegeben. Dies hatte einige Lacher bei den Canonsspielern hervorgebracht, aber sie hatten versprochen, auch in der Rückrunde ihr bestes zu tun, ihnen die Verfolger vom Hals zu halten, wenn Puddlemere weiterhin solche Überraschungen für sie bereithielt.

„Aber für dieses Jahr ist es genug mit Quidditch. Ich entlasse euch jetzt erstmal in den wohlverdienten Weihnachtsurlaub. Denkt an unsere Weihnachtsfeier heute Abend und danach sehen wir uns am 3. Januar wieder. Und jetzt duscht. Ihr seht fürchterlich aus."

Mit einem Nicken in die Runde verließ der Trainer die Kabine. Oliver lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an seinen Schrank und ließ die Gespräche seiner Teamkameraden an sich vorbeiplätschern.

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln stieß Liam Connor an, als er die Verschlüsse seiner Quidditchrobe öffnete, und nickte zu Oliver rüber.

„Mir scheint, da hat jemand einen anstrengenden Abend hinter sich."

„Scheint so.", grinste Connor, warf seine Arm- und Beinschoner in seinen Schrank und öffnete ebenfalls die Verschlüsse seiner Quidditchrobe. „Die Bücherlady scheint ihn gestern ziemlich gefordert zu haben. Was ist los, Wood? Hast du tatsächlich jemanden gefunden, der dich in die Knie zwingt?"

Olivers Reaktion war lediglich ein langsames Heben der Hand und eine nicht gerade nette Geste mit dem rechten Mittelfinger. Belustigtes Lachen war die Antwort von Connor und Liam.

„Komm schon, Wood. Sieh zu, dass du aus den Klamotten kommst und uns unter der Dusche Gesellschaft leistest. Wir wollen wissen, wie dein Date gelaufen ist.", forderte Connor ihn jetzt auf.

„Du bist schlimmer als jedes Klatschweib, Carpenter.", brummte Oliver mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen und fing die Duschgel-Flasche, die Connor ihm daraufhin entgegen warf, reflexartig mit der linken Hand auf. Leicht grinsend öffnete er die Augen und sah seinen Kollegen an. „Und du solltest dringend an deinem Wurfstil arbeiten. Den hier hätte jedes kleine Hogwartsmädchen fangen können."

Liam lachte schallend und verschwand in den Duschraum. Connor ging jedoch schnaubend auf Oliver zu und schnappte nach seinem Duschgel.

„Wie, bei Merlins blankem Arsch, machst du das, Wood?", hakte er irritiert nach. „Hast du Magnete in deinen Händen, oder was? Du hattest ja nicht mal die Augen auf."

„Hey", meinte Oliver mit unschuldigem Lächeln. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich ein Naturtalent bin und du nicht, Carpenter."

„Weißt du, Wood.", meinte Connor und ging kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Duschraum. „Wenn ich dich nicht so verdammt gut leiden könnte, würde ich dich für ein arrogantes, eingebildetes Arschloch halten."

Oliver lachte daraufhin nur und schlüpfte jetzt ebenfalls aus seiner Quidditchausrüstung. Eine warme, entspannende Dusche war genau das, was seine mitgenommenen Muskeln nach diesem letzten wirklich höllischen Training für dieses Jahr brauchten.

* * *

„Oh, Mr. Jordan?" 

Lee drehte sich verwundert um, als hinter ihm jemand seinen Namen rief. Mrs. Anderson, die Kunstlehrerin und Leiterin des Krippenspiels kam auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Tag, Mrs. Anderson.", begrüßte er sie und stellte Stacys Schulranzen auf dem Boden ab, um die ältere Lehrerin zu begrüßen. „Kann ich irgendwas für sie tun? Stacy hat doch nichts angestellt, oder?"

„Nein, nein.", beruhigte diese ihn mit einer beruhigenden Handbewegung. „Ihre Stacy ist zwar recht lebhaft, aber im Grunde genommen ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen."

„Das will ich auch meinen.", antwortete Lee und warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Tochter rüber, die mit den anderen Kindern über den Spielplatz der Schule tobte und darauf wartete, dass sie nach Hause gehen konnten.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Mrs. Weasley anzutreffen, weil ich sie um etwas bitten wollte.", meinte sie mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln. „Wissen Sie, wir haben da nämlich ein kleines Problem mit dem Krippenspiel."

„Mit dem Krippenspiel?", wiederholte Lee überrascht. „Was ist los? Hat Josh den Ochsen mit zu viel Schokolade gefüttert oder das Bühnenbild abgefackelt?"

„Wieso glauben Sie eigentlich immer gleich, dass eines der Kinder etwas angestellt hat, Mr. Jordan?", fragte jetzt Mrs. Anderson verwundert.

Lee lachte leise.

„Weil ich diese Kinder kenne, seitdem sie geboren sind, Mrs. Anderson. Und vor allem, weil ich ihre Eltern kenne. Glauben Sie mir, bei den Genen, die da zusammen gemixt wurden, kann es nur zu kleinen Unruhestiftern kommen."

„Ja, wie schon gesagt, ihre Tochter ist recht lebhaft – und die anderen vier stehen ihr da in nichts nach.", gab die Lehrerin diplomatisch zu und Lee nickte zustimmend. „Ich nehme an, dass Mrs. Weasley die Kinder heute nicht abholt, wenn Sie hier sind, oder?"

„Nein, sie ist bei der Arbeit aufgehalten worden und hat mich gebeten, die Kinder abzuholen. Soll ich ihr was ausrichten?"

„Ja, das wäre wirklich nett von Ihnen, Mr. Jordan. Sehen Sie, wir bewahren die Kostüme für das Krippenspiel immer im Keller auf. Und bisher ist auch noch nie etwas passiert, aber in diesem Jahr haben sich dort Mäuse eingenistet, was wir nicht bemerkt haben. Nun sind die Kostüme recht zerfleddert und ich dachte, da Mrs. Weasley ja schon im vergangenen Jahr diese wunderbaren Kostüme für das Sommertheater genäht hat, könnte sie vielleicht, zumindest für ihre fünf Kinder, die Kostüme für das Krippenspiel anfertigen?" Jetzt sah die Lehrerin wirklich verlegen aus. „Ich weiß, dass das ein wenig kurzfristig ist, weil die Aufführung ja schon am Freitag ist, aber ... die Kinder können ja schlecht in den zerfledderten Kostümen spielen und ..."

Hilflos zuckte die Lehrerin mit den Schultern und sah Lee ratlos an. Lee warf ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu.

„Machen Sie sich da mal keine Sorgen, Mrs. Anderson.", beruhigte er sie. „Angelina wird Ihnen da bestimmt helfen. Bei allen Kostümen. Haben Sie eine Auflistung was sie brauchen und in welchen Größen Angelina es nähen soll?"

„Ja, habe ich.", antwortete Mrs. Anderson erleichtert und zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. „Es muß nichts großartiges sein. Das geht ja auch gar nicht, in dieser kurzen Zeit. Mrs. Weasley soll es so einfach wie möglich machen. Notfalls kriegt der Engelschor nur einfache weiße Umhänge, die sie mit goldenen Gürteln zubinden müssen. Ich habe ihr aufgeschrieben, wieviel Geld sie zur Verfügung hat. Sie soll sich die Quittungen geben lassen und wir geben es ihr dann wieder."

Lee nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick über die Liste. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das in knapp drei Tagen nicht zu schaffen und man müßte Kompromisse eingehen, wie Mrs. Anderson schon angedeutet hatte. Das sah er auf den ersten Blick. Aber Mrs. Anderson konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen, dass sie sich mit dieser Bitte an die einzige Mutter gewandt hatte, die in der Lage dazu war, diese Liste innerhalb dieser Zeit ohne Kompromisse abzuarbeiten. Alicia und Katie waren zwar auch Hexen, aber von Kostümen nähen hatten sie längst nicht soviel Ahnung wie Angelina.

„Ich werde es Angelina erklären.", versicherte er ihr und hob Stacys Schulranzen wieder hoch. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Die Kinder bekommen die schönsten Krippenspielkostüme, die es je gegeben hat. Aber jetzt muß ich wirklich los. Die Kinder haben bestimmt schon Hunger."

„Sicher, Mr. Jordan.", meinte Mrs. Anderson lächelnd. „Und nochmal vielen Dank. Ich wußte wirklich nicht, an wen ich mich sonst hätte wenden können. Sagen Sie Mrs. Weasley, sie kann mich jederzeit anrufen, wenn sie Fragen hat."

„Mache ich, Mrs. Anderson. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Jordan."

„Daddy? Was wollte Mrs. Anderson von dir?", fragte Stacy ihn neugierig.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du ein fürchterlich stures Schaf bist."

„Gar nicht wahr.", empörte Stacy sich heftig, als die anderen Kinder in Lachen ausbrachen. „Ich bin das beste Schaf, das die beim Krippenspiel je hatten."

„Ja, und das sturste.", gab Lee lachend zurück und strubbelte seiner Tochter durch die Haare. „Na kommt, ihr Chaoten. Laßt uns zusehen, dass wir zur nächsten Pommesbude kommen, damit ihr was zwischen die Kauleisten kriegt."

„Au ja", jubelte Josh und hüpfte begeistert vor Lee durch den Schnee. „Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

'_Wen wundert's_', dachte Lee. '_Dein Vater ist auch schon seit seiner Geburt ein Faß ohne Boden und hat eigentlich immer Hunger. Ich frage mich wirklich, wo ihr Weasleys das laßt._'

* * *

„Und du weißt immer noch nicht, woher du sie kennst?", fragte Connor Oliver, als er bei Madame Malkins auf einem der Hocker stand, damit diese den letzten Schliff an seine Festtagsrobe bringen konnte, die er am Abend beim offiziellen Teil der Puddlemere-Weihnachtsfeier tragen wollte. 

„Nein", antwortete Oliver und sah nachdenklich ins Leere, während er wartete. Seine eigene Robe war schon fertig und wurde gerade von einer der Angestellten in eine große Tragetasche verpackt. „Dabei bin ich mir so sicher, dass ich sie von irgendwo her kenne."

„Naja", meinte Liam, der gerade aus einer der Umkleidekabinen kam, während eine weitere Angestellte mit seiner Robe in ein Hinterzimmer verschwand. „Sie hat immerhin zugegeben, dass sie zu deiner Zeit in Hogwarts war - und auch noch im gleichen Haus. Vielleicht hast du sie da hin und wieder mal gesehen. Du weißt schon, einfach nur ein Gesicht in der Menge, ohne dazugehörigen Namen."

Nachdenklich wiegte Oliver den Kopf hin und her, schüttelte ihn dann jedoch vehement.

„Nein, ich muß ihren Namen damals schon gekannt haben, wenn sie wirklich die Wahrheit sagt und in Gryffindor war.", widersprach er. „Sie muß dann nämlich mit meiner jüngsten Jägerin in einem Schlafsaal gewohnt haben. Und die Mädchen aus dem Jahr und aus dem Jahr darüber, in dem die anderen beiden aus meinem Jägertrio waren, kannte ich alle namentlich."

Liam und Connor warfen ihm überraschte Blicke zu.

„Hattest du damals so einen Verschleiß, Wood?"

„Was?" Fragend drehte Oliver sich zu seinen Kollegen um und sah in anzüglich grinsende Gesichter. Er stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen gen Decke. „Nein, hatte ich nicht. Was ist heute eigentlich los mit euch, ihr Perverslinge? Was interessiert euch mein Liebesleben so?"

„Hey, du jammerst uns seit dem Autogrammtag die Ohren voll.", verteidigte Liam sich. „Und dann hast du sie endlich mal dazu überredet, mit dir auszugehen, und du speist uns mit uninteressanten Anspielungen ab. Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn wir uns so unsere Gedanken machen."

„Mit Caitlin ist nichts gelaufen. Nicht mal ein Kuß, aber wir haben uns immerhin sehr gut verstanden." Er sah den beiden an, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten und drehte sich abwinkend wieder um. „Und die Mädchen damals kannte ich, weil ich oft genug in deren Schlafsälen war, um meine faulen Jägerinnen aus dem Bett zu schmeißen, wenn sie mal wieder nicht trainieren wollten. Dabei sind dann aber auch die anderen immer wach geworden und die waren nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, was ich denen nicht wirklich verübeln kann. Immerhin hatten die keinen Grund zum aufstehen."

„Aber soviele können das doch nicht gewesen sein.", meinte Liam nachdenklich, als Connor wieder vom Hocker stieg und in die Umkleidekabine verschwand, um aus der fast fertigen Robe zu schlüpfen. „Wenn du die wirklich alle namentlich kanntest, dann müßte das doch rauszukriegen sein. Zähl doch mal auf, an wen du dich erinnerst. Alles in allem müßten das mit deiner damaligen Jägerin fünf, höchstens sechs Namen sein. Mehr sind schließlich nie in einem Hogwartsschlafsaal."

„Naja, da wären Sahra, Megan, Laney, – nein, Laney war in dem anderen Schlafsaal.", verbesserte Oliver sich und kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich besser an die Mädchen erinnern zu können. „Leanne war noch bei Kates im Schlafsaal. Ja, und Caroline, dieses kleine Biest."

„Caroline?", fragte Connor nach und kam auf Socken aus der Umkleidekabine. „Bist du sicher, dass sie so hieß? Caitlin klingt recht ähnlich."

„Hmm.", machte Oliver und sah jetzt verwundert vor sich hin. „Du hast recht. Die klingen ziemlich ähnlich. Und dunkle Haare hatte die auch. Aber ... ich weiß nicht ... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dieses Mädchen ist. Wir waren damals absolut nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Immerhin hat sie mich mal einen ganzen Tag lang in Leannes Schrank eingesperrt."

Liam und Connor lachten laut auf.

„Sie hat _was_?", fragte Liam überrascht.

Oliver winkte ab.

„Lange Geschichte. Vergeßt es lieber. Das war einer der wenigen Tage, wo sie mir mal überlegen war."

„Also, manchmal bereue ich es wirklich, dass ich nicht zu deiner Zeit in Hogwarts war.", grinste Connor. „Ich denke, das wäre ..."

„LEE JORDAN. Hör auf mit dem Quatsch und hilf mir lieber. Immerhin geht es hier auch um deine Tochter."

Überrascht sah Oliver sich um. Lee Jordan stand hinter einem Kleiderständer vor einem großen Tisch, auf dem verschiedenste Stoffballen lagen. Ihm gegenüber stand Angelina, und Oliver sah ihr an, dass sie nicht gerade gut auf Lee zu sprechen war.

Er lachte leise auf. Angelina und Lee waren schon immer eine interessante Verbindung gewesen. Lee hatte immer gewußt, welche Knöpfe er bei Angelina drücken mußte, um die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen bei ihr hervorrufen zu können. Und das schon lange vor Fred. Oliver hatte sich mal ein paar Tipps bei Lee geholt, um Angelina auf dem Quidditchfeld besser im Griff zu haben. Diese Tipps hatten zwar die ein oder andere Gegenleistung gekostet, aber sie waren es wert gewesen.

„Ach komm schon, Lina. Stacy ist ein Schaf. Wie schwer kann das schon sein? Steck sie in einen weißen Stoffknäul und alles ist bestens."

„Lee!!!"

„Ja, Lina."

Oliver konnte regelrecht hören, dass Angelina kurz vor dem explodieren stand und Lee's betont gelassener Tonfall reizte sie nur noch mehr.

„Nenn. Mich. Nicht. LINA!!!", fauchte Angelina.

„OK, Lina."

„ARGHN!!!"

Blitzschnell tauchte Lee zur Seite weg, als Angelina ihre Handtasche in seine Richtung schleuderte. Diese flog jetzt in hohem Boden direkt auf Oliver zu, der sie kopfschüttelnd auffing und zu den beiden rüber ging.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?", fragte er Lee schmunzelnd und reichte Angelina ihre Handtasche über den Stoffballentisch.

Lee zuckte unschuldig grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern.", gab er zu. „Ich liebe es einfach, wenn sie so hochgeht."

„Ich zeig dir mal, wie ich hochgehen kann, wenn ich will, du Idiot. Und jetzt hör endlich auf, hier rumzublödeln und hilf mir endlich, die richtigen Stoffe auszusuchen. Ich habe schließlich noch einiges vor mir.", knurrte sie Lee an und warf Oliver dann ein dankbares Lächeln zu. „Hi Oliver. Sorry, dass ich heute so biestig bin, aber im Ministerium war einfach die Hölle los. Alles ging drunter und drüber, weil dieser Idiot von Abteilungsleiter ein paar Anträge vertauscht hat. Ich bin genervt bis in die Zehenspitzen."

„Macht nichts.", meinte er gelassen. „Das kommt um diese Jahreszeit in den besten Familien vor. Wie kommt's, dass ihr hier seid?"

„Die Kinder brauchen kurzfristig neue Kostüme für ihr Krippenspiel in der Schule, weil die Mäuse sich an den alten vergriffen haben. Und die müssen bis Freitag Mittag fertig sein.", antwortete Angelina ihm und warf einen finsteren Blick zu Lee rüber. „Und wenn Lee weniger rumalbern und mir mehr helfen würde, würde ich sogar seiner Tochter ein vernünftiges Kostüm nähen können. Aber leider kommen von ihm nur blöde Bemerkungen."

„Was erwartest du?", fragte Oliver sie. „Er ist Lee."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", hakte Lee empört nach und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, doch Angelina lachte nur und warf Oliver ein verstehendes Lächeln zu.

„Und was machst du hier, Käpt'n?"

„Last-Minute-Änderungen an den Roben für den offiziellen Teil unserer Weihnachtsfeier heute Abend. Ich bin wirklich froh, wenn der Teil vorbei ist und wir wirklich feiern können.", seufzte er. „Aber solange die Presse da ist, müssen wir ja leider an unseren guten Ruf denken. Ich glaube, wenn die uns mal erwischen, wenn wir es richtig krachen lassen, schocken wir so ziemlich jeden."

„Ich kann's mir vorstellen.", lachte Angelina. „Unsere Quidditchparties in Hogwarts waren ja schon gewaltig. Und wir waren halbwüchsige Kinder."

Oliver nickte. „Ja, die waren schon klasse. Vor allem die nach dem Pokalsieg damals."

„Hey, Oliver." Liam war neben ihm aufgetaucht. „Wir sollten uns so langsam beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

„Ja, und dann reißt uns der Coach den Kopf ab.", nickte Connor. „Du weißt ja, was für ein Tyrann er werden kann, wenn es um Pünktlichkeit geht."

Oliver verdrehte die Augen. Angelina hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Kein Wort, Johnson.", warnte er sie.

„Ich sag ja gar nichts.", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Ja, aber du denkst in Leuchtbuchstaben.", gab Oliver zurück und Angelina hob abwehrend grinsend die Arme. „Naja, nützt nichts. Wir sehen uns, ihr zwei."

„Ja, bis irgendwann mal.", meinte Angelina. „Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch, falls wir uns dieses Jahr nicht mehr sehen."

„Von mir auch.", rief Lee ihm hinterher.

„Danke" Oliver ging hinter seinen Kollegen her zur Kasse, drehte sich dann aber doch noch mal um. „Ach, Angelina?"

Angelina sah fragend auf.

„Ja?"

„Wenn du deine Freundin von Flourish & Blotts in nächster Zeit nochmal siehst, grüße sie doch bitte von mir, okay?"

„Ähm ...", meinte Angelina und sah Lee irritiert an, der stumm mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor sie wieder zu Oliver sah. „Ja, mach ich."

„Danke, macht's gut."

Lee sah Angelina verdutzt an.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte dieser. „Ahnt der etwa was?"

„Na hoffentlich nicht.", seufzte Angelina und wandte sich wieder den Stoffballen zu. „Sonst gerät Katie in ziemliche Erklärungsnöte."


	20. Schneekugelmagie

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 19 - Schneekugelmagie**

„CAITLIN!"

Ruckartig fuhr Katie herum und schubste einen ganzen Stapel Bücher um. Der kleine Weihnachtsbaum neben dem Regal hielt dieser plötzlichen Attacke nicht wirklich stand, und ging rauschend in die Knie. Zu dem Rauschen gesellte sich Katies Aufschrei, das Poltern der Bücher und das leise Klirren zerspringender Weihnachtskugeln.

Aufstöhnend legte Katie ihre Preisliste zur Seite, auf der die Bücher aufgelistet waren, die in der letzten Woche vor Weihnachten runtergesetzt werden sollten, um die Kunden dazu zu verleiten, sie doch noch zu kaufen, auch wenn sie sie eigentlich nicht brauchten. Sie sah Tom fragend an, der heftig mit der Hand winkend hinter dem Kassentresen stand.

„Was ist los? Kannst du nicht wie ein normaler Mensch mit mir reden?"

„Habe ich doch.", verteidigte Tom sich. „Aber du regierst ja überhaupt nicht."

„Dann hättest du halt rüberkommen sollen.", erwiderte Katie und schob mit den Füßen ein paar Glasscherben weg, die mitten im Gang lagen. „Sieh dir die Bescherung doch mal an."

„Merlin Caitlin. Du kennst dich mit Magie aus. Das ist doch gleich behoben. Komm lieber mal her und sieh dir das hier an."

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis nachher?"

„Nein, hat es nicht."

„Manchmal kannst du eine echte Plage sein, hat dir das eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt?", meinte Katie und ging zu ihm rüber.

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, meine Mutter. So hübsche Frauen wie du aber bisher noch nicht." Er sah sie verschmitzt an.

„Die Masche zieht bei mir nicht, Mister.", lachte sie jetzt doch. „Also, was ist so wichtig, das es nicht warten kann?"

„Das hier.", meinte er und zeigte auf die Zeitung. „Lies dir den Artikel mal durch. Es sieht so aus, als wäre Oliver Wood dir restlos verfallen."

„Hm?", meinte Katie und sah Tom fragend an, doch dieser war schon zum gefällten Weihnachtsbaum rübergegangen und richtete das Chaos, das Katie unfreiwillig angerichtet hatte. Jetzt doch neugierig geworden, sah sie auf die Zeitung runter und sog überrascht die Luft ein.

**Puddlemere im Weihnachtsrausch**

_Der diesjährige Titelfavorit läßt es bei der Weihnachtsfeier ordentlich krachen._

Darunter waren mehrere Fotos, auf denen die Puddlemerestars in Feierlaune abgebildet waren. Und Katie ahnte, dass es später noch sehr viel ausgelassener zugegangen sein mußte. Das war schließlich auch in Hogwarts so gewesen, wenn sie sich in die Privatsphäre des Gryffindorturms zurückgezogen hatten. Neugierig geworden auf das, was Tom mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint haben könnte, vertiefte sie sich in den Artikel und war schon Minuten später schlauer. Und gleichzeitig nicht besonders froh darüber.

Oliver war zwar nicht der einzige der Spieler und Spielerinnen gewesen, der ohne Partner gekommen war, aber er war der einzige gewesen, der sich nicht mit einermder vielen anderen Gäste auf ein kleines Techtelmechtel eingelassen hatte. _Nicht ein einziger Kuß oder Flirt_, hieß es in dem Artikel. Auf die Frage des Reporters hat er zwar recht ausweichend geantwortet, aber trotzdem würde er damit die Gerüchteküche ziemlich anheizen. _Warum sollte ich mich auf einen Partyflirt einlassen? Vielleicht habe ich ja schon längst etwas besseres, da, wo Sie es nicht sehen._

Nachdenklich sah sie auf das Foto, wo er mit einer der Reservespielerinnen herzhaft lachend über die Tanzfläche wirbelte.

'_Oh Merlin. Worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr geben kann, als Freundschaft, Oliver._'

„Na, was sagst du dazu?"

Tom war wieder neben ihr aufgetaucht und sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, wenn er wirklich mich damit meint, wird er eine ziemliche Enttäuschung erleben.", antwortete sie und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

Tom seufzte frustriert.

„Ehrlich mal, Caitlin.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du gehst grundsätzlich jedem Flirt aus dem Weg, seitdem ich dich kenne, und das sind nun schon fast zehn Jahre. Willst du denn immer alleine bleiben? Was kann dir denn noch besseres passieren, als jemand, der gut aussieht, erfolgreich ist und Geld genug verdient, mit dem er dir und Jenny eine gesicherte Zukunft bieten kann? Dann könntest du auch ein wenig kürzer treten und ackerst dich hier nicht unnötig kaputt."

„Tom, bei allem Respekt, aber das ist ein Thema, dass dich nichts angeht.", gab sie leicht eingeschnappt zurück und faßte automatisch an die Stelle, wo ihr Ehering gewesen war, als sie ihn noch trug. Und das war noch Jahre nach Damiens Tod so gewesen. Tom entging das nicht und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen.

„Ich will wirklich nicht respektlos sein, Caitlin.", meinte er in entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Aber du solltest endlich mal mit der Vergangenheit abschließen. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was mit deinem Mann damals passiert ist, aber du kannst nicht immer in der Vergangenheit leben. Verabschiede dich von den Geistern der Vergangenheit und sieh nach vorne. Oliver Wood ist wirklich ein verdammt guter Fang, um den dich hunderte von Frauen beneiden werden."

Katie atmete tief durch und ging dann zu ihrer Angebotsliste zurück.

„Entschuldige mich, Tom. Ich habe noch zu tun.", beendete sie das Gespräch schließlich.

„Du weißt genau, das ich recht habe, Caitlin.", murmelte Tom vor sich hin, so dass sie es nicht hören konnte. „Du magst ihn. Warum gestehst du es dir selber gegenüber nicht ein?"

* * *

Der Himmel war fast schwarz, als Katie gegen vier Uhr den Laden verließ und sich auf den Weg machte, das Weihnachtsgeschenk für Jacks neuste Angebetete zu kaufen. Scheinbar meinte er es mit ihr wirklich ernst, denn Katie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es je eine Freundin in Jacks Leben gegeben hatte, die es dazu gebracht hatte, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihm zu bekommen. Bisher hatte er es immer so drehen können, dass er darum herum kam. Meist, indem er irgendwann Anfang Dezember die Beziehung beendete.

Aus diesem Grund mußte das Geschenk jetzt auch etwas wirklich Tolles sein, denn sonst müßte Katie sich immer von Jack vorhalten lassen müssen, dass sie seine erste wirklich ernst gemeinte Beziehung auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Da hast du mir ja was schönes eingebrockt, Jack.", brummelte sie vor sich hin und zog den Schal noch ein wenig höher, um den eisigen Wind abzuhalten. „Ich hoffe, du bist auch mit dem zufrieden, was ich dir besorge."

Was sie ihm besorgen wollte, wußte sie schon genau. Jack hatte gesagt, sie solle einfach das kaufen, was ihr gefallen würde und genau das würde sie tun. Seine Freundin würde genau das bekommen, was sie zu ihrem ersten Weihnachtsfest von Damien bekommen hatte.

Inzwischen war sie an dem kleinen Laden angekommen, wo man ganz besondere Geschenke kaufen konnte. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie ins Warme trat, denn der Wind wurde immer eisiger.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Miss?"

Katie sah sich um und sah eine knapp 1,50 Meter große, ältere Frau mit graumellierter Dauerwelle und geröteten Pausbäckchen auf sie zukommen.

„Ja, ich glaube, das können Sie.", antwortete Katie, die das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie hier von Frau Weihnachtsmann persönlich bedient. „Ich möchte gerne ein Set von ihren Partnerschneekugeln kaufen."

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie mit hier rüber, dann können wir alle Einzelheiten festlegen.", strahlte „Frau Weihnachtsmann" und ging zu einer kleinen Werkbank rüber, wo sie alle Einzelheiten für die Partnerschneekugeln bereit liegen hatte. „Ich nehme an, die Kugeln sind für Sie und ihren Freund?"

„Nein." Katie lächelte. „Sie sind für meinen Bruder und dessen Freundin. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er ihr schenken sollte und da bin ich eingesprungen. Mein Mann hat mir zu unserem ersten Weihnachtsfest auch so eine Kugel geschenkt und ich liebe sie immer noch."

„Und ich hoffe, ihrem Mann geht es da ähnlich."

„Es würde ihm bestimmt so gehen, wenn er noch leben würde.", meinte Katie leise.

„Oh." „Frau Weihnachtsmann" sah Katie mit einem Hauch Mitgefühl an und legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Das tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht fragen dürfen."

Katie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte die Frau beruhigend an.

„Das ist schon okay. Er ist seit fast zehn Jahren tot. Ich habe mich so langsam daran gewöhnt. Auch wenn es am Anfang schwer war. Und so kurz vor Weihnachten kommt es immer wieder ein wenig hoch."

„Frau Weihnachtsmann" nickte.

„Ich kann das sehr gut verstehen. Mein Gary ist auch schon sehr lange tot. Der Krieg hat uns allen mindestens einen unserer Lieben genommen."

„Ja, das stimmt.", gab Katie zur Antwort und dachte an ihre Cousine Siobhan, ihren Onkel Ryan und an Leanne, ihre beste Freundin aus Hogwartstagen, die alle den Krieg nicht überlebt hatten. „Aber mein Mann ist nicht im Krieg gestorben. Er hatte einen ... Arbeitsunfall."

„Frau Weihnachtsmann" drückte noch einmal ihren Arm, sagte jedoch nichts mehr zu dem Thema und sah Katie dann fragend an.

„Nun, was haben Sie sich denn für ihren Bruder und dessen Freundin so gedacht?"

* * *

„Stillhalten, Alex."

„Jahaaaa"

„Mum, der Stab ist cool. Kriege ich den?"

„Nein, Josh. Den kriegt Josef."

„Und du bist nur einer der bösen Herbergsbesitzer, der Josef wieder wegjagt."

„Immer noch besser, als ein Schaf."

„Blödmann."

„AU!"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du still halten sollst, Alex. Die Nadeln können nicht wissen, dass du dich rührst."

Angelina sah nicht sonderlich mitleidig zu ihrem Neffen rüber, der mit einem Schmollmund auf dem Küchenstuhl stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Er steckte gerade in einem der Gewänder der Weisen aus dem Morgenland, dem die Nadeln vollkommen von selbst den letzten Schliff gaben. Voraussetzung dafür war allerdings, dass man solange still stand, bis sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig waren. Und stillstehen war etwas, was Alex gar nicht gut konnte. Zumindest nicht länger als fünf Sekunden am Stück.

Die Mädchen hatten damit ganz und gar keine Schwierigkeiten. Sie halfen Angelina dabei, die Kleider für den Engelschor zu vollenden, indem sie die Kleider eins nach dem anderen anzogen und die Nadeln ihre Arbeit machen ließen, die die Kleider in Windeseile auf die richtige Länge brachten und mit einem schimmernden Goldband am unteren Ende, am Kragen und an den Ärmeln umsäumten.

Der Grund für die ungewohnte Friedfertigkeit der Mädchen lag allerdings weniger an ihrem nicht vorhandenen ruhigeren Temperament, sondern an den ebenfalls in der Luft schwebenden Zeitschriften, die in Augenhöhe der Mädchen schwebten und sie somit beschäftigt hielten. Angelina hatte sie so verzaubert, dass sie sich auf ein Augenzwinkern der Leserin umblätterten. Einmal Zwinkern hieß vorblättern, zweimal hieß zurückblättern. Fünfzehn Engelskostüme waren schon fertig und weitere fünfzehn würde problemlos folgen, denn die drei Mädchen waren durchaus mit diesem Arrangement zufrieden.

„Du kannst den Umhang jetzt ausziehen, Alex, und kannst Josh weiter helfen, die Engelsflügel zusammen zu bauen.", meinte Angelina, gab Alex einen aufmunternden Klaps auf den Po und Alex hüpfte erleichtert vom Stuhl.

„Endlich. Ich dachte schon, dass hört nie mehr auf.", stöhnte er und zerrte sich fast ungeduldig den Umhang vom Körper, bevor er sich neben Josh an den Tisch setzte und mit diesem zusammen die Engelsflügel Feder für Feder zusammen setzte, so wie Angelina es ihnen vorher gezeigt hatte.

„Man sollte meinen, du hättest zumindest ein klein wenig Interesse daran, nicht in einem von Mäusen zerfledderten Umhang auf der Bühne zu stehen.", meinte sie lachend.

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hauptsache ich muß nicht nackt auf der Bühne stehen. Alles andere ist mir egal."

„Woran man mal wieder merkt, dass du zumindest ein bißchen was von deiner Mutter mitbekommen hast. Deinem Vater wäre es auch egal gewesen, wenn er nackt auf der Bühne gestanden hätte.", kam eine Stimme von der Tür.

„TANTE KATIE!"

„Hallo ihr Chaotenbande.", grüßte Katie die fleißige Truppe in der Küche. „Ihr seid ja enorm fleißig gewesen."

„Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte Angelina sie überrascht und legte ihre Schere und das Stück Stoff, das sie gerade zuschnitt, zur Seite, um Katie zu begrüßen. „Uh, du bist kalt und ekelig naß."

Katie lachte.

„Kein Wunder bei dem Wetter da draußen. Hast du in den letzten Stunden mal aus dem Fenster gesehen?"

„Nein, so schlimm?"

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir heute Abend eingeschneit sind.", meinte Katie und schälte sich aus ihren warmen Winterklamotten. „Man kann kaum einen halben Meter weit sehen, so dicht ist der Schnee. Und es ist, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, saukalt da draußen."

„Ich hab's gemerkt.", gab Angelina zurück. „Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?"

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, wäre mir etwas mit Alkohol drin lieber. Das macht wärmer."

„OK, dann einen Glühwein für uns.", entschied Angelina und holte die Glühweinflasche aus einem der Schränke. „Und was wollt ihr, Kids? Kakao oder Früchtepunsch?"

Josh und Alex entschieden einstimmig auf Früchtepunsch und die Mädchen nickten nur abwesend, ohne die Augen von ihren Zeitschriften zu nehmen. Angelina grinste wissend und zwinkerte Katie zu, während sie mit dem Kopf zu den wie gebannt lesenden Mädchen rüber nickte. Katie grinste zurück.

„Waren wir auch so schlimm damals?", lachte sie und setzte sich neben Josh an den Tisch.

„Ich fürchte ja.", gab Angelina zurück und brachte ein gefülltes Tablett mit Glühwein für sich und Katie und Früchtepunsch für die Kinder mit zum Tisch. „Aber das gehört halt dazu, wenn man ein Mädchen ist."

„Na, was für ein Glück, dass ich kein Mädchen bin.", murmelte Josh in sich hinein, legte sein siebtes Paar fertiger Engelsflügel neben sich auf ein Sideboard und griff nach den Einzelteilen des achten Paares.

Katie gab ihm einen kleinen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Kleiner Ignorant. Du weißt gar nicht, was dir entgeht."

„Ooooooh doch.", meinte Josh und nickte heftig, ohne aufzusehen. „In dieser Ausgabe gibt es das wahnsinnig interessante Schlüpfer-Orakel."

„Yup.", bestätigte Alex und grinste Katie durchtrieben über ein halb fertiges paar Engelsflügel an. „Rot heißt: Du bist in Flirtstimmung, grün heißt: Heute gibt's nur Freundschaft und blau heißt: Hau besser ab, wenn du den Tag überleben willst."

Katie nickte und schielte zu Angelina rüber. „Ja, und gelb heißt: Ich mag dich, aber ich traue mich nicht, es zu zu geben."

Angelina warf ihr ein Stück Würfelzucker entgegen, dem Katie lachend auswich. Sie wußte genau, worauf Katie anspielte. Das gleiche Orakel war alle paar Jahre mal in der _TeenWitch_ und als sie und ihre Freundinnen es in Hogwarts ausgehend analysiert hatten, hatte sie am gleichen Tag ein Date mit Cedric Diggory gehabt. Dabei hatte sie sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht und war, da sie schon ein wenig unter Zeitdruck war, nach dem Duschen in ein gelbes Höschen geschlüpft. Alicia und Katie hatten sie damit noch Jahre später aufgezogen.

„Hilf mir lieber, den Stoff hier nach diesem Muster zuzuschneiden, damit ich deine Tochter perfekt in ihr Engelskostüm einpassen kann, und lass die ollen Kamellen stecken."

„Aber sicher doch.", grinste Katie und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit, während Angelina Jenny in ihr eigenes Engelskostüm steckte, dass sich von denen des Engelschors doch um einiges unterschied.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du schon da bist?", fragte sie, nachdem sie Jenny das weiße, mit Goldfäden durchwirkte Kleid übergezogen hatte und persönlich Hand anlegte. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich bis sieben Uhr arbeiten?"

„Eigentlich ja, aber ich habe Tom und Chloe dazu überreden können, mich etwas früher gehen zu lassen, weil ich noch was für Jack erledigen mußte.", antwortete Katie und schaute nochmal auf ihre Vorlage, bevor sie die Schere ansetzte und den Stoff zerschnitt. „Er brauchte ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Freundin."

„Wie bitte?" Angelina sah sich erstaunt um. „Jack Bell braucht ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine _Freundin_? Das sind ja ganz neue Sitten."

„Du sagst es. Ich habe selber noch keine Ahnung, wer diese Lady ist, aber sie ist mir jetzt schon symphatisch.", grinste Katie. „Scheinbar kann da endlich jemand meinen flatterhaften Bruder an die Kette legen."

„Und was hast du ihm besorgt?"

„Neugierig bist du ja gar nicht, oder?" Katie sah Angelina verschmitzt an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab der Nadel einen Stupser mit dem Zauberstab, die gleich darauf mit Schwung das Kleid unten umsäumte. „Ich habe ihm und Miss Unbekannt ein Set Partnerschneekugeln gekauft. Jack muß nur noch die persönlichen Noten hinzufügen, damit er und sie auch in Miniformat darin auftauchen."

Angelina pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne.

„Wow! Na, wenn das keinen Eindruck machen wird.", meinte sie. „Hast du eure Schneekugeln noch?"

„Ja", nickte Katie. „Sie stehen auf einem Regal im Schlafzimmer. Damien kriegt also noch immer regelmäßig eins von mir mit dem Besen übergebraten und ich werde immer noch mit Wasserbomben überhäuft."

„Eure Schneekugeln sind richtig süß.", seufzte Angelina neidisch. „Wenn ich dagegen an unsere denke ..."

Katie lachte. Die Partnerschneekugeln von Fred und Angelina waren ein echtes Original. Sie zeigten die erste Begegnung der beiden, die auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ stattgefunden hatte und einen Filibusterkracher von Fred, einen brennenden Umhang und einen aufgeplatzten Koffer von Angelina als Hauptdarsteller hatte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst?", grinste sie. „Eure Kugeln sorgen immer wieder für Gelächter."

„Jahaa", seufzte Angelina und verdrehte die Augen. Allerdings glitt ihr gleich darauf ein durchtriebenes Lächeln über's Gesicht. „Hey, habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich grüßen soll?"

„Nein.", antwortete Katie und sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an. „Von wem denn?"

„Von ... ähm ... dem Tyrannen Gryffindors höchstpersönlich."

Katie verschluckte sich vor Schreck an ihrem Glühwein, an dem sie gerade genippt hatte, und sah Angelina mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was?"

Angelina grinste.

„Lee und ich haben ihn gestern zufällig bei Madame Malkins getroffen.", erklärte sie und zupfte ein wenig an Jennys weiten Trompetenärmeln herum, bis sie ihr perfekt erschienen.

„Und er hat euch gebeten _mich_ zu grüßen? Wie kommt er denn dazu?"

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sag du es mir. Seine Worte waren ungefähr: Wenn du deine Freundin von Flourish & Blotts noch siehst, dann grüße sie von mir."

Katie schwieg verwirrt und nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Glühwein. Hatte Oliver sie etwa durchschaut? Sie hoffte nicht, denn das war ihr dann doch recht peinlich. Sie wollte Oliver irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen. Das mußte sie schließlich, wenn sie wirklich sowas wie Freundschaft aufbauen wollten. Aber das wollte sie doch gerne selber machen und es ihn nicht zufällig herausfinden lassen.

* * *

**A/N: **Ups, jetzt hätte ich fast vergessen, das Kapitel für heute hochzuladen. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum heute so gar keine Reviews kommen, weil ich dieses Kapitel eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht finde. Aber es können ja keine Reviews kommen, wenn ich nicht hochlade (jahaa, ich bin schon eine ganz Schlaue °augenverdreh°).Ich hoffe jetzt aber, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und es ebenfalls eine Review wert ist. 


	21. Ein Abend mit Lee

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 20 – Ein Abend mit Lee**

„Sie haben da zwei wirklich süße Töchter."

„Was?"

Verwirrt sah Katie sich zu der älteren Frau hinter sich um. Diese nickte zu Jenny und Stacy rüber, die ungeduldig auf den Füßen wippend vor dem Karussell standen und warteten, dass es endlich wieder anhielt und ihre Runde anfing. Lee, der neben ihr stand, wandte sich ab und versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der erhobenen behandschuhten Hand.

„Altersmäßig sind sie nicht weit auseinander, oder?", fragte die Frau und sah mit einer Art großmütterlichen Lächeln zu den beiden Mädchen, die sich jetzt kaum noch gedulden konnten. „Und scheinbar auch beide recht lebhaft."

„Ähm ... also, die beiden sind ..."

„... unser ganzer Stolz, nicht wahr, Liebling?", mischte sich Lee jetzt doch in das Gespräch mit ein und legte Katie mit einem gespielt verliebten Lächeln einen Arm um die Schulter, bevor er die Frau ansah. „Die rechte ist die ältere. Aber Sie haben recht. Weit sind sie nicht auseinander. Es sind nur ein paar Monate."

Die Frau nickte wissend.

„Das habe ich mir schon so gedacht. Bei meinen Kindern war es nicht viel anders. Die sind alle fast wie am Fließband gekommen." Ein nostalgisches Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, während Katie Lee einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den dieser nur schulterzuckend beantwortete und ihr zuzwinkerte. Jetzt sah die Frau sie wieder an. „Es ist eine Menge Arbeit, wie sie ja sicher selber wissen. Vor allem in der ersten Zeit. Aber man hat sie dann ja auch alle zusammen recht schnell groß. Und sie können immer miteinander spielen, weil die Interessen durch den geringen Altersunterschied nicht so sehr auseinander gehen."

„Genauso ist es.", nickte Lee und sah mit väterlichem Stolz zu seinen „beiden" Töchtern rüber, die jetzt im Blitztempo das Karussell stürmten, um eines der heißbegehrten, beweglichen Holzpferde zu erwischen. Jenny schaffte das nur, indem sie ein anderes Mädchen aus dem Weg schubste, was Katie zu einem Aufstöhnen, Lee aber lediglich zu einem leisen Lachen veranlaßte, bevor er sich wieder seiner Gesprächspartnerin zuwandte. „Sind Sie auch mit ihren Kindern hier?"

„Oh nein, junger Mann.", lachte diese und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie zum Karussel rüber zeigte. „Ich bin mit meinen Enkelkindern hier. Naja, zumindest mit einem Teil davon. Das Mädchen mit der roten Jacke und die beiden Jungs da drüben."

„Ah!", meinte Lee und nickte. Die Kinder, auf die die Frau gezeigt hatte, kämpften sich gerade durch die Menge auf ihre Großmutter zu. „Ja, ich glaube, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist da zu erkennen. Die Kleine hat ihr hübsches Aussehen definitiv von ihrer Großmutter."

„Sie Charmeur.", erwiderte die Frau daraufhin und wurde doch tatsächlich ein wenig rot, was jetzt Katie dazu veranlaßte, ihr Grinsen hinter ihren Handschuhen zu verbergen.

„Oma, können wir jetzt noch Bonbons kaufen gehen? Bitteeeeeee.", bettelte das Mädchen mit treuherzigem Dackelblick und ihre Brüder nickten heftig.

Die Frau lachte und nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand.

„Na, dann kommt, ihr drei. Wollen mal sehen, wo wir welche finden, ja?", fragte sie die Kinder, die begeistert nickten, und sah dann wieder zu Lee rüber, der immer noch den Arm um Katies Schultern gelegt hatte und sie wie selbstverständlich an sich zog. „Sie sind wirklich ein nettes Paar. Bleiben sie so. Ich wünsche ihnen ein frohes Fest."

„Ihnen auch.", brachte Katie mühsam beherrscht hervor und Lee warf ihr ein gut gelauntes „Frohes Fest, schöne Frau." zu, was diese zu einem geschmeichelten Lachen veranlaßte, bevor sie mit ihren Enkelkindern in der Menge verschwand.

Jetzt gab es für Katie kein Halten mehr. Lachend vergrub sie das Gesicht in Lee's dicken Wintermantel und sie versuchte, dabei nicht zu laut zu sein. Trotzdem wurden ihnen ein paar belustigte Blicke zugeworfen, denn ihre Schultern zuckten heftig und Lee's Grinsen war auch kaum zu übersehen. Schließlich schaffte Katie es, ihren Lachanfall einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sie sah Lee breit grinsend an.

„Du bist unmöglich, Lee Jordan.", kicherte sie und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Du schaffst es sogar noch gesetzte, würdevolle Großmütter mit ein paar Worten und Blicken in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ist dir denn gar nichts heilig?"

„Wieso? Was ist so falsch daran?", fragte Lee sie und gab ihr einen leichten Schubs mit der Hüfte, der sie ins Rutschen brachte und sie dazu brachte, sich erschrocken an Lee zu klammern. „Ihr hat es gefallen und du bist auch gar nicht so abgeneigt, was mich betrifft, so wie du dich gerade an mich klammerst, Süße."

Anzüglich wackelte Lee mit den Augenbrauen und erntete dafür einen nicht ganz so sanften Boxhieb an die Schulter, der ihm allerdings lediglich ein Lachen entlockte.

„Idiot", knurrte Katie, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken.

„Mag sein.", meinte Lee und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr herunter. „Aber du liebst mich trotzdem, Sweetheart. Das sehe ich dir an.", flüsterte er und zog sie wieder zu sich heran.

„Ja, leider.", seufzte Katie theatralisch. „Was wäre mein Leben sorgenfreier, wenn ich dich Chaoten ignorieren könnte."

„Ja.", nickte Lee spöttisch. „Sorgenfreier, aber auch sterbenslangweilig. Gib's zu, du würdest es gar nicht anders haben wollen."

„Nein", gab Katie zu und sah zum Karussell rüber, das langsam wieder abbremste. „Aber trotzdem bin ich heilfroh, dass ich nicht wirklich mit dir verheiratet bin. Das würde ich nämlich auf Dauer nicht aushalten. Egal wie gern ich dich als Freund habe."

„Was hast du ein Glück, dass ich so ein dickes Fell habe.", gab Lee trocken zurück und sah kopfschüttelnd auf sie runter. „Sonst würde ich dir diese Bemerkung jetzt wirklich übel nehmen. Was meinst du, wollen wir gleich irgendwo einen Happen essen gehen?"

„Sehr gute Idee.", nickte Katie zustimmend. „Ich habe einen Mordshunger. Und etwas richtig leckeres zu essen haben wir uns nach diesem Nachmittag auch mehr als verdient."

„Du sagst es.", nickte Lee. „Wer schafft es schon, innerhalb von zwei Tagen die Kostüme für ein komplettes Krippenspiel und den Engelschor zu nähen?"

„Niemand", meinte Katie lächelnd. „Wir zwei und Angelina sind halt ein unschlagbares Team."

Lee nickte und so machten sie sich schließlich zu viert auf den Weg zur nächsten Pommesbude, wo Lee für einige Verwirrung sorgte, weil er einfach von allem etwas bestellte. Katie kommentierte das mit einem schmunzelnden „Vielfraß", doch Jenny und Stacy sahen diesen Mengen mit leuchtenden Augen an und halfen Lee eindrucksvoll, sie zu verdrücken.

* * *

„Hey", meinte Linda Grey und schubste ihren Kollegen Connor Carpenter mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Ist das da drüben nicht Lee Jordan?" 

„Hm?", brummte Connor und sah sich suchend um. „Wo? Ich kann nichts sehen."

„Na da drüben.", antwortete Linda und zeigte zur Pommesbude rüber. „Ganz links. Mit der Frau im dunkelroten Mantel und den beiden Kindern. Ich wußte gar nicht, dass der zwei Kinder hat. Ich dachte immer, er hat nur eine Tochter."

„Wer hat nur eine Tochter?", hakte Liam O'Leary, der sich gerade mit einem Tablett voller Glühwein zu seinen Kollegen durchkämpfte.

„Lee Jordan.", antwortete Julia Owls und half ihm, die Gläser zu verteilen. „Linda meint, dass sie ihn da drüben entdeckt hat."

„Ich meine das nicht nur, ich weiß es, ihr Blindfische.", erwiderte Linda kopfschüttelnd.

„Also ich sehe ihn ni... Moment mal.", unterbrach sich Connor und kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch das Schneetreiben besser sehen zu können. „Ich glaube, du hast recht, Linda. Das ist wirklich Lee Jordan. Aber wer ist die Frau da bei ihm?"

„Wo denn?", fragte Liam jetzt, der auch neugierig geworden war, doch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, riss Connor überrascht die Augen auf und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Leute, wißt ihr, wer das da bei ihm ist?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung.", meinte Linda kopfschüttelnd, während Julia und Liam immer noch suchten. „Kennst du sie etwa?"

„Ja", nickte Connor. „Und das solltest du eigentlich auch. Das ist eine der Verkäuferinnen von Flourish & Blotts. Besser gesagt, das ist _die_Verkäuferin von Flourish & Blotts.", fügte er mit einem wissenden Blick zu Liam hinzu.

Dieser sah ihn erst einen Moment lang verwirrt an, riss dann aber auch überrascht die Augen auf.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst.", stieß er hervor. „Lee Jordan ist mit der Frau hier, in die sich unser Hüter-Ass verguckt hat? Ich dachte, die steht nicht auf Quidditch."

„Oliver hat _was_?", kam es vollkommen perplex von Linda und Julia.

„Yep, das dachte ich eigentlich auch.", antwortete Connor grinsend. „Aber scheinbar war das nicht so ganz richtig, wenn sie mit einem der besten Quidditchkommentatoren des Landes einen auf fröhliche Familie macht."

Jetzt hatte auch Liam die vier entdeckt und ein breites Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht.

„Ob Oliver das ahnt?"

„Definitiv nicht.", lachte Connor. „Sonst wäre er definitiv anderer Laune gewesen. Allerdings verstehe ich dann nicht, warum sie Montag mit ihm zusammen essen war. Da stimmt doch was nicht."

„He, kann uns mal jemand aufklären?", beschwerte Linda sich und sah die beiden Männer empört an. „Was ist da mit Oliver und dieser Buchverkäuferin?"

„Entschuldige, Linda." Liam schmunzelte und nippte an seinem Glühwein. „War nicht böse gemeint. Also, das mit Oliver und dieser Buchverkäuferin ist so, ..."

* * *

„Das mit dem Weihnachtsmarkt war wirklich eine gute Idee, auch wenn ich am Ende ziemlich durchgefroren war.", meinte Katie und sah verträumt in die Kaminflammen. 

Lee brummte zustimmend und nippte an seinem Weinglas.

„Tja, manchmal habe sogar ich gute Ideen."

Katie lachte leise und nahm ebenfalls ihr Weinglas in die Hand. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, aber es war keine unangenehme Stille, sondern eine gemütliche. Lee sah sie nachdenklich an. Die Schatten unter ihren Augen, die da in der letzten Woche noch gewesen waren, waren verschwunden. Stattdessen lag ein verträumtes Lächeln auf Katies Lippen, was er nicht recht einordnen konnte. Wenn er es nicht besser gewußt hätte, hätte er gedacht, dass seine beste Freundin verliebt war. Doch Katie hatte seit Damien kein Interesse mehr daran, mit jemandem auszugehen.

„Du siehst richtig zufrieden aus.", meinte er schließlich leise.

„Das bin ich auch.", meinte Katie, ließ jedoch die Flammen nicht aus den Augen. „Ich glaube, der Tipp von Angelina hat Wirkung gezeigt."

„Welcher Tipp?"

„Sie meinte, dass ich Damien Briefe schreiben sollte, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und mir meine Sorgen um Jenny ein wenig von der Seele zu reden.", antwortete sie und sah ihn jetzt doch mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber ich habe dann das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht so weit weg ist."

„Nein, das klingt nicht komisch.", meinte Lee. „Damien ist ein wichtiger Teil in deinem Leben und er wird immer irgendwie da sein. Und das ist auch völlig richtig so, immerhin ist er Jennys Vater. Du darfst nur nicht zulassen, dass deine Angst um Jenny dein Leben völlig beherrscht."

Katie nickte.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur nicht ganz so leicht, wie es klingt.", seufzte sie und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Ich meine, ich kann Jenny ja irgendwie verstehen. In ihrem Alter war ich ja selbst nicht anders und in Hogwarts war ich vom Quidditchfeld nicht wegzukriegen. Aber diese Angst steckt irgendwie drin. Ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren."

„Dass du da ein wenig sensibler reagierst, als andere Mütter ist klar. Aber sei doch mal ehrlich, Katie. Wenn etwas passieren soll, kannst du es auch nicht dadurch verhindern, indem du Jenny Quidditch völlig verbietest. Unfälle können auch anderswo passieren." Ein leichtes Lachen entfuhr Lee. „Denk doch mal an dein Talent in Zaubertränke. Wenn Jenny da auch nur einen Hauch von dir geerbt hat, fliegen der Kerker bald regelmäßig in die Luft."

Jetzt lachte auch Katie. Zaubertränke war echt nie ihr Ding gewesen und sie hatte Snape regelmäßig in pure Verzweiflung versetzt.

„Ist kein großer Verlust.", kicherte sie. „Wer braucht schon Zaubertränke?"

„Keiner, der noch alle Kessel beisammen hat.", stimmte Lee ihr zu. „Allerdings sind die Quartiere der Slytherins nicht sehr weit vom Zaubertränkekerker entfernt und sollte Jenny wirklich öfter mal den Kessel in die Luft jagen, wackeln bei denen die Wände."

„Ja und?", fragte Katie und hatte ein teuflisches Blitzen in den Augen. „Was interessieren mich denn die Slytherins?"

„Also, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat Adrian Pucey dich mal ziemlich interessiert.", stichelte Lee und kniff sie in die Seite.

Katie schrie erschrocken auf und versetzte ihm gleichzeitig einen Tritt.

„Du weißt genau, dass das nur einer höheren Sache diente.", protestierte sie.

„Was?", fragte Lee sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Dass du mit ihm geknutscht hast? Soweit ich weiß, hat Oliver nur gesagt, dass ihr die Slytherins ein wenig aushorchen sollt. Von Knutschen hat er nichts gesagt."

Katie schnaubte.

„Ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit mußte ich schon leisten.", brummte sie. „Adrian Pucey mag zwar ein Slytherin sein, aber er ist nicht blöd. Wenn ich ihn ausgehorcht hätte, ohne ihn abzulenken, hätte er mich doch sofort durchschaut."

„Kann sein.", gab Lee ihr recht. „Hat es sich denn wenigstens gelohnt?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen.", grinste Katie. „Mit dem zusammen, was Angelina und Alicia herausgefunden haben, haben wir deren Taktik ziemlich durchschauen können. Flint soll nicht sonderlich begeistert davon gewesen sein, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen. Seine Jungs sollen noch Wochen später die Ohren geklingelt haben von dieser Standpauke."

„Hmm", brummte Lee und sah sie verschmitzt von der Seite her an. „Und wie küßt Mr. Pucey so?"

„Verdammt gut.", gab Katie mit einem ebenso verschmitzten Lächeln zurück und kippte den Rest von ihrem Wein herunter. „Möchtest du noch ein Glas?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Lee. „Eigentlich sollte ich mich so langsam mit Stacy auf den Weg machen, sonst verschläft sie morgen den halben Vormittag."

„Wieso?", meinte Katie irritiert. „Wie spät ist es denn schon?"

„Gleich halb zehn.", antwortete Lee.

„Was? So spät schon?"

„Yup" Lee stellte sein leeres Weinglas auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich sollte wirklich langsam gehen. Es war ein schöner Abend, Katie. Wir sollten das öfter mal machen. Jenny und Stacy hätten da bestimmt nichts gegen."

„Ja, du hast recht.", nickte Katie. „Der Abend war wirklich schön."

„STACY? Kommst du runter? Wir müssen los.", rief Lee durch die Tür und ein paar Minuten später sausten Jenny und Stacy durch die Tür.

„Müssen wir wirklich schon los, Dad?", fragte Stacy und sah ihren Vater bittend an. „Können wir nicht einfach heute Nacht hier bleiben? Tante Katie läßt dich sicher auf dem Sofa schlafen und Jenny und ich teilen uns ihr Bett."

„Das könnte theoretisch funktionieren, wenn du morgen nicht zur Schule müßtest, kleine Lady.", antwortete Lee und warf ihr ihre Jacke zu, die Stacy schmollend auffing. „Ab nächste Woche sind Ferien. Dann kannst du von mir aus gerne mal bei Jenny übernachten, wenn Tante Katie es erlaubt. Aber diese paar Nächte verbringst du noch in deinem eigenen Bett."

Stacy seufzte abgrundtief, aber Lee ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst, Stacy.", meinte er lächelnd. „Mit diesen Waffen kenne ich mich bestens aus. Ich war schließlich selber mal in deinem Alter."

„Ja, leider.", knurrte Stacy augenverdrehend und sah dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu Katie rüber. „Gute Nacht, Tante Katie."

„Gute Nacht, Stacy." Katie lächelte sie an. „Und nächste Woche darfst du gerne mal hier übernachten. Von mir aus dürft ihr dann auch Cheryl mit einladen."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Jenny strahlend, die bisher nur stumm in der Tür gestanden hatte.

„Ehrlich.", nickte Katie. „Aber nur, wenn ihr jetzt beide ruckzuck in eure eigenen Betten verschwindet. Ihr wollt schließlich nicht morgen beim Krippenspiel einschlafen, oder?"

Stacy kicherte.

„Das würde bei mir nicht viel ausmachen. Ich bin nur ein Schaf. Wenn das einschläft, merkt das niemand. Aber wenn der Weihnachtsengel einschläft wäre das schon blöd."

Jenny streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, doch Lee und Stacy waren schon zusammen in den Kamin gestiegen und Sekundenbruchteile später waren sie verschwunden.

* * *

**A/N:** Und wieder ein Kapitel ohne Oliver. Was tue ich euch bloß an? Aber ich verspreche euch, das war das letzte Kapitel ohne ihn. Ab morgen gibt es dafür eine Überdosis von ihm. Versprochen.

Außerdem hoffe ich, dass man merkt, dass da zwischen Lee und Katie nicht mehr ist, als Freundschaft. Die beiden bilden manchmal halt eine Art Zweckgemeinschaft, da sie beide alleinerziehend sind. Liebe ist da allerdings nicht im Spiel, auch wenn sie hin und wieder mal miteinander "flirten". Das ist nie wirklich ernst gemeint, sondern nur eine Art Gewohnheit, die sich im Laufe der Zeit eingeschlichen hat.


	22. Erkenntnisse

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 21 – Erkenntnisse**

„Mum? Glaubst du, Daddy sieht heute Abend auch zu?"

Jenny sah ihre Mutter zweifelnd an und sah dann wieder zu dem Bilderrahmen auf dem Wohnzimmerschrank, auf dem Katie und Damien zu sehen waren, die ausgelassen an einem Strand in Südengland entlang tollten und sich am Ende verliebt küßten. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Katie Damien erzählt hatte, dass sie schwanger ist. Das Foto hatte ein Tourist aufgenommen, der allerdings ein Muggel war und dachte, dass er nur den Kuß aufnehmen würde.

Katie lächelte und holte das Bild, bevor sie sich neben Jenny auf die Sessellehne setzt. Sie legte ihrer Tochter einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Daddy heute Abend zusieht, Jenny-Schatz.", meinte sie absolut überzeugt. „Und er wird den besten und vor allem hübschesten Weihnachtsengel zu sehen kriegen, den es auf dieser Welt je gegeben hat. Er wird genauso stolz auf dich sein, wie ich. Das weiß ich ganz genau."

Jenny lächelte unsicher, doch in ihren Augen lag auch ein leichtes Leuchten.

„Ich hoffe nur, ich stürze heute Abend nicht ab oder drehe den Zuschauern den Hintern zu, wenn die mich hochziehen."

Katie zuckte bei den ersten Worten ihrer Tochter leicht zusammen und legte den Bilderrahmen in ihrem Schoss ab.

„Du wirst nicht abstürzen, Jenny. Keine Sorge.", beruhigte sie ihre Tochter, meinte aber eigentlich sich selbst damit. „Und wenn doch, dann bist du ja gesichert. Da passiert dir gar nichts."

„Und wenn ich mich wieder drehe?", meinte Jenny jammernd. „Ich drehe mich doch immer einmal halb herum, wenn die mich hochziehen, und dann sehe ich die Wand an und unter mir den Engelschor und nicht die Zuschauer und die Hirten. Das nervt echt."

Katie lachte leise auf.

„Dann stell dich doch einfach genau andersrum auf, bevor die dich hochziehen.", schlug sie vor. „Dann drehst du dich zwar auch, aber dann hängst du am Ende richtig rum."

Jenny sah ihre Mutter einen Moment verblüfft an und fing dann an, breit zu grinsen.

„Was bin ich blöd.", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Darauf hätte ich ja auch selber kommen können."

„Hättest du.", nickte Katie und strubbelte ihr über die Haare. „Aber was glaubst du, wie oft man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sieht? Mir ist das selber schon viel zu oft so ergangen. So, und jetzt ab in die Badewanne mit dir. Wir wollen schließlich keinen stinkenden Weihnachtsengel, oder?"

„Nein." Jenny kicherte. „Sonst fallen die Hirten und Maria und Josef noch in Ohnmacht und das wäre wirklich blöd."

Katie lachte und stand ebenfalls auf, als Jenny zum Badezimmer rüber sauste. Sie hatte heute nur bis Mittag arbeiten müssen und hatte seitdem Weihnachtsurlaub. Erst im Januar mußte sie wieder bei Flourish & Blotts auf der Matte stehen.

Nachdenklich stellte sie den Bilderrahmen wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz und warf Damien ein Lächeln zu.

„Du fehlst uns, Damien. Vor allem an Tagen wie heute.", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Aber es wird leichter. Danke, dass du in letzter Zeit so ein guter Zuhörer warst. Das hat mir wirklich geholfen."

* * *

Nachdenklich wanderte Oliver durch die Winkelgasse. Dank dem heftigen Schneefall, der seit Anfang der Woche geherrscht hatte, lag der Schnee fast kniehoch und es gab auf beiden Seiten nur einen schmalen Streifen dicht an den Gebäuden entlang, auf dem man sich vorwärts bewegen konnte. Alle paar Meter gab es zudem kleine Querverbindungen, um die Möglichkeit zu haben, die Straßenseite zu wechseln, wenn man etwas aus einem der Läden auf der anderen Seite brauchte.

Heute schneite es nicht mehr. Die Sonne schien freundlich, wenn auch nicht sonderlich warm und die grauen Schneewolken der letzten Tage waren einem strahlend blauen Winterhimmel gewichen. Trotzdem reichte das schöne Wetter nicht aus, um die Leute in die durch den Schnee noch beengtere Winkelgasse zu locken.

Oliver war das nur recht. So konnte er in Ruhe seine letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen und ein wenig nachdenken. Und zum nachdenken hatte er allen Grund. Seit Montag Abend hatte er nichts mehr von Caitlin gehört und das beunruhigte ihn. Seinen letzten Brief hatte sie nicht beantwortet und er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er eine der Posteulen hatte nehmen müssen, da Belle gerade unterwegs war. Belle hätte zumindest auf eine Antwort bestanden, wenn er sie darum gebeten hätte.

Er verstand selber nicht, warum ihn dieses Schweigen so mitnahm. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass eine Frau sich nicht mehr bei ihm meldete, wenn er ihr klargemacht hatte, dass er mehr wollte. Aber in diesem Fall hatte er nicht mehr gewollt – oder zumindest nichts, was sie nicht zu geben bereit war. Und gegen Freundschaft hatte Caitlin zumindest am Montag Abend nichts gehabt. Da war er sich sicher. Oder hatte sie vielleicht doch Angst, dass er sie zu etwas drängte, was sie nicht wollte? Sie wußte, dass er eigentlich mehr wollte, als Freundschaft, auch wenn er ihr versichert hatte, dass Freundschaft ihm vollkommen reichen würde.

Irgendetwas paßte da noch immer nicht recht zusammen. Warum bestand sie immer noch auf dieses steife „Sie", wenn sie sich miteinander unterhielten. Es war, als würde sie krampfhaft versuchen, eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen hoch zu halte und er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso. Er hoffte nur, dass das nichts mit ihm persönlich zu tun hatte.

Außerdem war da immer noch dieses nagende Gefühl, dass er sie von irgendwo her kannte. Es war nicht in erster Linie ihr Äußeres, was ihn zu dieser Überzeugung brachte, sondern eher Mimik und Gestik, die sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkte, die ihn immer wieder in seiner Ahnung bestätigten. Sie waren zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen, aber außer in seinem eigenen Haus hatte er wenig mit den Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang zu tun gehabt. Und egal was sie am Montag Abend behauptet oder angedeutet hatte, er war zumindest sicher, dass sie keine Gryffindor gewesen war. Die kannte er und das nicht aus sonderlich positiver Erfahrung. Wenn sie also wirklich eine Gryffindor war, hätte er sie erkennen müssen.

Vollkommen unbewußt hatte ihn seine Füße zu Flourish & Blotts gebracht. Mit einem Schulterzucken trat er schließlich ein, nachdem er einen Moment nachdenklich vor dem Schaufenster gestanden hatte.

„Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden.", murmelte er. „Zumindest weiß ich, woran ich bin, wenn ich mit ihr geredet habe. So geht es zumindest nicht weiter."

Im Laden war es nicht besonders voll und nach einem kurzen Rundblick sah er, dass Caitlin nirgends zu sehen war. Allerdings mußte das nichts heißen. Vielleicht war sie irgendwo im Lager oder in dem kleinen Büro im hinteren Teil des Ladens und erledigte den Schriftverkehr. Oliver ging schließlich zu Tom rüber, der gerade einen Stapel Bücher in ein Regal einsortierte.

„Hallo! Ist Caitlin da?"

Tom sah sich fragend um und konnte ein wissendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er Oliver erkannte.

„Nein, tut mir leid.", meinte er und schüttelte leicht bedauernd den Kopf. „Sie hat seit heute Mittag Urlaub und ist erst nächstes Jahr wieder da."

„Schade.", meinte Oliver und konnte die Enttäuschung nur teilweise verbergen. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur erkundigen, ob ... naja, ist ja auch egal. Urlaub steht ihr wohl auch zu, nehme ich an. Dann muß das halt bis Januar warten."

Tom schien zu ahnen, dass es Oliver nicht so ganz egal war, wie er tat und sah ihn schließlich verschwörerisch an.

„Wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie es nicht von mir haben, verrate ich Ihnen, wo Sie sie heute Abend noch treffen können, okay?"

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab.", versicherte Oliver ihm.

„Ihre Tochter hat heute Abend ihre Aufführung.", antwortete Tom ihm. „Sie spielt den Weihnachtsengel im Krippenspiel ihrer Schule. Die Aufführung ist öffentlich und findet um sieben Uhr in der St. Katherine's Church statt. Vielleicht können Sie sie dort ja irgendwie abfangen."

„Ich werde es zumindest versuchen.", meinte Oliver. „Vielen Dank für den Tipp."

„Da nicht für.", winkte Tom ab. „Sie hat es einfach verdient, mal wieder ein wenig verliebt zu sein. Spielen Sie nur nicht mit ihr."

„Bestimmt nicht.", widersprach Oliver und wandte sich zum gehen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Tom. Und einen guten Rutsch."

„Ebenfalls", meinte Tom, doch Oliver war schon aus dem Laden verschwunden und hatte ihn nicht mehr gehört.

* * *

„Sind Sie ein Elternteil?"

„Wie bitte?" Oliver sah das etwa 17-jährige Mädchen entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht ganz zugehört. Ich war von der tollen Dekoration so abgelenkt. Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ob Sie ein Elternteil sind?", antwortete das Mädchen und warf ihm einen beeindruckten Blick zu. Oliver mußte innerlich schmunzeln. Sogar Muggelmädchen konnte er beeindrucken, dabei war er für die gar nichts besonderes. „Wenn Sie nämlich ein Elternteil sind, dann ist in den vorderen sieben Reihen ein Platz für Sie reserviert."

„Ach so.", erwiderte Oliver nickend und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin kein Elternteil. Aber ich arbeite daran, dass ich die Stelle vielleicht im nächsten Jahr einnehmen kann. Zumindest als Ersatzdaddy."

Er lächelte dem Mädchen zu, die ihm zuzwinkerte und ein kleines Programmheft in die Hand drückte.

„Dann dürfen Sie sich ab Reihe acht einen Platz aussuchen, der Ihnen am besten gefällt. Und ich drücke Ihnen die Daumen, dass Sie es im nächsten Jahr ein paar Reihen weiter nach vorne schaffen."

„Danke", lachte Oliver und machte sich dann auf den Weg, einen Platz zu ergattern, von dem aus er einen guten Blick auf den Altar hatte, vor dem das Krippenspiel stattfinden sollte.

Als er mit seiner Platzwahl schließlich zufrieden war, sah er sich suchend in der Elternmenge um. Caitlin konnte er nirgends erkennen, aber er sah Fred und George in der dritten Reihe von vorne und links vom Mittelgang sitzen, die die halbe Bank freihielten. Caitlin war wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo bei ihrer Tochter und half, sie in ihr Kostüm zu kriegen oder das Lampenfieber zu verdrängen. Zumindest wußte er jetzt aber, wo sie gleich sitzen würde. Zufrieden mit seinem bisherigen Erfolg vertiefte er sich in das Programmheft und las die Rollenverteilung durch.

Jenny war, wie Tom bereits erwähnt hatte, der Weihnachtsengel, der die Weihnachtsbotschaft verkünden würde. Josh und Cheryl waren Herbergswirte, allerdings in zwei verschiedenen Herbergen, und Alex war einer der heiligen drei Könige. Stacy dagegen hatte keine Sprechrolle. Allerdings war sie dafür bei der Hauptszene im Stall von Bethlehem dabei, wenn auch nur als Schaf.

„Ja", murmelte Oliver leise vor sich hin. „Lee hat sowas bei Madame Malkins erwähnt."

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Kirche bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt und die Lehrerin, die das Krippenspiel mit den Kindern einstudiert hatte, begrüßte die Gäste.

„Liebe Eltern, Geschwister und Familienangehörige. Liebe Gäste. Mein Name ist Louisa Andersen und ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen zu unserem diesjährigen Krippenspiel. Die Kinder haben seit Wochen auf diesen Tag hingefiebert und sind jetzt natürlich entsprechend aufgeregt. Deshalb werde ich Sie jetzt auch nicht mehr lange warten lassen, denn sonst wird das Lampenfieber noch größer. Eines muß ich allerdings noch loswerden, bevor wir anfangen. Vor ein paar Tagen haben wir mit Schrecken feststellen müssen, dass sich Mäuse an unseren Kostümen vergangen haben und diese vollkommen unbrauchbar waren. Eine unserer Mütter, die selber zwei Kinder in diesem Krippenspiel hat, ist kurzfristig eingesprungen und hat mit ein paar Freunden zusammen innerhalb von ein paar Tagen für alle Kinder neue Kostüme genäht. Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie sie das so schnell hinbekommen hat und fange wirklich an, an Wunder zu glauben. Mrs. Weasley, im Namen der Kinder und unserer Schule, bedanke ich mich für dieses Wunder."

Applaus brach los, als Mrs. Anderson sich in Angelinas Richtung verbeugte und Oliver hatte das Gefühl, dass Angelina tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen wurde. Und Angelina wurde selten verlegen, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wußte.

„Und jetzt bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Vorhang auf und viel Spaß mit unserem Krippenspiel."

Wieder brach Applaus los und Josef und Maria betraten die kleine Bühne vor dem Altar. Vollkommen überzeugend spielten sie die müden und hungrigen Reisenden auf der Suche nach einer Herberge, doch egal wo sie auch fragten, wurden sie wieder weggeschickt, da kein Zimmer mehr frei war. Cheryl und Josh waren wunderbar hartherzige Herbergswirte, auch wenn Josh sich in seinem Eifer nicht so ganz an den vorgegebenen Text hielt und Josef und Maria den Tipp gab, nächstes mal besser vorher zu reservieren, dann hätten sie auch keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren, dass nichts mehr frei ist.

Angelina vergrub das Gesicht daraufhin in Freds Halsbeuge, doch dieser grinste nur breit und fiel heftig in den spontanen Szenenapplaus für seinen Sohn mit ein. Auch Oliver lachte in sich hinein und applaudierte. Die Weasleygene in Josh waren unverkennbar.

Als der Engelschor das erste Mal einsetzte, nutzten die fleißigen Helfer die paar Minuten und bauten in Windeseile das Bühnenbild um, dass jetzt die Hirten auf dem Feld zeigten, die ihre Schafe hüteten. Jetzt war Jennys Auftritt nicht mehr weit hin.

Langsam verklangen die letzten Töne des Engelschors und zeitgleich erhob sich Jenny in einem weiten, weißgoldenen Gewand und großen, schneeweißen Engelsflügel langsam vor den staunenden Hirten in die Lüfte.

„Fürchtet euch nicht", klang Jennys Stimme laut und klar aus etwa fünf Metern Höhe durch die Kirche. „Denn sehet, ich verkündige euch große Freude, die allem Volke widerfahren wird. Euch ist heute der Heiland geboren, welcher ist Christus der Herr, in der Stadt Da-aaaaahhhhhh!"

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei verlor Jenny urplötzlich an Höhe. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, dass sich in den zweiten Szenenapplaus in diesem Krippenspiel verwandelte, als einen knappen Meter über dem kalten Steinboden der Kirche die Sicherung einrastete und Jenny mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen waagerecht in ihrem Sicherheitsgurt hing. Mit ein paar kleinen Bewegungen versuchte sie, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, während sie dabei langsam wieder in die Höhe stieg. Mit ruhiger Stimme und scheinbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt von ihrem Sturzflug, als der erste Schreck erst einmal vorbei war, setzte sie nochmal zu ihrer Weihnachtsbotschaft an, doch Oliver registrierte diese kaum.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm plötzlich jemand eins mit einem Treiberschläger über den Kopf gezogen. Als Jenny mit ein paar kleinen Korrekturen ihrer Hüfte und Schultern ihr Gleichgewicht wieder herstellte war es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Diese kleinen Korrekturen kannte er, hatte sie viel zu oft gesehen, als er noch nach Hogwarts ging. Ungläubig, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund, sah er zur dritten Reihe links vorne rüber, doch die, die er suchte, konnte er kaum erkennen. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in Lee's Mantel vergraben, der neben ihr saß, und ihr mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Kurz darauf sah sie sich vorsichtig zu Jenny um und auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln breit.

„Katie!", flüsterte Oliver leise und sah immer noch entgeistert zu ihr herüber. „Heilige Scheiße!"

Den Auftritt der heiligen drei Könige verpaßte er völlig. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, seine ehemalige Jägerin entgeistert anzustarren. Doch schließlich stöhnte er resigniert auf und vergrub kopfschüttelnd das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Banknachbarn warfen ihm irritierte Blicke zu, aber auch das bekam er nicht mit.

'_Ich verfluchter Idiot. Wo habe ich denn die ganze Zeit meine Augen gehabt? Und wo war mein Verstand? Die anderen waren doch die ganze Zeit da. Wieso habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass ausgerechnet Katie fehlt? Sie hat doch früher schon ständig mit denen zusammen gehockt._'

'_Weil sie heute völlig anders aussieht, als damals._', antwortete eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf. '_Und weil du keine Ahnung hattest, dass ihr richtiger Name Caitlin ist und nicht Katie. Ein schöner Käpt'n warst du. Kennst nicht mal die richtigen Namen deiner Spieler. Und dann wunderst du dich, wenn du sie später nicht wiedererkennst, du Trottel?_'

* * *

„Das war so cool. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als könnte ich wirklich fliegen."

Jennys Augen strahlten, als sie nach der Aufführung im Gemeindehaus Kakao und Kuchen futterte und begeistert ihr Erlebnis bei der Aufführung wieder und wieder erzählte. Katie verdrehte allerdings schnaubend die Augen.

„Cool nennst du das? Ich habe dich schon mit gebrochenen Knochen auf dem Fußboden liegen sehen." Sie sah vorwurfsvoll zu Fred und George rüber, die für die Sicherung des Weihnachtsengels zuständig gewesen waren. „Warum ist die Sicherung erst so spät eingerastet? Ich habe fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst?", meinte George und breitete unschuldig die Arme aus. „Sie ist doch eingerastet, oder? Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf und freue dich lieber, dass die Aufführung so ein Erfolg war. Jenny ist doch nichts passiert."

„Genau, Mum. Mir ist doch nichts passiert und es hat sogar Spaß gemacht.", beruhigte Jenny jetzt ihre Mutter, bekam aber gleich darauf kugelrunde Augen, als sie etwas hinter den Erwachsenen erblickte.

„Was?", fragte Katie sie und drehte sich neugierig um. „Oh nein."

„Oliver?", fragte Alicia verdutzt, die jetzt auch entdeckt hatte, wer da gerade auf sie zukam. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Naja, ich habe gehört, dass hier heute Abend das beste Krippenspiel in ganz London aufgeführt werden soll und das konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder?", antwortete er mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln zu Jenny, die ihn begeistert anstrahlte. „Und damit hatte meine Quelle gar nicht so unrecht. So eine Showeinlage sieht man nicht in jedem Krippenspiel. Alle Achtung. Sag mal, könnte ich vielleicht ein Autogramm von dir und deinen Freunden bekommen?"

„_Sie_wollen von _uns_ein Autogramm?", fragte Cheryl verdutzt, die neben Jenny stand und Oliver mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Ja sicher.", antwortete Oliver. „Bei solchen Nachwuchstalenten? Was glaubt ihr, wie wertvoll diese Autogramme in ein paar Jahren mal sein könnten? Also, kriege ich eins?"

„Ja, natürlich kriegen Sie eins.", antwortete Jenny heftig nickend und auch die anderen Kinder fielen in dieses Nicken mit ein. „Wir holen nur schnell einen Stift und eins von den Postern, das wir für das Krippenspiel gemacht haben. Wir sind gleich wieder da, okay?"

„OK", nickte Oliver. „Laßt euch ruhig Zeit. Ich warte solange hier."

Die Kinder waren vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, dass ausgerechnet ihr großes Idol von ihnen ein Autogramm wollte und waren wie der Blitz in der Menge verschwunden, um das Poster und einen Stift zu besorgen, um ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Oliver hatte sich währenddessen zu Katie umgewandt und sah sie so durchdringend an, dass sie schließlich den Blick abwenden mußte, weil ihr dieser Blick zu unangenehm wurde.

„Du hast nie vorgehabt, mir zu sagen, wer du wirklich bist, oder?", fragte er leise und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. „Als du Montag Abend darauf eingegangen bist, es wenigstens mit Freundschaft zu versuchen, war das nichts weiter als eine Hinhaltetaktik, damit du dich möglichst schnell verabschieden und verschwinden konntest, stimmt's?"

„Wie bitte? Montag Abend?", flüsterte Alicia fast unhörbar zu Angelina, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Oliver da gerade sprach. Und wenn man von den Blicken ausging, die Fred, George und Lee sich untereinander zuwarfen, waren sie genauso ahnungslos.

„Oliver, ich ..." Katie atmete tief durch und sah ihn dann doch wieder an. „Es war keine Hinhaltetaktik. Ich wollte wirklich mit dir befreundet sein."

„Und warum hast du dich seitdem nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet? Ich hatte dir eine Eule geschickt, aber du hast sie scheinbar gar nicht erst gelesen."

„Das stimmt nicht.", antwortete Katie und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das stimmt wirklich nicht, Oliver. Ich habe den Brief gelesen, aber ... es ist nicht ganz so leicht, wie du es dir vorstellst. Oder wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich wollte mit dir befreundet sein, aber das ist gar nicht so leicht, wenn ich dir immer was vormachen muß."

„Warum tust du es dann?", fragte Oliver sie ungläubig. „Keiner zwingt dich dazu, mir was vor zu machen, oder etwa doch?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn hilflos an.

„Nein, nur ... Oliver, weißt du ...", stammelte sie und wußte nicht recht weiter.

„Was ist passiert, Katie? Was ist passiert, dass du diese Barriere in dir aufgebaut hast? Was ist passiert, dass du plötzlich so eine heftige Abneigung gegen Quidditch hast? So warst du doch früher nicht."

„Oliver, ich glaube, das ist gerade keine so gute Frage.", mischte sich Angelina jetzt ein und sah besorgt zu Katie rüber, die heftig darum kämpfte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Nein, Angelina.", bat Katie sie und sah ihre Freundin bittend an. „Ich glaube, ich sollte so langsam mal mit der Sprache rausrücken."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja" Katie nickte und sah dann Oliver wieder an. „Sagt dir der Name Damien Callahan was?"

„Damien Callahan?", fragte Oliver verwundert und wußte im ersten Moment nicht recht, was diese Frage bringen sollte. Doch dann stellte sein Gehirn plötzlich eine Verbindung her und er sah Katie entgeistert an. „Oh Merlin, das darf nicht wahr sein. _Du_bist Damien Callahans Frau?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.", antwortete sie leise. „Ich bin nicht seine Frau. Ich bin seine Witwe. Und Jenny ist seine Tochter. Als er damals abgestürzt ist, war ich im Stadion. Und ich war hochschwanger. Verstehst du nun, warum ich plötzlich so eine Abneigung gegen Quidditch habe?"

„Katie", meinte Oliver und fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Das habe ich wirklich nicht gewußt. Und unter den Umständen verstehe ich dich natürlich, aber ... das muß doch nicht heißen, dass wir nicht eine alte Freundschaft wieder auffrischen können, oder?"

Bittend sah Oliver sie an und Katie hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen.

„Ich will das nicht nochmal durchmachen müssen, Oliver.", meinte sie und schaffte es wieder nicht, ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe Damien abstürzen und sterben sehen. Ich könnte das nicht nochmal durchmachen, ohne verrückt zu werden. Und du bist nunmal Profispieler. Die Gefahr, dass das nochmal passiert wird immer da sein."

„Hör mal, Katie.", meinte Lee jetzt und erreichte damit, dass Katie ihn verwirrt ansah. „Mir ist gestern schon aufgefallen, dass es dir in dieser Woche richtig gut zu gehen scheint. Irgendwas schien dich verändert zu haben, ich konnte nur nicht so ganz erkennen, was. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was da am Montag Abend zwischen euch beiden gelaufen ist, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es dir geschadet hat. Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Lee ...", fing Katie an, wurde jedoch von diesem unterbrochen.

„Nein, Katie. Bitte, rudere jetzt nicht wieder zurück.", bat er sie eindringlich. „Oliver hat nicht vor, dich zu irgendwas zu drängen, wenn ich ihn gerade richtig verstanden habe. Er ist mit Freundschaft zufrieden und du willst es im Grunde genommen auch. Also gib ihm zumindest eine Chance auf Freundschaft."

Katie sah Oliver unsicher an, der jetzt vorsichtig nach ihren Händen griff. Ein Blick zu ihren restlichen Freunden zeigte Katie, dass auch sie der Meinung waren, dass sie Oliver zumindest eine Chance auf Freundschaft geben sollte.

„OK", gab sie schließlich nach. „Aber nur Freundschaft, Oliver. Mehr geht im Moment einfach nicht."

„Nur Freundschaft.", versicherte er ihr und zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich beim spielen aufpassen und keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen werde."

Jetzt lachte Katie leise und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Wer bist du? Und was ist aus unserem vollkommen irren Käpt'n geworden?", fragte sie ihn schmunzelnd.

„Der ist erwachsen geworden und weiß so langsam auch, was er sich erlauben kann und was nicht.", gab er schlagfertig zurück, während die anderen in Gelächter ausbrachen. Oliver lachte einen Moment mit, sah sich dann aber suchend um. „Sagt mal, wo bleiben eigentlich meine Autogramme?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ich habe heute drei Dinge zu sagen:

Erstens: Was hat Oliver für ein Glück, dass er schon Urlaub hat und am heutigen Tag nicht seinen Kollegen über den Weg gelaufen ist. Das hätte seine Stimmung ganz schön in den Keller gezogen.

Zweitens: War ja klar, dass er es erst merkt, dass es Katie ist, wenn man den Quidditch-Holzhammer auspackt und ihm damit ordentlich eins über den Schädel zieht. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit meiner Auflösung einverstanden (einer von euch hatte ich ja in einer meiner wenigen Reviewantworten geschrieben, dass Jenny der Schlüssel ist, da sie doch ziemlich nah dran war, mit ihrer Vermutung)

Drittens: Ist Lee nicht süß? So einen besten Freund will ich auch.

Viertens: Sollte es zwar eigentlich nicht mehr geben, weil ich ja nur drei Dinge angekündigt habe, aber das ignoriere ich jetzt einfach mal. Ab jetzt ist Oliver in jedem Kapitel dabei (und Jack taucht Weihnachten nochmal auf). Ob er es aber in drei Kapiteln (oder eigentlich in vier Kapiteln, da das Weihnachtskapitel die doppelte Länge hat wie ein normales Kapitel) noch schafft, Katies Herz zu erobern, ist im Moment wohl eher fraglich. Aber man soll die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Schließlich ist bald Weihnachten und da passieren schonmal Wunder. Hoffen wir also auf ein Wunder.

Bis Morgen

* * *


	23. Wenn Engeln Flügel wachsen

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 22 – Wenn Engeln Flügel wachsen**

„Also, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist.", meinte Katie zweifelnd und sah mit leicht gequälten Blick zu Oliver rüber, der hinter Jenny auf seinem Schlitten saß.

„Ach komm, Kates.", grinste er. „Wo ist dein Gryffindormut geblieben? Früher wärst du die erste gewesen, die hierbei mitgemacht hätte."

„Ja, früher war ich auch klein und dumm.", gab Katie zurück. „Und definitiv viel zu viel dem Einfluß von den drei größten Chaoten unserer Schule verfallen."

„Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, Katie.", meinte Lee rechts neben ihr und grinste sie ebenfalls breit an. „Aber dem Einfluß bist du immer noch ziemlich verfallen. Wäre dem nicht so, wärst du jetzt nämlich da unten bei Leesh und Lina, und nicht hier oben bei uns."

„Punkt für dich, Lee.", stimmte Oliver ihm zu und streckte ihm den erhobenen Daumen entgegen, bevor er Katie wieder ansah. „Also was ist jetzt? Machst du mit oder enttäuscht du lieber deine Copilotin und machst einen Rückzieher?"

„Hey", kam es von Fred, der mit Josh zusammen ganz rechts außen in Stellung gegangen war und sich jetzt vorbeugte, um Katie drohend anzusehen. „Niemand enttäuscht meine Tochter. Ist das klar?"

Katie verdrehte resigniert die Augen und warf Oliver dann einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Das war ein verdammt hinterhältiger Zug.", knurrte sie ihn an. „Das ist dir klar, oder?"

„Sicher", nickte Oliver grinsend. „Aber so bin ich halt. Und das sollte _dir_inzwischen klar sein."

„Tante Katie?" Cheryl hatte sich halb zu ihr herum gedreht und sah sie besorgt an. „Wenn du wirklich Angst hast, müssen wir hier nicht runter rodeln."

„Nein, Schatz. Es ist schon okay.", meinte Katie, der der leicht enttäuschte Unterton in Cheryls Stimme nicht entgangen war. „Wir werden es den anderen schon zeigen."

Über Cheryls Gesicht lief ein erleichtertes Grinsen und sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Wußte ich's doch.", meinte Oliver zufrieden. „Bist du bereit, Jenny?"

„Yup!", antwortete Jenny heftig nickend und sah ihre Mutter mit einem begeisterten Leuchten in den Augen an. „Von mir aus kann's losgehen."

„Na dann.", meinte Oliver und rückte sich selber in Position. „Auf die Plätze ... fertig ... los!!!"

Mit Schwung stieß er sich über die kleine Bergkuppe, auf dem die kleine Gruppe sich befand und schon sauste er mit einer begeistert aufjohlenden Jenny den steilen Abhang herunter. Hinter sich konnten sie die anderen hören, die sich gleichzeitig mit ihnen auf die steile Schußfahrt begeben hatten, doch Oliver schaffte es spielend, die Führung zu behaupten.

„Ihr seid komplett waaaaaaaahnsinnig.", brüllte Katie hinter ihm, wurde jedoch von dem lauten, und vollkommen schrägen Jodler von George übertönt, in den Fred, Josh und Alex gleich darauf mit einfielen.

Mit einem Höllentempo flogen sie und Cheryl in die einzige Kurve auf dieser Strecke, bevor es weiter steil abwärts ging, und Katie hatte schwer zu kämpfen, den Schlitten auf Kurs zu halten. Doch sie schaffte es und holte sogar ein Stück auf Oliver und Jenny auf. Andere hatten aber scheinbar nicht so ein Glück. Ein lautes Krachen war hinter ihnen zu hören und dann ein frustrierter Aufschrei von Josh.

„Ich fahre nie wieder mit dir, Dad. Immer bleiben wir irgendwo stecken."

Cheryl wurde von heftigem Gelächter geschüttelt und sie sah breit grinsend über ihre Schulter zu Katie, die ihr ebenso grinsend zuzwinkerte, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und Katie anfeuerte.

„Los, Tante Katie. Die erwischen wir noch. Schneller! SCHNELLER!!!"

„Ihr kriegt uns niiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!", kam es entfernt von Jenny.

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", brüllte Cheryl zurück.

„Genau! Wir erwischen euch schon noch.", fiel Katie in das fröhliche Geschrei mit ein, doch alles was sie darauf zur Antwort bekam, war ein lautes Lachen von Oliver.

Inzwischen waren sie soweit den Hang herunter gesaust, dass sie Angelina und Alicia erkennen konnten, die zwei knallrote Regenschirme, die völlig fehl am Platz wirkten, wild hin und her schwenkten und damit die Ziellinie markierten. Katie hatte es inzwischen tatsächlich geschafft, bis auf eine halbe Schlittenlänge an Oliver und Jenny heranzukommen, was leichte Panik bei Jenny auslöste.

„Die holen uns ein.", kreischte sie auf. „Schneller, Oliver. Die dürfen uns nicht kriegen."

„Das werden sie auch nicht. Verlaß dich drauf.", antwortete Oliver und warf Katie ein durchtriebenes Grinsen zu, was diese zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlaßte. Doch sie kam nicht dazu, sich lange Gedanken zu machen, was Oliver wohl gerade ausheckte, denn er setzte diese Idee schon in die Tat um. „Gut festhalten, Jenny."

„Was? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Du Ekel!!!", brüllte Katie ihm nach, als er seinen Schlitten leicht schräg stellte und sie und Cheryl in eine hohe Schneefontäne tauchte. Cheryl schrie vor Schreck über die plötzliche eiskalte Dusche gellend auf. Katie dagegen hatte während ihres Gebrülls die Kontrolle über den Schlitten verloren und schoss nun direkt auf einen kleinen Hügel zu.

„KATIIIIEEEEEE! BREMSEN!"

Katie hörte den Schrei von Alicia zwar, konnte allerdings nichts tun, und im nächsten Moment hatten sie und Cheryl die Bodenhaftung verloren. Im hohen Bogen flogen sie durch die Luft und Katie presste Cheryl instinktiv so fest wie möglich an sich. Der Schlitten hatten sie irgendwo auf halber Strecke verloren. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später landeten sie kopfüber in einem Schneeberg. Katies Klammergriff um Cheryl löste sich dabei jedoch und sie rutschte noch ein Stück weiter den Berg runter, wo sie schließlich mit dem Kopf nach unten liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte.

„MUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!"

„KATIE? Um Himmels Willen, Katie. Sag was!"

In Windeseile war Oliver bei ihr und drehte sie herum. Jenny, Angelina und Alicia stürzten mit geschockten Gesichtern hinter ihm her und fielen neben ihr in den Schnee.

„Katie, bitte. Sag was.", bat Oliver sie eindringlich und beugte sich über sie, um zu testen, ob sie überhaupt noch atmete.

Darauf hatte Katie jedoch nur gewartet. Blitzschnell hatte sie eine Hand voll Schnee gegriffen und ihn Oliver in den Kragen gesteckt.

„Iiiiek!" Erschrocken zuckte Oliver zurück und sah sie geschockt an, warf ihr aber gleich darauf einen finsteren Blick zu, als er sah, dass sie sich inzwischen halb aufgerichtet hatte und ihn zufrieden angrinste. „Du verfluchtes Biest! Wie kannst du mir so eine Todesangst einjagen? Ich glaube, ich spinne."

„Hey", beschwerte Katie sich jetzt und rappelte sich auf. „Das geschieht dir vollkommen recht, wenn du zu so unfairen Mitteln greifst. Ich habe nicht um eine Schneedusche gebeten. Und Cheryl auch nicht. Wie geht's der übrigens? Alles okay bei ihr?"

„Ja, Cheryl geht's gut.", antwortete Alicia und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Angelina rüber, die ihre Tochter gerade aus dem Schneeberg zog.

„Gott sein Dank.", seufzte Katie erleichtert.

„WOW, Katie. Ich muß schon sagen, die Haltungsnoten von dir und Cheryl sind wesentlich besser als die von George und Alex letztens.", meinte Lee, der inzwischen mit Stacy zusammen bei ihnen angekommen war. Genau wie George und Alex. Nur von Fred und Josh war noch nichts zu sehen.

„Wundert dich das?", gab Katie zurück und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Klamotten. „Wir Frauen haben sowas wie natürliche Eleganz. Klar sind unsere Haltungsnoten besser."

„Uff! Hier stinkt's", gab George zurück und wedelte heftig mit der Hand in der Luft rum. „Kann es sein, dass sich hier gerade jemand selbst in den Himmel lobt?"

Die Antwort darauf war ein Schneeball, der ihm ins Gesicht flog. Verdutzt sah er Katie an, die jedoch genauso verdutzt zu ihm sah. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten allerdings bedenklich.

„Hey", kam es ärgerlich von Cheryl, die die Werferin dieses Schneeballs war und jetzt Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte und ihren Onkel finster ansah. „Beleidige nicht Tante Katie."

„Genau", nickte Katie und grinste jetzt doch. „Beleidige nicht Tante Katie."

George sah Katie noch einen Moment lang verdutzt an, sah dann jedoch zu seiner Nichte rüber, die ihn immer noch herausfordernd anfunkelte.

„Na warte.", drohte er und griff sich eine Hand voll Schnee. „Dir werde ich schon Manieren beibringen, du kleine Nervensäge."

„Hiiiiiilfeeeeeee!!!! Mum, hilf mir!", schrie Cheryl auf, als sie schreiend vor George flüchtete, der mit hoch erhobenem Schneeball in der Hand hinter ihr her rannte.

Angelina lachte jedoch nur und dachte gar nicht daran, ihrer Tochter zu helfen.

„Selber Schuld, Cheryl.", lachte sie. „Du hättest ja nicht unbedUMPF! IGITT! George, du Ekel!"

„Sorry Lina!", rief dieser lachend, doch schon Sekunden später war er auf der Flucht, denn jetzt war es Angelina, die ihn mit einem Haufen Schneebällen beschoss.

„Oh cool! Eine Schneeballschlacht.", schrie Josh, der inzwischen zusammen mit Fred auch endlich unten angekommen war. „Wartet, ich mache mit."

Für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten war daraufhin nur noch Lachen und Schreien zu hören, als die Schneebälle zwischen den Freunden und ihren Kindern wild hin und her flogen.

* * *

„Das war ein richtig toller Tag.", murmelte Jenny müde und zufrieden und klammerte sich noch fester an Oliver, der sie Huckepack von der U-Bahn-Station bis nach Hause trug. Katie lief neben den beiden her und zog den Schlitten. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein richtiger Besenflug. Dann ist der Tag perfekt."

Katie seufzte tief auf und schaute weiter auf ihre Füße, wie sie es schon eine Weile tat. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu der versteckten Bitte sagen sollte.

„Katie?", fragte Oliver leise.

Fragend sah Katie auf und sah in Olivers bittendes Gesicht. Von Jenny war nur eine Flut dunkler Haare zu erkennen, denn sie hatte den Kopf auf Olivers von Katie abgewandte Schulter gelegt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Oliver.", antwortete sie leise.

„Ich passe auch auf.", versprach er ihr. „Keine Experimente, keine Verrücktheiten. Nur ein ganz einfacher Rundflug. Bitte Katie."

Noch einmal seufzte Katie tief auf, doch schließlich nickte sie stumm. Über Olivers Gesicht glitt ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Danke. Du weißt, wie du in unser Stadion kommst?", fragte er leise und als Katie nickte, nickte er zufrieden und zwickte dann Jenny vorsichtig in die Wade. „Hey Jenny."

Jenny zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte seit einer Weile die Augen geschlossen und hatte von dem Gespräch der beiden Erwachsenen nichts mitbekommen.

„Hmmm?", brummte sie fragend und hob den Kopf.

„Kennst du dich aus mit Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren?"

„Ja", antwortete Jenny verwirrt. „Aber wieso?"

„Dann halt dich fest, in Ordnung?"

Jenny nickte, immer noch nicht recht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Oliver nickte Katie noch einmal kurz zu, sah sich dann sichernd um, ob auch ja kein Muggel irgendwo zu sehen war und war mit einem leisen_PLOP_zusammen mit Jenny verschwunden. Katie brachte den Schlitten nach Hause und disapparierte dann ebenfalls.

Im Puddlemerestadion angekommen schauderte sie einen Moment. Seit dem schicksalshaften Tag vor fast 10 Jahren war sie nie wieder in einem Quidditchstadion gewesen und dieses Gefühl überwältigte sie kurzfristig. Die Knie wurden ihr weich und kurz verschwamm ihr die Sicht. Sie schwankte leicht, wurde jedoch von zwei starken Armen am umfallen gehindert.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Oliver sie besorgt, sah jedoch an ihrem leichenblassen Gesicht sofort, dass dem nicht so war. „Entschuldige! Entschuldige Katie. Ich hätte dich nicht darum bitten sollen. Wir verschwinden gleich wieder. Komm."

„Nein.", meinte Katie leise und legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Nein, es geht schon."

„Blödsinn, Katie.", widersprach er ihr. „Ich sehe doch, dass es nicht okay ist. Wir gehen."

„Nein Oliver." Katie sah ihn jetzt durchdringend an und sah dann zu Jenny rüber, die vollkommen überwältigt zu den gigantischen Tribünen empor sah. „Sie jetzt wieder hier wegzubringen, ohne etwas zu tun, würde ihr den Tag nur kaputt machen. Flieg mit ihr. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig."

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ja" Katie nickte. „Ganz sicher."

„OK" Oliver sah sie noch einmal besorgt und nicht sonderlich überzeugt an, ging dann aber doch zu Jenny rüber. „Hey Jenny. Fliegen wir eine Runde?"

Jenny sah ihn überrascht an, sah dann jedoch skeptisch zu ihrer Mutter rüber.

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte sie unsicher. „Ich möchte wirklich gerne, aber ..."

„Es ist okay, Jenny-Schatz.", meinte Katie und zwang sich zu einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. „Geh mit ihm fliegen."

Jennys Augen leuchteten wie auf Kommando auf, doch statt mit Oliver zu der kleinen Holzhütte rüber zu gehen, wo die Besen aufbewahrt wurden, rannte sie auf ihre Mutter zu und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Danke, Mum.", flüsterte sie überwältigt. „Du bist die Beste."

„Ja, jetzt.", meinte Katie leise lachend und drückte Jenny kurz an sich. Dann schob sie sie aber wieder von sich. „Jetzt geh schon, bevor ich es mir doch nochmal anders überlege."

Das ließ Jenny sich nicht zweimal sagen. Wie der Blitz war sie bei Oliver, der inzwischen mit einem Besen in jeder Hand neben der Ersatzbank stand. Skeptisch legte Katie die Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an. Oliver lächelte jedoch beruhigend und legte einen der Besen vor sich auf den Rasen.

„Nur für den Fall, dass deine Mum auch Lust kriegt zu fliegen.", meinte er zwinkernd zu Jenny, doch diese kicherte daraufhin nur.

„Meine Mum hat doch keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Besen fliegt."

„Meinst du?", fragte Oliver sie, sah jedoch über ihren Kopf hinweg zu Katie rüber, die zittrig lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Sie dachte nicht wirklich daran, auf einen Besen zu steigen. Jetzt sah Oliver sie skeptisch an, wandte sich dann aber wieder Jenny zu. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich denke, deine Mum weiß ganz genau, wie man man mit einem Besen fliegt. Komm, steig auf."

Leicht unruhig sah Katie zu, wie Jenny zu Oliver auf den Besen kletterte und sich an den Stiel klammerte. Oliver legte sichernd eine Hand um ihre Taille, hielt mit der anderen den Stiel fest und stieß sich vorsichtig vom Boden ab. Langsam und gleichmäßig stiegen sie in den dunklen Winterhimmel hinauf. Ein paar Minuten blieben sie in Ringhöhe auf der Stelle schweben, doch dann ließ Oliver den Besen anfliegen.

Mehrere Runden drehten sie um das verwaiste Stadion, bis Oliver die Taktik änderte und im Slalom erst um die einen Ringe flog, dann im Angriffstempo die Seiten wechselte und auch um die anderen Ringe mehrere Slalomlinien flog. Jenny kreischte begeistert auf und auch Katie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie die Begeisterung ihrer Tochter beobachtete. Es war zwar kein harmloser Rundflug, wie Oliver ihn angekündigt hatte, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er Jenny sicher vor sich auf dem Besen hielt. Damien hätte es nicht besser machen können. Und sie selber auch nicht.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Besen vor ihr und sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen? Es war sehr lange her, dass sie zuletzt geflogen war. Zuletzt vor ihrer Schwangerschaft. Aber sie war immer gerne geflogen – und hier waren keine Klatscher, die sie unvorbereitet treffen konnten.

Langsam ging sie auf den Besen zu und blieb neben ihm stehen. Es war ein guter Besen, wenn auch ein wenig aus der Mode. Sie sah nachdenklich zu Oliver und Jenny hoch, die sie jedoch gar nicht beachteten, und wieder zurück auf den Besen. Er hatte ihr mit voller Absicht einen etwas altmodischeren Besen dagelassen, mit dem sie besser zurecht kommen würde. Das wurde ihr mit plötzlicher Deutlichkeit bewußt. Langsam streckte sie den Arm über dem Besen aus.

„Hoch!", sagte sie mit überraschend fester Stimme und einen Moment später hatte sie den kühlen und doch festen Stiel eines Flugbesens in der Hand. So ungewohnt, doch gleichzeitig so herrlich vertraut.

„Ich muß vollkommen verrückt sein.", meinte sie schließlich leise, als sie sich auf den Besen schwang. „Vollkommen verrückt."

Sekunden später hatte sie sich vom Boden abgestoßen und schwebte wie selbstverständlich auf die normale Spielhöhe hinauf.

„Hey Bell.", meinte Oliver schmunzelnd, als sie vor ihm auftauchte. „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Halt den Mund, oller Sklaventreiber.", gab sie zurück, mußte aber auch leicht schmunzeln. Sie fühlte sich doch wohler und sicherer, als sie angenommen hatte. „Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor, hier hoch zu kommen."

„Wer's glaubt.", grinste Oliver. „Wie sieht's aus? Lust ein paar Quaffle zu werfen?"

„Wenn du versprichst, mich nicht zu kritisieren, gerne.", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich seit Jahren aus der Übung bin."

„Klar, ich halt den Mund und warte ab, was du mir entgegen wirfst."

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs hatte Oliver einen Quaffle zu sich rauf gerufen und warf ihn dann Katie zu, die ihn reflexartig auffing. Oliver nickte zufrieden.

„Geht doch.", meinte er und brachte sich dann vor den Ringen in Position. „Also, dann zeig mal, was du noch drauf hast. Halt dich gut fest, Jenny, okay?"

Jenny nickte wie ferngesteuert. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Mutter entgeistert anzustarren, von der sie nie, auch nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen angenommen hatte, dass sie je auf einem Besen fliegen würde. Geschweige denn Quidditch spielen. Und jetzt saß genau diese Mutter vollkommen selbstverständlich auf einem Besen und warf Quaffle gegen einen Profispieler, als hätte sie nie im Leben was anders getan. Jenny verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„JA!", stieß Katie in diesem Moment hervor und riß die Faust in die Luft. Übermütig, und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, legte sie einen Looping hin, bevor sie Oliver breit angrinste. „Das hättest du nicht gedacht, oder? Das ich tatsächlich einen gegen dich versenke."

„Nicht wirklich.", grinste dieser und warf den Quaffle zu ihr zurück. „Noch einen kriegst du aber nicht durch, Bell. Immerhin sind wir zwei gegen einen. Stimmt's Jenny?"

„Äh ..." Jenny sah verwirrt von ihrer Mutter zu Oliver und wieder zurück. „Ich ... ähm ... Mum?"

„Was?", fragte Katie sie verdutzt, da sie bisher nichts von der Verwirrung ihrer Tochter mitbekommen hatte. Sie war viel zu sehr von dem Gefühl, endlich wieder zu fliegen, gefangen gewesen.

„Was ... ich meine ... warum kannst du fliegen?", stotterte Jenny und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Katie machte ein so irritiertes Gesicht, dass Oliver in leises Lachen ausbrach.

„Jenny, ich glaube, das sollte deine Mum dir morgen mal in Ruhe erklären, okay?", schlug er schließlich vor. „Das ist nämlich eine recht lange und komplizierte Geschichte."

„O-okay!", stotterte Jenny, immer noch verdutzt, doch dann glitt auch über ihr Gesicht ein Lächeln. „Mum, ich glaube nicht, dass du noch einen gegen uns rein kriegst."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Jenny-Schatz.", antwortete Katie, die Oliver ein dankbares Lächeln zuwarf. „Sei dir da nicht so sicher."

Und mit all dem Schwung, den sie in diesem Moment absoluter Zufriedenheit aufbringen konnte, schleuderte sie den Quaffle auf den linken Ring.

* * *

**A/N:** Na also, jetzt ergibt der Titel des Adventskalenders auch endlich Sinn, nicht wahr? Zwei Kapitel stehen jetzt noch aus. Mal sehen, was Oliver in dieser Zeit noch an Wundern bewirken kann. Hier hat er zumindest ziemlich Erfolg gehabt, denn immerhin hat er Jenny einen Herzenswunsch erfüllt und Katie mittels Schocktherapie behandelt. Dieser Mann ist ein Held! 


	24. Unsere Vergangenheit

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 23 – Unsere Vergangenheit**

„Mum? Was sind das denn alles für Sachen?"

Katie drehte sich lächelnd zur Tür um und sah Jenny in ihrem dunkelblauen Schlafanzug und dicken Eisbären-Hausschuhen in der Tür stehen. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand die gleiche Verwirrung wie schon am Vorabend im Puddlemerestadion und Katie konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken, dass sie verwirrt war. Auffordernd klopfte sie neben sich auf den Fußboden, wo sie selber im Schneidersitz saß.

„Komm her. Dann erkläre ich dir, was das für Sachen sind."

Vorsichtig kam Jenny näher, wobei sie Kartons, Fotoalben, Teilen alter und sehr gebraucht aussehender Quidditchausrüstungen und einem alten Besen auswich, die rings um ihre Mutter herum verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

„Das sind alles Quidditchsachen.", murmelte Jenny verwundert und ließ sich langsam neben ihrer Mutter auf dem Boden nieder. „Wieso hast du so viele Quidditchsachen? Du hast doch immer gesagt, du magst kein Quidditch."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Weißt du, es ist nicht wirklich so, dass ich Quidditch nicht mag, sondern eher das, was Quidditch anrichten kann.", meinte Katie und zog einen weiteren Fotorahmen aus dem Karton, der vor ihr stand. Ein nostalgisches Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Es war genau das, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie sah zu Jenny, die neugierig auf das Foto sah und drückte es ihr schließlich in die Hand. „Hier, schau mal. Die müßtest du eigentlich alle kennen."

„Ja", murmelte Jenny überrascht. „Ja, das sind Onkel Fred und Onkel George. Und da links sind Tante Angelina und Tante Alicia. Und Oliver und ... das ist der Onkel von Cheryl, Josh und Alex. Das ist ihr Onkel Harry?"

Vollkommen verdutzt sah Jenny Katie an. Diese nickte und zeigte wieder auf das Foto.

„Da ist noch jemand. Siehst du? Da links."

„Das blonde Mädchen?", fragte Jenny nach, als sie gesehen hatte, auf wen ihre Mutter gezeigt hatte.

„Ja, das blonde Mädchen.", antwortete Katie nickte wieder. „Erkennst du sie?"

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht.", meinte Jenny unsicher und sah das Foto nochmal genauer an. „Sie ... sie sieht dir ein wenig ähnlich, aber ... sie ist blond. Und du hast braune Haare."

„Ja, weil ich sie gefärbt habe.", antwortete Katie leise. „Und kürzer geschnitten."

„Das_bist_du?" Jenny sah ihre Mutter ehrlich überrascht an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, das bin ich." Katie lächelte. „Nur halt mit längeren und blonden Haaren."

„Aber ... wieso?"

„Naja, weil man halt manchmal Lust hat, sich ein wenig zu verändern.", gab Katie schulterzuckend zur Antwort. „Weißt du, ich hatte immer lange blonde Haare und ich wollte einfach mal ..."

„Nein, Mum.", unterbrach Jenny sie. „Ich meine, warum hast du aufgehört, Quidditch zu mögen, wenn du es doch in Hogwarts selber gespielt hast? Du hast sogar den Pokal gewonnen. Du mußt gut gewesen sein."

„Das war ich wohl.", meinte Katie. „Und ich habe den Pokal sogar zweimal gewonnen. Oder besser gesagt, dreimal, wenn man mein letztes Jahr dazu zählt. Da habe ich aber nur ein Spiel gespielt."

„Warum das?"

„Weil ich eine Art Unfall hatte und eine ganze Weile ausgefallen bin. Quidditch spielen war da einfach nicht mehr drin.", meinte Katie und versuchte einen kleinen Schauer zu unterdrücken, als sie an den Vorfall mit dem verfluchten Halsband zurück dachte. „In dem Jahr war Harry unser Teamkäpt'n. Es war mein letztes Jahr."

„Und in den anderen Jahren? Wer war da der Käpt'n?"

„Das waren Tante Angelina, als ich im sechsten Schuljahr war.", antwortete Katie. „Und Oliver, als ich im vierten Schuljahr war. In dem Jahr ist auch dieses Foto aufgenommen worden."

„Und warum hast du dann aufgehört, Quidditch zu mögen?", fragte Jenny zum wiederholten Mal. „Und wann?"

Katie seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. Doch dann sah sie ihre Tochter wieder an und gab sich selbst einen mentalen Tritt.

„Es war wegen deinem Dad."

„_Dad_ wollte nicht, dass du Quidditch magst?", fragte Jenny entsetzt. Damit hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Doch Schatz.", beruhigte Katie ihre Tochter und legte ihr eine Hand um die Schulter, um sie an sich zu ziehen. „Dein Dad war ganz und gar aus dem Häuschen, dass ich Quidditch mochte."

„Aber ... dann verstehe ich das einfach nicht, Mum.", meinte Jenny verwirrt und sah Katie verunsichert an. „Wenn ihr beide Quidditch mochtet, und Dad es dir auch nicht verboten hat, es zu mögen, warum magst du es dann jetzt nicht mehr? Warum verbietest du es mir dann so?"

„Weil ..." Katie seufzte und zog ein weiteres Foto hinter sich hervor. „Hier Jenny. Sieh mal."

Jenny legte das Gruppenfoto vom Hogwartsteam 1994 aus der Hand und nahm das Foto, das ihre Mutter ihr hinhielt. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie erkannte, wer da drauf war.

„Das ist ja Dad. Und er hat ... Mum!" Jenny sah Katie überrascht an. „Mein Dad war ein Quidditchspieler? Genauso wie Oliver?"

Katie nickte.

„Ja, dein Dad war ein Profiquidditchspieler. Genau wie Oliver. Nur eben nicht bei Puddlemere United."

„Nein.", stimmte Jenny ihr zu und sah wieder auf das Foto runter, von dem ihr Vater ihr in voller Quidditchmontur und einstudiertem Starlächeln zuwinkte. „Das ist die Quidditchuniform von den Caerphilly Catapults."

„Alle Achtung.", staunte Katie. „Da kennt sich aber jemand aus. Wie kommt das denn? Ich dachte, du stehst auf Puddlemere."

„Naja, das heißt aber doch nicht, dass man sich nicht über die anderen Teams informieren kann, oder?", fragte Jenny zurück und sah Katie verschmitzt und ein wenig unsicher lächelnd an. Katie kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen. „Mum, ich weiß, dass du nicht wolltest, das ich mich mit Quidditch beschäftige, aber ... ich mag doch Quidditch nunmal so gerne und ... die anderen ..."

Hilflos sah Jenny ihre Mutter an.

„Bitte sei nicht böse, Mum.", bat sie schließlich leise.

„Du hast dich also doch nicht so ganz an mein Quidditchverbot gehalten, stimmt's?", hakte Katie nach und wußte auch ohne Jennys Antwort, dass sie recht hatte. Schuldbewußt zog Jenny den Kopf ein und nickte, doch Katie zog sie einfach nur an sich.

„Ist nicht so schlimm.", meinte sie leise und drückte Jenny einen Kuß auf den noch vom schlafen verstrubbelten Haarschopf. „Ich kann dich ja irgendwie verstehen. Ich konnte dich immer verstehen und das hat es für mich auch immer so schwer gemacht, es dir immer wieder zu verbieten. Schließlich hast du ja doppelte Quidditchgene geerbt."

„Warum wolltest du es mir dann überhaupt verbieten?"

„Weil ..." Katie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Jenny und dann auf das Bild in ihrer Hand. Damien lächelte ihr zu und das gab ihr Mut, das auszusprechen, wovor sie sich all die Jahre über gefürchtet hatte. „Jenny, dein Dad ... er ist ... er ist bei einem Quidditchspiel gestorben."

„Was?", fragte Jenny und sah ihre Mutter erschrocken an. Sie sah Tränen in deren Augen glitzern und traute sich kaum, noch eine Frage zu stellen. Sie tat es trotzdem. „Wie? Und ... wann?"

„Drei Tage bevor du geboren bist.", antwortete Katie leise. „Es war das Spiel gegen die Falmouth Falcons. Ein Klatscher kam aus dem Nichts und hat ihn so unglücklich erwischt, dass er den Besen nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Er ist ... er ist zu Boden gestürzt und ..."

Katie brach ab. Die Erinnerung an diesen Moment war zuviel für sie. Die Tränen liefen ihr jetzt offen über die Wangen. Jenny sah sie einen Moment lang erschrocken an, schlang dann allerdings die Arme um ihre Mutter und schmiegte sich fest an sie.

„Du wolltest nur nicht, dass mir auch was passiert, oder?", fragte sie und kämpfte nun ebenfalls mit den Tränen. Katie nickte und weinte jetzt heftig. „Ist schon gut, Mum. Es tut mir leid, dass ich immer so gemein war. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Wirklich nicht."

„Ich weiß.", schluchzte Katie und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich weiß, Jenny-Schatz. Und du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen."

Eine Weile weinten sie beide stumm vor sich hin, doch schließlich beruhigte Katie sich wieder einigermaßen und wischte sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln die restlichen Tränen von den Wangen.

„Entschuldige Jenny.", meinte sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Und ich wollte dich auch nicht zum weinen bringen."

„Das macht nichts, Mum.", meinte Jenny und wischte sich ohne falsche Scheu ebenfalls die Tränen weg. „Es ist doch ganz normal. Wir vermissen Daddy doch beide. Und wir haben ihn lieb. Ich auch, obwohl ich ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht kenne. Aber er ist doch mein Dad."

„Natürlich magst du ihn, Jenny.", lächelte Katie sie an. „Und das ist auch vollkommen richtig so."

„Aber ... Mum, ich kenne Dad gar nicht richtig. Kannst du mir erklären, wer mein Dad wirklich war?"

„Sicher." Katie nickte. „Was willst du denn wissen?"

„Auf welcher Position hat Dad gespielt?"

„Jäger. Dein Dad war ein Jäger. Und ein höllisch guter noch dazu.", antwortete Katie und grinste verschmitzt. „Er und Oliver waren damals die ganz großen Nachwuchsstars. Und dein Vater war damals einer der wenigen, die Oliver Wood knacken konnten."

„Wirklich?" Jenny grinste jetzt ebenfalls. „Warum?"

„Weil deine Mum ihm meine wenigen Schwachpunkte verraten hat."

Sowohl Katie als auch Jenny fuhren erschrocken zum Kamin herum und sahen Oliver dort mit einem leicht verlegenen Grinsen stehen.

„Sorry, ich wollte euch nicht stören. Wenn's ungelegen ist, gehe ich wieder. Ich ... wollte euch zwei zwar eigentlich zum Mittagessen einladen, aber ich sehe, dass ihr mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt seid."

„Du störst nicht.", meinte Jenny und sprang auf. „Er stört doch nicht, Mum, oder?"

„Nein.", meinte Katie und sah Oliver lächelnd an. „Nein, du störst nicht."

„Sicher?", fragte Oliver und ließ seinen Blick unsicher über all die verstreuten Gegenstände auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden schweifen.

„Ganz sicher.", meinte Katie und nickte. „Du kannst sogar helfen. Jenny würde gerne mehr über ihren Dad erfahren. Und du kanntest ihn ja schließlich auch."

„Oh ja.", seufzte Oliver und ging dann zu Katie und Jenny rüber, um sich zu ihnen auf den Boden zu setzen. „Besser als mir manchmal lieb war. Er hat mich oft genug zum Wahnsinn gebracht, damals."

„Weil er deine Schwachpunkte kannte?", grinste Jenny ihn an.

„Genau.", meinte Oliver und sah Katie in die Augen. „Weil er meine Schwachpunkte kannte. Und das nur, weil deine Mutter ihren Mund nicht halten konnte."

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hey, was erwartest du? Er war mein Mann. Hätte ich es ihm verschweigen sollen, wie man dich knackt, nur weil wir in Hogwarts mal in einem Team gespielt haben?"

„Natürlich." Oliver nickte mit ernsthafter Miene. „Sowas nennt man Loyalität."

„Irrtum Wood.", konterte sie. „Sowas nennt man Naivität."

„Definitiv nicht.", widersprach er, sah dann Jenny aber wieder an. „Also, was willst du noch über deinen Dad wissen?"

* * *

Der Tag ging viel zu schnell vorbei, für Jennys Geschmack. Und auch für Katie war es überraschend, als sie schließlich bemerkte, dass es vor den Fenstern schon wieder dunkel wurde. Als sie erstmal den ersten Schritt getan hatte, Jenny die Wahrheit über ihren Vater zu erzählen, war es, als hätten sich in ihr übergroße Schleusentore geöffnet. Plötzlich war es kein Problem mehr, über Damien und die Jahre als Freundin und später als Frau eines Quidditchspielers zu sprechen. Und auch über ihre eigene Vergangenheit als Quidditchspielerin im Gryffindorteam zu sprechen, war plötzlich völlig selbstverständlich.

Oliver war dabei trotzdem eine große Hilfe. Er schaffte es immer wieder, Jenny und auch Katie mit kleinen Anekdoten aus der Hogwartszeit zum lachen zu bringen, und er war sich dabei auch nicht zu schade, sich selbst auf die Schippe zu nehmen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du irgendwann mal zugeben würdest, dass du damals vollkommen irre warst, was Quidditch betrifft.", meinte Katie kopfschüttelnd, als Oliver gerade die Geschichte zum besten gebracht hatte, als Fred und George ihn nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet an einen der Torringe gefesselt und da stehenlassen haben, bis ihn eine Horde Hufflepuffzweitklässlerinnen gefunden hatte. Jenny kicherte vergnügt in sich hinein und spielte mit einem von Katies uralten Jägerhandschuhen.

„Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen?", meinte Oliver und hob kapitulierend die Arme. „Auch aus einem irren Käpt'n wird halt mal ein einigermaßen normaler Erwachsener."

„Mit Betonung auf _einigermaßen_.", murmelte Katie in sich hinein und griff nach einem der Plätzchen aus ihrer Plätzchendose. Es waren nicht mehr viele übrig, die Jenny mit Angelina und den anderen Kindern vor einiger Zeit gebacken hatte.

„Das habe ich gehört, Bell.", kommentierte Oliver und warf ihr einen Blick zu, wie er es immer schon gerne getan hatte, wenn man seine Autorität als Kapitän untergrub.

Katie grinste ihn von der Seite her an.

„Das solltest du auch, Käpt'n.", meinte sie und biss in das Plätzchen. „Das solltest du auch."

„Lerne erstmal anständige Tischmanieren, Bell.", grinste Oliver, als Katie sich daraufhin an den Krümeln verschluckte und heftig hustete, und sah dann Jenny an. „Wie sieht's aus, Jenny? Möchtest du mal wissen, wie dir eine richtige Quidditchuniform steht?"

Jenny nickte heftig und war schon auf den Füßen, bevor Oliver oder Katie auch nur die Chance hatten, zu reagieren. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zog sie sich die Schutzmontur von Katies alter Quidditchuniform an und sah sich dann suchend um.

„Im ... im Karton.", hustete Katie und wies auf einen Karton neben dem Sofa, während sie sich immer noch die andere Hand vor den Mund hielt, um die Krümel nicht quer durch das Wohnzimmer zu husten.

Oliver beugte sich darüber und zog schließlich Katies nicht mehr ganz so taufrische Quidditchuniform heraus. Das ehemalige scharlachrot war lange nicht mehr so leuchtend wie zu ihrer Schulzeit und an einigen Stellen waren Stockflecken und Risse zu erkennen. Doch das Gryffindorwappen saß unversehrt auf der linken Vorderseite und der goldene BELL-Schriftzug auf dem Rücken hatte nichts von seinem Glanz verloren.

Jenny sah stumm auf diese Uniform und zitterte leicht vor Aufregung, als Oliver sie ihr über den Kopf zog. Die Ärmel waren ein wenig zu lang und mußten umgekrempelt werden und auch auf den Saum trat sie sich beim laufen drauf, aber das wurde kurzerhand von Oliver mit einer Kordel, die er von den Vorhängen losgebunden hatte, soweit verändert, dass es nicht mehr störte.

„Perfekt!", meinte er schließlich und nickte zustimmend, als Jenny sich von rechts nach links drehte und strahlte wie ein ganzer Weihnachtsbaum. „Oder was meinst du, Katie?"

„Ja, perfekt.", meinte Katie lächelnd und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, die der Hustanfall hervorgerufen hatte. „Und ich muß sagen, dieser Gürtel gibt dem ganzen eine wirklich ... interessante Note."

„Ja", meinte Oliver, sah aber selber inzwischen ein wenig skeptisch auf seine Kompromisslösung. „Aber spielen könnte sie so nicht. Der Bewegungsfreiraum ist eingeengt und die Aerodynamik hat Nachteile."

„Nun, da sie nicht spielen wird, tut das nicht wirklich was zur Sache, oder?", antwortete Katie.

Oliver sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, sah dann jedoch wieder zu Jenny rüber. Diese sah Katie ein wenig traurig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Nein, das tut nichts zur Sache.", meinte Oliver schließlich.

Das verschwörerische Zwinkern, dass er Jenny dabei zuwarf, sah Katie jedoch nicht. Und das war wohl auch besser so. Mütter mußten schließlich nicht alles wissen.

„Sag mal Jenny", fragte Oliver sie schließlich, um sie ein wenig abzulenken. „hast du eigentlich mein Geschenk noch?"

„Natürlich" Jenny nickte heftig und schob den rechten Ärmel ein Stück hoch.

„Unser Armband", entfuhr es Katie überrascht, bevor sie Oliver erstaunt ansah. „Du hast ihr unser Glücksarmband geschenkt? Das Armband, dass wir dir damals geschenkt haben?"

„Ja, naja ...", meinte Oliver ein wenig verlegen und sah sie dann verdutzt an. „Du wußtest es nicht? Hat sie es dir nicht gezeigt?"

„Nein", meinte Katie und sah Jenny fragend an, die ein wenig unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen trippelte und verlegen an dem Armband zupfte. Katie schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und sah Oliver wieder an. „Wieso schenkst du ihr unser Armband?"

„Keine Ahnung.", gab Oliver ehrlich zu. „Ehrlich Katie, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum genau ich das gemacht habe. Es war eine Spontanhandlung, als ich es ihr versprochen habe. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich es nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie jemand, der so vernarrt in Quidditch ist, sich nicht damit beschäftigen durfte."

„Er hat zu mir gesagt, dass es sein Glücksbringer war, als er selber mal völlig den Glauben verloren hatte, dass er das noch erreichen könnte, was er erreichen wollte.", meinte Jenny jetzt leise. „Und er meint, bei ihm hat es geholfen und er braucht es nicht mehr, und darum wollte er es mir schenken, damit ich auch etwas habe, was mir Mut macht. Bitte sei nicht böse, Mum."

Katie seufzte und lächelte Jenny dann beruhigend an.

„Nein, Jenny-Schatz. Ich bin nicht böse.", meinte sie und ging auf Jenny zu. „Aber sag mal, hat Oliver dir vielleicht auch erzählt, was das Geheimnis von diesem Armband ist?"

„Das Geheimnis?", fragte Jenny überrascht und sah Oliver fragend an.

„Nein, hat er nicht.", antwortete er. „Denn damit hätte unwissend ich was verraten, was ich nicht verraten durfte."

„Was ist das für ein Geheimnis?", fragte Jenny neugierig.

„Sieh mal genau hin.", antwortete Katie und hob den Zauberstab.

Jenny bekam kugelrunde Augen, als sie den großen, glänzenden Hogwartspokal nebelhaft vor sich sah.

„_Noch ist nichts verloren! Wir geben nicht auf! Fred, George, Harry, Angelina, Alicia und Katie!",_las sie vor, was in geschwungenen Buchstaben darüber stand. Verblüfft sah sie Oliver und Katie an. „Was heißt das?"

„Das heißt", meinte Oliver und sah Katie schmunzelnd an. „dass deine Mutter und die Eltern von deinen Freunden mir am tiefsten Punkt meiner Hogwartskarriere einen gewaltigen Tritt in den Hintern verpaßt haben. Ich hatte nämlich an dem Tag den Pokal schon für immer aufgegeben."

„Und habt ihr ihn dann doch noch gewonnen?"

„Haben wir.", nickte Oliver. „Und deine Mutter hat zusammen mit Cheryls, Joshs und Alexs Müttern eine der besten Jägerleistungen hingelegt, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Deine Mum ist in Hogwarts sowas wie ein Star."

„Ehrlich?" Jennys Augen leuchteten, doch Katie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Glaube ihm nicht alles. Er übertreibt gerne mal.", meinte sie zu ihrer Tochter. „Ich glaube, ich gehe mal nachsehen, ob ich in der Küche noch irgendwo ein paar Plätzchen auftreiben kann. Bis gleich."

Schmunzelnd sah Oliver ihr hinterher und zwinkerte Jenny dann zu.

„Vertraue mir, Jenny. Deine Mum ist eine der ganz großen Spielerinnen in Hogwarts gewesen." Und ein wenig nachdenklicher fügte er hinzu: „Wer weiß, vielleicht schaffen wir zwei es ja zusammen, dir doch noch irgendwann die Erlaubnis einzuholen, in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten."

Oliver spürte, wie sich eine kleine Hand in seine schob und diese vorsichtig drückte.

„Versprochen?"

Jenny sah ihn aus hoffnungsvollen Augen an.

„Wir versuchen es.", versprach Oliver und drückte zurück. „Wir haben fast zwei Jahre bis du nach Hogwarts kommst und drei Jahre, bis du dich für das Hausteam bewerben kannst. Das ist eine lange Zeit. Wir dürfen es nur nicht mit Gewalt versuchen."

„Nein, aber wir versuchen es.", meinte Jenny entschlossen und grinste Oliver dann verschmitzt an. „Und wenn du mich trainierst, komme ich ganz bestimmt ins Hausteam."

„Ms. Callahan, Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie da sagen. Ich kann ein richtiger Sklaventreiber sein, hat man mir gesagt."

* * *

**A/N:** Na bitte. Endlich ist die Wahrheit auf den Tisch gekommen (und Katie wird sich wohl auf einiges gefasst machen müssen, wenn sie die beiden in Sachen Quidditcherlaubnis gegen sich hat).

Morgen ist nun das große Finale und ich hoffe, ihr seid mit dem einverstanden, wie ich die Geschichte enden lasse. Ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen, dass ihr euch auf was gefasst machen müßt, denn ich drücke ziemlich auf die Tränendrüse. Außerdem ist das doppelt so lang, wie die bisherigen Kapitel, wodurch ihr theoretisch noch in den Genuß von zwei Kapiteln kommt. Ihr braucht also nocht allzu traurig über das baldige Ende sein, denn es zögert sich somit noch ein wenig raus.

Bis morgen, ihr Lieben.


	25. Das Fest der Liebe

**Adventskalender 2007**

**Kapitel 24 – Das Fest der Liebe**

„Onkel Jack! Onkel Jack!"

Mit leuchtenden Augen stürmte Jenny auf ihren Onkel zu und fiel diesem so begeistert um den Hals, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Hey du Wirbelwind.", lachte er und hob sie auf den Arm. „Was hat deine Mutter dir denn heute Morgen zum Frühstück gegeben, dass du schon um diese Uhrzeit so drauf bist?"

„Gar nichts.", kicherte Jenny. „Nur Marmeladenbrötchen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Jack und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Wie viele?"

„Drei halbe.", antwortete Jenny mit einem Unschuldslächeln, das noch ein wenig unschuldiger wurde, als Jack die Augenbraue höher zog. „Und zwei halbe Honigbrötchen."

„Aha!", nickte Jack grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Klare Anzeichen von Zuckerschock. Dann ist mir alles klar."

„Gar nichts ist dir klar.", widersprach Jenny und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was wir letztes Wochenende gemacht haben."

„Und was habt ihr gemacht?", hakte Jack nach und rückte Jenny auf seinen Armen ein wenig zurecht, um sie besser halten zu können.

„Ich war fliegen, richtig fliegen. Auf einem echten Besen.", erzählte Jenny eifrig. „Aber das ist noch gar nicht das beste. Das beste ist, dass ich im echten Puddlemerestadion geflogen bin. Mit Oliver Wood. Kannst du das glauben?"

„Ehrlich?", fragte Jack überrascht und sah seine Schwester über Jennys Schulter hinweg fragend an, bevor er sich wieder an Jenny wandte. „Mit dem echten Oliver Wood?"

Jenny nickte heftig.

„Mit dem wirklich echten Oliver Wood. Und Mum ist auch geflogen und hat sogar ein paar Quaffle gegen ihn geworfen."

„Hat sie, ja?", antwortete Jack und jetzt schlich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Und wie viele hat sie versenkt?"

„Einen. Von zehn.", antwortete Jenny, nahm aber ihre Mutter gleich darauf in Schutz. „Aber das ist richtig gut, Onkel Jack. Oliver Wood ist schließlich auch ein Profispieler und Mum nicht."

„Ich stimme dir da vollkommen zu, mein Schatz.", antwortete Jack und setzte Jenny jetzt doch wieder ab. „Ein Treffer ist schon wirklich gut, wenn man gegen einen Profi antritt. Ich glaube, das solltest du ganz schnell Opa erzählen. Der wird staunen."

„Darf ich, Mum?", fragte Jenny Katie.

„Ja, aber gehe bitte Oma nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven. Sie muß schließlich das Mittagessen noch fertig kriegen."

„Versprochen!", rief Jenny und war schon in den Flur gesaust, um ihren Großvater aufzusuchen.

Jack hatte unterdessen ein verschmitztes Schmunzeln aufgesetzt und ging auf seine Schwester zu.

„Nur ein einziger Treffer? Von zehn? Schwach, Schwesterherz. Wirklich schwach."

„Ach du.", lachte Katie und versetzte Jack einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Schlag gegen die Schulter. „Als ob du besser abgeschnitten hättest. Vergiß nicht, dass ich seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen habe und vollkommen aus dem Training bin."

„Hmm", brummte Jack und nahm sie gut gelaunt in die Arme. „Das ist aber auch das einzige, was ich als Ausrede gelten lasse. Und nun erzähl mal. Wie kommt es, dass du und Jenny plötzlich mit Oliver Wood Quidditch spielt? Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn auf Abstand halten."

„Naja, weißt du, das hat nicht ganz so geklappt, wie ich es mir so gedacht habe.", gab Katie verlegen lächelnd zu und zog dann ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Umhängetasche. „Hier, das ist übrigens für deine Freundin, Casanova. Ich hoffe, du bist damit zufrieden. Du mußt da nur noch die persönliche Note reinbringen."

„Persönliche Note?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Du wirst es schon sehen, wenn du rein siehst.", antwortete Katie. „Eine Anweisung ist dabei. Das kriegst du schon hin."

„OK, dann werde ich es mir gleich mal in Ruhe ansehen. Danke.", meinte Jack nickend und stellte das Päckchen auf ein Regal. „Komm, laß uns mal sehen, wie weit Mum mit dem Essen ist. Und vor allem, laß uns mal nachsehen, ob uns noch ein Weilchen Ruhe vergönnt ist oder ob unsere humorlose große Schwester und ihr noch humorloserer Ehemann schon im Anmarsch sind."

„Na hoffentlich nicht.", lachte Katie gut gelaunt.

* * *

Das Essen bei ihren Eltern war wie immer unübertrefflich. Wie jedes Jahr gab es Rinderrouladen mit Rotkohl, Kartoffeln und Soße, und wie jedes Jahr artete das Mittagessen am Weihnachtstag in einem Wettessen zwischen Katie und Jack aus, die zu zweit soviele Rouladen schafften, wie die anderen fünf zusammen. 

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wo du das alles läßt.", schmunzelte Katies Vater, als Katie den letzten Bissen ihrer fünften Roulade runterschluckte und gleichzeitig nach ihrer sechsten angelte.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab Katie gut gelaunt zurück. „Entweder habe ich eine sehr gute Verdauung oder Mum hat beim Braten schon alle Kalorien rausgebrutzelt und da kann nichts mehr ansetzen."

„Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt ziemlich unappetitlich.", gab Emma von sich und warf einen leicht angeekelten Blick auf Katies Teller.

„Was?", fragte Jack. „Du findest es unappetitlich, dass uns Mums Rouladen schmecken? Das ist nicht sehr nett Mum gegenüber, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

„Ich habe nicht Mums Essen kritisiert, Jack, sondern Katies Essmanieren.", schoss Emma zurück. „Eine Frau sollte nicht essen wie ein Scheunendrescher. Das gehört sich einfach nicht."

Richard nickte zustimmend und schnitt mit steifen Armen ein winziges Stückchen von seiner zweiten Roulade ab.

„Warum nicht, wenn es ihr schmeckt?", erwiderte Jack. „Du bist ja bloß neidisch, dass du dir das nicht erlauben kannst. Vielleicht solltest du dir auch einen Job suchen, um regelmäßig Bewegung zu bekommen, statt nur hübsch auszusehen und deine Tage mit langweiligen Besuchen bei noch langweiligeren Freunden zu verbringen."

Jenny verschluckte sich heftig an ihrer Gabel voll Kartoffel-Rotkohl-Soße-Matsche und erntete dafür einen warnenden Tritt von Katie. Emma hatte es allerdings doch bemerkt, dass auch ihre neunjährige Nichte diesen Seitenhieb auf ihr nicht sehr spektakuläres Leben verstanden hatte, und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie sich an ihren Bruder wandte.

„Ich kann es mir halt erlauben, Jack.", gab sie pikiert zurück und sowohl Jack als auch Katie fühlten sich bei diesem Tonfall mehr als deutlich an Percy Weasley erinnert. „Ich bin verheiratet und mein Mann verdient genug, um seine Familie zu ernähren."

„Welche Familie? Du, Richard und eure Kompanie Hauselfen?", meinte Katie angriffslustig und erntete dafür ihrerseits einen Tritt von Jenny, der ihr ein leichtes Grinsen entlockte.

„Kinder", seufzte Katies Mutter und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Könnt ihr euch denn nicht mal an Weihnachten vertragen? Es ist zum verzweifeln mit euch."

Katie zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„An Jack und mir liegt es bestimmt nicht, Mum."

„Und auch nicht an deinen Rouladen.", versicherte Jack mit entwaffnendem Lächeln. „Die sind wie immer einsame Spitze."

„Ja, lenk nur ab, du Charmeur.", lachte seine Mutter und drohte ihm spielend mit ihrem Messer. „Ich weiß genau, dass du und Katie Emma mit Absicht ständig reizt."

„Genau das möchte ich aber auch mal gesagt haben.", bestätigte Emma mit zufriedenem Nicken, doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne ihre Mutter gemacht.

„Und du solltest nicht immer so empfindlich sein, Emma.", riet ihre Mutter ihr. „Du provozierst es immer regelrecht, dass die zwei dich reizen."

„Mum!", protestierte Emma, doch ihre Mutter hatte sich schon wieder an Jenny gewandt, die auf der anderen Seite neben ihr saß.

„Und, Jenny? Bist du schon aufgeregt, was der Weihnachtsmann dir bringt?"

„Ja", nickte Jenny eifrig. „Aber ich hoffe, er kommt auch wirklich. Weißt du, Oma, ich war in letzter Zeit nicht immer besonders lieb zu Mum."

„Ich bin sicher, das sieht der Weihnachtsmann nicht so eng, mein Schatz.", versicherte sie ihrer Enkelin.

„Hoffentlich.", seufzte Jenny.

„Ganz sicher.", meinte ihre Oma.

„Ich denke auch, dass er das nicht ganz so eng sieht.", meinte Katie und zwinkerte Jenny zu, die daraufhin ein wenig verlegen grinste.

„Genau, wie kann man dir denn lange für etwas böse sein?", fragte Jack sie. „Du bist schließlich genau so ein Engel, wie deine Mum und ich es immer waren."

Katies Vater räusperte sich vernehmlich, was alle in gut gelauntes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Nur Emma und Richard verzogen kaum eine Miene.

* * *

Um kurz vor sechs, nach zwei Runden Monopoly – natürlich ohne Emma und Richard, die schon kurz nach dem Essen zu Richards Eltern nach Kent aufbrachen -, wirbelten Katie und Jenny mit Tüten und Taschen beladen bei Angelina und Fred aus dem Kamin, denn es war seit vielen Jahren Tradition, dass die Freunde den Weihnachtsabend zusammen verbrachten. 

„MUM! DAD! Sie sind da! Jenny und Tante Katie sind da!"

„Ja, und Tante Katie ist jetzt auf dem linken Ohr taub, Joshua Weasley.", stöhnte Katie und stocherte sich übertrieben in der Ohrmuschel rum, um ihr Trommelfell dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr wie wild zu vibrieren.

„'tschuldige", gab Josh zerknirscht von sich, aber Katie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er es nicht ganz so ernst meinte mit der Entschuldigung.

„Du bist genauso schlimm wie dein Vater, Josh.", seufzte sie und warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. „Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Ja, Mum.", nickte Josh und grinste sie an. „Mindestens dreimal am Tag."

Jetzt lachte Katie.

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen."

„Hey, Katie, hi Jenny.", begrüßte Fred sie, der jetzt mit einem Karton voll Weihnachtsbaumkerzen ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Die Mädels sind in der Küche und können eure Hilfe gebrauchen."

„OK, komm Jenny. Wir schauen mal, was wir tun können."

Kurze Zeit später schnippelten, rührten, brutzelten und kochten Katie, Alicia und Angelina zusammen mit Jenny, Cheryl und Stacy um die Wette. Fred, George und Lee hatten sich mit den beiden Jungs ins Wohnzimmer verzogen und deckten freiwillig den großen Esstisch, wenn sie nur diesem Weiberkram entkommen konnten. Das einzige, was sie freiwillig in die Küche brachte, war, wenn es dort etwas zum abschmecken gab oder wenn dort gefrühstückt wurde. Hand legten sie nur selber mit an, wenn es ums Plätzchen backen ging.

Um kurz vor sieben war das traditionelle Weihnachtsbuffet fertig und es gab nichts, was es nicht gab. Dieses Buffet konnte es durchaus mit den Festessen in Hogwarts aufnehmen und auch wenn Katie und Jenny am Mittag schon insgesamt neun Rouladen und dementsprechend Rotkohl, Kartoffeln und Soße gegessen hatten, hauten sie jetzt rein, als hätten sie wochenlang gehungert.

Über eine Stunde lang schlemmerten sich die 11 durch ihr Weihnachtsbuffet, doch schließlich legte auch George als letzter seinen Puddinglöffel zur Seite und signalisierte stöhnend, dass auch bei ihm Schicht im Schacht war.

„Oh Mann", stöhnte er. „Dass das jedes Jahr in so eine Fresserei ausarten muß. Ich glaube, ich bewege mich heute keinen einzigen Millimeter mehr."

„Das sagst du jedes Jahr.", antwortete Katie und rieb sich in gleichmäßigen Kreisen über den Bauch. Den Knopf ihrer Hose hatte sie schon vor einer halben Stunde geöffnet. „Und dann artet der Weihnachtsabend doch wieder in völligem Chaos aus."

„Diesmal nicht.", stimmte Fred seinem Bruder zu. „Diesmal habt ihr wirklich zu gut gebrutzelt."

„Danke", lächelte Angelina matt und ließ mit einem lässigen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab den Nachtisch vom Tisch verschwinden. „Oh Mann, ich liebe es, eine Hexe zu sein. Wenn ich daran denke, dass die Muggel alles ohne Magie abräumen müßten, wenn sie so geschlemmt haben, wird mir ganz anders."

„Hmm.", stimmte Alicia ihr zu, die mit geschlossenen Augen da saß und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte. „Die armen Muggel."

Ein lautes Rülpsen war vom anderen Ende des Tisches zu hören. Müde öffnete Alicia ein Auge und blinzelte zu ihrem Sohn rüber, der der Verursacher dieser Ruhestörung war. Dieser hatte die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und hatte den Kopf darauf gelegt.

„Whoa! Das tat gut.", brummte er schläfrig in seinen Ärmel. „Ich glaube, ich spüre meinen Bauch wieder."

„Beneidenswert.", war alles, was Lee dazu sagen konnte.

* * *

„BAUM FÄÄÄÄÄÄLLT!" 

Erschrocken sah Katie nach hinten, wo der große, üppig geschmückte Weihnachtsbaum stand, doch alles was sie sah, war eine grün-rot-goldene Wand, die sie rauschend unter sich begrub. Lautes Kreischen der Mädchen war zu hören in das sich übermütiges Johlen der Jungs mischte. Innerhalb von nur ein paar Minuten standen die Tischdecke des kleinen Beistelltischs, die linke Hälfte des Vorhangs, ein Bücherregal, sowie Freds und Lee's Haare lichterloh in Flammen.

Stacy und Cheryl reagierten blitzschnell und kippten ihren Vätern ohne lange zu fackeln die zwei Krüge Kürbissaft über die brennenden Köpfe. Zeitgleich ließen Angelina und Alicia Wasserfontänen aus ihren Zauberstäben über die brennende Einrichtung und den laut knisternden Baum rauschen, während Alex, Josh und George sich bemühten, Katie in einem Stück unter eben diesem heraus zu ziehen.

In all diesem Chaos hatte niemand bemerkt, dass die Flammen im Kamin sich kurzfristig smaragdgrün gefärbt hatten und jemand ins Wohnzimmer gewirbelt kam. Erst als dieser Jemand sich von seinem ersten Schreck über dieses Chaos erholt hatte und in unterdrücktes Gelächter ausbrach, wurden die Freunde auf den unerwarteten Besucher aufmerksam.

„Sagt mal, was ist denn hier los?"

„Oliver!", rief Jenny aus, die als einzige nur von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfend da gestanden hatte und nicht recht wußte, was sie tun sollte, als das eben noch gemütliche Wohnzimmer im Flammenchaos versank. Jetzt allerdings stürmte sie auf Oliver zu, der sie im Lauf abfing und zu sich hoch hob. „Was machst du denn hier? Du hast doch gesagt, du kannst heute nicht kommen."

„Naja, ich hatte halt doch ein wenig Sehnsucht nach dir und deiner Mutter, Jenny-Darling.", antwortete er schmunzelnd und zerstrubbelte ihr die Haare, was Jenny mit einem Schmollmund und empört kraus gezogener Nase beantwortete. „Aber so wie ich das sehe, ist deine Mutter gerade anderweitig beschäftigt. Was genau habt ihr denn hier gerade gemacht? Spielt ihr „Wer brennt die Bude als erstes ab?" oder was?"

Jenny kicherte.

„Nein, Onkel George hat nur aus Versehen die eine Kerze so gesetzt, dass die Angelschnur, die den Baum am Schrank festgebunden hat, durchgeschmolzen hat.", erklärte sie. „Und dann ist der Baum halt umgefallen, weil er blöderweise Übergewicht nach vorne hat."

„Ich glaube, ich verkneife mir da eine Bemerkung." Oliver schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und stellte Jenny wieder auf den Boden ab.

„Das ist vielleicht auch besser so.", lachte Angelina, die jetzt zu ihm rüber gekommen war und ihn zur Begrüßung umarmte. „Hallo Käpt'n. Schön, dass du doch noch vorbei schaust."

„Hallo Angelina. Ja, irgendwie hat es mich den ganzen Abend in den Füßen gejuckt, doch noch vorbei zu schauen, und da hat meine Mutter mich praktisch rausgeworfen."

„Oh du Armer.", neckte Alicia ihn und tätschelte ihm mitfühlend die Wange. Lange konnte sie das allerdings nicht, denn Oliver hatte ihre Hand reflexartig eingefangen und außer Reichweite seiner Wange gedreht.

„Leesh! Du kannst froh sein, dass ich nicht mehr wirklich euer Käpt'n bin, denn sonst hätte ich dich dafür drei Runden barfuß durch den Schnee joggen lassen.", warnte er sie lachend und Alicia fiel ebenso gut gelaunt in das Lachen ein.

„Wärst du noch mein Käpt'n, hätte ich das bestimmt nicht gewagt.", konterte sie. „Ich bin schließlich nicht lebensmüde."

„Hätte er das denn wirklich von dir verlangt?", fragte Alex seine Mutter erstaunt. „Das ist doch fies."

„Du sagst es, mein Sohn.", nickte Alicia und warf Oliver einen verschmitzten Seitenblick zu. „Das ist fies. Aber leider hat es Oliver früher nie interessiert, ob etwas fies ist oder nicht. Wenn es uns näher an den Pokal gebracht hat, hat er eben auch fiese Sachen durchgezogen."

Oliver streckte ihr daraufhin lediglich die Zunge raus und begrüßte jetzt auch Fred, George, Lee und die anderen Kinder, bevor er sich neben Katie auf das Sofa fallen ließ, der immer noch kleine Rauchschwaden aus Hose und Pullover stiegen.

„Ich hoffe, du nimmst das jetzt nicht als unauthorisierten Anmachspruch, aber du siehst heute wirklich verdammt heiß aus.", raunte er ihr leise zu, was ihm einen belustigten Schlag einbrachte.

„Idiot!", fauchte Katie lachend und Oliver fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein.

„Hey Oliver", meinte Jenny und hüpfte auf die andere Seite neben Oliver auf's Sofa. „Du kommst gerade noch rechtzeitig. Gleich ist Bescherung."

„Bescherung?", fragte Oliver und sah sie verdutzt an. „Die ist doch erst morgen früh."

„Bei uns nicht.", antwortete Jenny und auch die anderen Kinder schüttelten heftig den Kopf. „Wir machen das immer um Mitternacht."

„Ehrlich?", antwortete Oliver und Jenny nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Na, dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich einen ganzen Sack voll Geschenke mitgebracht habe."

Lee verschluckte sich grunzend an seinem Wein und hustete so heftig, dass der Rest aus dem Glas überschwappte und seine Hose vollkommen durchnäßte. Oliver warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch als er Lee's anzügliches Grinsen sah, verdrehte er nur die Augenbrauen.

„Ich werde mit dir nicht darüber diskutieren, welchen Sack ich meine, Jordan.", erwiderte er und erreichte damit nur, dass Lee noch heftiger anfing zu Lachen und schließlich so jämmerlich mit den Armen rudernd um Luft rang, dass Fred ihm, ebenfalls belustigt grinsend, kumpelhaft auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Du hast wirklich Geschenke mitgebracht?", fragte Josh ihn aufgeregt.

„Klar, glaubt ihr, ich komme ohne Geschenke?"

„Und was ist sind das für Geschenke?", hakte Alex nach. „Freikarten für Puddlemere?"

„Oder ein Treffen mit deinen Teamkollegen?", fragte Stacy.

„Ein echter Besenflug für jeden von uns?", warf Cheryl ein.

Lachend hob Oliver die Arme.

„Hey, hey, hey. Immer langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen.", beruhigte er die aufgeregte Kinderschar. „Ihr werdet es schon früh genug erfahren. Es ist ja gleich Mitternacht."

„Das dauert aber noch sooo lange."

„Das dauert noch ganze drei Minuten, Stacy Jordan.", berichtigte Lee seine Tochter. „So lange wirst du dich wohl noch gedulden können, oder nicht?"

„Okaaaaay", seuftze Stacy so theatralisch, dass Katie Lee ein Grinsen zuwarf.

„Das hat sie eindeutig von dir."

„Eindeutig.", seufzte Lee. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer meine Mutter es früher mit mir hatte."

Lachen beantwortete diese Bemerkung und ohne dass sie es bemerkten tickten die letzten Minuten bis Mitternacht vorbei und mit einem lauten Knall, der lediglich Oliver einen halben Meter in die Luft hüpfen ließ, da er ihn nicht erwartet hatte, lag schließlich ein riesiger Berg Geschenke vor den traurigen Überresten des einst so stolzen Weihnachtsbaums.

Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr bei den Kindern und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten versank das Wohnzimmer in einem Berg zerfetztem Geschenkpapier, begleitet von überraschten und begeisterten Aufkreischern, wenn das Geschenk zur Zufriedenheit des Empfängers ausgefallen war.

Jenny freute sich über eine Hose, zwei Pullover, ein paar knallroter Ohrenschützer, sechs paar Socken, vier Bücher, das neuste Album von „Die rockenden Kürbisse", eine riesige Tüte voller Scherzartikel von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze, eine fast ebenso große Tüte Bonbons aus dem Honigtopf, ein magisches Memoryspiel, ein glitzerndes silbernes Schmuckset, ein jaulendes Jojo und ein fangzähniges Frisbee.

Josh erwürgte sie fast vor Begeisterung, als er ihr Geschenk auspackte und endlich seinen sehnlich gewünschten Übungsschnatz in den Händen hielt. Genau wie Alex, der von ihr das gleiche Album von „Die rockenden Kürbisse" bekommen hatte, wie sie es von Stacy bekommen hatte.

Fred und George brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, als sie die bunt bemalten und beklebten Schuhkartons aus einem gigantischen Karton zogen, und versprachen hoch und heilig, diese auch zu benutzen und ihr Kellerlabor endlich einmal aufzuräumen. Lee dagegen bekam kaum genug von seinem schimpfenden Megafon und ging allen so lange damit auf die Nerven, bis Angelina es mit einem Schweigezauber belegte.

Die größte Überraschung hatte Katie aber bis zum Schluß für Jenny aufgehoben und drückte ihr die zwei Geschenke jetzt erst in die Hand.

„Frohe Weihnachten, mein Schatz. Ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir."

Neugierig riß Jenny das Papier von diesen zwei zusätzlichen und vollkommen überraschenden Geschenken, denn es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie noch etwas nachgereicht bekam.

„Mum, das ...", meinte Jenny staunend, als sie die letzte Lage Papier von dem Geschenk gerissen hatte und ihr blieben die Worte regelrecht im Hals stecken, als sie sah, was sie da ausgepackt hatte.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Katie lächelnd und Jenny konnte nur stumm nicken und fiel ihr kurz darauf um den Hals.

„Danke, Mum.", flüsterte sie halb erstickt vor Freude.

„Bitte, Jenny-Schatz.", flüsterte sie zurück. „Und jetzt pack auch noch das andere Geschenk aus, okay? Ich möchte auch wissen, was du dazu sagst."

Jenny nickte und zerrte auch von dem zweiten Zusatzgeschenk das Papier so heftig runter, als ob es auf Schnelligkeit ankommen würde.

„Das Puddlemerebuch?", flüsterte Oliver leise in Katies Ohr und nickte zu Jennys ersten Zusatzgeschenk rüber, dass die anderen Kinder mit offenem Mund und neidischem Blick betrachteten. „Wieso denn das so plötzlich? Ich dachte, du willst nicht, dass sie sich mit Quidditch beschäftigt."

Katie zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, ihr mal ein wenig entgegen zu kommen.", antwortete sie ebenfalls flüsternd.

„Das ist dir wirklich eindrucksvoll gelungen.", meinte Oliver und zog sie lächelnd in den Arm. „Egal was jetzt noch kommt, du wirst dieses Geschenk nicht mehr toppen können."

„Das denke ich aber doch.", antwortete Katie und lehnte ohne groß darüber nachzudenken den Kopf an seine Schulter, während sie Jenny dabei zusah, wie sie das zweite Geschenk auspackte.

Ein weiteres Buch kam zum Vorschein und ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen ging durch den Raum. Alle starrten Katie vollkommen verblüfft an, allen voran Jenny, die die Augen nicht vom Buchcover losreißen konnte. _Damien Callahan – Die Geschichte eines Ausnahmespielers_ stand in großen leuchtend blauen Buchstaben darauf geschrieben. Darunter war ein Foto, dass ihren Vater in Jubelpose mit dem Meisterschaftspokal der irischen und britischen Quidditchliga zeigte.

„Wo hast du das denn aufgetrieben?", fragte Angelina sie vollkommen verblüfft. „Das Buch ist doch seit Ewigkeiten vergriffen."

„Nicht für jemanden, der in der Branche arbeitet, und weiß, welche Fäden er ziehen muß.", antwortete Katie mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist _Dad_!", flüsterte Jenny tonlos und sah Katie dann mit offenem Mund an. „Das ist ein Buch über Dad."

„Ja, das ist ein Buch über deinen Dad.", nickte Katie. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du erfährst, wie erfolgreich dein Daddy wirklich war."

Sprachlos ließ Jenny das Buch neben sich auf den Boden gleiten und kletterte bei Katie auf den Schoß.

„Danke Mum.", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Ich wollte schon so lange so vieles über Dad wissen, aber ich habe mich nie getraut zu fragen, weil du immer so schnell traurig wirst, wenn dich jemand nach Dad fragt. Genau wie gestern. Aber jetzt kann ich ja alles nachlesen und du brauchst nicht zu weinen, wenn du es mir erzählen würdest."

Oliver strich ihr liebevoll übers Haar und drückte mit der anderen Hand Katie näher an sich, da er spürte, dass auch sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Dein Vater war ein ganz großartiger Mann, Jenny.", meinte er leise. „Und wenn ich mich nicht ganz gewaltig täusche, gibt es in dem Buch auch ein Foto, wo er mir einen sehr gut geworfenen Quaffle in die Ringe haut."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Jenny und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie Oliver überrascht ansah.

„Ehrlich.", nickte Oliver. „Dein Vater hat mich oft genug zum verzweifeln gebracht."

Jetzt grinste Jenny verschmitzt und sah zu Katie rüber.

„Ja", meinte sie. „Meine Mum hat schon immer gesagt, mein Dad war ein ganz toller Mann."

„Das war er wirklich.", gab Oliver unumwunden zu und spürte, wie Katie ihm dankbar für diese Bemerkung in den Oberschenkel kniff. „Genau wie deine Mum. Ich habe gar keine Ahnung, ob ich diese beiden tollen Geschenke noch übertreffen kann."

„Zeig uns doch einfach mal, was du für uns hast.", schlug Cheryl vor und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Cheryl!", schimpfte Angelina nicht ganz ernst gemeint mit ihrer Tochter für diese doch recht unverschämte Antwort, doch Oliver lachte nur und zwinkerte Angelina beruhigend zu.

„Ist schon gut, Angelina.", meinte er, sah dann jedoch ein wenig unsicher zu Katie rüber. „Ich bin mir nur nicht so sicher, ob ich damit nicht bei dir eine Grenze überschreite. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, okay?"

„Ich werd's versuchen.", antwortete Katie unsicher und sah zu, wie Oliver einen Haufen kleiner Schachteln aus einer Tasche zog, die eigentlich viel zu klein dafür war, und jedem von ihnen einen davon in die Hand drückte.

Ein leises Aufkeuchen kam von Katie, als sie den Deckel öffnete und Dauerkarte für's Puddlemerestadion für die komplette Rückrunde, sowie einen Backstagepaß sah.

„Ich weiß, dass das gewagt ist und ich hätte dich wohl besser vorher gefragt, aber ...", begann Oliver zu erklären, aber er unterbrach sich, als Katie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn zum schweigen brachte.

„Danke.", meinte sie leise und sah ihn an. „Aber erwarte bitte nicht, dass ich so oft da sein werde. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Du mußt nicht kommen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich verstehe das vollkommen.", meinte Oliver zu ihr. „Aber ich würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn du es doch mal tust."

Katie nickte und sah dann zu Jenny rüber. Diese sah sie mit so bittenden Augen an, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sie liebevoll anzulächeln. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich und ahnte, dass sie alle das gleiche Geschenk von Oliver bekommen hatten.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mitkommen werde, Jenny.", meinte sie. „Aber solange einer mitgeht, der auf dich aufpaßt, darfst du gerne hingehen und dir die Spiele ansehen."

Lauter Jubel brach im weasley'schen Wohnzimmer los und bevor Katie und Oliver wußten, wie ihnen geschah, gingen sie in einer Flut halbwüchsiger Kinder unter, die sich auf sie warfen und in ihrer Dankbarkeit über Katies Erlaubnis halb zu Tode drückten.

„Oh Merlin.", keuchte Katie erschrocken auf und versuchte, Stacys Knie aus ihrer Lendengegend zu schieben, was ihr aber nur bedingt gelang. „Laßt mich leben, ihr verrücktes Kleingemüse, sonst ziehe ich sofort meine Erlaubnis zurück."

Diese Drohung sorgte für einiges Entsetzen. Trotzdem brauchte es eine Weile, bis die fünf Kinder ihre Körperglieder wieder soweit auseinander sortiert hatten, dass sie von Oliver und Katie runterklettern konnten. Dabei steckten sowohl Oliver und Katie, wie auch die Kinder einige schmerzhafte Tritte und Knüffe ein. Ein besonders schmerzhafter, definitiv ungewollter Tritt von Cheryl traf Oliver da, wo kein Mann gerne erwischt werden wollte, und er kniff für ein paar Momente leise Aufheulend die Augen zusammen.

„Merlins blanker Arsch.", fluchte er erstickt und sog zischend die Luft ein. „Deine Tochter hat einen verdammt guten Tritt drauf, Weasley."

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment an, Käpt'n.", antwortete Fred, aber auch wenn man seiner Stimme das Grinsen anhören konnte, war da doch gleichzeitig auch eine kleine Spur Mitleid rauszuhören.

Katie war inzwischen aufgestanden und sah in die Runde, ohne jemanden direkt anzusehen.

„Entschuldigt mich mal kurz.", bat sie leise. „Ich muß mal kurz ein wenig alleine sein."

Angelina sah ihr unsicher nach, als sie die Terrassentür öffnete und in den Garten hinaustrat. Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen, um ihr hinterher zu gehen, aber Oliver hielt sie zurück und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Gib ihr ein wenig Zeit.", bat er. „Ich habe sie da gerade ziemlich überrumpelt und ich glaube, sie braucht den Moment, um sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen. Aber sie wird sich fangen, Ange. Ich kenne die kleine Bell. Die hat einen so verfluchten Dickschädel, dass ich es noch nie geschafft habe, ihn zu besiegen."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Oliver.", seufzte Angelina und warf einen beunruhigten Blick zu Katie rüber, die jetzt die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte und in den sternenklaren Himmel hinaufsah.

„Vertraue mir einfach.", meinte Oliver leise.

* * *

Katie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so im Garten stand und in die Sterne sah. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wann sie die Kette abgenommen hatte, an der seit Jahren die Eheringe von ihr und Damien hingen, und sie abwesend von einer Hand in die andere gleiten ließ. Sie atmete tief die frostige Winterluft ein und verschloss für einen Moment die Augen, um ihren rasenden Herzschlag und ihre wild durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Als sie sie schließlich wieder öffnete, sah sie wieder in den Sternenhimmel über ihr. 

„Ich weiß, dass du gerade irgendwo da oben bist und mich hörst, Damien.", fing sie schließlich leise zu sprechen an und spielte weiterhin mit ihrer Kette, ohne es recht zu bemerken. „Dieses Weihnachtsfest hatte ein paar ziemliche Überraschungen für Jenny und mich. Es war nicht leicht für mich, aber ich habe es endlich geschafft, unserer Tochter in Sachen Quidditch ein wenig entgegen zu kommen und ich denke, dass ist das beste, was ich seit Jahren getan habe. Es mag sich verrückt anhören, aber ich glaube, dass ist wie mit dieser Schocktherapie. Man muß sich dem stellen, wovor man am meisten Angst hat, um diese Angst wirklich zu überwinden. Ich denke, Jenny und ich sind auf dem richtigen Weg."

Eine Weile schwieg Katie, um diese Worte richtig sacken zu lassen und sie selber zu begreifen. Dann sah sie zu ihrer Kette mit den beiden Eheringen runter und sprach nachdenklich weiter.

„Und da ist noch was, Damien. Ich ... ich glaube, ich habe mich wieder verliebt. Du kennst ihn. Es ist Oliver Wood und er spielt jetzt wieder bei Puddlemere, genau wie damals, als du noch gegen ihn gespielt hast. Jenny, ... sie ... sie mag ihn auch und ..." Katie hob den Blick wieder zum Sternenhimmel empor. „... ich ... weißt du, ich ... würde mich einfach besser dabei fühlen, wenn ich weiß, dass es für dich ... okay ist. Bitte Damien, gib mir ein Zeichen und zeig mir, dass es für dich okay ist."

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um sie und sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Doch gleich darauf entspannte sie sich wieder und schmiegte sich enger an den warmen Körper hinter ihr. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie kalt ihr hier draußen geworden war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es für ihn okay ist.", flüsterte Oliver und stützte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Katie genauso leise zurück.

„Deswegen.", antwortete Oliver und löste eine Hand von ihrem Körper, um auf etwas zu deuten, was ein wenig rechts von ihnen zu sehen war.

Für einen kurzen Moment verkrampfte sich Katie in Olivers Armen, doch genauso schnell entspannte sie sich auch wieder. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen, als sie den kleinen Sternschnuppenschauer sah, der dort vom Himmel regnete und mehr als einfach nur ein Zeichen war.

Langsam drehte Oliver Katie zu sich rum und sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen. Behutsam nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und senkte dann wie ihn Zeitlupe seine Lippen auf ihre. Katies Augen schlossen sich vollkommen automatisch und das erste mal seit fast zehn Jahren gab sie sich wieder einem Kuß hin.

* * *

Im Wohnzimmer beugte sich Lee unauffällig zu Jenny runter, die mit den anderen Kindern auf dem Boden saß und neugierig durch ihre beiden Bücher blätterte. 

„Ich glaube, du hast heute nicht nur einen Daddy bekommen, Jenny.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „Sieh mal nach draußen."

Überrascht sah Jenny in den Garten hinaus. Ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als sie sah, was Lee mit seinen Worten meinte, bevor sie sich zu Lee umwandte und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen anstrahlte.

„Ja.", meinte sie leise. „Das glaube ich auch. Das ist wirklich das beste Weihnachtsfest, dass ich je gehabt habe, Onkel Lee. Ich habe ab heute zwei Daddys und Mum verbietet mir endlich nicht mehr alles, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat. Mehr kann man sich doch gar nicht wünschen."

* * *

**A/N:** Ich wünsche euch von ganzem Herzen, dass auch eure Wünsche, genau wie Jennys, heute alle in Erfüllung gehen.

Danke für eure Treue und die unzähligen, wirklich tollen Reviews. Fühlt euch dafür alle ordentlich geknuddelt. Für mich war dieser Adventskalender ein spannendesErlebnis und ich denke, ich werde für nächstes Jahr wieder einen schreiben.

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008!

Eure KitKat2006 / Meike


End file.
